Soul Eater: Life After
by Mega Trainer
Summary: This is a story that runs off the manga and tells the story of what happened after the manga ended. It's an adventure story as new powers are discovered, the OP become that much stronger and new enemies appear to attack our beloved characters! NOTE: There are a few lemons in this story! SoMa TsuStar KidxChrona and many OCs and their pairings
1. Chapter 0

**Soul Eater: Life After**

_**This story is a Soul Eater sequel that begins at the end of the manga. In this story Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn have an interesting love story as we explore what could have happened after the manga ended and they grew into adults. Prepare yourselves for action, romance, and adventure.**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 0**

When we last left off in the manga, Maka had just screamed '_This _is Soul Resonance!__' into the air like an idiot but now we are going to zoom back in on her and the enormous party that celebrated the end of the Kishin War.

"Tch, Maka you're _so_ not cool…" Soul sighed as he grabbed his Meister and twirled her into a kiss. Maka stared wide-eyed in surprise but enjoyed the kiss, nonetheless. Soul then broke it before looking at his Meister with a half crooked smile while her face overflowed with redness, an immense blush overtaking her face. "Haha, you look like a tomato," Soul smirked.

"Sh-Shut up Soul!" Maka snapped, still dazed by the kiss.

"Well they are enjoying themselves, aren't they Black*Star?" said Tsubaki gazing at her Meister with a grin.

"Hell yeah! GOOD JOB SOUL!" Black*Star shouted at Soul while putting out a gigantic thumbs up. Soul sighed returning the thumbs up with a grin as he held Maka with one arm around her waist.

"Well it's about time they finally did that eh, Liz? Patty?" Kid sighed, hands in his pockets, as he glanced over to where Soul and Maka embraced. He cracked a grin and then floated over talk to some of their other friends.

"Kid?" the twin gun weapons said in unison, concerned by their Meister's strange tone. They glided over with him to see their other friends and dismissed his strange tone after seeing him laugh and converse, easily.

"Haa…" Stein sighed as he watched Maka and Soul cuddle, Kid wear his Shinigami cloak, and Black*Star stand, arms crossed, watching over everyone with the look of a god.

"What's wrong Stein, dear?" Marie asked, worriedly, at his sigh.

"When did they all grow up?" Stein sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head backward to stare up at the sky. "It feels like just yesterday they were inexperienced and pitifully weak and I could easily scare them with threat of dissection… but now they have blown us out of the water and become amazing people."

"Yes…and the next generation may be even better," said Marie as she clutched her stomach.

"Yeah…" Stein smirked as he grinned at Marie and held her free hand in his.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like this intro chapter and I will be posting up more as I get time. Although it wasn't very long please review and tell me what you think so far and how is my writing style. Thanks :D**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys here is Chapter 1 (As you can see in the title DUH, lol). I hope you guys like. This was kind of a pain to write because my parents kept pulling me away to do chores but hopefully chapter 2 will be better. Thanks for continued support. :D**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Six years later…_**

"SOULLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Maka shouted as she strut to his room soaking wet and wrapped in the dirty clothes she was wearing before her shower. "What did you do with all the towels!?"

"No fair, I hid them for a reason," Soul said, dismayed that is beautiful 22 year-old Meister and girlfriend still managed to cover herself up, as he held back a nosebleed.

"Shut up, perv! Now where are they?!" Maka fumed, annoyed at his attempt to see her without clothing.

Soul sighed as he dug under his bed and tossed a towel at his Meister, hitting her square in the face. After securing the towel around herself, she materialized a large hardcover book and smashed the spine on his head. She walked out as her weapon lay unconscious half on the bed, half on the floor with a small fountain of blood spewing from his head.

* * *

**_One hour later…_**

"Mmm…Good job with breakfast, Maka," Soul said as he woofed down the cheesy omelet.

"Slow down. I'm not helping you if you choke," Maka smirked as she pointed her fork at him. _He's so reckless, _she thought to herself.

"GACK!" Soul choked while Maka burst out laughing. "So uncool," he coughed as he swallowed the food properly. "Don't laugh it wasn't that funny," he growled glaring at his meister.

"Heeheehee… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're just a moron sometimes," she giggled as Soul got up with his clean plate.

"Oh really," he said, playfully, before giving her a nuggie. "I'm a moron am I?" he smirked as he annoyed his struggling meister.

"Soulllllll….OW…stop…ugh…I just did my hair," she whined as he ruffled her hair. "I SAID STOP," she shouted as she Maka-Chopped him with a small hardcover book, glaring at him as she watched him fall down to the ground, dazed.

"Now why ya gotta do dat…," Soul slurred as he slumped on the floor with spirals in his eyes. "So uncool," he whined as he got up rubbing his head.

"Oh stop complaining, I warned you," Maka growled as she washed her dishes in the sink. "Now give me your plate or we are going to be late.

"Here," he said, calmly, handing her the plate. "How much time do we have?" he questioned leaning against the cabinet next to her.

"Hmmm, well it's 7:35am and we need to be there by 8:30," she said calculating how long it would take to get there.

"What? The place is like 20 minutes away!" Soul said loudly. "Well I guess we have enough time for this."

"For wha-" Maka began before being cut off by Soul who pulled her into a kiss which she _graciously_ received and returned. _I guess we have enough time for this, _she thought drying her hands with the dish towel before wrapping them around Soul's neck while he pulled her closely.

After a few minutes she broke the kiss and Soul whined, "Hey that was only a few minutes! Not cool Maka." He crossed his arms and pouted coolly, because Soul doesn't pout uncoolly.

Her cheeks already filled with red, she replied with, "Well knowing you, you will probably get too worked up if I kissed you any longer." She winked at him and he groaned as he walked up behind her and hugged her.

"Fine… but later I will get what I wanted," he scowled. She giggled. She thought it was cute when he scowled because of a cut-short kiss.

"Alright, alright you will… I love you Soul," she said blushing at the last part.

"Love you too Maka," he said smiling at her before kissing her on the cheek and letting her go so that they could finish getting ready to go.

* * *

**_A few minutes before 8:30…_**

"Ugh another mission, so uncool," Soul complained as he left Maka and his luggage on the floor outside the Death Room. He glanced over at his meister who held her arms behind her, rolling her eyes, at his complaint. He _always _complained when they had a mission. He would rather be at home cuddling with her.

"Hey guys!" Lord Shinigami greeted from inside his mirror at the young couple. "Glad you got here on time, good job Maka."

**_Note: Lord Shinigami is now Kid but I thought it would be formal to call him this while he wore his Shinigami cloak and spoke to them in his mirror._**

"Hey, what about me?" Soul scowled annoyed at Lord Shinigami's preference. He kept his hands in his pockets as he slouched slightly. Same old Soul.

"Please. If it was up to you we would have gotten her in a couple hours," Maka smirked, glancing over to her partner with a grin as he frowned at her.

"I'm not that bad anymore!" Soul snapped, glaring, at his meister.

"Oh stop that," she said, smiling as she held onto his arm. She looked into his eyes and he looked back at hers, the world around them seemed to stop. The intimate moment lasted about 10 seconds before they both heard a loud and quite annoyed 'Ahem!' from the mirror, startling them out of their world. "O-oh I'm s-sorry Lord Shinigami!" Maka squeaked as she let go of Soul and moved a few inches away.

"Sorry about that, she got a little lost in her boyfriend's eyes," Soul smirked before being launched across the room by a powerful Maka-Chop as flames burned behind Maka and her eyes glowed a bright yellow.

"Sorry about that Lord Shinigami," Maka said as she blew the smoke off her book. Shinigami just sighed as he watched Soul bleed into the floor and smoke come off his head.

"Anyways, about your mission to Paris…Have you too prepared to fight a 4-star Kishin?" Lord Shinigami asked in all seriousness.

"Eh? Oh yeah we are ready. But what's the difference between a regular Kishin and a 4-star?" Soul bluntly asked as he walked back over to the mirror rubbing his head.

Lord Shinigami sighed not surprised at his inability to remember things. He thought Soul might ask that since, when explaining the Kishin star system to everyone, Soul and Black*Star had been messing around in the background.

"Ugh! Soul don't you ever pay attention when anyone is talking?" Maka growled glaring at Soul.

"Only when you are talking," he said with a half smile while staring at his meister.

While blushing heavily, Maka replied, "You better….Anyways pay attention cause I'm not going to explain this twice. Kid implemented a star system to rank the Kishin based on their skill and power. One-star Kishin are handled new students who aren't very experienced, two-Star by 1-star meisters and weapons, three-star by 2-star meisters and weapons, four-star by 2- or 3-star meisters with Death Scythes, and 5-star or Black-Star Kishin are handled by graduated 3-star or M-star (Master-star) meisters and accomplished Death Scythes. You get all that Soul?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it. I guess that star system thing does make sense. It keeps the new students from taking on really powerful Kishin and keeps the death count low. It's cool, good job Kid," Soul said as Maka elbowed him at the last part, "I mean Lord Shinigami."

"Nice explanation Maka. Anyways, this Kishin is a bit tough because he can transform himself into sound and travel freely without detection. That's why we chose you two. We hope you can use Soul Perception and Soul's piano to locate the Kishin. After locating it, it should be an easy kill, as we have discovered that it doesn't have much fighting capabilities," Lord Shinigami explained while Maka nodded after every couple sentences.

"Sounds cool and it would probably increase my coolness if we took it down. I can't wait," Soul coolly said as he grinned at the thought of increasing his coolness.

"Soul you better keep on your toes. I don't want you getting hurt because you drift off on another 'coolness' daydream," Maka complained looking at Soul with worry in her eyes.

"I'll be ok," Soul smirked as he ruffled her hair looking warmly into her eyes. "You just worry about yourself."

"Ahem, anyways, save the lovey-dovey stuff for later, you guys can spend a week in Paris after taking down the Kishin before returning, that is as long as you report to me immediately after," Lord Shinigami lectured flicking his finger at them as if lecturing children.

"We know, we know. You don't have to treat us like kids. It's not cool," Soul said glaring at the image in the mirror.

Maka and Soul began to walk off before being interrupted with one last thing from Lord Shinigami. "Oh and remember to slice that Kishin PERFECTLY symmetrical," he shouted.

Maka and Soul sweat dropped and drooped their heads as they walked out of the Death Room. _Oh gosh this is getting really old_, they thought in unison.

* * *

_**Well that was chapter 1 hope you liked. Please Review cause that will keep me going and help me find my weak points in story telling. Be prepared for chapter 2 it may end up being really long. Peace :D**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys I have had alot of spare time so I'm going a bit crazy on the chapter writing. Here is Chapter 2. Chapter 3 may be just around the corner if I can't pull myself away from writing to do homework._**

**_Let me know what you think of the story so far and any ideas you may have. Who knows I may just implement them somehow. But anyways I'm rambling, enjoy the chapter. :D_**

**_Edited 10/31/14_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Wooow!" Maka exclaimed as she and Soul ran out of the airport to see the beautiful capital of France, Paris. "I knew Paris was beautiful, but I had never realized _how _beautiful!"

"Hehe," Soul grinned as he watched his meister's eyes gleam as she looked over the city. The airport was on a hill near the edge of the city, so you could look over and see it in its entirety.

"I can't wait to spend a week here in this beautiful city!" Maka exclaimed glancing over at Soul and blushing.

"And to think it's only the two of us," Soul smirked as he watched his meister grow redder. As he strut off with a suitcase draped over his shoulder he said, "Now let's go drop our stuff off at the hotel so we can take care of this Kishin quickly and coolly for that matter."

* * *

"Ok," Maka began while walking next to Soul, hands behind her back, "Now that our stuff is in the hotel, how are we going to find the Kishin? It can convert itself to sound and that muffles its wavelength so I can't see it right now."

"Well I had thought about it and really the easiest and fastest way is to wait until night and do a Soul Resonance," Soul explained.

"Yeah I thought about that but your piano won't be strong enough with just a Soul Resonance," Maka said bluntly continuing to walk along, Soul beside her.

"Yeah I know, that's why we should use Kishin hunter. I think my scythe piano will be strong enough," Soul explained grinning at his meister.

She grinned back and said, "Yeah that'll do it. Now let's go to the Eiffel Tower. That should be high enough to send out a wave of sound over the whole city."

"Yeah…and it will be a cool little date," Soul smirked as he took his blushing meister's hand and led her off to the tower.

* * *

**_Around 3 hours later…_**

"Night has finally come," said Maka, dryly, annoyed that the sunset didn't last longer. _It was such a romantic moment too, _Maka thought, pouting.

"Yeah…" said Soul, with an arm around his meister as he glanced at her. "Don't pout; there'll be lots of romantic moments like that. We're gonna be here for a week remember?"

"I know, I know. Anyways let's get this over with. Soul transform!" Maka commanded and Soul nodded then transformed into a scythe. The scythe gleamed in the moonlight as Maka swung it a few times.

"OK. SOUL RESONANCE!" they shouted in unison. Soul appeared in the black room and nodded at the demon who smiled and snapped his fingers. A black dress of Black Blood appeared over Maka's body and then she swung the scythe and shouted, "Kishin Hunter!" and the weapon transformed into a scythe with a piano built into the blade.

"Play Maka," Soul said stepping over to the piano with a wild grin.

Maka slammed her fingers against the piano keys on the scythe and a blast of sound shot out from them in all directions flying all over the town. They waited and heard a roar that seemed to be getting closer.

"Again," Soul commanded. Maka obliged and played again and again until they saw a large humanoid monster with a ghostly tail and sharp claws clutching its ears.

"Got you," Maka shouted as she leapt from the tower to attack the Kishin. It sliced her when she fell close enough but to no avail as the Black Blood protected her body. She then roared and sliced the Kishin in half and with a surprised look on its face; it disappeared leaving only a small red soul behind.

"Good job Maka," Soul smirked as he relaxed the Black Blood's grip on them.

"Hehe," Maka said grinning and hopping on him as they flew back to the ground. "Now let's report to Lord Shinigami so we can relax." She grabbed the red soul and flew off to the nearest foggy window.

"Ok, 42-42-564," Maka said as she wrote the numbers in the foggy window. Soul was behind her scarfing down the Kishin soul.

"Mmm, good soul," he said licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Hey guys, how'd the Kishin hunt go?" Lord Shinigami asked.

"Good we just finished, it was pretty easy actually," Maka replied kind of disappointed the Kishin wasn't stronger.

"Well I'm not surprised you thought it was easy. You and Soul do have a strong resonance and on top of that you both are the strongest meister and weapon in the world," Lord Shinigami stated bluntly.

Maka and Soul grinned in unison at the compliment before Soul came up to Maka and held her hand.

"Well have fun in Paris, you two deserve a break. Try not to get into any trouble," Shinigami said looking particularly at Soul.

"Hey we're too cool to get into any trouble so calm down. You might stress so much that you get asymmetrical wrinkles," Soul smirked while Maka elbowed him in the stomach.

Shinigami stared wide-eyed in fear at such a thought and after several horrified seconds he said, "W-well good j-job on the mission. H-have fun relaxing…" His image disappeared.

"That was so uncool Soul," Maka whined as she punched Soul in the arm.

"Ow…come on I was just messin' around. No need to get violent," Soul said trying to ease his meister's annoyed mind.

"That wasn't violent. _This _is violent," she said while smashing a hard cover book on his head. She watched as he collapsed to the ground unconscious and dragged him back to the hotel. "Honestly," she complained.

* * *

The week went by as Soul and Maka went shopping, sightseeing, and on dates throughout the city. On the last day Maka awoke to find Soul not in bed with her.

"Soul?" she questioned still half asleep. "Where did he go? Soul! Are you in the bathroom?"

She got up and walked over to the bathroom to find he wasn't there. "Hmmm…. Where could he have gone?"

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

Soul sighed as he walked through the streets of the shopping district.

"Shopping is so lame when you're by yourself….but I can't just get it with Maka around. It would ruin the surprise," he said, talking aloud to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye Soul found the shop he had been searching for and glided in.

"How may I help you sir?" the clerk asked as Soul walked in.

"Yeah I placed an order a week ago. The name is Evans, Soul Eater Evans," Soul said bluntly handing the clerk a receipt.

The clerk took the receipt and adjusted his glasses as he looked it over.

"Ah! Yes Mr. Evans! Please excuse me one moment," the clerk said, mildly disoriented, as he went into the back room.

He came back holding a small black box.

"Here it is sir, a 24 karat diamond ring with a gold band and the words 'I love you, Maka' inscribed on the inside," the clerk listed handing Soul the box.

Soul investigated the ring carefully and then nodded at the clerk when everything was alright. He placed the box in his jacket and paid the clerk.

"Good luck with the ring, sir!" the clerk exclaimed as Soul walked out of the store. Soul responded by putting a hand up without looking back.

"Well that hurt my savings real bad," Soul sighed thinking about how much money he spent, "But it's for her so it's worth it."

He continued to walk coolly with a grin on his face.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Maka…_**

"Where is he? It's already 2 o'clock… His phone is off and I don't want to leave the hotel in case he comes back," said Maka in a depressed tone, as she sat on the bed holding her legs.

She suddenly heard the door open and close.

"Soul?" she questioned as she hopped off the bed.

"Oh hey Maka, sorry I'm-" began Soul before being interrupted by a Maka-chop.

"You idiot! Do you know how worried I have been?!" Maka shouted, furious that he was gone for so long without calling.

"Sorry, sorry I had some errands to run," said Soul rubbing his head as he tried to soothe her.

"Then why did you turn off your phone!" she snapped ignoring his attempts to soothe her.

"Because I didn't want you to get suspicious. We're going out tonight so make sure you have something to wear," said Soul, bluntly, as he walked past Maka to sit on the bed.

"Huh?" said Maka in surprise, completely forgetting about her previous anger. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, just dress nicely," he said with a smile on his face as he took off his shoes and laid down on the bed.

"Formal or casual," she asked as she picked out an outfit in her mind.

"Formal," he stated, bluntly, while turning on the TV.

"Ok. If that's the case then I need to go out," she said walking over to get her purse.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sad that she was leaving him.

"Out of make-up," she replied as she walked over to him.

"Oh," he said as he leaned up and gave her a kiss dragging her down into the bed.

"Soul I have to go or else the market will get too full," she said, giggling, as he nibbled on her ear.

"Aw alright, be careful Maka," he said, coolly, as he released his grip.

"I will," she said as she gave him a peck on the lips and left the room.

* * *

_**Well another chapter down 100 bazillion to go (just kidding lol) anyways I hope you guys liked and please review.**_

_**Also chapter 3 is going to be half ok and half...erotic, so please if you don't like that kind of stuff I will notify you when it is coming up. It won't be that bad (because I don't like writing to pervertedly) but if you aren't comfortable with that stuff just jump over it and don't complain.**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading and until next time! :D**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, MT here (I'm using the nickname one of you called me)_**

**_I just finished Chapter 3 in a fit of creativity. I literally finished this in an hour and 20 minutes. Man do my hands hurt..._**

**_Anyways enjoy this chapter :D_**

**_REMINDER:_****_ This has some inappropriate content towards the end. I will notify you guys before you get to it. It isn't that long though._**

**_Edited 10/31/14_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Tonight's the night,_Soul thought as he adjusted his tie, looking in the mirror. _I'm so nervous, it isn't cool, but this night will probably the most important of my life._Soul took the out the small box out of his pocket and opened it, grinning as he looked over the ring. _I hope she likes it,_he thought, _I know she isn't that into jewelry so I tried to make it simple._

Soul closed the ring box and slipped on his jacket.

"Maka you ready?" he called out to the bathroom.

"Almost Soul!" she shouted while putting on her earrings. _He seems in a rush. I wonder why? He usually only gets that way when he is nervous,_she thought to herself. She had been in such a daze she didn't even notice Soul come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. "EEP! Oh my gosh, Soul you scared me!"

"Hehe… sorry about that," he said with a grin. "Are you ready, babe?"

"Yeah, just finished," she giggled as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he chuckled before kissing her lightly.

"No fair," she pouted, "I don't like being kept in the dark."

"It won't be too long, now let's go," said Soul as he ushered her to the door. Right as she walked out he pat his pocket, _Alright still there, now let's get this done,_he thought to himself and sighed.

"Soul? You comin'?" Maka questioned as she backtracked to the door.

"Yeah Maka," he said as he shut the door and took her hand.

* * *

Soul and Maka arrived at the restaurant after 10 minutes of walking. With hands clasped together and fingers intertwined, they entered the restaurant.

"Soul… this place looks really expensive. You don't have to take me here. I don't want you going broke," Maka said, sheepishly, actually quite aroused that he wanted to shower her in money.

"Naw it's alright, I wanted to do this," said Soul before speaking to the man at the podium, in fluent French at that, that they had reservations. The man looked at a list and told them to follow him before leading them to their table. "C'mon Maka let's go to our table," he said before he kissed her lightly. Maka blushed and followed in silence.

They sat at their table and received their menus. A bottle of fine wine sat in an ice bucket and a waiter came by, pulled it out, and poured some in their wine glasses.

"How may I help ze young couple tonight," the waiter asked in a thick French accent.

* * *

_**After about 45 minutes…**_

"Oh my gosh… Soul that food was amazing," said Maka as she washed down the food with some wine.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said with a smile, "Up for dessert?"

Soul grinned, and raised one eyebrow.

"Ummm sure, what do you want?" she asked, questioningly, as she leaned forward.

"Look it over, I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom," said Soul as he rose from his chair.

"Ok hurry back," she said giving him a quick kiss before peering at the menu.

Soul walked around the corner to where the bathrooms were and beckoned the waiter for their table over.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" the waiter asked in a French accent.

"I am going to propose to my girlfriend and I would like your help," Soul stated bluntly.

The waiter raised his eyebrows and responded, "It would be my honour sir, how may I help?" He leaned in to listen to Soul.

"Alright, first," Soul began as he pulled little black box from his jacket, "You are to take the ring, in its box, and put on a platter and cover it, when I return to my table you bring the check and ask if we want dessert. I will pay the check and we will tell you a random dessert. You bring the platter with the ring _instead_of the dessert and take the top off, I will handle the rest from there."

"Yes sir, I shall do as you have instructed," the waiter said taking the box from Soul and wandering to the kitchen.

_Alright, almost there,_he thought as he headed back to the table.

"I'm back," he said, a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, hey welcome back," she said smiling, "How was your trip?"

"It was good, the bathrooms here look really fancy. Anyways did you pick out a dessert?" Soul asked, quickly.

"Yeah, this one," she pointed to a dessert showing him the menu.

The waiter came at the perfect moment. "Here is ze check, and would sir and Madame be in the mood for some dessert?" he asked leaning over with his hands clasped together.

"Yes," Maka replied, "We would like the fudge caramel ice cream swirl."

Soul paid the bill and handed it over to him with a wink.

"Ah good choice Madame, I vill have it ready immediately," he said while taking the bill and walking away.

Maka and Soul stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes and Soul reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I love you, Maka," he said lovingly as he watched her eyes soften.

"I love you too, Soul," she said while watching his eyes soften at the tone of her voice.

The waiter brought the tray over and placed it in the center of the table. A violinist stepped close but stayed hidden until Soul proposed. It was the waiter's idea.

"Dessert is served," he said pulling the top off the tray which contained nothing but a black box in the center. The waiter walked back to give them a moment.

"Huh?" Maka asked questioningly as she studied the box. "That's not ice cream!"

Soul chuckled at her childish tone. He loved that about her; her seemingly endless childishness. He rose and took the black box from the tray. "Maka…we have been together for 6 years now and I love you very much…"

Maka watched Soul get up and walk in front of her. She cupped her mouth in disbelief as she realized what he was about to do.

Soul got down on one knee in front of her and asked in the most loving and calm voice he could muster as he gazed into her eyes, "Maka Albarn, will you marry me?" He opened the box and pushed it close to her.

Maka was shocked into silence as tears welled up in her eyes. She gave a nod followed by a muffled "Yes". She kept one hand over her mouth and put out her left hand. As he placed the ring over her ring finger, her face turned a cherry red and tears bubbled up in her eyes. As Soul got up and pulled her with him she screamed, "Yes, Soul! Yes, I will marry you!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately as tears streamed down her eyes in happiness.

Everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered and the violinist began playing wedding music on his violin.

_I couldn't be any happier,_Maka thought to herself as she continued to passionately kiss Soul. She finally broke the kiss so that she and her new fiancée wouldn't suffocate and said to Soul "I love you so much, Soul," as she panted.

"I love you too, Maka," he hugged her tightly and winked at the waiter, who had tears in his eyes.

As he wiped them away, he whispered, "I'm so glad I was able to be a part of zis."

* * *

**_Ok RED FLAG: The following content until the end is a lemon (sex scene). Skip if you don't want to read or don't like that kind of stuff. It isn't very long so you won't miss too much._**

* * *

Soul and Maka entered their room making out in a passionate manner. Soul kicked the door closed and began taking off his coat. He began unzipping Maka's dress and she moaned at his cool touch.

"I love you," they both said in unison as they panted, stripping each other of all articles of clothing.

Soul kissed her neck and she moaned while she took off his tie. He kissed her up and down her neck in light kisses that tickled her neck. He pulled her dress down so he could kiss all the way to her shoulder and she began unbuttoning his shirt.

Soul heard his phone ring and he took it out and turned it off. He didn't want to be bothered.

"W-wait Soul," Maka moaned as Soul pressed their hips together. "I-I need to powder my nose."

_Girl talk haha. Well I should probably let her; she might have to take her pill,_Soul thought as he let her go to the bathroom. "I'll wait for you," he said, grabbing her ass as she walked away.

"O-ok," she moaned before lightly swatting his hand away. The bathroom door closed and Soul was alone.

Soul quickly took off his pants, socks, and shirt and tossed them to the side, out of the way. He laid down on the bed waiting for Maka.

"O-ok, I'm ready," Maka said as she slowly walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She was wearing a sexy night gown, all her jewelry was off except for the ring and her make-up had been washed off.

"Damn, babe," Soul said wide-eyed as he scanned her. _Her long legs are really revealed in the gown,_he thought to himself. Maka blushed at his words and walked over to him. He sat up in bed and held out a hand as she climbed into bed with him.

"I took the pill," she said with a blush, as she climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you," she whispered into Soul's ear, quietly.

Those three words turned Soul into a sex monster. He kissed her passionately and laid back, rubbing his hands on her ass. He rolled over and pressed into Maka and slid his hand down her thigh. She let out a loud moan and he began butterfly kissing all down her neck.

She moaned again and let him pull off her night gown. She wasn't wearing a bra and what he saw only made him want her more. "I want you so much," he moaned into her as he kissed her chest and moved down her body, making her shiver.

A moan escaped Maka's lips as she arched her back in pleasure. Soul pulled off her panties, slowly, and she his underwear. Maka looked down to see what she wanted most.

"Put it in," she moaned, loudly, wanting every inch of it inside her. Soul complied, quickly, and she gasped, wide-eyed until it was in all the way. "Soul…" she moaned.

After several absolutely amazing moments of Soul thrusting into her, powerfully, she stopped him and asked, while panting, "Soul, can we try something?"

"Anything you want babe," he replied thrusting into her once more, making her moan.

"C-can we…do a Soul Resonance while we do this?" she asked, sheepishly.

Soul paused for a moment, caught off guard by her random request and looked questioningly at her. "How come?" he asked as he slid completely into her, slowly.

She moaned and almost forgot what they were talking about before replying. "Well….we get to a very intimate level when we do Soul Resonance…so I was wondering how it would feel if we did that while we made love…" she asked sheepishly, moaning at every little movement Soul made while inside her.

"Oh, that sounds kinky," he said with a grin, "Let's try it!"

He paused his movement for a moment so the two could concentrate on focusing their wavelengths.

They both shouted, "Soul Resonance!" and almost screamed in pleasure. Apparently while doing Soul Resonance, they can feel each other's pleasure. So in other words, double the pleasure.

They immediately went at it harder and faster than before and the moans increased in volume with every moment as the two approached their climaxes. It didn't take much thought to keep the Soul Resonance going and they were able to make love like no other couple had done so before…

* * *

_**Well that was an interesting ending xD Sorry it wasn't as detailed as it could have been. I'm just one of those people who doesn't like to write what I don't wanna read.**_

_**Anyways let me know what you think! Review Please. :D**_

_**Note:**__** Please no haters on the last part. I warned you so complaining.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Man that last chapter did not end as well as I hoped it would. Sorry for the ending being so awkward. Anyways here is the next chapter! It's a bit choppy because it time jumps through the day(because it would have been twice as long if I included all the details and laziness).**_

_**Either ways I hope you like it enjoy.**_

**_Note: I should probably start this I Do NoT own Soul Eater. If I did this would probably be the sequel instead of the spin-off series happening._**

**_Edited 10/31/14_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Unhhhh…" Maka groaned as her eyes cracked open. _Ugh… What happened? My head is killing me. And the light….why is it so bright….,_Maka thought to herself as she slowly dipped back into reality. Then just as she regained consciousness fully, she heard a voice in the back of her head.

'Mmmm Makaaaaaa' the voice echoed.

_Huh? What was that? It sounded kind of like Soul…. Wait…what am I lying on?_Maka thought as she finally realized she was sleeping on a shirtless Soul. Maka stared wide-eyed trying to remember what happened. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something sparkle on her hand and memories flooded back into her mind. _Soul~_she thought a smile erupted on her face. She snuggled back into her lover's chest and she heard a low groan. She felt a large hand slide up her back and it sent shivers up her spine.

"Mmm…G'mornin' Maka…" Soul mumbled still in a daze. He glanced at her and smiled, and although she didn't look up, Maka could feel the warmth of the smile on her. Soul shuffled a bit and yawned as he proceeded to speak, "So Maka, how'd you sleep?"

"Mmm…I slept great Soul and you?" she replied, snuggling into him more.

"Best sleep of my life," he said as he cracked a grin looking down at her. She blushed and looked up at him. She shimmied up so that their faces were close enough and they kissed a long, calm kiss.

"I love you, Soul," she said in a relaxed and soothing voice as she stared into his ruby eyes.

"Love you too, Maka," he replied with an equally sounding voice as he stared into her olive eyes.

They remained motionless, staring into each other's eyes before Maka pulled her hand up his chest and glanced at her hand. She blushed as she looked at the ring. "I still can't believe I have this on my finger," she said sheepishly.

"Well I'm just glad you said yes," he said, cracking a grin.

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek before shuffling out of bed. He frowned wondering where she was going and after noticing told him, "Don't pout, I have to clean up."

He watched her strut over to the bathroom not complaining that she didn't even attempt to cover herself. After he heard the door closed he asked, "How in hell did I get with a beautiful girl like that…"

He stared into space for a moment trying to figure it out before shrugging and getting up to pick up the clothes that littered the floor.

* * *

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

"OK, Soul! The shower is all yours!" Maka yelled as she walked out of the bathroom in a towel, with another wrapped around her hair.

Soul walked up to her and gave her a light kiss before going to the bathroom.

"Wait, Soul!" Maka shouted before he closed the door.

"Hm?" he questioned wondering what she wanted. She tossed him deodorant and pinched her nose, making a face like she just smelled week old cheese. He rolled his eyes and closed the bathroom door.

After Maka heard the shower running she said, "I wonder what made him finally propose… I mean it _has_been 6 years, I wonder why now? And how did he plan all this out? We only found out about the mission 2 weeks ago…"

It then dawned on Maka that Soul knew about the mission long before she did and that Kid had been in on it.

"Dammnit! I should have known Kid would have helped Soul out with this," she said, annoyed that she didn't figure it out sooner. She glanced at the nightstand where the ring lay. She smiled and turned to pull out some clothes for her and Soul to wear. _I'm just glad he finally did it,_she thought contently to herself.

* * *

_**Two and a half hours later…**_

"Soullll! Hurry uppppp! You're gonna miss the flightttt!" Maka yelled across the airport waving to Soul. Soul ran over to her with two bags in hand.

"Well… *huff* …you didn't… *puff* …have to leave me… *huff* …at the food stand!" Soul struggled to say, annoyed at her nagging. Soul managed to catch his breath just as the plane began boarding and followed Maka towards the entrance.

"Sorry Soul, but I thought you were right behind me… I swear!" she said, apologetically, as she led Soul into the plane. "Here are our seats," she said pointing over to two seats on the side of the plane.

"Alright! Window seats," Soul said, mildly excited. He liked to watch the ground disappear as the plane took off. "You sit down, I'm gonna put this bags away," he said nudging Maka as he began putting the bags in the overhead compartment.

Soul then sat at the window and Maka sat next to him, knowing he wanted a window seat and wrapped hers arms around his. He glanced at her and smiled as she blushed. People walking by smiled at them as they passed the young couple. Maka blushed and let go of Soul, who frowned in displeasure.

"You don't have to worry about them," he whispered into her ear, "Either ways we're engaged, there's no reason we can't be affectionate in public."

Soul smiled at her and pointed to her ring, her eyes following his hand. She blushed, vividly, and leaned in to kiss him. She meant for it to be a quick kiss but it ended up lasting until the plane took off (so about 10 minutes).

When they felt the plane jerk, Maka realized the length of the kiss and broke it, as she blushed and glanced to the floor away from Soul.

"Heh. Guess that lasted a bit longer then you wanted," he said as he kissed her neck, making her jump.

"S-Soul, we're in p-public," she snapped annoyed by his wanting to get intimate on the plane. "We can do this at home," she whispered into his ear.

Those words made his grin stretch across his face and he whispered, "I'm going to _devour_you."

Those five words made a shiver fly down her spine and immediately made her look at Soul, lustfully. _Heh that worked,_he thought to himself as she snuggled into his shoulder again.

The rest of the plane ride consisted of Maka knocking out while lying on Soul's arm, Soul knocking out with his head snapped back and drool dripping from his mouth, and each doing their own things (so Maka reading and Soul flipping through music in his IPod).

Finally, after a nearly 10 hour flight, they were shaken into reality as the plane hit the ground with a thud.

"Oomph," they both grunted as they thudded back to the ground.

"Ugh…Could that plane have landed any harder? Not cool," Soul growled, annoyed that he was woken up mid-nap.

"Not much better here. I dropped my book," Maka pouted as she struggled to reach her book that had fallen under the seat.

Both looked out the window and saw Death City, a mere miles away.

'Hello passengers! This is your captain speaking. We have just arrived at Death City International Airport. Please remain in your seats until we pull up to the gate and I turn off the "seat-belt sign". Thank you for your patience,' the intercom rang out at a higher volume than the talking passengers.

* * *

_**One hour later…**_

"Ugh. Can't we show them later? I wanna go home and watch TV," Soul whined. In truth he really just wanted to cuddle with Maka on the couch like they do whenever the new episode of Pawn Stars comes on. Soul loves the money-talk and Maka loves the history so neither complains.

"I wanna go home, too, Soul. But I don't want to wait. This is a great thing and I want all our friends to know," said Maka as she pouted at Soul and then looked at her ring and smiled, stretching her arm out to inspect her ring in the sunlight. "It's such a beautiful ring! I like how simple yet thoughtful it is," Maka beamed as she looked at her ring lovingly in the car.

"Heh, well you're bound to know someone's tastes when you've known them for 9 years," Soul smirked his elbow out the window and one arm on the wheel.

Maka quickly gave Soul a quick kiss on the cheek and he blushed, lightly, glancing over to her.

"If you start something we're gonna crash," he commented, bluntly, as his eyes shifted back to the road.

"Just watch the- Hey look! It's Tsubaki!" Maka shouted as she rolled down the window and yelled out the weapons name. "Tsubaki! Over here!" Maka shouted waving and arm out the window.

Tsubaki was walking down the sidewalk with arms folded behind her. She was in her normal ninja outfit with a big yellow star on her shirt.

"Maka?" she questioned as she glanced toward the car slowing next to her. As she identified the girl in the car to be Maka she waved her arm and yelled out, "Maka! When did you get back?"

As the car slowed to a stop Maka climbed out, stumbling a bit as the car had not fully stopped and began moving towards her friend.

As she stumbled Soul yelled, "Oi, idiot, don't jump out while I'm still moving."

Ignoring Soul completely, Maka continued to walk over to Tsubaki keeping her left hand hidden behind her. Soul pulled over into an empty parking lot near where the girls were and walked over to them.

"Maka when did you guys get back? I missed you so much," Tsubaki said in an overly happy mood, as she smiled at Maka with her hands crossed behind her back.

"We just got back today, actually we were on our way to your house to see you and Black*Star," Maka said with a smile as Soul came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh? How come? Did something happen?" Tsubaki asked as she tilted her head and stared at the young couple.

Maka grabbed Soul's hand with her right hand and looked at him for a moment before turning back to Tsubaki.

"Well…something did happen. Something good," said Maka, cryptically, a smile stretching over her face. She stretched out her left hand to Tsubaki showing off the ring.

Tsubaki gasped at the sight putting a hand over her mouth and examined the ring. She glanced up at Maka and back the ring, a question blatantly obvious in her eyes. "Is that?" she stuttered.

"Yes!" Maka replied with a giggle.

"And Soul did it?" Tsubaki asked with surprise in her eyes and a smile on her mouth.

"Right after our mission! It was so romantic," Maka shouted, gleefully, as she beamed at Tsubaki with happiness.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you guys!Congratulations!" she screamed as she leapt at the two hugging them by the necks. Soul cracked a smile and Maka giggled loudly with Tsubaki.

"Where's that knucklehead so I can show him?" Soul asked as Tsubaki released the hug.

Tsubaki instantly blushed at the mention of her meister and stared at the ground. "Well….He's…." Tsubaki stammered, not making eye contact with her friends.

"What's wrong Tsubaki?" Maka asked, concern in her eyes as she watched her friend wrap her arms behind her and rub the ground with a foot. She walked up to Tsubaki and took her hands.

Tsubaki looked into her friends olive eyes and blushed heavily.

"W-well, while you guys were gone…Black*Star and I had some….alone time…and well we kinda…I'm kinda…" she stuttered as her face blushed redder as she thought about the amazing week she had with her boyfriend."Well I'm…p-preg-pregnant," she blurted out, blushing and looking at the ground.

Soul and Maka stared in a frozen disbelief at the girl, both wide-eyed.

"I-I don't know what to say, Tsubaki," Maka stammered.

"I-it was on purpose so don't worry about it too much!" she shouted trying to comfort her friends, who thought she had an accidental pregnancy. "I just finished another visit to the clinic for a checkup. Black*Star already knows and has been off telling everyone."

"Oh! Congratulations Tsubaki!" Maka said, a smile forming on her face, as she crossed her arms behind her back.

"Well looks like we all have good news," Soul said with a smile as he put a hand on Maka's shoulder. "Since Black*Star's busy why don't we go over to the Death Room and tell Kid the good news," he said glancing at both Maka and Tsubaki.

Maka stared in awe at Soul who looked back at her with a confused face.

"Wow Soul. I can't believe you would _willing_ go to where my papa is to announce our engagement," she said twisting away from him with her eyes closed. A smirk appeared on her face as she felt Soul suddenly become very distressed.

"O-On second thought-" Soul began.

"Let's walk over there now! We can leave the car here," Maka stated, cutting off Soul, as she strut off with Tsubaki.

Soul heard the two girls giggling and laughing and he puffed out a sigh, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and walked slowly (and coolly) in their direction.

* * *

_**Well that was a mildly interesting chapter with a nice ending. Yay for baby Black*Star :D**_

_**Anyways let me know what you thought and please Review. Love you all MT out.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys, MT here back for another chapter. Sorry the last chapter was kinda choppy but from one extreme to the next! This chapter only cuts once and its not a big time jump. But anyways I'm rambling enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Edited 10/31/14_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki glided up the steps into Shibusen, which they have walked up thousands of times before, and strolled into the Death Room, where they are always welcome.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing here?" Kid said as has pulled off his mask and Shinigami cloak.

"Hey Kid, long time no see," Soul said as he walked over and fist-bumped with Kid. He then did it with the other hand so that it could be symmetrical and Kid wouldn't faint.

"Hi Kid," said Maka and Tsubaki in unison as they both went up to give Kid a kiss on the cheek as a 'hello'.

"So, what brings all of you guys over here?" Kid asked as he raised one eye brow and crossed his arms. Kid was dressed in his normal suit and tie with a white undershirt. His sanzu lines stretched all the way around his head which made him very happy as he was now perfectly symmetrical.

"Well~ we have some good news," Maka chirped as she hid her hands behind her and leaned in slightly. Soul slid next to her and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and returned her gaze back to Kid who was staring at them, puzzled by her happy mood.

"Well? What is it? I would like to know," he stated, bluntly, not in the mood to guess.

Maka walked closer to him and put out her left hand. She watched Kid's eyes open wide as he stared at the ring and she giggled softly.

"Are you two?" Kid stuttered as he looked between the two, his hand pulling her hand up to get a better look at the ring.

"Yep," Soul stated bluntly as he cracked his signature grin. Kid's eyes widened for a moment and then he relaxed his face and grinned widely.

"Well then congratulations are in order," Kid said formally as he relaxed back into his normal posture. "Also Liz owes me $100…" Kid whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Maka questioned as her forehead creased. "You and Liz were making bets?"

"Oh yeah, Black*Star owes me 15," Tsubaki said under her breath as she put a finger to her mouth and began pondering.

"Not you too, Tsubaki!" Maka whined. She felt Soul pat her back trying to soothe her and she pouted and crossed her arms. "Whatever! Tsubaki tell Kid your news!"

Kid raised an eyebrow at her before Tsubaki grew a bright shade of red and began fiddling with her hands.

"W-well I… a-am kinda…ummm…pregnant?" she said, making it sound like a question.

"Wha-What?" Kid gasped in complete shock. "B-Black*Star actually had it i-in him?"

"Y-Yes," Tsubaki said, blushing brighter. She fiddled with her hands more as she Kid finally managed to compose himself.

"Well congratulations! I'm extremely happy for you! Where is that fool so I can congratulate him?" Kid said as a smile formed on his face and looked past his friends.

"Oh he isn't here. He's been going around shouting it all over the city," she said before she blushed slightly and smiled.

"Oh well-" began Kid before being cut off. Spirit broke through the door of the Death Room flying over to the ground and leaving a trail of smoke and skid marks as he approached them.

"WHAT? I HEARD SOMETHING ABOUT MY MAKA GETTING MARRIED AND PREGNANCY!" Spirit screamed tears streaming down his eyes and snot flowing from his nostrils. "PLEASE TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE MAKA! YOU AREN'T PREGNANT RIGHT?!"

"Shinigamiiiii-"

"Makaaaaa-"

"CHOP!" Maka and Kid shouted as the crashed their hand and Maka's book into Spirit's head. He flew back against the ground and blood shot out of his head like a broken fire hydrant.

"Ugh so loud," Maka said, annoyed, as she blew the smoke off her book. She was squinting and looking at her poor excuse for a father from the corner of her eye.

"Indeed," Kid said in agreement as he blew the smoke off his hand and squinted the same way Maka did at her father.

Maka sighed and pulled her father up to his feet. "Papa, Soul and I have something to tell you," she said as she brushed her father off. Soul stepped up next, hesitantly, to her right side and held her hand.

"Huh?" Spirit asked mildly confused as he watched his daughter and Soul exchange a heartfelt smile and turn back to him.

"While we were in Paris, Soul asked me to be his wife and I said yes," she said as she grasped Soul's hand, tightly. She held out her left hand so Spirit could see the ring and his expression immediately changed.

He became extremely serious as he squinted at the ring. He glanced at Soul and sighed.

"Soul, may I speak with you in private," he said in such a monotone voice that Soul and Maka immediately frowned.

"What's wrong Papa?" Maka asked, concern filling her eyes. Her father never got this serious about anything. It was like he lost all emotions.

"It's alright Maka. You stay with Kid and Tsubaki, I'll be right back," Soul said before he gave Maka a light kiss and walked off with her father.

After they were a good distance away, Spirit turned to Soul and his glare sent a shiver down Soul's back.

"What are your intentions with Maka?" he blurted out coldly. The seriousness in his voice was like nothing Soul had ever heard. The sheer lack of emotion in his tone made his body shiver and his mouth dry up.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked timidly. _This is so uncool,_Soul thought to himself. _Cool guys don't get nervous or scared. So what's up?_

"You know _exactly_what I mean," Spirit relied back, almost hissing out 'exactly'. His eyes were fixated on Soul's. They were unmoving, cold, and heartless. Soul thought that if he said one wrong thing, Spirit wouldn't hesitate to impale him right there.

"L-Look, Spirit, I don't know what you think my intentions are…but dammnit! I love Maka, so piss off!" Soul said sternly and quickly before realizing what he said to his future father-in-law's face.

Spirit stared at him for a moment and sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just the fact that I'm an overprotective father or that she's my only daughter and I love her…but I really wish you came to me first and asked for my permission. I'm usually not that pissy on stuff like this but I just can't give my blessing if you didn't even respect me enough to ask," Spirit rambled on in an increasingly irritated tone.

"Wha? You just wanted me to ask?" Soul said astonished that Spirit was that kind of dad.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want you to?" he said, more annoyed at Soul for being surprised.

"Well in that case-" Soul began before being cut off. Maka had interrupted him because she could feel her father's soul becoming angry and was wondering what was wrong.

"Soul, Papa? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, praying her father wasn't going to kill Soul for proposing.

"Oh! Maka, it's alright your dad was just mad that I didn't ask him for his permission," Soul explained coolly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "So Spirit," Soul began as he turned towards Maka's father. "I want to ask for your permission to marry your daughter."

Maka blushed slightly at the fact that Soul was actually asking for her hand but brushed it off as she flicked her eyes to her father, wondering what he would say.

Spirit remained silent for a moment. He processed the question and mulled over whether Soul had asked in a nice enough way to give him his blessing.

After a few minutes of pondering he spoke.

"Soul…" he began. "Take care of my daughter."

Soul flicked his eyes up in surprise before seeing a smiling Spirit who had placed a single hand on Soul's shoulder.

"Tch, still not gonna call you 'dad'," Soul smirked as he brushed off Spirit's hand. Maka elbowed him lightly and glared before moving over to her father and giving him a hug. Spirit remained calm and cool but inside he was like a school girl who had just met her dream guy, crying and dripping snot. He screamed in his head, _Maka…Papa did a good thing :3_(yes he made the :3 face).

Then Spirit remembered the conversation of earlier and immediately jumped.

"W-wait! Maka are you really pregnant?!" Spirit shouted in shock.

"Huh?" Maka said as she thought momentarily. "Ohhhhhh! No papa I'm not pregnant. Tsubaki is."

"Oh thank Shinigami! I'm too young to be a grandfather," Spirit sighed in relief as he slumped down into a relaxed posture.

"Well now that that fiasco is over with," Kid began, interrupting everyone's thought. "Why don't we go to my house and tell Liz and Patty and then go out and celebrate?"

"That sounds awesome Kid! We'll be at your house after we drop off everything at home," said Maka, excited that they were all going out together as a group. They hadn't hung out as a group much since Kid turned 20 because that's when Shinigami have to become versed in all the Shinigami rules and regulations which takes up a lot of Kid's spare time.

"Alright so we meet at Kid's in an hour?" Tsubaki asked, reminding everyone of her presence. She is always so quite so she isn't the most noticeable person in the room.

"Yeah sounds good," Kid replied. They all went off in different directions. Spirit went off to notify the other staff of Maka's engagement, Maka and Soul went to get the car to go back to their apartment, Tsubaki went to search for Black*Star, and Kid slid back to the table in front of his mirror.

Kid sighed as he thought about how his friends' lives progressed. _I wonder if I will ever find love,_ he wondered as he drifted off. It wasn't easy to find love when you are an immortal being and know that eventually that person will from old age. The image of a certain symmetrical girl popped into his head momentarily, but he couldn't recall who the girl was or where he could find her. _Hmm I wonder who she could be._

* * *

The group arrived at Gallows Manor all excited that they would be getting together to have fun. It has been 2 years since they hung out like that, just hanging as friends, relaxed and having fun.

"Well looks like I'll have to finish announcing the news of my pregnant goddess later," Black*Star said with a grin as he and Tsubaki walked in thought the gate.

Tsubaki blushed as Black*Star grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers before cracking a half smile.

"Hey guys!" Black*Star and Tsubaki heard their friends calling to them as they walked close to the manor.

"H-Hello everyone," Tsubaki said as she turned to everyone. She was still mildly jittery from Black*Star being so forward about holding her hand, and calling her his 'goddess'. Quite frankly, though, she loved it.

"Well now that everyone is here, why don't we all go inside," Kid said as he gestured towards the open door. Everyone nodded and walked into the Manor with smiles as she time whisked away while they talked and gossiped as they did in the good old days of their youth.

"Woooooow!" Black*Star exclaimed, as a blob of drool dripped down his mouth. When the group walked in they saw the enormous buffet set out for them in the dining hall, though Black*Star was the only one drooling over it.

"Thought you'd like that Black*Star," Kid said as he pat his friend's back. "Eat away, but please remember to eat it symmetrically."

Black*Star nodded and glanced at Tsubaki who gave him a quick kiss before he zoomed off to devour the food. Somehow he managed to fit an entire T-bone steak in his mouth and swallowed it whole, bone and all.

"Tsubaki, one day that man is going to kill himself because of food," the group heard a voice speak behind them.

"Liz! Patty!" Tsubaki and Maka shouted as they ran over to the two sisters and hugged them.

"Oh my gosh it feels like it's been a thousand year, Liz!" Maka shouted, excited to see Liz after a few months. Maka released her hug and looked at her friend with a cheery face and huge smile.

"I know! But now that Kid is ruler of Death City, Patty and I have to help him with EVERYTHING…I'm always so exhausted. Plus if we don't do it symmetrically, he makes us repeat it until we do it right," Liz sighed as she drooped down in depression at the amount of work she and Patty have to do.

"Don't complain. It's not my fault you are inadequate when it comes to symmetry," Kid said as he adjusted his jacket. Liz glared at him and he immediately shut up and slid away to the group of guys.

Maka laughed and said, "He never changes! Always that OCD, symmetry obsessed, Kid."

Liz immediately noticed the ring on Maka's hand when she lifted it up to cover her mouth while she laughed. Liz stayed silent for a moment as she inspected it.

"Maka!" Liz screamed once she realized what it meant.

"Huh?" Maka asked, confused and startled by the sudden outburst, before realizing what Liz was yelling about. "Oh, that? Um…well, Soul kinda…proposed to me when we were in Paris," Maka said nervously as she blushed deeply.

Even though she had told other people she still became flustered when she had to tell someone new.

"Damn!" Liz said as she pulled out her wallet. She pulled out five $20 bills and rolled them into a wad before she yelled, "Kid! You won the bet!" as she tossed him the bills.

Kid grinned as he caught them and stuffed them into his pocket before turning back to his group.

"Huh? Not you too, Liz," said Maka with a depressed tone because of the fact that all her friends were making bets on her love life.

Liz looked sheepishly at Maka and apologized. Maka ignored it and pouted before glancing over to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, don't you wanna tell Liz what happened?" she asked, a grin sprawling out over her face, before the weapon turned tomato red. Patty was in the background playing with giraffes so she didn't really care what they were talking about.

"O-Oh…uh…" she began, stuttering. "Well…Liz…I'm p-p-pr-pregnant!" she spat out the last word due to how nervous she had been about telling anyone about her pregnancy. She wasn't sure why but it was likely due to the same reason Maka still got flustered when she told someone she was engaged.

Liz stared wide-eyed before pulling out her wallet again and passing Patty a fifty dollar bill.

"Dammnit Patty," she huffed under her breath as she turned back to her friends.

Maka and Tsubaki both looked at Liz in surprise and she spat out, "Don't look at me like that! I have a gambling problem."

She looked down at the ground ashamed at her actions and looked back up when she heard her friends laughing. She started laughing too and they all just grinned and proceeded to the endless gossip that girls do.

"So from what I heard of the girl's conversation, congrats dude you finally did it!" Black*Star shouted as he scarfed down food.

"Heh, thanks man," Soul said as he fist bumped Black*Star. Soul grabbed a corn dog and started eating while Kid grabbed a doughnut (because it's symmetrical) and began taking symmetrical bites out of it.

"So when's the wedding," Kid and Black*Star asked in sync. Black*Star's response was very muffled due to his stuffed mouth. Both looked at Soul casually while continuing to eat their food.

"Well I just proposed yesterday, so no plans yet," Soul replied as he took a bite out of his corn dog. His eyes widened as he spaced out thinking about it. _I wonder where she would want to have it. In Death City? Maybe Paris? London?_

"Earth to Soul?" Black*Star said as he waved his hand in Soul's face. Maka noticed Black*Star yelling in Soul's face and noticed Soul was all spaced out. She became concerned and began walking over.

Soul broke out of his trance, slightly annoyed that his friend had snapped him out of his thought process.

"What is it, idiot?" he snapped.

"I was asking when you're gonna have your bachelor party," Black*Star asked as he took another bite of his turkey leg.

"Who says I'm gonna have one?" Soul asked, coolly. He didn't really want a bachelor party because uncool stuff happened in them. Plus he didn't want Maka getting mad at him if Black*Star ended up inviting a stripper or something.

"Well-" Black*Star began before being interrupted by Maka.

"Soul what's wrong?" she asked with concern in her eyes as she hugged Soul's side. "I saw you spaced out and Black*Star was yelling in your face."

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT YOUR-" Black*Star began shouting, annoyed that someone interrupted his glorious conversation, because you know he was a bushin, and it's not often you get to have a conversation with a 'god'.

"Oh hey, Maka. I'm alright, just started thinking about something. It's nothing to worry about," Soul said coolly, interrupting Black*Star, as he wrapped and arm around Maka and pulled her close.

"SOUL! NOT YOU-" Black*Star began again annoyed that he was being ignored. Kid was snickering in the background at his friend's situation.

"You promise?" Maka asked, interrupting Black*Star once again, while she made a puppy face at Soul. He grinned and kissed her lightly.

"Promise. It's not cool to keep secrets from your fiancée," Soul smirked as he stared into Maka's eyes.

Black*Star got annoyed and threw food at the young couple interrupting their moment.

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR G-" began Black*Star before cowering in fear as Maka suddenly grew a hundred feet, had glowing eyes and the room suddenly got very dark as fire burst up behind her.

"M-Maka?" Black*Star stuttered. He had been on the end of Maka's chops enough to know that her strength had increased tremendously over the years and his little killing their moment had really pissed her off.

A big black book appeared in her hand and on the spine it said '_How to kill a Bushin'_. Black*Star gulped before the book blasted onto his head causing the floor beneath him to crack and blood to shoot out of his head in an enormous fountain. (I know I'm exaggerating so shut up). He collapsed on the ground unconscious afterwards.

Kid burst out into tears from his laughing while Liz and Soul looked completely terrified. Patty continued to be oblivious as she played with her giraffes, and Tsubaki had a look of horror on her face at watching her boyfriend impaled and lying on the floor.

Maka blew out the small fire that burned at the tip of her book as she walked away from Black*Star's mangled body. Tsubaki ran over to Black*Star cradled his head on her lap before sighing. _Black_*_Star…I told you not to mess with Maka…_Tsubaki thought to herself.

Kid wiped the tears from his eyes from his incessant laughing and noticed it was already midnight. _It's that late already?_he thought to himself.

"Well guys I think it's time we called it a day don't you?" Kid announced as he adjusted his tie. "Why don't you all stay over? We have more than enough rooms."

"Sounds awesome!" they all yelled before following Kid into the halls of the manor.

* * *

_**Did you like the chapter? I know the end was kinda a quick ending but this chapter it 3k words and I just wanted to end it finally. Also sorry if it seemed kinda weird in places, I got interrupted a lot so I lost my flow of thoughts.**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading and please Review. Also tell your friends about this fanfic maybe they will like it! Well BYE :D**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**Here's the next chapter! I got bored yesterday after homework and began writing it. It doesn't have much feels but is kinda mysterious. Also it's kinda short because I didn't want to make it enormously long by including the whole next section. Either ways ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**One week later…**_

_"Kishin basterd! I'll free Chrona and KILL YOU TOO!" Maka shouted. As she swung her scythe into Asura._

_JUMP_

_"What do you mean you won't come with us Chrona?" Maka asked as she became flustered._

_JUMP_

_"You couldn't save me Maka…How could you?" Chrona asked as a large creepy grin grew on her face. "Why didn't you save me?" The grin grew larger._

_"Yeah Maka, why didn't you?" said Soul, appearing behind her asking her the same thing. He had a creepy growing grin too. Maka turned back to Chrona who cocked her head to one side._

_"Why you didn't…why didn't you…why didn't you…save…me…MAKA?!" Chrona flung her lips open and revealed enormously sharp teeth that rivaled Soul's._

_"Chrona?" Maka asked in fear. "Ch-Chrona?" _

_Maka backed away in the darkness of the room as Chrona floated towards her._

_"MAKA!" Chrona roared as she flung herself at Maka mouth open and teeth gleaming._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maka screamed._

"Maka!" a voice shouted and echoed in the empty space of the dark room. "Maka wake up!"

"AHHHH," Maka shouted as she flew forward, Soul stumbling out of her way. Maka gripped the covers with tight fists as she panted heavily and stared off into space. _It was just a nightmare?_she thought, confusedly, putting a hand to her forehead as she pushed away her bangs.

"Maka are you ok?" Soul asked, a concerned look on his face. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Maka sat gripping the covers as she processed his words. He moved close to her and put a hand on her back while he stared at her with worry in his eyes.

Maka looked up at him, noticing the worry, and finally managed to choke out a few words. "I-I'm fine Soul. Just a…nightmare."

"You sure?" Soul asked. "Wanna talk about it?"

"In a bit. I…I need to process what the hell it was about," she asked, complacently, fiddling with the nightmare in her head. She had never had a nightmare about Chrona before. Sure she thought about her often because of the fact that she had to leave her behind, but that dream was just way too strange.

"Ok. Tell me when you're ready," Soul said as he hopped off the bed. "My turn to make breakfast. Watcha want?"

"Can I just have some eggs and toast?" she asked as she slid out of the covers but didn't get up from her bed.

"Kay," Soul said, bluntly, as he wandered over to the kitchen.

Maka got up from her bed after she heard the clang of pans and strut over to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and realized she was coated in sweat. _What the hell? That dream was too crazy, _she thought to herself as she turned on the shower.

Maka washed herself thoroughly as she tried to get her mind back in order and relax her nerves. Afterward she wandered back into her room and slipped on one of Soul's shirts and a pair of short shorts that she only wore in the apartment because she wouldn't be caught _dead_wearing them in public. They were far too revealing.

"Maka!" Soul shouted from the kitchen, signaling that breakfast was ready. She hurriedly ran over to the kitchen and walked over to the table.

"Hear yuh go," Soul said as he laid a plate of food down for Maka and himself. He sat down and watched her pick at her food before picking at his own.

"So…" Soul began, hinting that he wanted to know what was up with her dream. Normally he didn't pry, but this was the first nightmare she had had in years and nothing traumatic had happened so it confused him as to why she would have it.

"So?" Maka replied, acting as though she had no idea what he was talking about. But she did and he knew she did.

Soul didn't reply to her 'playing dumb' and just waited for the silence to get to her. _She wants to play this game?_he thought to himself. _Kay, let's play._He smiled internally at his own thought as he continued eating.

"Ugh fine," Maka said breaking the silence, she knew this game and she _always_lost. She didn't have his patience.

"The nightmare….was just creepy is all," she began. Soul stared at her and she looked down at her food, sheepishly. She didn't need him to say 'And?' to know he wanted her to continue. "_And_it was about Chrona."

She heard Soul's fork clank loudly on the plate and noticed him pause for a moment, processing her words.

"Is this the first time?" he stated, bluntly.

"…Yeah? Why?" she asked with one eyebrow raised. His reaction confused her. What was even more confusing was when he got up and picked up the phone. "Who are you call-"

"Stein now _shh_," he said, cutting her off. Soul heard Stein pick up with a simple '_Hello?'_

"Stein, Maka had the dream," Soul stated.

Maka only heard muffled words but managed to pick them out from the conversation.

'_The Chrona one? Hm… Bring her down to my lab in an hour, it's time,'_Stein replied.

"Kay, see you then," Soul replied and hung up the phone. _Ugh this is gonna be a pain,_he thought to himself. He heard Maka clear her throat with a loud 'Ahem' and turned to her immediately. She raised an eyebrow at him and he knew she wanted to know what was going on.

Soul sighed and sat back down to finish his breakfast. "We have to go and see Stein. Kid's orders. I can't tell you anything till we find out what this dream of yours means."

Maka was not satisfied by the answer at all as she finished her breakfast and put the plate in the sink. Soul finished his as well and handed her his plate.

"You know that isn't a good answer and you have exactly five seconds to tell me before I chop you," she threatened with a monotone voice. Soul never followed orders when it came to keeping secrets from her, so why now?

Her concentration was broken when she felt bulky arms wrap around her waist and Soul pressed against her back. She shivered, slightly, at his touch and smiled.

"Can't do miss," he smirked. She immediately frowned and turned around after drying her hands. Before she could even open her mouth, he had her in an early morning lip-locking session and although she wanted her question answered, she wanted this more.

Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck and grabbed his hair as he pulled her against his body. They kissed harder and faster and Maka moaned into Soul's mouth before they broke for air, both gasping and panting. Soul ran kisses down her neck, gently, as she panted trying to regain herself.

_Aw damn, I'm letting him have his way again,_she thought to herself as she moaned when he pressed their hips together. She felt his kisses slowly rise back up her neck and towards her mouth.

"You know," he began. "You do look _very_ sexy in my shirt."

He grinned at her as she blushed and they found themselves making out again.

Just as Soul began letting his hands fall down to _other_places, they heard a loud banging at the door.

"Aw freakin' hell," Soul growled as Maka broke the kiss to answer the door.

"Relax, _maybe_we can finish later," she teased while he scowled and then she giggled. She opened the door to see none other than Black*Star and Tsubaki standing on the other side.

"Oh Tsubaki, Black*Star what's up?" she asked, a little confused as to why they were there.

"Black*Star! Go the hell away!" Soul shouted from the kitchen. Maka rolled her eyes and giggled at his annoyed tone.

"What's up with Mr. Pants-on-too-tight over there?" Black*Star asked in a very calm tone. _Wait,_she thought to herself. _Black*Star? Calm?_

"Maka, we came to pick you and Soul up to go to Stein's," Tsubaki said, making her presence known to everyone again. "Why aren't you guys ready?"

Maka gasped and glanced at the clock. "Holy crap it's been almost an hour already?!" she shouted.

Maka flew off to her room to get changed and Soul laughed. Black*Star and Tsubaki entered the apartment and Black*Star walked over to Soul.

"Oh I get why you're mad," he said, a grin forming on his face. "Soul, you dog! Trying to get it on with Maka and it's not even noon, yet."

Soul's face immediately glowed red and he sighed an annoyed sigh and walked, in silence, to his room.

* * *

"Ah Soul! Come in, please," said Stein as he pushed up his glasses and gestured into his house. Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki had arrived at the stitched up house and were now entering.

"Hello there, Maka, Soul," Marie said kindly as they entered. She was carrying a sleeping Merlin in her arms.

_(__Merlin__ is Stein and Marie's son who was the soul in Marie's womb at the end of the manga. He is currently 5 years old. Merlin is a young thin boy with golden hair like Marie's but the same eyes as Stein. His hair hangs somewhat like Soul's brother Wes's does but it curls inward slightly. He is an upbeat child most of the time but when he lacks his naps he becomes as gloomy as Stein. He isn't obsessed with dissection like Stein is but he does find biology interesting.)_

"Aw!" Maka whisper shouted as she walked over to Marie. "He's so cute!"

"Thank you, Maka," Marie said as she smiled. "He just fell asleep a little while ago. I was just on my way out to go grocery shopping."

Marie's smile slipped as she glanced at Stein and they gave a single nod to each other before she left without a word. Maka stood mildly confused, but she assumed Marie's leaving was due to whatever she was there for.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki, wait here in the living room and make yourself comfortable. Maka, Soul, follow me to the lab," Stein ordered, flatly. Black*Star nodded at Stein and Soul grabbed Maka's hand and dragged her down the hall where Stein was leading them.

_This must be really serious,_she thought to herself. _Black*Star is never that quiet._They made their way into a large room similar to the one Soul and Maka had gone into to try and strengthen their resonance before they fought the immortal werewolf, Free.

Stein stopped in the center and turned toward them, the two stopping, immediately. The door behind them closed with a thunk and Maka's hand gripped Soul's tightly when she heard it.

"Now…" Stein began. "Let's begin."

* * *

_**So what'd yuh think? Good? Bad? Review and let me know.**_

_**I kow this chapter was alot shorter than the last but next chapter will probably be like 3k words because it's gonna be a long concept that I would rather not break up. Also did you like the way I described Merlin? Let me know if you want me describe him with more detail.**_

_**Anyways until next time! MT out :D**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys MT here with another update.**_

_**I have been getting bored lately so I have filled my time with writing!**_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter and be prepared for the next one! We will be picking up a bit of pace soon so be on your toes.**_

_**Anyways enjoy!**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The three stood in the center of a large circular red and black striped rug, in the middle of a large square room surrounded by eerie candles which provide the only light in the room.

"Soul, Professor, what's going on?" Maka asked as she pouted, annoyed that she still didn't know what was going on.

Stein sighed.

"Maka…Have you noticed anything strange in the past week?" he asked, sternly, as he stared at the girl with strong eyes.

"Strange? Like what?" Maka asked, seriously confused as to what they were talking about. _Strange? Why would anything be strange?_she wondered.

"Maka, the reason you had a dream about Chrona, and the reason why it had been a nightmare, is because Chrona's Black Blood seal is weakening," he explained, bluntly.

Maka's mouth dropped after she processed this information.

"W-wait, so what? The Kishin will be released again?" she shouted in a horrified tone.

"Yes, Asura will be released again. I have theorized that Chrona tried reaching out to you with the madness to notify you of the situation. I think she called out to you because you have the power to stop him for good," Stein replied with even more shocking explanations. He smirked at Maka's completely and utterly confused expression.

"But what can I do?" she questioned, almost too quickly. "Don't you think Black*Star would do a better job? I mean he's been training for years! He can even _fly_now!"

Soul fidgeted uncomfortably as he watched his meister panic. She apparently had not realized anything different in their connections over the past week.

"Maka only you and Soul have the power to defeat the Kishin who has been building up his madness and strengthening himself. He has most likely reached the point where only Black Blood vs. Black Blood can affect him," Stein explained. He put his hands on Maka's shoulders in an attempt to calm her frantic soul.

Maka brushed him off in her frenzy and Soul sighed at her sorry state. Normally Maka wouldn't freak out like this but she had let herself go a bit and hadn't been training all that hard. She was far more powerful than she had been but her gain in power hadn't been even close to Kid and Black*Star's gain. Or so she thought.

"Maka…" Soul said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Immediately Maka's frantic soul relaxed as she felt his wavelength envelop her. "Relax; Stein is going to explain why we can beat the Kishin."

Maka stared at Soul for a moment before smiling slightly and nodding. She and Soul turned to Stein who slipped to the ground and sat in a very relaxed position.

"Sit down you two. This going to take awhile," Stein commanded as he let out a sigh.

* * *

"Alright, Maka you understand that in order to perform a Resonance, two souls must be in sync with each other and the only way to perform one is if both souls allow the other to merge," Stein began, while he stared at her seriously.

"Yeah! And when you perform a Resonance, the weapon's soul envelopes the meister's in order to boost the Resonance rate," she replied with confidence as she sat erect. Soul let out a small chuckle at his know-it-all meister.

"Yes, completely true. Now try to understand that even though there is a deep connection during Resonance, there are still walls that your soul has up in order to prevent your souls from mixing so that you can remain your own people," Stein continued and Maka nodded periodically. "Now what do you think happens if all these walls drop?"

"The weapon and meister would most likely die," Maka replied.

"Yes they would, this has occurred before. When a meister and weapon become close these walls slowly fall due to an intense need for the two souls of the weapon and meister to be closer. Once these walls begin falling it is extremely difficult to keep them all from going and it usually leads to _death_," Stein said, putting emphasis on the last word.

The way he said death sent a shiver up Maka's spine as she understood that getting too close could be dangerous. _Is that why we're here? Is this happening to us?_Maka thought to herself.

"Well, it seems something has occurred with your Resonance," Stein continued.

_Crap,_Maka thought to herself growing more nervous. She felt Soul grab her hand to try and calm her down and she blushed lightly.

"Your souls seem to have unlocked a new form of Resonance," Stein said with a grin that only scientists wear when they discover something new. "Soul came to me two days after you got back from Paris. He said something was up and it was starting to bother him. He said that you two were resonating randomly without focus and without trying to. He said he first noticed it the morning after he proposed to you," Stein trudged on with his explanation while Maka sat on the figurative _edge of her seat_as she was fascinated by this strange process.

"Hmm… I do remember the morning after hearing his thoughts but I thought that Resonance faded after a little while when the pair falls asleep?" Maka said, almost low enough that it seemed like she was talking to herself.

Stein let out an intrigued _Hm_before continuing. "I thought you would have. After I prodded Soul to tell me what just had occurred I discovered you two had shared an _intimate moment_together."

"SOUL!" Maka shouted glaring at him with an embarrassed face. "How could you tell Stein about that!?"

"Actually I'm glad he did," Stein said as he pushed up his glasses. "Normally something like this wouldn't happen just because partners performed intercourse. However Soul told me that you performed a Soul Resonance during said intercourse which was completely based off of love due to his proposal."

Maka blushed intensely before squeaking out a _yes_and looking down at her hands which were clutching her knees.

"Well that changes things," Stein continued. "Because of that your normal Resonance has become attuned to your affection for each other and you will connect whenever near the other or thinking of the other. However there is a new form of Resonance you have unlocked."

"A new…Resonance?" Maka asked with a confused look at her professor.

"Yes. I'm not sure how to activate it but it will be significantly stronger than what you have now. There have been rumors that such a thing was always possible but no one had ever unlocked it. Now let's try activating it," Stein concluded.

Maka looked up at him in confusion as he rose from his seat, stretched and looked down at her. You couldn't see his eyes because the light glared off of his glasses in a creepy way.

"Activating it?" Maka asked.

"If you are going to defeat Asura, then we must unlock this power. First I'm going to search your souls for any clues by doing a chain resonance," Stein answered, bluntly, as he turned the screw in his head until it clicked.

"Oh! Alright," Maka squeaked as she and Soul rose from their seated positions.

Maka grabbed Soul's hand and noticed that their Resonance was active the second she made contact with him, even though she hadn't even attempted to activate it.

"How did I miss this?" she questioned, annoyed at her inability to notice what had been happening all week.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You aren't the most alert person, what with your nose in those books all the time," Soul smirked as Maka pouted at him and elbowed him, lightly.

"Now then," Stein began. "Chain Resonance!"

* * *

"Hmmm," Stein said as he broke the Resonance. He looked deep in thought but also disappointed.

"What's up, doc? Find anything?" Soul asked, coolly, as he watched Stein give him a quick glance from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing… Your Resonance is completely normal. The only thing noticeable is a mild amount of closeness in your souls but otherwise it's the same as if Marie and I resonated," Stein said, annoyed he couldn't find anything.

"Why don't we look Soul? We could look through our souls for the answer, maybe even ask the demon," Maka said mildly excited to do some detective work. It would be just like the Sherlock Holmes book she read the other day.

"Alright let's try," Soul said as he and Maka sat back down. Maka smiled that her idea had been taken so easily and waved to Stein as she and Soul drifted off into the Black Room.

* * *

Maka and Soul opened their eyes to find themselves in the Black Room once again. Maka was in her slim black dress and heels and Soul was in his black pin-striped suit.

"This place is so dismal," Soul said to himself. Maka giggled at his comment and proceeded to grab his hand which he gladly held out and they laced their fingers together. "Demon!" Soul shouted into the blackness of the room.

A clickety-clack was heard as big shoes smacked the hard floor of the room.

"Soul… What's up? It's been awhile since you last called me out," the small hideous creature said as he flailed his long arms around.

"Mr. Demon," Maka said politely. "Could you help us with something?"

The demon smiled at her politeness in asking.

"Why of course little lady. I'll look around for what you need. I already know because Soul knows."

Soul scowled as the demon disappeared into the darkness only to appear a few minutes later with a small book.

"Found this in a deep corner of your soul," he said as he flung the book up to Soul.

Soul read the cover before his eyes widened.

_Perfect Resonance by Ai._

Soul passed the book to Maka who read the covered and proceeded to open the book.

Maka read the beginning of the book aloud.

"Hello to whoever is reading this book. I am Ai, a member of the elite group of Lord Shinigami. I discovered Perfect Resonance not long after joining the group after I had unlocked its abilities. Should you be lovers, you need only say 'Perfect Resonance' and adjust your soul wavelengths so that your souls do not match. Please perform this task prior to continuing."

Soul took the book from Maka as she handed it to him. "Demon, hold onto this, we'll be back soon."

The demon nodded at Soul while receiving the book.

Soul put a hand on Maka's shoulder and smiled at her. She returned the smile and before they knew it they were back in Stein's lab.

"Well?" Stein questioned. He must have been waiting very still because when he moved you could hear his body crack.

Maka and Soul stood up and held hands.

"PERFECT RESONANCE!" they shouted, startling Stein.

Energy surged around them as the Resonance took hold. Stein took a peek at their souls to reveal what was going on.

Their souls stood side by side and then a stray lightning bolt formed between them. Then another. And another. More plentifully and in alternating rhythms. Soon a wall of electricity formed between their souls as Resonance was established. Their souls remained separated as the strength of their soul wavelengths increased tremendously.

Maka could hear Soul's thoughts in her head, hear the demon in his soul, and feel his heartbeat and breathing. She could feel it all to such a close degree that it felt like her own processes. Soul felt every process on his end, too. He could feel his meister's presence like he never felt it before.

"Let's go outside," Stein said, calmly, as he tried to contain his excitement.

Maka and Soul followed without releasing the Resonance and after reaching the outside world, Soul transformed into a scythe at Maka's thought.

When Soul transformed the Black Blood flowed to cover and protect his meister. She was in her black dress but something was different, and so was he.

Maka's dress looked very similar to her normal Black Blood dress except the back opened up slightly and her sleeves disappeared. In their place she had black gloves that stretched up her arm to just after her elbow. In her hair, she had small feathered wings that protruded from two sections of hair that twisted together behind her head, mixing in with her long flowing hair that fell in curls. The most noticeable change was the full powering of her Grigori soul which caused her to have large, black, feathered, angel wings protruding from her back. She looked like a beautiful Angel of Death.

Soul's scythe form had changed mildly but still noticeable as well. His shaft was laced with symmetrical slots that stretched down and had small razors on the edges. (These didn't hurt Maka because of the Black Blood gloves.) His piano scythe blade had grown and was slightly more curved. At the top of his shaft, thick metal wires protruded out with small scythes the ends. At the part of the shaft behind his blade, a small upside down blade protruded outward.

Stein stood in awe at the difference in their structures. He managed to pull out a few words from his state of awe. "Try the Hunters!"

"Heh," Maka smirked. "Ready Soul?"

_"Do you even need to ask?"_ he echoed with an underlying chuckle.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka shouted as the blue curved blade popped out. Maka sliced the air after she jumped up.

"DEMON HUNTER!" she shouts and slashes the air again, after the blue blade transformed, making a small explosion away from her. She floated in mid-air due to the wings thrusting back and forth. (I learned the "witch hunter that exceeds witch hunter" as both Demon Hunter and Warlock Hunter, I don't like Genie Hunter because it sounds weird considering there are no genies in Soul Eater but witches, warlocks, and demons do exist.)

Maka took a breath before shouting, "KISHIN HUNTER!"

The blue faded and a black shockwave blew out from the scythe as she slashed creating an immense vacuum and massive explosion across the sky.

Maka breathed heavily because of the energy it takes to perform Kishin Hunter and heard a voice in the back of her head.

_The Witch Hunter… that surpasses Kishin Hunter… use it! Focus beyond Kishin Hunter!_

"Huh?" Maka said under her breath, confused. She pondered for a moment before attempting to use a more powerful move that Kishin Hunter.

"Maka. Let's do it," Soul said knowing everything she just thought because of their Resonance.

Maka took a deep breath and focused Soul and her energies. She could feel their Resonance increasing to a power beyond what she thought capable.

Maka's eyes flashed open and she stretched Soul out so that his shaft was at a right angle to her body.

"Death Hunter," she said it calmly and seriously and out of Soul's blade, came an enormous blob of black energy that bubbled out of his blade and formed in a similar shape to Witch Hunter but had a spike in the center and one end was blunt. The black blade of energy had an eerie red glow that surrounded it.

"DEATH HUNTER," Maka bellowed as she swung Soul out in front to cut the air before them. Stein watched with widening eyes as he saw a rip open in the space before Maka and Soul.

Maka breathed heavily as she watched the rift slowly seal before falling back to the ground. Soul transformed back and stood next to her as they released the Resonance.

Stein began walking toward them and caught them grin at each other before they both collapsed unconscious on the ground.

"Maka! Soul!" Stein shouted as he ran toward them.

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUNNNN_**

**_Lol I have always wanted to say that. xD_**

**_Anyways hope you liked the chapter! I had put alot thought into the process but idk if I explained it well enough._**

**_Let me know if there is any confusion and please Review! :D_**

**_Till next time!_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I'm SO sorry I haven't posted anything up in awhile! I have been so busy because it's the end of the grading period and I needed to balance off my grades. Either ways, this is going to be a short chapter because I couldn't think up much to put in between explanations.**_

_**Anyways enjoy! :D**_

_** Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Maka! Soul!" Stein shouted as he ran towards the pair who hit the ground with a thud.

Meanwhile in the house, Black*Star and Tsubaki were cuddling on the couch.

"So Black*Star-" Tsubaki began.

_THUD!_

"What was that?!" said Black*Star as he leapt from the couch and ran outside. Tsubaki followed close behind him as they ran outside to find an unconscious Soul and Maka lying on the ground several meters away.

"Maka!" Tsubaki shouted as she ran towards her friend, worry blatantly visible on her face. Black*Star ran to Soul's side and picked him up immediately.

"Where do you want them, doc?" he asked as Stein arrived at their location.

"My lab, immediately! Follow me," Stein said as he speed walked into his home with Soul slumped over Black*Star's shoulder and Maka in Tsubaki's arms bridal style.

* * *

"So… will they be alright?" Black*Star asked Stein after he walked out of the medical room. Black*Star was leaning on the wall outside the door with arms crossed while Tsubaki sat on the floor beside him, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I don't know…" Stein replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. He stared down at the floor and wiped his hands with a cloth before stuffing it in his coat pocket.

"W-What do you mean you d-don't know?" Tsubaki said as her tears began to build up in her eyes again.

"This 'Perfect Resonance' has never been tried before. We don't know the effects of it on their bodies. One good thing that I found out was that they are still in Resonance, regular Resonance that is. The Black Blood should keep their bodies in tact but I don't know how this affected their souls," Stein explained diligently as he tried to calm Tsubaki down.

Tsubaki's head dropped before she stared at the floor. That was _not_the answer she wanted to hear. Black*Star put a hand on her shoulder and grinned at her.

"Come on, cheer up! They've survived worse than this. Plus Maka's too strong to let herself die from something as little as an old trick," Black*Star said as he grinned at her. He pulled Tsubaki into an embrace and Stein left to give the young couple time to relax. Tsubaki returned the embrace and smiled.

"You always know how to make me feel better," she whispered into his ear and they stood in silence after those words.

There was a deep silence except for their breathing and the echo of Stein cranking the screw lodged in his head.

* * *

"Mmmh…" Maka groaned as she clutched her head.

"Maka? Maka, baby, wake up," Soul said in a soothing voice, as he looked down at her with concerned eyes.

"Mmm… 5 more minutes Soul," she said while she covered her eyes with her arm.

Soul bent over and gave her a quick kiss which caused her to jolt up in at the randomness of the kiss.

"Tease," she groaned as she glared at him. Soul smirked and grabbed her hand to help her up. "Where-Wait, why are we in the Black Room?!"

"Resonance, stupid. But I don't know why we aren't in the dress and suit," Soul said as he clutched her hand and looked around, inspecting the room.

Maka pouted at being called 'stupid' and proceeded to scan the room. She noticed the old book they were looking at before they unlocked Perfect Resonance on the floor.

"Hey what's-?" Maka began as she tried to walk over to the book but was tugged back by Soul. "Soul? What's wrong?"

Soul had a fierce look on his face that made Maka cringe when she saw it. He was glaring at the book across the room and pulled Maka behind him.

"Come out! Now!" he shouted at the book.

"Soul, are you crazy? It's just a b-" Maka began, but was cut off by a rumble. "Huh?"

Maka's eyes widened as she saw the book grow in size from a mere 1 foot- by-8 inch book to a book of 8 feet-by-5 feet. The cover opened, slowly, with a loud and prolonged creak that echoed throughout the whole room. Soul ground his teeth out of annoyance at the sound.

The cover of the book hit the ground with a loud crash and a moment later the pages of the book were flying by in a whirlwind with glowing words flying out from the book. _Love. Hate. Perfection. Resonance. Soul. Death. Power._They all flew out into the darkness of the Black Room.

The whirlwind of pages finally slowed to a stop at about half way through and it was possible to just make out the letters 'A' and 'I' on the two pages visible.

The room was silent for just long enough for Maka to relax, slightly, thinking it was over. She jolted back into a stressed posture as the two letters began to glow and something began to bulge out of the book. Soul growled at the figure and transformed his right arm into a scythe blade, his other arm extended in front of Maka.

A tall figure of about 6 feet appeared out of the book. They had a white mask like one of those creepy theater masks with one side having half a happy face and the other having half a sad face. This creature has long legs that were cloaked in tight fitting pants with black and gray stripes and they were wearing big, chunky, pitch-black boots with a pointed tip that curled inward and chunky heels that put the tall figure a couple inches higher. They were wearing a gray free flowing blouse with frilly cuffs that had black and green vertical stripes going through. At the neck a black shirt was visible, due to the blouse being parted at the top. The creature wore a large black top hat with a dark gray stripe just above the rim.

The creature cracked its neck in both directions before looking at us, then moved its arms in circles, as if stretching his muscles, before stretching them out, perpendicular to his body, with palms up. Its body formed the shape of a cross.

"Hello, children!" it shouted in a girly-man kind of voice. "After 800 years I have finally made my reappearance!"

Soul just stood, glaring at them while Maka stood behind in shock at the spectacle that just unfolded in front of them. Soul growled at the creature and raised his scythe arm to make himself known.

"Come now! I am nothing to be feared. I am Ai," said the creature, bowing deeply before it strolled off the book. After getting off the book, it shrunk back down to its original size and Ai picked it up from the ground. "This is your soul, am I correct weapon-boy?"

Soul made a grunt that Ai took as a yes and continued.

"Good, come then let's have some tea," Ai said in a cheerful tone with underlying seriousness. A small table with 3 chairs appeared in between them stocked with 3 tea cups, a steaming pot of tea, and small snacks. Ai walked over and sat down, sipping tea before beckoning us over.

Soul pushed Maka further behind him and growled again at Ai. Maka finally broke from her trance as she recognized the table Ai sat at.

"Soul…isn't that the old Lord Shinigami's tea table?" Maka asked, confused, as she pointed to the table. Soul glanced at her and looked at the table dumbfounded. She was right, but what is that doing in Soul's soul?

"Yes children, this is the late Shinigami's tea table. We used to sit and speak about Eibon's obsession with knowledge and Asura's increasing isolation. Please come and sit, I would like to speak to you about some important topics," Ai rambled and beckoned them over again.

Soul and Maka nodded to each other and slowly walked over to the table with Soul in front in order to take any kind of hit first. Soul sat first and Maka sat afterward, neither taking their eyes off the strange person sitting in front of them.

"Ah," began Ai after taking a long sip of tea. "Thank you for sitting. Now let us, please begin the arduous task of briefing you on 'Perfect Resonance'."

* * *

Maka and Soul lay on a double bed together, in a plain white room. They lay holding hands and connected to IV tubes and monitors. The only sounds in the silent room were faint breathing and the beeps of the machines that show that their hearts' beat in sync.

The Resonance of lovers was a powerful one. This is Perfect Resonance.

* * *

_**Soooo What'd yuh think?**_

_**Did I do a good job describing Ai? I hope so! I tried to describe what I saw in my head but knowing me I probably left out some details that I didn't mean to.**_

_**Anyways next chapter will be, as you probably guessed, explaining the history of Ai and Perfect Resonance, so prepare yourselves.**_

_**Thanks for checking out my story and review if you like. I hope you do I like your feedback :D**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**Here is another chapter! Sorry for the short chapter last time and even though this one isn't enormous. it IS a great deal better.**_

_**Be prepared to make note of a lot about Ai as he will be quite the important character.**_

_**Anyways I reveal too much, ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Now you may be wondering how I am in scythe-boy's-" Ai began.

"Soul's" Maka corrected before allowing him to continue.

"Yes, _Soul's_soul," Ai continued. "Well I fixed it by making it so I can appear in either soul of the meister-weapon pair that has a high possibility of unlocking Perfect Resonance."

"But how? And who exactly are you?" Soul asked in an annoyed voice. He didn't like being ignorant to things that could be dangerous to his meister, especially those that he possibly couldn't protect her from.

"Good questions. I shall first explain my origin and that will help you understand how I have come to be in your soul," Ai began, his arduous explanation of his past about to begin.

"My name is Ai, as I previously explained, currently I am, or was to be more accurate, a part of Lord Shinigami's elite fighting force. There were 8 of us, each a pair of meister and their weapon. I believe you have met two of the meisters and two of the weapons, yes?"

"We met and sealed Asura and his weapon, yes, and Kid, the new Shinigami, met Eibon in a magnetic field. But I'm not sure who the last weapon you mentioned was," said Maka in reply. She looked at him puzzled trying to think of who it could be.

"My dear girl, who has ever entered the Death Room without any permission what so ever, aside from the young Shinigami, while Lord Shinigami was alive?" Ai questioned with an elated 'Hm'. He took a sip of his tea while he waited for the two in front of him to reply, but scowled, lightly, at their puzzled faces. "My, I know he is inconspicuous but you must have noticed him. You _have_ met Excalibur I am assuming?"

Maka and Soul made a disgusted face at the mention of his name and cringed in their chairs.

"Oh gosh, not him again," Soul said while he cringed and took a sip of tea.

"Yes, I know how he can be, but he and Sir Arthur did quite a magnificent job in helping Lord Death suppress Asura," replied Ai while he seemed to zone out as sipped his tea.

"Anyways, let us continue," he said breaking his gaze. "We were all chosen by Lord Shinigami for our particular skills and natural abilities. Eibon his high intelligence and superior knowledge on meisters and weapons. Asura for his sheer amazing fighting abilities. Me for my famous dual souls and later, I and my weapon being the only ones, and first, to unlock Perfect Resonance."

"Wait, so you discovered it? Or invented it?" Maka asked in a highly curious tone. Soul sighed as he knew how Maka got when she was learning about something new and interesting. He sipped his tea with a grin as she edged herself to the edge of her seat.

"I believe I merely discovered it but Eibon thinks my weapon and I created it, somehow, on our own," Ai said and shrugged.

"I was meaning to ask, who _was_your weapon?" Soul asked with an eyebrow raised, as he set his tea down.

Ai slouched slightly at the question, almost having a sad aura about him.

"My weapon…?" he said in a monotone voice. "She died, quite a many moons ago, when Asura _murdered_her in front of my eyes and devoured her body." He almost snarled when he said 'murdered' as the tension grew. "However I _did_manage to abduct her soul from her body before he consumed it. If he was still alive I would be able to recover it and revive her but I do not even have a body in which to revive her with."

"Oh…" Maka said in a sad voice, her frown growing deep and her eyes filled with concern. Soul glanced at her and frowned then looked back at Ai.

"What exactly happened? From what we saw of Perfect Resonance, it's amazingly powerful," Soul said in a curious voice as he attempted to pry more information without making Ai's mood worse.

"He attacked us with help from the witch Arachne who was in love with him at the time. I noticed her soul wavelength mixed in with yours, Soul, I'm glad she is _dead,_" he said in a murderous tone. It made Soul and Maka cringe and straighten up in their seats.

"Tch, hate that woman," Maka snapped at the mention of Arachne's name. "Could you explain to us how Perfect Resonance came to be? And how you are here in Soul's soul?"

"Ah yes, please pardon my trailing off," Ai said in an apologetic tone as he did a small, quick bow.

"Perfect Resonance, as you must have noticed from its rarity, has many prerequisites that must be fulfilled. One such prerequisite is a need for one of the two to have a highly magical soul. Yours, Miss Meister, has quite a bit of magic with your Grigori soul and anti-demon wavelength. Another such prerequisite is a need for a deep and very trusting Resonance, which can only be born from a hate to love relationship."

"Hate to love?" Maka asked with a confused face. She raised an eyebrow at Ai.

"Yes. Your weapon has already understood this," Ai said as he turned to Soul who sighed.

_Explaining is such a drag,_Soul thought to himself as he turned towards Maka.

"Maka when he says 'Hate to Love relationship' he means that you hated me and then fell in love with me," Soul explained as short as he possibly could.

"Huh? I never hated you, Soul," said Maka, even more confused than before with a worried look on her face.

"Well, maybe not me in particular, but men in _general_yes," he said in a calm tone as he slouched into the chair. "Hate turned to love, get it?"

Maka's eyes gleamed in understanding and then frowned.

"You were never included in that hatred Soul, I promise," she said before she put a hand on his and smiled at him. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips before smiling.

Ai laughed and the couple flung their heads in his direction and blushed deeply.

"You truly are in a deep love. Just what I suspect from the heirs to the Perfect Resonance power," Ai said as he chuckled lightly. "I'm glad my powers passed to a good group."

"Passed?" Maka asked as her blush faded.

"Yes, the ability to achieve Perfect Resonance is in everyone, but the likely hood that you will survive the power and be able to speak to me is genetic," Ai explained in a tone that almost made it seem like he was saying 'Duh'.

"So descendents can get it easier than other people?" Soul asked as he slouched in the chair again.

"Yes that is tr-" Ai began before being cut off by Maka.

"WAIT SO SOUL AND I ARE YOUR DESCENDENTS," Maka burst out in surprise and complete shock. Soul chuckled silently at her surprised expression and Ai sighed.

"Yes, you both are. But that was 800 years ago. You two can't even be considered anywhere near related," Ai explained. Maka let out a deep sigh in relief and Soul chuckled again. Maka glared at him out of the corner of her eye and he went silent almost immediately. Ai watched in interest before continuing.

"Back to the prerequisites of Perfect Resonance. Another is that both members need particularly strong wills and differing personalities in order to prevent Soul Fusion. That is a process in which the two souls fuse, due to a high Resonance frequency, and become inseparable, killing the pair involved. However after unlocking it, the danger of Soul Fusion becomes nonexistent because your souls become accustomed to the high frequency. The last prerequisite is that the two must perform a Soul Resonance during an extremely intimate moment, caused purely of love and completely unplanned," Ai continued to explain and sipped his tea periodically.

Soul was reaching for a cookie when Ai said the last part and froze. Maka also froze at the mention of the last part and both blushed to such a degree of red, that you would think they would faint.

Ai laughed at this and took a cookie and dipped it in his tea, munching on it as he chuckled lightly.

* * *

After finishing the tea and cookies Maka, Soul, and Ai got up from the table which disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"So, now, why don't we go over some of your powers? I was _quite_intrigued by your 'Death Hunter' move. It seems to be as strong as Excalibur's powers," Ai said as he took a few steps back.

"But? We're in a soul. How can we perform our tricks?" Maka said in a confused tone.

"My dear girl, you can do anything in a soul! Including mimicking things you can do in the real world," Ai smirked as he folded his arms and edged them on.

"Come on Maka, let's test it out," Soul smirked as he put out his hand. Maka smiled and took it, a scythe appeared in her hand a moment later.

"Quite the beautiful scythe," said Ai. "Quite eloquent."

Maka and Soul smirked and Maka swung Soul around to get a feel for his weight as if she didn't already know.

"Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul shouted and a black dress appeared on Maka. Soul also changed into his piano scythe form.

"Oo, quite interesting. Soul's Black Blood wraps itself around his meister in order to protect her," said Ai as he continued to examine their abilities. "Now perform a Perfect Resonance and we will see what new powers you gain."

Maka nodded and swung Soul around one more time before shouting, "PERFECT RESONANCE!"

Maka's dress transformed into the no-sleeve-and-empty-part-on-her-back dress and the angel wings shot out from her back and head. Her black gloves also appeared. Soul transformed into his Death Form.

"Hm… so the Resonance causes the girl's Grigori soul to become fully empowered and the gloves form to protect her hands from the razors on the scythe's shaft. I don't notice much else, though," Ai said analytically.

"Just wait! DEATH HUNTER!" Maka shouted as she swung Soul out. A large black energy blade burst out of Soul and glowed an aura of red. She swung him a few times and got a good look at him.

"You look awesome Soul," she said with a grin after she looked him over.

"Quite amazing in fact," Ai said in a pleased voice. "Please swing a strike at the air. It shouldn't hurt the soul due to the fact that it is energy from the soul."

Maka nodded and swung Soul in the air creating a huge gash in space and a series of explosions. Afterward the black energy extending off of Soul dissipated.

"Hm, I believe that is it. But what an amazing power it is," Ai said as he strut over to them, with his long legs. "But do you know why you named it 'Death' Hunter?"

"Actually I didn't name it. I just said it when it activated," Maka said as she pondered why she had said it. She and Soul released the Resonance and he transformed back into a human.

"Could it be, because the next thing after a Kishin in strength is Lord Death?" Soul asked as he walked beside her, hands in his jean pockets.

"No, I don't think so," Maka said as she continued to ponder.

"Quite peculiar, indeed. However why you named it that is not important. What is important, though, is that Death Hunter has the power to defeat a Death god in a single blow," Ai explained after arriving at the couple's location.

"R-Really?" Maka asked confusedly.

"At least we will never have to use it," Soul said as he shrugged.

"Actually," Ai began as his voice became more serious. "When Asura is released from his prison, you will need to. He _is_a Death god. Remember that he is young Shinigami's brother and the first born of Lord Shinigami.

Maka and Soul stood in awestruck as they recalled that what Ai had just said was true. They would have to kill him with Death Hunter.

"WAIT! That means we can free Chrona! And she can come back!" Maka shouted after she remembered her trapped friend.

"Yes, she could. As long as the madness hasn't permanently damaged her soul," Ai said, reassuringly.

"Nice," Soul said with a grin.

"Then time to train!" Maka shouted as Soul and Ai grinned at her, at least they think he is smiling, can't really tell with the mask.

* * *

Maka and Soul's eyes cracked open and both groaned before they found themselves in a white room with IVs plugged into them. They turned their heads to look at each other and smiled.

"Hey, Maka," Soul said, weakly.

"Hey, Soul," Maka said in a forced excited way.

They smiled again and leaned in to share a calm kiss.

They had been unconscious for 2 weeks.

* * *

_**Soooo was it good? Tell me it was good!**_

_**I love your feedback guys and your encouragement really helps me write.**_

_**Also, there will be no lemons for awhile so don't expect any, and sorry for the lack of fluff these chapters have mostly been analytical.**_

_**Also the amount of fluff depends on how my own love life is going so when it picks up again, fluff shall be imminent.**_

_**Anyways til next time, LOVE YOU ALL.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I'm SO sorry I haven't posted anything in so long! I was meaning to post something on Monday but I got sick and couldn't think well enough to write. I wrote this today and I know it's kind of short but really most of the time jumps are because nothing interesting really happened. **_

_**Anyways enjoy :D**_

**_Edited 10/31/14_**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**One month later…**_

"Well, it seems your health is back up to par and your souls are also back up to full strength," Stein said while he analyzed a clipboard with Maka's health info.

"Thanks Professor," Maka said as she hopped off the hospital bed. "Is Soul ok too?"

"Yes, he's fine. No worries with him," Stein replied as he set the clipboard down and led Maka back to the waiting room.

As they walked into it, Maka saw Soul sitting in a seat flipping through a magazine with a bored expression. A grin immediately overtook Maka's face, which must have been really bright because Soul glanced up immediately. Maka ran over to him as he smiled and got up.

He caught her in a hug and asked, "Hey babe, how'd it go?"

"It went ok. Professor Stein said that I'm back up to full strength," Maka replied, as she flexed her arm with a grin.

"You two are very lucky. Who knows what that new Resonance could have done to you," Stein said as he strut over to the young couple.

"Yeah, glad nothing bad happened," Soul said as he wrapped an arm around Maka's waist and pulled her close. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to my beautiful meister."

Maka blushed at the last part and elbowed him playfully while he grinned a great big smile at her.

"Anyways… What was this I heard about you training?" Stein interrupted, which Maka was relieved at because she's pretty sure everyone was staring at them.

"The training is- eep" Maka began before being interrupted by Soul pinching her behind. She proceeded to glare at him violently before continuing. "The training is to perfect Perfect Resonance so that we can be ready for the Kishin. You said yourself that the Black Blood barrier that Chrona put around the moon is weakening."

"That_is_true; however I don't want you doing any extensive training. Just little stuff, you still have time before the barrier deteriorates," Stein said as he cranked the big screw in his head.

"We know, we know. We're just gonna do some soul exercises. Not like our souls can't handle that," Soul said, coolly, as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"How much time do you think is left, Professor?" Maka asked as she tried to figure out how to divide their time into rest and training.

Stein clicks his bolt into place and pauses momentarily in thought.

"It's deteriorating fairly slowly, so about 6 months," he finally replied.

"Not a lot of time," Soul began. "Rushing is uncool so I guess slacking off is out of the question."

Maka elbowed him playfully to which he grinned his famous crooked grin. Maka turned to Stein, nodded, and lead Soul back to their apartment. They have _a lot_of work to do.

* * *

_**Two months later…**_

Maka sighed a heavy, tired sigh as she plopped down on the couch and kicked off her shoes.

"Hey be careful with the TV," Soul reprimanded. "Don't hit it with those giant boots you call shoes."

Maka smirked and tilted her head back against the top of the sofa.

"Sorry, I'm just exhausted. Those training courses get harder every day," she said with a huff.

"S'not that hard," Soul mocked as he poured his meister and himself some water.

"Says the guy who stays transformed while I run like a maniac!" Maka growled as she received the water. She gulped the glass down in a second while Soul chuckled.

"Least we can relax now. It's not cool to get overworked and we still have 4 months left," Soul said before he plopped himself down on the couch next to his meister. They placed their glasses on the coffee table in front of them and she leaned into him.

Maka sighed contently as Soul wrapped his arm around her and she glanced at her ring.

"I love you, Soul," she said contentedly.

"Love you, too, Maka," Soul replied as he pulled her in closer. Maka smiled and happily squeezed into him before drifting off slowly.

* * *

_**Three and a half months later…**_

"So Soul it's getting pretty close to the moon mission, are you and Maka ready?" Tsubaki asked contentedly as Soul helped her out of the store. Tsubaki had been pregnant for a little more than 6 months and it was a bit hard for her to get around due to her big belly.

"We're still training but not as intensely so that we can save energy. But enough about our mission how's the pregnancy going? You're pretty far along," Soul said as he walked Tsubaki back to her home with bags in hand.

"It's ok, I'm glad that I haven't gotten much morning sickness but UGH the mood swings are annoying and they freak out Black*Star. He likes it when I'm calm and relaxed and it scares when I suddenly start yelling at him for no reason," Tsubaki complained as she walked next to Soul with her hands crossed in front of her.

"Star's a man, he can handle it," Soul sighed as he slung a bag over his shoulder. "Have you two decided on a name?"

"We decided to wait until he is born and will name him whatever comes to mind. Black*Star said his brilliance comes under pressure," Tsubaki said, giggling at how silly her boyfriend could be.

"Haha sounds like him. So what is that knuckle head doing?" Soul asked with an eye brow raised, as they slowly approached Tsubaki and Black*Star's home.

"Oh he's training. Even though I can't go, he's been training to fight the Kishin since we last battled it," Tsubaki explained as she smiled thinking about her meister. "What about Maka?"

"Maka is at the doctor's. She, uh, is getting a check-up," Soul said, nervously, as he and Tsubaki arrived at her door. Tsubaki looked at him, puzzled, and thanked him for walking her home. After she closed the door, Soul rubbed the back of his neck nervously before snapping his head up at the rumble coming from the sky. He saw nothing so passed it off and went back to his apartment.

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

"What was that rumble?" Soul asked as he and Maka leapt from their seat.

_KILL KONG KANG KONG! _

The door bell rang and Maka raced to the door to find Stein and Black*Star standing outside.

"It's time you two let's get you briefed so you can leave," Stein ordered while Black*Star stood behind him; arms crossed with a series look on his face.

Maka heard Soul stumble as he ran over to Maka, who starred blankly at the words 'It's time' and pulled her from the door.

"We'll be out in a second, Stein," Soul said in a rush as he closed the door. "Maka snap outta it, we have to get ready!"

Maka shook her head and nodded at him before rushing over to her room. Soul ran to his room as well to prepare at lightning speed.

Maka exited her room after a few minutes dressed in a red and green plaid short skirt, her clunky boots with black leggings, and a long-sleeved sweater. She slipped on her gloves after wrapping her hair in a pony tail.

Soul exited a second later in black jeans and a white button down shirt and some black Jordans. He strolled out fixing his long sleeves just above his elbows.

Both wore a serious expression but Maka's was lined with a deep fear. Soul noticed it immediately and put a hand on her shoulder to try and relax her. She smiled at him and nodded before they both strut to the door. This was going to be one of the toughest battles of their lives.

* * *

"Alright, the plan is that you all will have to wait until the bubble of Black Blood around the moon bursts. Once the bubble bursts you have to go in immediately. Black*Star is going to provide support in order to allow you guys to gauge the strength of the Kishin. After you and Soul go into Perfect Resonance, Black*Star is going to go and get Chrona out of their and bring her to Shibusen before going back to help you. The only hope to defeat it is Death Hunter, it is the only move that could be strong enough to bypass the Kishin's Death genes and let you hurt him," Stein explained, diligently, as the four of them walked out into an open part of Death City.

"What about Kid?" Maka asked, confused that the only one not going to perform, that would have possibly the most impact, was Kid.

"He has to remain on Earth to protect it. He is going to put a protective barrier around it with the help of Lady Mabaa just in case any of your or the Kishin's attacks goes astray. You all have gotten to the point where a mis-attack could wipe out a country, easily," Stein explained as they reached the front of Shibusen.

"Hey Kid," Soul said as they approached a silent Kid, who stood at the entrance of Shibusen with his arms crossed behind himself.

"You all ready?" he asked without a hello.

"Yeah. Let's go guys," Black*Star said, dryly, finally speaking when he was silent all night. It must be hard for him to not be the center of attention, especially for such an important event.

"Good luck you three," Stein said as he and Kid took a few steps back.

"Soul," Maka said as she turned serious.

"Got it," Soul said as he transformed into his scythe.

"GO PERFECT RESONANCE," they shouted after Maka swung him around a couple times. Maka and Soul transformed into their Perfect Resonance states and she swung him around again.

"Madness release," Black*Star said calmly. He gained a sudden boost of power and grinned.

In that moment the bubble around the Moon popped and all of them looked up.

"SOUL! BLACK*STAR! LET"S GO!" Maka shouted as she burst upward from a flap of her wings.

The age of fear caused by Asura, has come to an end.

* * *

_**Alright guys! Good?!**_

_**Let me know what you think by Reviewing and thanks for reading my story.**_

_**Also, if you like Naruto, check out my other story. I haven't gotten much attention to it so I haven't posted much up but I will eventually. Anyways thanks for your time and see you next time for the New Kishin War (NKW)! :D**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys MT here**_

**_I FINALLY got this dang chapter up!_**

**_I'm sorry it took so long but with a combination of relationship issues, procrastination, and writer's block; it took a lot longer than I planned._**

**_WELL ENJOY_**

**_Edited 10/31/14_**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

BOOMMMMMMMM! They heard as the sphere of Black Blood around the Moon burst.

"URAHHHHHHHH!" Maka shouted as she burst upward at unbelievable speed as Black*Star flew behind her at a great speed as well, easily keeping up with her.

As they flew higher Maka and Black*Star felt like they smashed into a wall of thick liquid.

"Urh, ugh! Stupid madness," Maka said in an annoyed tone as she tried to cut through it. "Go Demon Hunter!"

The glowing blade emerged from Soul and sliced through the madness with ease, causing the surrounding madness to dissipate and thin greatly.

"G'job Maka," Black*Star said calmly as he kept the lower half of his face hidden in his oversized collar.

Maka grunted, happily, and continued to fly upwards at great speeds.

* * *

**_Half an hour later…_**

"Finally, the moon! We are almost- AH!" Maka began before being cut off by a beam that she narrowly dodged. Black*Star, who was flying behind her, was smashed right in the face by it but seemed totally unfazed. He didn't even slow down at the hit.

"What are you running from Maka? That didn't even sting," said Black*Star with a grin so big it peaked out of his collar.

_Crazy inhuman freak, _Maka thought to herself as she squinted at him annoyed.

"That must have been the Kishin, so we should probably hurry since we know he knows we're here," Black*Star said before his speed increased. Maka nodded and proceeded to speed up, after him, towards the lunar surface.

Both hit the ground with a thud making a small indentation in the ground. Not far from them they saw…_him. _The Kishin Asura had changed much in his time in the bubble. His hair was significantly longer and the skin scarves that wrapped his body seem to have multiplied by hundreds. His eyes were the same, though. That deep red with the gold outlining that sent shivers down Maka's spine. His arms also seemed to have stretched from their last encounter.

"Hello….kiddies…!" Asura said in a creepy and quite snake like voice that hissed as he spoke. "Have you come to play?"

He smiled. He smiled a smile with those enormous teeth, a smile that stretched farther than his face should have allowed. Maka's hands tensed up on Soul with every word, every movement that Asura made.

_"Maka? You ok?" _Soul asked from inside the scythe blade.

"Fine. It's just…been awhile. That's all," Maka said, quickly, not wanting to show her nervousness. Soul was about to prod her more about it but he felt her soul toughen up and her tense, shivering hands halted and relaxed.

"Where is she?" Black*Star said, breaking the silence that drew on. Asura looked at him with a puzzled look in his eyes, as if Black*Star spoke in some kind of foreign language. Black*Star squinted at him and a face of realization appeared on Asura's face.

"Ohh! That girl, you mean? That _whore _who suppressed my power for the last six years? Yeah she is a bit behind me, but she is my dinner so you can't have her," Asura said in a sly voice, grinning widely as he finished his last sentence. Black*Star crossed his arms and squinted at Asura, whose smile didn't fade. Maka and Soul just waited as they felt the tension build to immeasurable levels and just as Maka was going to pounce on Asura, Black*Star broke the silence.

"She is coming back to Shibusen with me, so I'll just go get her," Black*Star said as he began walking towards Asura. Just as he walked past Asura, his smile grew as he smashed an elongated arm at Black*Star, thrusting him away from his previous location. Black*Star rolled away at high speed and somehow managed to land on his feet before sliding to a stop. He spat a little blood on the floor before grinning widely.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Black*Star asked, mockingly, while Asura stared at him with squinted eyes.

"So kitty got a little stronger, did he?" Asura mocked as he tilted his head and cracked a grin, not breaking his stare. Then without moving hundreds of scarves flew off of his body all aimed at Black*Star.

"SPEED*STAR!" Black*Star shouted before he disappeared, just as the scarves reached his location. It almost looked like he was teleporting as he quickly made his way to Asura's location and smashed his gut with a punch.

"Want a taste?" Black*Star mocked as he leaned into a pained Asura. "SOUL ROAR!"

Asura's eyes widened as he was blasted off at such a high speed that he was almost invisible and smashed into the nose of the moon, partially buried into the rock.

_(Soul Roar is a new attack that uses Soul Purge to its full power. It blasts the opponent with a series of full powered soul blasts that chip away at the opponent's soul. Against any other opponent, this attack's outcome is death.)_

"Black*Star go! He's down for the count, go and get Chrona before he wakes up!" Maka shouted as she readied Soul for an attack. Black*Star nodded and shouted Speed*Star again before disappearing a ways away just to be seen a moment later with Chrona in his arms.

"Good luck, Maka, Soul. Try not to die," he said as he passed her. Maka grinned at him and nodded before he leapt off to fly back to Shibusen, carrying an unconscious Chrona in his arms.

"THAT'S MY DINNER!" Maka heard Asura shout. It startled her and she watched as he prepared to shoot a beam from his mouth. Maka leapt up in front of the beam after it left Asura's mouth and flew towards Black*Star before she spun Soul to deflect it.

"I'm your opponent now," Maka said before she flung Soul out behind her and glared at Asura. He squinted at her while momentarily trying to remember her before finishing her off. His eyes grew wide after he remembered her and a smile grew on his face.

"I remember you. You're that bitch that managed to get inside and get out of me. Good to see you again, I can finally finish what I started by killing you," he said with a grin as his scarves moved over his face and locked together, shielding his face.

_"Ready Maka?" _Soul asked from inside his scythe. Maka nodded in reply and bent down into a defensive stand, breathing out a sigh as she prepared for the onslaught.

* * *

Black*Star was flying so fast that he got to Shibusen faster than he arrived at the moon. He could already see Shibusen's giant candles, glowing, in the distance and not even 15 minutes had passed.

As he approached, he could see what seemed to be a barrier and watched it open up as if to say that he could enter and he smashed into the courtyard of Shibusen's main campus. As the dust cleared he noticed Free, the immortal werewolf, standing with Lady Mabaa and a worried Kid rushing over to them.

"Black*Star! You are carrying an injured person! You can't just smash into the ground like that," Kid reprimanded and rushed to check on Chrona. Nygus came with two nurses running to direct Black*Star back to the Infirmary. He followed without question and a worried Kid attempted to follow but stopped and looked at Lady Mabaa.

"Nyamu!" she shouted enthusiastically.

"She said you can go," Free translated and Kid nodded happily at both before he ran towards the Infirmary.

* * *

Kid watched anxiously as he saw the nurses putting all kinds of IVs and tags all over Chrona's body that checked her breathing, brain activity, and heart rate. He was also confused as to why he was acting like this. He couldn't understand.

Black*Star stood near the door, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame. He had closed his eyes and lowered his head into his enormous collar which hid most of his face. He seemed worried about leaving Maka to fight the Kishin alone, but Chrona was a priority and Maka could handle herself.

As the nurses were finishing up with Chrona, Black*Star turned and walked out of the room and Kid perked up waiting for an answer as to her condition.

"She's going to be alright, Kid. She's just unconscious. It probably took a lot of strength to keep that bubble up so she just needs some rest," Nygus said as she lowered her clipboard and stared at Kid. He nodded and she and the other nurses left the room.

_Silence. _

Kid sighed at the silence. So much was going on, and yet he couldn't keep Chrona's wellbeing out of his mind. _What's wrong with me? _He asked himself as he took the seat next to her bed.

She had changed so much since he last saw her. Her pink hair had grown long and luscious over the years and she had gotten taller, too. She also became much more feminine, her body having many more curves and her face looking more pronounced. Even, in the most perverted thought to ever enter his mind, her bosom had increased in size to be greater than those of Marie. _I'm a worthless pervert! _He thought to himself as he put his hands on his face. After a few seconds of moping he looked back up at her and reached out to brush some hair out of her face. He smiled and enjoyed the silence.

_This is nice,though, _he thought to himself.

* * *

**_Back to the battlefield on the moon…_**

Maka stood facing the Kishin who stood in silence with his tongue sticking out under his mask dripping saliva. The silence was unbearable but Maka wasn't sure how to start.

_"Maka, what's up?" _Soul asked from inside his scythe, as if he didn't already know how she felt. He could feel her soul wrench and scrounge together in terror.

"F-Fine. You?" Maka said nervously as her grip tightened, slightly.

Soul gazed at her distantly before sighing, _"I'm alright. S'alright Maka, I'll protect you with the Black Blood. Just go, you'll be fine. I believe in you."_

Maka smiled at his words before mouthing 'I love you' and swinging him into an attack stance.

_"Love you, too, babe," _he said happily as he prepared for battle.

"Kishin Asura…" Maka began as she stared at Asura with determined eyes. "Be prepared, YOUR SOUL IS MINE!"

The Kishin slid his tongue into his mouth and gave a wild smile, showing his large, nasty teeth. He squatted slightly and smashed his hands together in a loud clap.

"Come at me, BITCH!" he shouted, loudly, at her.

Maka took a deep breath before kicking off the ground with a powerful thrust of her leg and flew to Asura at super speed while shouting 'AHHH'. Asura just grinned wider as he suddenly snapped his mouth open and his weapon slid out of his mouth, covered in oozing saliva.

"DIE!" he shouted, slightly muffled due to the weapon in his mouth, as a beam blasted out of his mouth, smashing into Maka's face. In that instant she could feel the Black Blood in her face harden and felt the burning sensation that the high powered beam left on her face as she flew back at high speed before smashing into the ground.

"Urgh…." Maka groaned in pain as she tried to regain herself. She shook her head, lightly, and proceeded to get up. Before she could even get to her feet she heard Soul shouting at her.

_"MAKA! Watch out! Another beam!" _he shouted and Maka immediately became aware of her surroundings and launched upward at high speed using her wings. Without letting up with his beam, Asura began moving his head in order to get the beam to hit her and flailed his head aimlessly. Maka flew at high speeds, weaving around the beam as it fired past her. She used this opportunity to fly close to Asura and proceeded to shoot a Demon Hunter blade from Soul.

"DEMON HUNTER!" she shouted as she sliced into his chest. Asura's beam had been interrupted but he stood completely unphased by the strike and stared blankly at the blade.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" he laughed in an unbearably loud voice. "DIDN'T YOU TRY THAT LAST TIME GIRL?! THAT KIND OF SHIT DOESN'T WORK ON ME!"

Maka growled and glared at Asura before he grinned and smashed her away from him with his scarf. She crashed and rolled on the ground for quite a ways before she managed to stop herself. She rose up slowly, panting and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

_"What now?"_ Soul asked, interested in what plan she could think up. She huffed and pondered for a moment, Asura standing across from them waited for her to make her next move.

"Soul, let's try out one of our new attacks," she finally said with a smile. "Boomerang mode."

Soul smiled before being held out by Maka and changing slightly. His main blade shortened to about half way and at the other end of his shaft, opposite the main blade's side, another blade of equal length appeared. Maka spun him at high speed while rushing towards Asura.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maka shouted viciously as she thrust Soul toward him. Soul, while still spinning, flew at Asura who stood unmoving.

Just before Soul reached his position the Kishin leapt upward dodging the attack.

"HAH YOU THINK THAT COULD GET M-" Asura was cut off by Soul hitting him with a huge amount of power.

_"Boomerang, dumbass," _Soul said with a disappointed smirk. The Kishin had smashed into the ground but was now rising from the rubble. He then saw a figure in the dust and realized Maka never stopped running.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Maka shouted as she smashed her fist into his face. The sounds of smashing and crunching of bone as she impaled his face with her blunt fist could be heard. In the second after the punch, Asura was sent flying and smashed into the base of the moon's nose. Maka then caught Soul just inches above her head and he reverted to his normal scythe state.

As the dust cleared she could see Asura leaning against the wall of the nose with a huge grin on his face.

"Do you wanna know what I did in that bubble for 6 years?" he asked in a serious but clearly insane tone (Like the Joker from the Dark Knight). "I unlocked my Shinigami powers."

His grin widened as shock overcame Maka's face and her eyes widened in sync with his mouth.

_"Oh we are so dead," _Soul said, chuckling lightly at the fact that the Kishin had somehow become more powerful than he already was.

* * *

As Maka watched the Kishin across from them, she, for whatever reason, decided to look at his soul. Big mistake. Fear engulfed her as she saw how morphed his soul had become. At first, the Kishin's soul was just engulfed in madness and covered in those weird vertical eyes of his, but now it was just a mess.

Those eyes remained on his soul, but now he had Shinigami's symbols floating in it and black lightning sparking all around it. What scared Maka most about this soul was its immense growth to nearly 3 times its original size. Indeed horrifying.

Maka stopped her trembling and glared at Asura with a paralyzing look. He brushed it off and merely laughed at her attempt to make him uncomfortable. While he laughed, black lightning with little skulls on the ends bolted out of him in a random fury.

The Kishin was changing…

Huge blackish grey spikes came out of his shoulder blades and the famous 3 Sanzu lines blew out of his head. Skulls replaced his pupils and they appeared on all of his fingernails which turned as black as Shinigami's cloak. Everything about him _screamed _death.

"How do you like me now?" he asked mockingly as he slumped his shoulders and peered at Maka through his long black locks. She just continued to glare as she prepared for his attack.

_Ugh, he's getting a power-up and we can't use Death Hunter because it will take too long to charge… We have to knock him down so we can work, _Maka thought, which Soul heard due to their Resonance.

Mid-thought Maka heard Asura lunge at them and watched as he disappeared in front of them just to smash them from behind. His speed was like lightning.

_"What in hell?" _Soul grunted as he and Maka flew into the ground, tumbling like a soccer ball that was just kicked.

Maka managed to balance herself mid-roll and prepared herself for Asura who flew at her with lightning movements that she just barely parried. At this point Asura realized she was parrying his attacks fairly easily and opened his mouth again. Revealing his weapon for just a moment before he shouted 'Death Cannon' and blasted Maka in the face once again.

Once again Maka endured the burning pain which was now 3 times greater due to his increased power.

"Ugh how do I keep up?" she asked, rhetorically, in annoyance at her inability to keep up with him. At that moment she thought of Soul's piano. Soul must have picked up on her thought and sat at his piano in the Black Room, ready for her orders.

_"What do I do Maka?" _Soul asked tenaciously, itching to get playing. Maka paused, momentarily in thought, and her eyes shone as the light bulb in her brain lit up brightly.

"Soul!" Maka shouted as she continued to dodge Asura's attacks with difficulty. Soul paused to let her know he was listening and she continued, "If we can't keep up with him, is there a way you can speed me up? Maybe if you could speed up my brain's processing speed so my reaction speed and reflexes can keep up with him."

Soul remained silent for a moment as if trying to understand what she was talking about, but she knew he did. A moment later a grin appeared on his faced and he poised his body in a position ready to play.

_"Maka…you're a genius," _Soul said calmly, stressing the 'genius' part. Maka blushed lightly at his comment and continued to barrel through her dodging and parrying of Asura's attacks. Soul let his fingers crash down on the piano keys and all that could be heard was the roar of notes while black lightning shot out from in between the keys. Soul then began to play a rapid melody, a deep, dark one that he played at a rapidly increasing speed. As he increased his speed, so did Maka's and soon she was weaving past Asura's attacks like a contortionist. Asura immediately saw this and was both thoroughly annoyed and immensely amazed at her and Soul's abilities.

He stopped his attacks and lunged back. "YOU BITCH! TRYING TO USE THE BLACK BLOOD TO DEFEAT MEEE? NOT IN YOU PUNY LIFETIMES!"

Asura opened his mouth, wide as he could and his weapon popped out of his mouth. Then you heard what sounded like a darker voice than Siri's (yes the IPhone one) and it said, "Madness boosted. Death Cannon activated. Power at 35%, time to reach 100% five minutes. Total annihilation of enemy in 4 minutes 58 seconds, 57 seconds…"

_"Annihi-what now?" _Soul asked mildly disturbed by what the voice said. As they watched they could see red and black energy mixing in the Kishin's mouth in an unholy combination of Shinigami powers and Madness.

"Soul we should activate Death Hunter now! We will have more than enough time if it takes him 5 minutes!" Maka shouted as she got Soul into position.

Soul recollected himself for a moment, still playing the song at full speed and finally agreed with a nod. Maka nodded as well and focused their soul wavelengths.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maka and Soul shouted as their wavelengths mixed into his blade. After charging up energy for a whole 3 minutes, while the Kishin still had a minute left for his attack, Maka and Soul finally activated Death Hunter. The black blade, that glowed red, protruded from Soul and Maka swung him to get a feel for the weight. After getting accustomed she blasted off the ground towards the Kishin at faster speed than she imagined due to Soul's music.

"HA YOU THINK THAT WILL DO ANYTHING?! I'LL KILL YOU BITCH! I'LL K-" the Kishin shouted before being interrupted by Soul's blade slicing into his head.

"DEATH HUNTER!" Maka shouted as the blade pierced into and sliced Asura in half. His face was written with shock and lack of understanding as his evil eyes rolled into his head. The buildup in his mouth, however, did not disappear and their attack had disturbed it. Maka noticed this and proceeded to fly away at high speed and into the Moon's nose thinking it was the safest place.

After entering the nose Maka and Soul felt the Moon shake and heard an enormous boom that shook their very souls. They now realized that they would have had no chance of surviving that blast should they have taken it head on.

As they exited the Moon's nose they were shocked at the carnage. The Moon had a new crater that was two miles in radius and at least half a mile deep. Then they noticed, in the middle of the crater lie the mangled and burnt body of Asura.

Maka cautiously made her way to his body, fully aware of the possibility that he may have survived and when she reached his body she saw the true destruction of it. His arms and legs were completely blown off, his hair and skin burned to a crisp. His two halves lie next to each other in the dust.

"You…bi-bitch…I-I c-can't be-lieve I…lost…" Asura sighed out in his last breath. The Kishin was finally dead. And as Maka sighed a breath of relief, Asura's body dissolved and all the souls he ate blew out over the moon. Aside from the souls a body appeared where Asura's was.

"Huh? Who's bo- AH!" Maka began but was cut off by a burning sensation in her chest. "UH-AH!" She shouted again in pain before she dropped Soul to the ground and clutched her chest. She fell to her knees breathing heavily.

"Maka! What's wrong?!" Soul asked worriedly after he transformed back into his human form and ran over to her. He was halted by the sight of a figure tearing out of Maka's chest. "A-Ai? What are you doing to Maka?!"

"Thank you for your assistance," Ai said as Maka fell to the ground and Ai strolled over to the woman who appeared after Asura died. He picked her up and whispered, "Now my love, we shall be together again."

Ai disappeared and Soul ran to Maka who was just barely breathing.

"Oh gosh! Maka no! Please stay with me, baby! Please!" Soul pleaded and wept into her chest as he held her up to him.

"SOUL! MAKA!" Black*Star shouted as he flew down near Maka and Soul.

"Black*Star! It's Maka! I think she's hurt!" Soul shouted as Black*Star ran over to them. 'We have to get her back to Shibusen!"

Soul grabbed onto Black*Star, Maka in his arms as they flew back to Shibusen.

* * *

**_Soooo? What'd yuh think? Kinda worth the wait huh?_**

**_Let me know what you guys thought by Reviewing and also, this next chapter and those few that follow it will be packed with holding your breath Maka hurtness and possible love stories ;) so be prepared!_**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**Sorry it has been awhile, the procrastination to write is kicking in because I only have 2 more weeks before AP tests!**_

_**I managed to get this chapter out cause I hauled earlier when I got bored of studying anyways hope you like so enjoy :D**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**_The next morning…_**

_"MAKA!" _a voice shouted and echoed in Maka's mind.

_"Huh? What was that?" _Maka asked herself as she floated in darkness. _"And where am I? Why is it all black?"_

_"MAKA!" _the voice shouted again and a small light appeared in the distance. Maka was immediately intrigued by it and began floating/swimming through the darkness to it. As she got closer the shouts became louder and clearer. Soon the small dot of white light became a large circle of light that she could squeeze through. Just before reaching it Maka stopped for a moment.

_"Hm…I wonder if I should go through… I mean I could fit and I guess it couldn't be worse than the darkness," _she said as she peered behind her. She then turned and faced the white light once more, sighed, and floated through.

_"MAKA!" _the voice shouted once more as she passed through.

Maka's eyes flickered open in the white room where she was lying in a white bed, covered in white covers, with white bandages. After a moment of confusion she tilted her head slowly to the side and saw a flash of color. Bright red eyes full of worry beamed at her. She looked at the eyes and focused on them before remembering who they belonged to.

"SOUL!" she shouted and tried to leap at him to hug him but winced in pain half way up. Soul scrambled to push her back down before sighing in relief.

"M-Maka you're finally awake…" he said in an exhausted tone. He slumped back into the chair next to Maka's bed and he leaned his head back in relief.

"Soul? What happened?" Maka asked, still confused by where she was and why she was covered in bandages.

"You don't remember?" Soul asked in shock. She shook her head and pouted at him as she was saying he should have known she didn't. He couldn't help but chuckle because she looked like a sad puppy.

Soul sighed and proceeded to explain what happened, "After we defeated the Kishin and the souls blew out of his body…another body appeared. Right after, Ai ripped out of your chest and lunged for the body calling it his 'sweetheart' and disappeared with it. Afterward, Black*Star found us and brought us back to Shibusen. Right now you're in the Shibusen Meister-Weapon Hospital. You nearly bled out and I had to use the Black Blood to replenish your blood. You almost died Maka and I was so worried."

He rubbed the back of his neck and leaned against the bed. Maka looked a bit surprised at the fact that she almost died but was touched at how her fiancée reacted. She sat up slowly, wincing slightly, and grabbed Soul's hand in her own. He looked up at her and they stared into each other's eyes for just a moment and before they knew it they were passionately kissing as if they had excess energy to spare and were perfectly healthy. Maka winced slightly at the sudden movements but both were enjoying the kiss far too much to care.

The kiss lasted almost 10 minutes before finally being interrupted by an 'Ahem' from Prof. Stein.

"You just woke up from your injuries and the first thing you do is open up the cuts with all your moving," Stein sighed in annoyance at Maka's lack of care for her well being. "And I said that you could stay if you behaved," he scolded Soul, who, along with his meister, blushed profusely.

* * *

**_A few hours later…_**

"Ugh, I still can't believe Ai betrayed us like that," Maka grunted in annoyance as Nygus checked the bandages on her. Soul sat still composed and in thought. After all the hectic messes of the day Maka had just noticed the bags under Soul's eyes and the lack of energy in his eyes. His eyes almost looked dull from his exhaustion.

_Did he not sleep last night? After all the energy we used up? _Maka thought to herself, worriedly. They weren't even married yet and Maka was already acting like a worrisome housewife. She sat in thought not even noticing Nygus had finished checking her bandages and was trying to give her a glass of water.

"Maka?" she asked, worriedly. Her eyes had a glint of concern as she still thought Maka might have some residual damage.

"Huh? Oh thank you Nygus-sensei. Sorry I was thinking about something," Maka said as she took the cup with a thankful smile. As she placed the cup to her lips to drink she could still feel Nygus' eyes on her and she stopped to reassure her. "_Really _it's nothing. I was just worrying on something that I shouldn't be," she said as she pointed to Soul. Nygus followed Maka's hand and giggled at what Maka was taking about before she left the room to leave the young couple alone.

"Soul," Maka said to get his attention.

"Huh?" Soul said as he broke from his train of thought. He was more dazed than she originally thought.

"Go home. You look exhausted and you need sleep," she said as she took another sip of water.

"Naw, s'alright Maka," said Soul as he crossed his legs and leaned over towards her. She placed her cup down and glared at him for not taking orders but her eyes softened and she placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it softly.

"I know you're worried about me, but I'm alright. Please go home and rest. Come back tomorrow if you want but I want you to get sleep. Please? For me?" Maka said in a worried yet loving tone. The sound of her worry made his eyes droop a little. He looked at her and grinned, his eyes perking up a little.

"Alright, babe," he said calmly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He got up, leaned over to give her a light kiss, and calmly slid out of the room. Maka found herself alone, but she wasn't bothered much by it because she wanted a little time to think.

"I really wish I wasn't stuck in this bed so I could go research things about Ai," Maka said in an annoyed tone. After a few minutes Black*Star burst through the door with Tsubaki trailing along, her belly really had grown.

_There goes my peace and quiet, _Maka thought as her eyes squinted at the moron who just entered her room.

"MAKA! I AM HERE TO USE MY AWESOMENESS TO HEAL YOU!" Black*Star shouted as he struck a pose. Maka mentally face palmed herself about a thousand times before smiling at Tsubaki and ignoring Black*Star completely.

"Hi Tsubaki! How are you and the baby doing?" Maka asked excitedly. Her best friend and her baby were far more tolerable than the annoyance before her.

"We're okay Maka. What about you, though? How do you feel?" Tsubaki asked worriedly as she struggled to make her way to Maka's bedside.

"I'm alright! Tough as nails," Maka smirked while she flexed an arm. Black*Star stared at them with an annoyed face because no one was paying attention to him but he was just ignored by the two.

"Oh that's good. Black*Star and I had to come so I could get a checkup. My due date is supposed to be in a couple weeks so we have been antsy. But after we had it, I remembered that you were at this hospital so we came to visit," Tsubaki explained. At the mention of her due date, Black*Star bolted over to her and rubbed her belly.

"HELL YEAH! MY CHILD IS THE SON OF A BUSHIN, HE WILL BE AMAZING!" Black*Star shouted which both girls giggled at profusely.

"Black*Star seems really excited," Maka said to Tsubaki while jabbing a thumb at the crazed adult. Tsubaki giggled and glanced at Black*Star who was muttering off something about being the best and how the father-son combo would be the most powerful duo ever.

"He's excited now, but when we're alone he freaks out whenever he feels the baby kick. He gets so nervous because he thinks he'll be a bad dad since he never had an example to go by," Tsubaki explained, sheepishly, with her hands crossed on her lap. Maka could see worry growing in her eyes and put her hand on Tsubaki's to reassure her.

"He'll be ok. You both will. I think you two will be amazing parents!" Maka said trying to kill off the worry in Tsubaki's eyes. To this she smiled at her friend and leaned in to give her a tight hug, or as tight as she could without crushing her belly.

"Thanks Maka, you really are my best friend," Tsubaki said with a smile sewn across her face. Black*Star had noticed the hug and stopped his ranting to smile at the two girls.

Black*Star glanced at the door before looking back at Maka and Tsubaki.

"Honey we should probably go," Black*Star said, calmly, with his hands pressed, firmly, on Tsubaki's shoulders. Right after he said that Stein walked in the door looking through some papers on a clipboard.

He looked up to see the three and said, "Oh, Black*Star, Tsubaki, when did you get here?"

"Oh, hello Professor Stein," Tsubaki said. "We just came to see Maka, we were going now. Bye Maka hope you get better soon." Tsubaki turned to Maka and gave her another hug before Black*Star led her out of the room.

Stein looked through the clipboard once more before glancing at Maka. "Maka can we talk about something?"

He held out the clipboard towards her and after one glance she knew _exactly _what he wanted to talk about.

"Oh…that…ok" Maka replied, sheepishly.

"Ok then let's begin," Stein said.

* * *

"Unhhhh… Uhnnnn… W-Where am I?" Chrona said, weakly, as she had just barely managed to open her eyes. She looked around a bit disoriented and with a massive headache. "Ow…why does it hurt to move? Ugh I don't know how to deal with this…"

Then Chrona noticed a bit of pressure on the right side of the bed and slowly turned her head. She was surprised to find a sleeping Kid hunched over on her bed. Her eyes widened when she remembered who she was looking at and immediately blushed.

"K-Kid?" she stuttered.

Kid jerked slightly at the sound of his name and lifted his head slowly.

"Huh? Oh!" Kid began, lifting his head quickly when he realized Chrona was awake. "Chrona! Are you alright?"

"Where am I? What am I doing here, Kid? I can't deal with this…" Chrona blurted out nervously, hoping Kid wouldn't notice her blush.

Chrona tried to sit up, wincing as she did, and Kid put his hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed her back down.

"Chrona you're at a hospital next to Shibusen, try not to move too much. Black*Star brought you here from the Moon after the Black Blood barrier you made broke. You were just barely hanging on but we managed to stabilize you. You should be ok now but you need to rest so you can build up strength," Kid explained, calmly.

Chrona stared at him for a moment trying to process everything before widening her eyes and blurting out, "Wait! What about the Kishin? I don't know how to deal with it if he is still around hurting people."

"Relax, Maka gained some new powers since you last met her and she defeated him, but from what I heard she is also in this hospital. If she feels well enough I'll let her come and visit you," Kid said, leaning back into his chair. Chrona sighed in relief at this before tensing up again. "What is it now?"

"Wait you said 'heard'. You haven't gone to see her?" Chrona asked, confused because she and Kid were never particularly close when she had been at Shibusen before.

"No I haven't, I was here with you all night to…make sure you were ok…" Kid said, blushing lightly. It was _very _noticeable due to the fact that his skin is very pale.

"Oh…" Chrona said, blushing brighter and sliding under the sheets a little to hide her face. She glanced over at Kid and let her eyes flow from his knees to his head. _He's changed a lot…he's so…manly now. He almost looks…muscular, _Chrona thought as she looked at Kid. She shook her head to remove the random thoughts and glanced back at Kid.

They were interrupted by a nurse who came in to check on Chrona.

"Oh, Lord Death, you're still here? Oh and the patient has woken up!" she rushed over to Chrona to check her readings on the computer screen that was taking her pulse, blood pressure, breathing rate, and brain waves. She wrote down her readings and nodded her head at the healthy readings.

"She just woke up awhile ago," Kid informed the nurse.

"Oh alright, thank you Lord Death, please excuse me, I need to get the Doctor so he can check on her," the nurse said as she walked out of the room.

The door shut and the room was silent again except for the beeping from the pulse monitor.

"Well…I should probably get going. I have some things to take care of and if I don't visit Maka, Soul will probably get mad," Kid said rubbing the back of his head as he got up from his seat.

Chrona blushed again and looked away from him before saying, "T-Thanks for coming to see me…I really a-appreciate it."

Kid blushed again before smiling at her and began to turn. She returned his smile with her own and he walked out smiling as Professor Stein walked in past him, not saying a word.

_What an interesting day, _Stein thought as he saw Kid walk out of Chrona's room while entering it.

* * *

_**Ah the love~**_

_**So are you guys liking how the pairings are slowly working themselves out?**_

_**And for those of you who have discovered the secret that I kinda hinted at a couple chapters ago and again this time GOOD JOB (y) but don't spoil it! Keep it to yourselves for now and put 'I Knew it' in the comments when I reveal the surprise.**_

_**Anyways until next time :D**_


	14. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys MT here_  
**

**_The chapters will be slowing down a bit for the next month because I will be having AP testing but I promise to get more chapters after._**

**_We won't be doing much in class so I can bring my laptop to work on them._**

**_Anyways hope you like this chapter and be prepared for a fairly calm chapter._**

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**_Two days after the end of the last chapter…_**

_Door creaks open_

"Chrona?" Maka said in a hushed tone as she peaked through the door. She was in a wheelchair because she still didn't have the strength to walk yet.

"Maka…?" Chrona said as she was broken from her nap. "Come in…"

Maka opened the door fully and rolled in on her wheelchair up to the side of Chrona's bed. She was still bedridden because of the strain on her body from holding up the Black Blood sphere around the moon.

"Chrona, how do you feel? Have you gotten better since yesterday?" Maka asked, worriedly. Even though she had been getting better relatively fast, Chrona still couldn't move very well and slept often.

"Yeah…" Chrona began as she struggled to sit up a little, giving up to move up higher after she reached a comfortable position. "I have gotten a bit better but I'm still really exhausted and it's hard to move." Chrona looked at Maka while saying this but had become distracted by something she saw out of the corner of her eye. "Oh…"

They were pink and black roses that sat in a vase on the nightstand by her beside. The flowers made Chrona's mind wander and her cheeks blush violently.

"Who are these flowers from, Chrona?" Maka asked curiously. "They're beautiful and there's 1, 2, 3… 8 of each color. Eight, eight where do I… Oh yeah, Kid's obsessed with eight."

Even though Chrona wasn't awake to see him bring them she knew he did. He brought her flowers the night before but didn't come to visit her during the day during the last two days. The fact that Maka knew who brought the flowers made her sink down under the covers on her bed and her face became brighter than her pink hair.

"Heeheehee. You don't have to hide Chrona; I think it's cute that he brought you flowers. Has he come to visit you?" Maka asked, politely but with a perverted sneer. She tilted her head slightly and looked at Chrona with innocent eyes that made her feel comfortable enough to slide back out from the covers.

"J-Just on the first day I was here, b-but he hasn't passed by since. I don't know how to deal with him giving me f-flowers and not coming to visit," Chrona stuttered. Her eyes became agitated and she looked distressed and confused. She obviously didn't understand her feelings or the gestures Kid was giving. After all her mother never taught her the things she would need to know for a normal life; just how to kill.

"Hehe, Chrona don't worry about it. Kid became the new Lord Shinigami and now he runs Death City. He has a lot to worry about and tend to, so I'm not surprised he hasn't had time to visit. He will soon, though, even if you don't see him I'm sure he comes by to see you," Maka explained, trying to reassure her friend. Since Chrona was still regaining her strength it's not good for her to get too stressed out about things.

Maka innocently smiled at Chrona with a smile that would melt your heart. It was like the most adorable child _ever _was smiling at you lovingly. Chrona relaxed at this smile and returned it.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Maka," Chrona said in a calm voice. She laid back into her bed, properly, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, well what's going on over here?" Stein said as he walked in looking through the papers on his clipboard. His eyes glinted in the light which made him look creepy.

A shiver went up Maka's back because Stein surprised her and she isn't supposed to be wandering around without supervision.

"Oh! _Hi! _Professor Stein, how are you?" Maka asked kindly, trying to distract him.

"I told you not to get out of bed and where did you get that wheelchair? I didn't give you one because I didn't want you wandering around by yourself. And where is Soul? He should be keeping an eye on you," Stein said in an annoyed tone as he glared at Maka. Chrona hid in the background completely unnoticed by Stein and forgotten by Maka.

"I told Soul to go home. He couldn't have been sleeping well in that chair and he hasn't eaten real food in two days," Maka said, bluntly. She laid back in her chair expecting more lecturing.

"Hospital food is real food, Maka," Stein said, annoyed because he eats it every day.

"It's as far from it, Professor," said Maka even more bluntly than before. Nevertheless the words pierced Stein deep. He actually _liked _hospital food.

Stein sighed, very annoyed, at Maka's reply.

"Anyways, can you go back to your room? After I'm done giving Chrona a check up, I will go to your room. If everything checks out you can check out tomorrow," Stein said, walking past Maka to Chrona's monitoring machines.

A smile streaked across Maka's face. She was so happy to be able to go home but her smile faded a bit when she noticed a frown stretch across Chrona's face.

"What's wrong Chrona?" Maka said, worriedly. Her gaze was filled with worry as her brow creased and she drifted closer to Chrona.

"W-Well…I'm glad you are all better, Maka…but when you go home…I won't have anyone to visit me…" Chrona said, sadly, as she fiddled with her hands.

Maka stared at Chrona blankly for a few moments which caused Chrona to glance over at her worriedly. Then after a short silence Maka burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?! I can't deal with your laughing at me," Chrona said, quickly, surprised that Maka was laughing at what she said.

"Heeheehee…I'm sorry…I'm sorry," Maka said while she wiped tears from her eyes. "Why would you think you would be alone? Sure I wouldn't be here all the time but of course I would visit you. I would even bring Soul and maybe Tsubaki along to see you."

Chrona blushed slightly in embarrassment. She underestimated Maka as a friend because Maka was her first one.

"Alright you two," Stein interrupted. "It's time for Chrona's checkup so Maka please go back to your room."

Maka nodded and rolled out of the room, closing the door behind her. The room was silent with Chrona, who laid in her bed quietly, and Stein who was writing down her statistics from the machines.

After a few unbearably silent minutes Chrona broke the silence.

"Professor Stein…is there something wrong?" Chrona asked nervously.

Professor Stein remained silent for a few seconds as if thinking about how to answer and then finally replied, "Not necessarily _wrong _per say, however it is _strange_."

Chrona stared at Stein with a confused face, not at all comprehending what he was talking about.

"Chrona…it seems that such a prolonged exposure to a concentration of the Asura's madness wavelength empowered your Black Blood. Long story short, it made your Black Blood superhuman in a way that makes you immortal," Stein explained, shortly.

Chrona stared at him momentarily trying to fit his words together into something she could comprehend.

"Immortal?" Chrona echoed. "L-Like Kid?"

"Yes. You regenerate at the same rate and aging does not weaken your body. We performed some tests in which we left your cells out for extended periods and they were unaffected. Also, your readings and some tests we performed show that you have no physical damage and that your body is at full power. The only reason you need to rest so much is because you strained your mind and soul while maintaining the Black Blood sphere," Stein explained.

Chrona sat in silence for a moment before speaking, "Can I have some time to think about this?"

"Of course. I'll be on my way. Ring if you need anything," Stein said in a comforting voice. Finding out you are immortal is a pretty big surprise.

* * *

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?"

"Soul?"

"Maka? What's up? Do you need me to bring you something to the hospital?" said Soul in a groggy voice.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Maka said apologetically into the phone.

"Naw s'alright, I just woke up a few minutes ago. So what's going on?" Soul repeated. He listened intently into the phone, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Everything's alright. Stein just finished giving me a check up and said I'm all clear to go home tomorrow," Maka explained in a happy tone. You could tell she was bouncing with joy because sitting in a hospital bed all day is _booooring. _

Soul's eyes widened in shock that she could go home so early and he was overjoyed that she would be coming home again.

"Really? So you can come home again, babe?" Soul asked, excitedly, his grogginess completely wiped away by his excitement.

"YES! I'm so happy I get to be at home with you again!" Maka squealed excitedly into the phone. Soul winced at her screaming and he could hear humming sounds coming from his ear.

"Haha, ok don't blow my eardrums out. So did he say when?" Soul asked, chuckling lightly.

"He said I can go around 2. They have to check me out at 2 and I can leave at any time after that," Maka explained, calmly. Soul could feel the wide smile on her face through the phone. Even though it had only been a couple days, Maka really missed sleeping with Soul. She missed cuddling up to his warm body at night and feeling his breath against her hair. On the other hand Soul missed having her to cuddle with and her soothing wavelength helped calm his agitated soul.

"Alright I'll be there around 2 to pick you up and we can come straight home so you can relax a bit. Your books have been gathering dust from you not reading them," Soul said mockingly. She hated when he teased her but she said she didn't want to bring her books because she thought they would be in the way.

Maka growled lightly on the phone which made him chuckle.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Soul," Maka said sweetly.

"Alright, love you, babe," Soul said lovingly. He smiled as he said it because it made his heart jump a little.

"I love you too, Soul" Maka said and they each hung up the phones. Even though Soul loved being able to say it to his meister, he loved hearing it even more.

"I'm such an uncool mush bag," Soul said to himself. "But I'm Maka's uncool mush bag."

He grinned and began fixing himself some dinner.

* * *

"Immortal huh?" Chrona said to herself. "I _really _don't know how to deal with that. Ugh."

Chrona stared off into space, struggling to understand what was going on. She got so deep in thought she didn't even realize she was in her soul. It was that same beach but now there was a beautiful ocean and a small gazebo made with light brown bamboo and a brown leafy roof. Underneath were two beach chairs, but one was filled.

As Chrona walked over to it she recognized the being sitting in the chair.

"Ragnarok?" Chrona asked as she looked at the back of the occupied seat.

"Hm? Oh hey Chrona! What's up? Long time no see," Ragnarok shouted in that annoying voice of his while he sipped on a drink in a coconut cup.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since a year after I made the Black Blood barrier," Chrona said, worriedly. Even though he had bullied her a lot, Ragnarok was the only one who knew all of Chrona's thoughts and feelings.

"Oh, the madness from that bastard, Asura, pushed me deep in your soul. You can still use me in my sword form, but I can't come out anymore. It kinda sucks but I don't mind that much, it's nice in your soul," Ragnarok explained. "So I guess you're here so I can help you understand immortality?"

"Yeah…What do I do? Can I handle it? Is there something I have to do that requires me to be immortal? I don't know how to deal with this Ragnarok," Chrona cried. Tears streamed down her face. She was so confused and she didn't understand what being immortal entailed. For what reason was she granted immortality? She could have just died in the Black Blood bubble but instead she was given eternal life, how strange.

Ragnarok sighed and set down his drink on a little table that materialized itself next to him. He got up (more like floated up cause no legs) and came over to Chrona, putting a hand on her head.

She looked up from her hands that she was crying into and saw Ragnarok's face and, somehow, caught a reassuring look in his eyes.

"Chrona, you became immortal because you became immortal. You didn't become it for some great reason or purpose. You are you and your feelings and not wanting to die caused the Black Blood to grant you your wish. Plus now that you are immortal you can be with that little Shinigami guy, who is also immortal," Ragnarok said in a soothing, but still high-pitched and annoying voice.

Chrona looked at him and smiled, also blushing at the last part, and hugged Ragnarok. Bright red circles appeared on his cheeks and he became a bit flustered.

"Thank you, Ragnarok," Chrona said happily as she nuzzled into his chest. "Thanks for cheering me up and helping me to understand how I am."

Ragnarok's flustered movements halted at these words and he returned the hug and gave a simple nod as a reply. Soon Chrona found herself back in her room. The lights were off and she noticed the time was 2 in the morning. She smiled and nuzzled into her bed to fall asleep again.

_Maybe being immortal won't be so bad, _Chrona thought to herself as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_**Soooo? What'd yuh think? Review and let me know what you liked.**_

_**Anyways, next chapter will be a bit hectic and I'm not sure how I will present it but be prepared for random occurrences and possibly the inevitable KidxChrona pairing. Still not sure when I will make them get together but patience is golden my followers.**_

_**Anyways til next time BYEEEEEE**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**Yeah remember how I said I wouldn't be posting as often? Yeah the wave of comments I got to continue inspired me to write the next chapter quickly.**_

_**I'm so happy you guys really like the story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
**_

_**By the way I opened up a poll for this story that I think you guys should check out. It's an important poll and I need some decision making so please **__**participate.**_

_**Anyways enjoy!**_

**_Edited 10/31/14_**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**_The next day…_**

"Ahhhh!~ I can finally leave this damn hospital," Maka said excitedly as stretched out her body. She picked up her bag and headed to the door to find a spaced-out Soul leaning by the door of the hospital. "Soul!" Maka shouted as she ran to him.

Soul broke out of his trance just in time to see an excited Maka tackle him into the wall.

"Oww… Maka! What was that for?!" Soul shouted, annoyed that his meister smashed him into a wall.

"Teeheehee! I'm sorry, Soul. I was just happy to see you. I haven't seen you since yesterday morning," Maka explained, still giggling while Soul rubbed his head.

"Yeah, well, calm down. Nearly killed me," Soul said, in an annoyed tone while he glared at her. His face softened, though, because of the adorable smile she gave him. I mean, really, how could you be mad at a face like that?

"Dammnit Maka, I'm trying to be mad. Stop grinning like that," Soul said with a sigh. Maka looked at him with a slightly confused face, still smiling that adorable smile.

"What do you m-" Maka began but was cut off by something blasting through the front doors of the hospital and blowing her and Soul to the ground. "What the hell?!"

Maka's eyes widened as she saw a furiously agitated Tsubaki, who was breathing heavily and clutching her stomach tightly.

"Can anyone help me?! My girlfriend is in labor!" Black*Star shouted into the hospital and was immediately attended to by a nurse who directed him to the emergency room.

"Was that…?" Soul began asking, waiting for Maka to answer. Maka, still wide-eyed, nodded and they immediately got up and ran over in the direction Black*Star took Tsubaki.

"Well so much for getting out of the hospital today," Maka huffed under her breath as they ran.

* * *

When they had finally caught up to Black*Star he was waiting outside the emergency room doors, pacing back and forth.

"Black*Star? What happened to Tsubaki?" Maka asked Black*Star when she and Soul had finally gotten to him.

"This morning she said she felt weird and about 20 minutes ago her water broke and she started going into labor. I'm confused, though, cause she said you are usually in labor for a awhile before the baby comes but as soon as her water broke she could feel the baby moving around," Black*Star explained, nervously. Black*Star was never nervous, but I guess it just goes to show how much he loves Tsubaki.

"Hey man, congrats. You're gonna be a father in a little bit," Soul said, calmly, and put out a fist, expecting to receive a fist bump from his best friend but was completely ignored.

"They said I couldn't go back in until they did some tests to see how long until she gives birth and to check to make sure nothing keeps the baby from coming out. I don't like being away from her when she needs me," Black*Star said, absentmindly. Man Black*Star must _really _love Tsubaki to be freaking out to this level. Or it could just be the impending fatherhood. Or a little bit of both.

"It's okay Black*Star. Tsubaki will be ok until you go back in, but for now why don't you sit down so we could talk. You look like you're about to explode from stress," Maka said giggling a little at the last part. Black*Star stopped for a moment and nodded. He sat down and hunched over, playing with his hands in a nervous pattern that showed he was still stressed.

Maka and Soul, who sat across the narrow hall from Black*Star, looked at each other worriedly and turned their eyes back to the nervous bushin before them.

"So, dude, have you and Tsubaki decided on a name?" Soul said, trying to distract Black*Star. He perked up slightly at the mention of names.

"Yeah! We split the responsibility, though. I name it if it's a girl and she does if it's a boy," Black*Star said casually, the nervousness dissipating slightly.

"And?" Maka asked, prodding on a conversation. Black*Star laid back in his chair and threw and arm behind it, the other on his lap and grinned.

"I got stuck between Melody and Spirit*Star. Spirit*Star sounds cool but I decided to see how she is. The more tomboyish she seems the more I lean to Spirit*Star, the girlier she is the more I lean toward Melody. Tsubaki chose Blue*Star if it's a boy because she thinks he might come out with darker blue hair than I have," Black*Star explains, calmly. Finally the nervousness was almost completely dissipated.

"Those are some nice names Black*Star! If it is a girl I hope you choose Melody, I think it's adorable," Maka said excitedly. All this talk got her thinking about Soul and her future family.

Her thoughts did not go on very long because they were rudely interrupted by a nurse who bolted to them.

"Which of you is Mr. Star?" the nurse asked as she looked up from her clipboard. Black*Star got up immediately and she nodded at him and beckoned him to follow her.

Maka and Soul got up and began following but were stopped by the nurse.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Nakatsukasa only requested Mr. Star and the doctor said he doesn't want too many people entering," the nurse said calmly and professionally.

Maka frowned but Soul nodded and guided her from the door back to their seats. Black*Star and the nurse disappeared through the double doors.

* * *

Within 20 minutes, Maka and Soul managed to get all of their friends over to the waiting room to wait for the procedure to be over. Kim and Ox sat with their daughter Diana (Diana is 6 years old at this time. Yeah Kim and Ox had a bit of a celebration after the Kishin was defeated if you know what I mean.), Kilik and Liz sat off to the side flirting, Patti sat playing with a giraffe, Fire and Thunder texting their crushes, Harvar and Jackie were also flirting, Kid came but went off to check up on Chrona, Sid was sitting away from everyone trying to relax, and last but not least 14 year old Angela sat impatiently waiting to be able to see Auntie Tsubaki and Uncle Black*Star.

"Ugh, when are they going to let us in!?" Angela complained while pouting.

Soul, who was sitting next to her along with Maka, patted her on the head in reassurance.

"S'alright Angela. I don't think it will be too long before we can go in," Soul said reassuringly, calming the antsy witch.

The nurse from earlier came out of the room, sighing, before being stopped by the horde of eyes staring at her.

"Um? Can I help all of you?" she asked nervously as she was obviously confused.

"We're all here to see Tsubaki when it's ok," Maka replied. She got up and approached the nurse, hoping she would have some information.

"Oh! Ms. Nakatsukasa actually just finished giving birth to a healthy son. She said you and your husband could enter," the nurse said, understandingly.

Maka blushed at the fact that the nurse called Soul her husband. Sure they were engaged but she didn't think she would get used to that title for him for awhile.

"U-Um thank you. W-Well go in now," Maka said, a bit choked up. "Patti can you go and get Kid? We'll let you guys know when you can come in."

"Alrighty!" Patti said before saluting Maka and running off to retrieve Kid from Chrona's room.

Maka and Soul followed the nurse into the room where Tsubaki was in and left them alone. Maka and Soul found Black*Star sitting next to Tsubaki's bed and she was holding a small object wrapped in a thick wool blanket. Upon closer inspection, they found a small baby boy with short dark blue locks wrapped in her arms. Black*Star was looking at the baby with proud eyes while Tsubaki looked at him lovingly but with exhaustion laced on her face.

"Oh my gosh! He's _adorable _Tsubaki!" Maka squealed as she bolted to Tsubaki's free side. Soul followed slowly as Maka inspected the small child, squealing in a hushed tone by how adorable he looked.

Without looking up from the baby Tsubaki said, "He's beautiful. I love him so much, Maka."

Black*Star reached over and brushed his finger across the baby's face which caused it to open its eyes. The baby's eyes were a beautiful shade of light blue which sparkled under the light as he examined the two new faces that appeared before him.

"What name did you finally decide on?" Soul asked calmly as he grinned at the baby. Maka was busy being an idiot obsessing over his cuteness to pay attention to their conversation. She was baby talking to him and poking him lightly with her fingers.

"We decided on Blue*Star. I knew his hair was going to be a dark blue which is why I thought of that name," Tsubaki said in an exhausted tone.

"Nice and Tsubaki you alright? You look exhausted," Soul said worriedly. Maka looked up when she heard this and her eye brows creased in worry when she saw the bags under Tsubaki's eyes and the tension in her face.

"I am but I don't want to sleep yet. I want to say hi to everyone who came," Tsubaki said sleepily. Soul, Maka, and Black*Star all frowned at this comment.

"Babe you can sleep if you need to. Our friends will understand. Plus Kim will probably kick them all out. I mean she went through this too," Black*Star said. Tsubaki giggled at the part about Kim kicking them all out and sighed.

"But they went out of their way to come here. The least I can do is greet them," Tsubaki said as she slowly rocked Blue*Star.

"Tsubaki, everyone came because they _wanted _to not because they _had _to. Just rest and Black*Star can introduce them to Blue*Star and tomorrow we will all come to see you, alright?" Maka said in a calming tone. Tsubaki thought for a moment and knew Maka wouldn't let her argue and nodded.

"Thank you Maka. You really are a good friend," Tsubaki said with a strained smile. Maka smiled and Black*Star reached to take Blue*Star who was still looking at everyone. Tsubaki gave Blue*Star to him and then Black*Star a kiss before he took the baby away and Tsubaki waved everyone off. As they left Tsubaki's eyes drifted shut and she immediately fell asleep.

Soul, Maka, and Black*Star walked out into the hall where everyone was sitting.

"Hey when can we go see Tsubaki?" Kilik shouted over to them.

"Tsubaki is really tired guys so we have to come back tomorrow to see her, but you can meet Blue*Star," Maka explained. She smiled slightly because everyone wore a confused face.

"Blue*Star?" Ox asked in a confused tone as he arced an eyebrow at them. Maka and Soul moved out of the way and Black*Star moved forward with Blue*Star in his arms.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Liz said as she bolted up to Black*Star. "He's PRECIOUS!"

The others began to get up and crowd but Soul stopped them.

"One at a time guys. We don't wanna make the baby cry," Soul said in a commanding tone. Many of the group sat back down and waited their turn but most of the girls stayed up and looked at the baby.

Blue*Star examined all the new people with a curious face and he fidgeted a bit in Black*Star's arms so he could get a good look at everyone.

"Hey, Maka, what does his soul look like?" Kim asked in a curious tone. Maka perked up at this because she hadn't even checked it yet.

Maka looked at his soul and found it to be interesting. Just like his father, Blue*Star had an abnormally large soul but instead of it radiating superiority and energy it was calm and soothing like his mother's. Interestingly, though, it had what seemed to be a star crest with a sword pattern in it. Black*Star's soul just had a star so it was interesting that his had sword's in it. Maybe that means he is a weapon.

"His soul is like his daddy's in size but it's just as calming as Tsubaki's. Also I think he might be a weapon," Maka said while still analyzing his soul.

"Really? How can you tell?" Liz said.

"Well he has the star symbol like Black*Star's does so he might have similar powers to Black*Star but it has a sword pattern in the star. I don't know if that means anything, though," Maka said, unsure about her analysis.

"Hm maybe later we can ask Professor Stein to check it out," Black*Star said in an intrigued tone. Of course he is curious; it's his own son's soul they are talking about.

"Yeah, if anyone would know it would be him," Maka said.

"Where is my grandson?" Sid said in a hearty tone. He was standing behind the wall of girls with his arms outstretched waiting for the wall to open up. Luckily the girls obliged and he walked up to Black*Star.

"Hey Sid, here to see Blue*Star?" Black*Star said with a smile. Even though Sid wasn't his real father, Black*Star was always happy to have him around as he was the closest thing in his life to a father.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss the birth of grandson for anything," Sid said jokingly. "Man he's adorable."

He put a finger out to the baby and he grabbed it. Blue's fingers barely got around Sid's chunky index finger.

The rest of the time was spent with everyone looking at Blue*Star who fell asleep twice and everyone talking about having a party when Tsubaki feels better to celebrate their new baby.

* * *

_**Sucky ending right? Sorry about that I really wanted to get this chapter out today.**_

_**Did you guys like the rest? Hope you did I wanted to pack as much about the other characters as I could without deviating from the main focus Blue*Star!**_

_**Anyways remember the poll, Review and BYEEEEE :D**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**Here is another update, man you guys are hungry for it.**_

_**Also, please refrain from spam commenting. If you have more than one thing to say please delete your previous comment and just rewrite it with the added information.**_

_**Also in an answer to a comment, no I will not be including Maka's mother, Kami, due to the fact that I, along with the rest of the fanbase, know very little about her and I personally dont like her that much as a character. Sorry for any Kami lovers out there.**_

_**Lastly before I let you all read, my second lemon occurs in this chapter so when you get to that part and you dont want to read, skip it because the rest of the story is in fact important.**_

_**Thanks for your patience and enjoy :D**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**_One week later…_**

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" Blue*Star cried after being woken up by a training Black*Star.

"Oh no! It's ok Blue*Star, it's ok," Tsubaki said as she rushed over to his crib to console him. She picked him up and rocked him back and forth and after a few minutes Blue*Star calmed back down. He loved his mother's wavelength because it was so calming. Tsubaki held him against her chest for a few minutes and he fell asleep from the sound of her heart beat.

_He's so adorable when he sleeps. I love him so much, _Tsubaki thought to herself as she carefully placed him back in the crib. His breathing was soft and his face calm as he laid sprawled out in the crib. He was so adorable it would make you squeal if you weren't concerned about waking him up.

After watching him, lovingly, for a few minutes, Tsubaki slowly made her way out of the room making sure to shut the door as quietly as possible. After she did she sighed and rushed out to the back of the small house to tell Black*Star to keep it down.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki scolded. "Keep it down, your training woke the baby."

"Sorry babe. Guess I should probably keep my battle roar down a bit haha," Black*Star said, chuckling at his own statement.

"Why don't you take a break and have lunch? You've been at it all morning," Tsubaki said, worriedly, as she beckoned him in.

Black*Star accepted the invitation, graciously, and walked over to her.

"Gotta keep up my strength, babe. Peace doesn't mean I get to slack, you know that," he said in a relaxed tone. Tsubaki let her eyes wander around his upper body as she inspected his abs and muscular frame which were drenched in sweat. _Damn him for not wearing a shirt, _Tsubaki thought to herself nervously.

"Tsubaki?" Black*Star said confusedly as she didn't realize she hadn't wandered.

"Y-Yeah, I know," Tsubaki stuttered as she was pulled from her thoughts. Black*Star gave her a skeptical look before giving her a light kiss.

"So what was that I heard about lunch?" Black*Star said jokingly as he licked his lips.

"O-Oh yeah! Let me make you something," Tsubaki said as she began turning to go and make Black*Star something. Before she could though he pulled her against his body and kissed her passionately.

As they broke for Tsubaki said, "B-Black*Star, I thought you were hungry?"

Black*Star smirked at her and replied bluntly, "This takes care of that."

And he began kissing her again.

* * *

Back at Soul and Maka's apartment, Maka and Soul were getting it on, as they kissed passionately sprawled out of the sofa.

"Mmmm, Soulllll" Maka moaned as they ground against each other on the sofa. Soul kissed down her neck lightly until reaching her collar bone. Soul was obviously in the mood because when Maka had passed the sofa earlier, he dragged her down on him.

In order to kiss down her body further, Soul slowly undid the buttons on her light colored blouse. As he worked his way down from her collarbone, he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra and he almost lost himself. He unbuttoned her blouse all the way and immediately kissed her and began fiddling with her nipples which made her moan into his mouth.

"Oh Soul!" Maka shouted in the split second that the kiss was broken. Maka began grinding harder and faster on him and he grunted in pleasure. Maka was wearing a short skirt and he could feel her wet panties against his wool shorts. _Oh gosh why can't I have more self-control, _Soul thought to himself as his free hand dashed for her panties.

While he continued to play with her nipples, which Maka _loved _as it was one of her sensitive spots, he massaged the front of her panties and received a masp (gasp + moan).

"Oh freaking hell, _Soul!_" Maka groaned, the last part having more emphasis as Soul decided to enter her panties. "Soul why are you teasing me so bad…"

Soul grinned and kissed her again as he began to slide his finger into her pussy making her moan into his mouth. He really loved when that happened and it just made him want her more. He could feel her pussy tighten up around his finger as he entered deeper into it and was surprised at how wet she actuallyhad been.

While Soul had his finger in her he let his thumb play with her clit and she moaned in satisfaction and tightened her grip on his arms which she had been holding on to for support so she wouldn't fall. Their sofa wasn't that big and couldn't fit them both anymore.

"Soul please!" Maka shouted when he massaged her clit the way she liked it.

"Please what?" Soul asked, teasingly, trying to get her to say what she wanted.

"Fu- *moan* Fuck me, Soul. Now, please," Maka begged as she felt him move around in her pussy. Soul's eyes sparkled in excitement and he removed his fingers from their locations and sat up. He put his hands on her ass and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom, almost not making it there before he just lost it and slammed her against the wall.

They both fell on his bed and apparently he landed on her in just the right position to make her moan again. They both began tearing each other's clothes off in their rash need for sex. Clothes flew everywhere and soon Soul was positioning himself over Maka who laid sprawled out on his bed with her legs spread wide, her pussy waiting to receive him.

Soul was so hard it wasn't funny. His dick was so hard he could probably have killed the Kishin with a whack from it. (I love metaphors)

He slowly sank into her and felt the tightness of her clamp around him. They both moaned in the utmost pleasure as he slowed to a stop, fully sunken into her.

Soul paused momentarily to enjoy the feeling and then began the arduous motions of intercourse as he slid back and forth rapidly.

"Maka, I love you," Soul said lovingly he thrusted into her.

Maka moaned with each thrust but managed to hold one down long enough to say, "I love you too, Soul," before letting out another moan.

"Mmm…Soul don't stop. Keep going, harder, faster," Maka moaned as he thrusted into her once more. Soul complied and began moving faster and harder, and he began moaning in sync with Maka as they both approached their peak.

Soul was already getting close but Maka seemed to be behind just a bit, so in order to get her off before him he began rubbing her clit with his thumb again in the way she liked it and was met with a gasp as Maka sunk down slightly in pleasure.

"Unhhh, Soul like that! Don't stop!" Maka moaned as she rapidly approached her peak. Soul was now lagging behind her but after he got her off he would get there too.

"Ah… Fuck, Maka," Soul groaned as he approached his peak.

"Soul! Don't stop! Don't Stop! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Maka moaned as she had finally blasted into her peak. She fell down into the bed and moaned lightly as Soul went off too. He came right into her and they both loved that. Soul slumped into her and they laid there breathing heavily for a few minutes.

Soul moved himself off her as they both turned into bed and got under the covers.

"I can't wait to marry you," Maka said lovingly as she cuddled into his chest.

Soul stretched an arm around her and held her close and said, "Me too. I love you, Maka and our future he said as he held her stomach."

Maka smiled at him and nuzzled into him.

* * *

**_Flashback to when Maka was still in the hospital…_**

"So Maka, let's talk," Stein said in an authoritative voice. He sat in his rolling chair and leaned against its back, staring at Maka.

Maka stared at him for a moment, as if confused as to what he was asking before realization struck her right in the face.

"Oh! Professor did you find out?" Maka said in a surprised voice.

"Well I had to do a full body examination for any injuries, so yes I did," Stein said. "Maka, how could you go into battle _pregnant? _You could have killed the baby."

Maka crossed her hands on her lap and stared down at them slightly ashamed to be scolded. She was always a goody two shoes so she never liked being scolded.

"Professor, you don't understand, I _had _to become pregnant," Maka said, sheepishly. Stein's face grew confused at this statement and he edged her on with a shrug of his eyebrows.

"Soul and I didn't really have much motivation to defeat the Kishin. I mean if we lost and died, we wouldn't regret anything and Kid or Black*Star would have destroyed the Kishin. Soul and I decided a couple nights before we had to fight, that we would give ourselves an incentive to fight and that's how I became pregnant," Maka explained, sheepishly. Admittedly, it wasn't a very good reason for her to be pregnant and Stein thought it was ridiculous that Maka and Soul valued their lives so little.

He stared a bit flustered at Maka as he absorbed it all and spoke. "Maka I understand why you did it, and with that Black Blood shield the baby wouldn't have been injured, but it was highly irresponsible of you considering Soul and your abilities."

Maka looked at Stein with a confused look as she didn't understand how being pregnant could have hindered her in her fight. I mean it wasn't like she had a huge belly in the way yet.

"Maka, Soul's Black Blood transferred to the baby. Due to your anti-demon wavelength, which usually destroys madness, the baby could have died. Though, when I did an analysis of your body, it seems that your wavelength has formed a kind of bubble around your womb, which is containing the Black Blood but not destroying it," Stein explained. When he spoke Maka's face went from a horrified and fearful expression to a relieved and overjoyed one, as she learned that her baby was safe.

"Is there anything else I should know, Professor?" Maka asked, hoping no more surprises lie in wait.

"Actually, there is," Stein began as Maka groaned at these words. "It seems that the Black Blood, because it is genetic instead of externally implemented, is causing rapid development and growth of the baby. Your body is in no immediate danger and can handle the rapid change, but the baby will be born much sooner than normal."

"Really? How soon?" Maka asked with a worried face.

"About 5 months. Why? Do you have something planned?" Stein asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Soul and I wanted to get married before the baby was born, but we already bought a wedding dress for me and it won't fit if I get a belly. When will external signs of the baby start showing up?" Maka explained in a sort of rush.

"Hm…Well at the baby's exponential growth, while factoring the normal time external signs are shown, I would guess about 3-4 weeks," Stein calculated with some kind of mental calculator. Maka's eyes widened and she huffed a 'crap' under her breath. They wouldn't be able to get a whole wedding together and planned in less than 3 weeks.

"It's alright. If you need help planning, ask Kid. He could probably pull some strings," Stein said as he began walking out of the room.

Maka gasped and said, "You're right Professor! Thank you so much!"

Stein walked out of the room with a grin as Maka bounced excitedly in her bed.

The day after Tsubaki had her baby, Maka told Soul the situation and, after freaking out for a few minutes, they began rapidly planning their wedding and ordering what they could after deciding on it.

**_End Flashback…_**

* * *

**_The next morning…_**

"Hello Chr-Chrona you shouldn't be trying to get up, yet!" Kid scolded after catching Chrona trying to move around by herself. The day Tsubaki had Blue*Star, Chrona was beginning to be able to move easier but still didn't have a lot of strength to carry herself with. She is always trying to build up strength by moving on her own, but Kid isn't helping that as he is always doting over her.

When Kid rushed over to a staggering Chrona, he wrapped an arm around her in an effort to stabilize her, but instead made her clumsier as she became flustered by his closeness. After setting her on the bed, both looked away from each other with burning cheeks of red.

"S-So how a-are you feeling today?" Kid asked, finally breaking the silence that seemed to go on for an eternity.

"I-I'm doing better," Chrona began. "The d-doctors said I should be ready to go in a couple days, but I'll have to u-use a wheelchair or crutches for awhile."

Kid's eyes fluttered over to Chrona and he smiled at her saying, "That's good. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Actually no I don't…" Chrona said as she continued to not make eye contact with Kid who was looking her way. She could feel his stare and it made her blush.

"W-Well you c-could always stay at m-my house," Kid stuttered in nervousness. "I mean i-it's big enough for o-one more person."

Chrona's eye grew wide and her eyes flew to Kid before she managed to force a nod. She was happy, both that it was Kid asking her to stay with him and the fact that someone aside from Maka was showing her such kindness that she never experienced for a majority of her life.

"Good, I'll have a room prepared for you," Kid said, finally calming down a bit. He and Chrona smiled at each other for a moment and Kid left to go to his mansion to prepare for Chrona's arrival.

* * *

_**So what did you think of the lemon? And how many of you knew that a Maka pregnancy was coming?**_

_**Let me know in the comments who knew from my subtle hints and please rate my lemon. I want to know what I'm still missing so I can improve them.**_

_**Anyways until next time! :D**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I love all of you for your support**_

_**I even put out a chapter early for you guys which I worked tirelessly to make sure you would get it today**_

_**I am also putting this out now because I probably won't have time until next weekend to write because I have AP tests this week**_

_**Wish me luck and enjoy the chapter!**_

**_Edited 10/31/14_**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**_Eight days after the previous chapter…_**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Maka echoed as she was in a panicked state. Maka and Soul had finally managed to plan everything for the wedding two days ago and tomorrow was the wedding. While Maka was making lunch, with Soul sprawled on the couch flipping through the TV, it finally hit her that she was about to marry the love of her life.

"Maka? You ok?" Soul asked, not breaking from the TV. He heard Maka drop the big cooking spoon she was using and peered over to her to see her standing there not moving at all.

"Maka?!" Soul shouted as he jumped from the sofa over to her. He ran to her and noticed nothing physically wrong with her so he hugged her and looked at her with worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

Maka finally came back to Earth to realize Soul was holding her and she looked up at his face to find piercing red eyes, full of worry, looking down at her.

"I-I'm sorry, S-Soul," Maka began. "It just hit me."

Soul looked at Maka a bit confused at what she said.

"What just hit you?" he asked, complacently.

"The fact that we are getting married…" Maka said, sheepishly. She didn't really understand why she felt so shocked. She guessed that because of her many years of hatred for men, it shocked her to realize that she was marrying the first one to get through her 'anti-guy' wall.

"Oh… If you aren't ready, we could always put it off, babe" Soul said reassuringly. His eyes had grown significantly calmer now but now he had an underlying layer of distress. Maka assumed he was thinking that she didn't want to get married to him.

"No no, I'm ok. I want to marry you tomorrow, I just didn't really realize that I wasn't as prepared for the idea as I thought I was," Maka said, sheepishly, which caused the distress in Soul's eyes to fade. "I love you, Soul. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. I just need to relax and I will be fine."

Soul nodded and left Maka to finish cooking lunch. They ate in silence and when they finished Soul got up to clean the dishes.

After a prolonged silence, Soul finally broke it by saying, "Why don't you go over to Tsubaki's and see Blue*Star. It will be a good chance to relax after so many days of planning."

Maka's eyes brightened up at this idea and she perked up.

"That's a great idea, Soul! Let me go get dressed," said Maka before she bolted to her room and threw on some casual clothes (i.e. some torn jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie).

As she strolled past the kitchen she grabbed her keys and cell phone and walked over to Soul.

"I'll be back in a little bit," she said before she gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Be safe," Soul said casually as she smiled. Maka waved at him and walked over to the door. After the door closed, he sighed and plopped onto the couch. "Ugh I really hope she gets over this."

Soul flipped on the TV and found that they were playing a funny episode of SpongeBob. He sunk into the couch and was soon asleep.

* * *

_Kill Kong Kang Kong…_

"Coming!" Tsubaki shouted as she sat Blue*Star into his high chair. Tsubaki opened the door to find a calm Maka waiting patiently. "Oh, hi Maka. How are you?"

"Hi Tsubaki and good. Is this a bad time?" Maka asked sheepishly as she noticed Tsubaki looked a bit flustered. Tsubaki still had trouble getting Blue*Star to eat his baby food and it stressed her out.

"Yes, I was just feeding Blue*Star," Tsubaki replied trying to reassure Maka. Maka smiled and Tsubaki ushered her in. "So is something the matter? Isn't the wedding tomorrow? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Maka frowned at the mention of her wedding because she was trying to not think about it so she could relax.

"Y-Yes but… I started getting really stressed about it this morning so Soul said to come by here and try to relax and maybe play with Blue*Star or something," Maka explained sheepishly. Tsubaki mouthed an 'Ohhhhhh' and beckoned Maka over to the kitchen where they found a curious Blue*Star who stared at Maka in an intrigued manner. He hadn't got many visitors aside from the occasional Sid or Nygus.

"Awwww! Hi little Blue, it's me, Auntie Maka," Maka squealed at his adorable face, his light blue eyes glimmering a little in the light. Maka bent over to him and caressed his cheek with her finger and he groaned a little in annoyance at that. Maka stopped and held out her finger for him to grab.

"Um! Maka wai-" Tsubaki began but Blue*Star had already grabbed Maka's finger and clenched it tightly.

"OW!" Maka shouted as she felt her finger slightly crushed by the baby's strength. She pulled her finger away and looked at it worriedly.

"I'm sorry! I should have warned you that he has his father's strength," Tsubaki slurred out in an attempt to console Maka.

"Gosh he's only like two weeks old! How the hell does her have the strength to almost break my finger," Maka complained with a creased eyebrow as she slowly flexed her finger to make sure it was ok.

Tsubaki rubbed the back of her head and laughed lightly.

"Well his father is really strong," Tsubaki said in a calm tone. Black*Star slid open the sliding doors and entered the room.

"Hm? Someone talking about me?" Black*Star said as he walked in wiping his hair with a towel. He must have been training again because he was drenched in sweat and shirtless.

"Huh? Oh I was just telling Maka about how Blue*Star got your strength because he almost crushed her finger," Tsubaki said blatantly and Maka glared at her with puffed up cheeks.

"Tch, Blue what have I told you about that? No hurting people," Black*Star scolded as Maka and Tsubaki looked at him with confusion thinking Blue*Star wouldn't understand. Both were surprised when they noticed Blue*Star frown at Black*Star and lower his head. Black*Star patted it reassuringly and smiled.

"He has my strength and his mother's intelligence," Black*Star smirked as Maka smiled and Tsubaki squinted.

"And why have I not seen this intelligence?" Tsubaki said in an annoyed tone. She was with him most of the time and has never noticed Blue*Star exhibit any extraordinary intelligence.

"Cause you and everybody else treats him like a stupid baby. I treat him as if he had the mind of an adult. You should see it, babe, sometimes when you are out shopping and he is on my lap, he'll take the control and change the channel and even laugh at something funny on TV," Black*Star boasted, proud of his son's intelligence.

"That's not just an intelligent baby, he's a freaking genius," Maka said amused by Black*Star's stories. Tsubaki looked a little sad because Black*Star seemed to be having a much better time with their baby than she was. Black*Star immediately noticed this and looked at his son.

"Blue can you try helping mom feel better?" Black*Star asked expectantly. Maka looked expectantly at Blue*Star and Tsubaki stared and waited.

"M- Mo- Mo- Momma," Blue*Star managed to say. Tsubaki's eyes immediately lit up and she rushed over to him.

"Blue*Star! You said your first word," Tsubaki said excitedly.

"Momma!" Blue*Star shouted as he stretched out his arms waiting for his mother to pick him up. Tsubaki picked him up and hugged him close to her face laughter pouring out of her and her son. Black*Star smiled at the two and Maka clasped her hands together as tears of happiness welled up in her eyes.

"That's so adorable," Maka whispered to Black*Star who had quietly walked next to her.

"He sure knows how to make his mom happy," Black*Star said, happily, as he crossed his arms and watched Tsubaki and their son laugh and hug.

* * *

**_Later that day…_**

_Door opens and slams shut…_

"Soul I'm home!" Maka shouted through the apartment to let Soul know she had arrived. "Soul?"

Maka received no reply and, after taking off her shoes and coat and leaving them by the door, went to look for him.

As she walked past the sofa she heard a light snore and noticed Soul sleeping. She smiled at him and made her way around the sofa and sat on the edge, looking at him lovingly.

She slowly and quietly crawled onto him after a few seconds of silence and laid on him. She looked at his face with loving eyes and then nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I'm ready, Soul," she whispered. "I'm ready to marry you."

Maka felt a light fidget and two big arms slid up her back.

Soul yawned before saying, "Glad you finally said it."

Without reacting to his words, Maka nuzzled deeper into his chest and smiled.

"I love you, Soul," she said lovingly.

"I love you, too, Maka," Soul replied with a smile before closing his eyes again and they both fell asleep together on the couch. Love always finds a way, I guess.

* * *

**_The next day after hours of preparation…_**

"Calm down, Maka. You look beautiful," Tsubaki said reassuringly as she stood next to Maka in an olive green bridesmaid dress.

"Yeah you look great," Patti said as she stood by Maka's other side in the same dress. Both stared at Maka who was looking at herself in a large mirror and fidgeting in an effort to fix her hair and the veil. Maka was in a gorgeous silk, white wedding dress, a pure white veil, and white gloves that stretched just beyond her elbows. You could see all of the floral patterns that encompassed her dress. Her beauty was truly intoxicating.

"I don't know. I feel like my veil is off and my hair looks weird. Ugh! I really want to look good for Soul when I go out," Maka complained in a frenzy.

"Maka you're so beautiful right now that I wouldn't doubt that Soul might have a stroke from not being able to handle it," Liz said trying to reassure her. Maka sighed as she knew her frenzy was just nervousness. A knock was heard at the door and Liz shouted to come in.

Spirit walked in adjusting his tie and looking around for Maka. He was in such a deep black suit that his white dress shirt almost hurt your eyes.

"Maka…you look gorgeous!" Spirit shouted after he finally caught sight of her.

"You really think so, Papa?" Maka said with a smile as she looked over at her handsome father. The girls decided to walk outside so that Maka and Spirit could talk alone for a few minutes before the ceremony.

"Of course darling. I'm so happy for you and your special day," Spirit answered as tears welled up in his eyes.

"What's wrong Papa?" Maka asked worriedly as she saw him.

"It's nothing," Spirit said as he sniffed and wiped his eyes. "It's just…my little girl…she's all grown up."

Maka was touched by this comment and she rushed over to him to give him a hug which he graciously received.

"Oh Papa! I love you," Maka said happily. She felt Spirit rustle slightly under her hug and she released it and moved off to see what he was doing. He pulled out a small rectangular box with the initials K.A. on it in cursive. "Papa?"

"Maka, honey, I think it's time I gave you this," Spirit said as he slowly open the box. Inside was a necklace of white gold, a small heart charm attached to it. "This necklace was your mother's. I had contacted her a few days ago and she sent it to me asking to give it to you. I bought this necklace not long after your mother and I got married and now I want you to have it as a memento of your dear old parents so that you always know we will be with you."

Maka stared at the necklace for a moment and tears welled in her eyes. Thank gosh her make-up was waterproof. She moved to hug her father once more and after they broke the hug he put the necklace on her. She looked in the mirror and felt her heart jump at how beautiful the necklace looked on her.

"You really know how to make me feel better when I'm stressed, Papa," Maka said lovingly. Spirit grinned at her momentarily and the door opened to reveal Tsubaki.

"Maka it's time," she said and Maka nodded. Spirit held out his arm and Maka held it as he led her out of the room.

* * *

Once outside Maka had received a bouquet of white flowers and was led over to the door that would lead into the main hall of the church. She could hear the chatter of people through the door.

Suddenly the room fell silent and she could hear the beginnings of wedding music flowing out through the door. She took a deep breath and sighed it out. Spirit, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki all smiled at her and she returned it.

The doors creaked open and they all walked through the doors.

While they walked down the aisle she saw so many of her friends and teachers. She saw Kid, Sid holding Blue*Star, Nygus sitting next to him, Stein and Marie with Merlin, Black*Star who was standing next to Soul as his best man, Chrona was next to Kid, Kilik and the twins, Ox and Kim with Diana, Angela sat with her friend Krillin who was a friend and her weapon that she met when she went to Shibusen for meister training, Harvar and Jackie who sat together, Azusa who now worked for Shibusen's spy division, Tsugumi sat with Akane, and lastly Excalibur who sat with a giant over exaggerated tear coming off his eye.

It was then that Maka looked in front of her down the aisle. She saw Soul dressed in a deep black suit with a white undershirt and black bowtie. He was looking at her with the most loving eyes anyone could ever look at her with. She felt something well up in her chest that made her want to run to him and kiss him but she knew she had to be patient. It felt like hours had passed and miles had been walked before she finally reached the altar. Soul came down the steps and received Maka from Spirit who nodded and smiled at him.

Soul held out a hand and Maka put hers into it and he led her up the altar to the priest who was an old man with a long white beard and a bald head. He smiled at both of them after they arrived and Maka and Soul broke contact for the ceremony.

The ceremony dragged for what seemed like years. Finally, though, they were reaching the end. (I don't really know a lot of they say at a wedding ceremony.)

"It is time," the priest began, in a hardy voice. "For the young couple to read their vows."

Maka turned to Soul and she began, "Soul…you are the love of my life and I will happily spend the rest of my life with you. When I first met you, you intrigued me because you were different than other guys. You were a gentleman and respectful, you never tried to do anything to hurt me and you always protected me. As we grew closer I knew I could trust you and I still do. I hope we can be together, in love, forever."

Soul's eyes grew soft as her words touched his heart. Now that it was his turn, he pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and looked at it. He crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside before he began to speak.

"I had written down what I was going to say to you because I thought I would need to think about how I felt before. I realized that I don't need to because I know how I feel about you, Maka. You are the greatest love of my life and I will never stop loving you the way I do now. When we first met I was also intrigued by you. Since I had left my family because of mistreatment and hatred, I thought I wouldn't be able to connect with another human being. I thought all the love in my life had gone, but then I met you. You who looked at my blood red eyes and my shark-like teeth and loved them. You who sat with me and asked me to play the piano and loved the sound when no one else ever had. You made me realize that there was still love in my life and from that first day onward I wasn't sad anymore because I had found someone to share my life with. Maka Albarn, after this ceremony, I will be happy to call you my wife. I will be happy to call you Mrs. Evans," Soul said in the most loving way.

After a speech like that there literally wasn't a dry eye in the house. Everyone was touched by the love that Soul felt for Maka and Maka was no different. She looked like she was going to burst out crying and hug him.

The priest had finally managed break free from his daze caused by Soul's speech he continued.

"Maka Albarn, do you take Soul 'Eater' Evans, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asking peering at Maka expectantly.

Maka held back tears as she said, "I do."

The priest smiled and continued by saying, "And Soul 'Eater' Evans, do you take Maka Albarn, under the same terms, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Soul said in a happy tone as he looked lovingly at Maka.

The priest smiled at both of them and said, "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Soul and Maka looked deep into each other's eyes and they held each other's hands. Soul leaned in and kissed Maka passionately and the whole church roared in joy. Everyone rejoiced at the young couple's marriage but none were happier than the couple themselves as they continued to kiss without a second for breath.

* * *

_**So did you guys like the wedding?**_

_**Hope so! Did I need more detail though? I've never been to a wedding but I have seen alot of movies with them so I improvised.**_

_**Anyways Review if you can please!**_

_**(Also for those who don't know what AP tests are: they are tests that one takes when they take an AP class which is a college level class that you take in high school. If you pass the test you get college credit.)**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I managed to get another chapter done yesterday while I was bored.**_

_**After next week my classes will probably be cleared up because we will be done with everything so there might me a chapter overload or I might send some focus to that Naruto story I was working on. So all you Naruto lovers be prepared.**_

_**Anyways before I leave you to look at the chapter... guys even though I love your reviews and seeing so many people liking my story, PLEASE feel free to do a more detailed review. I want to know where I'm faltering in my writing to I can improve, also to make it easier to follow my story please follow it be clicking the button.**_

_**Ok I'm done with announcements so please enjoy!**_

**_Edited 10/31/14_**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**_The next morning…_**

"Nghhh…" Maka groaned as her eyes cracked open and were irritated by the morning sunlight. Maka groaned again as she tried to recall what was going on before feeling something warm pressed against her. She looked up and saw that she was cuddled into Soul _naked, _and they were both sleeping in bed together. Then it hit her that they had gotten married yesterday and had a bit too much wine at the reception last night.

Even though she had a bit of a hangover she smiled and cuddled into her new husband, happily.

They decided that they weren't going to have a honeymoon because they wanted to save money for the baby and were going to go with Tsubaki and Black*Star to Japan to meet her family and show off Blue*Star.

They were in their apartment and not some motel on the way home. _Thank gosh, _Maka thought to herself_. _After a few minutes of cuddling, Maka knew Soul wasn't going to wake up for awhile so she got up quietly, slipped on a gown and a pair of fresh panties and strutted off to the kitchen to make them some breakfast.

After a bit of cooking, the smell of bacon filled the tiny apartment and she could hear some rustling. Soul strolled in sleepily in his boxers and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"G'mornin' babe," Soul said, holding back a yawn. "I missed you, where'd yuh go?"

Maka smiled and rolled her eyes at the last part and without looking up from her cooking she replied, "I'm making breakfast for my hungry husband who noticed I left only after the apartment smelled like bacon."

Soul groaned at this and Maka laughed. Soul let her go so she could finish and grabbed a couple plates and utensils for themselves before he poured juice for them. Neither Soul nor Maka were coffee lovers nor did they even own a coffee maker to begin with.

Maka, after several more minutes, finished breakfast and filled the plates with eggs, bacon, and toast. Oh how Soul loved her cooking! His eyes glimmered when he saw the beauty that lie on his plate.

Maka giggled at his reaction and sat down.

"Breakfast is served!" Maka beamed in contentment and she and Soul began eating, calmly.

* * *

**_Several hours later…_**

"Uhuh…uhuh…OK…yeah we'll be there in 10 minutes…Ok, bye," Maka said as she spoke on the phone. Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Blue*Star were going to Japan in 2 days and Tsubaki wanted to go over the plans. They were going to be there for a week and Tsubaki wanted to show Maka all the cool things in Japan.

"That Tsubaki?" Soul asked as he stretched his head over the couch to look Maka. He was slouched on the couch watching TV with Maka when Tsubaki called, ending their cuddle session, if I might add.

"Yeah, we need to go talk about the trip so get ready," Maka said as she began rushing off to get ready. Soul groaned that he had to get up from his comfy position but obeyed his wife out of fear of a Maka-chop.

* * *

"Oh hello, Maka! Come in," Tsubaki said, excitedly, after Soul and Maka had arrived at her house. Maka and Soul strolled in calmly to find Tsubaki scolding Black*Star for not holding Blue*Star properly and Black*Star sitting on the couch, an arm sprawled across it, with Blue*Star sitting on his lap trying to look at his toes and almost rolling off to the floor.

"Black*Star, I don't care if Blue*Star is smart you have to hold him or else he will get hurt. He isn't invincible, yet, like you are," Tsubaki scolded with a calm but strict tone. Black*Star smiled a strained crooked smile in embarrassment that Tsubaki caught Blue*Star almost fall before he turned to greet Maka and Soul.

"Hey guys! What's up? Here to see your god?" Black*Star said with a smirk.

"You wish, loser," Maka said under her breath which caused Black*Star to glare at her. Black*Star kind of had super hearing (honestly what wasn't super about him?) and heard her perfectly.

"What was that, Maka?" Black*Star said as black flames appeared behind him and his eyes glowed evilly.

"H-Huh? I didn't say anything! I don't know what you're talking about Black*Star," Maka slurred out. Friends for life or not, piss off the Star and you're in trouble.

Black*Star sighed and Tsubaki interrupted their little feud, which Soul was watching with interest. This kind of stuff was entertainment for him.

"So! Let's talk about the trip to Japan!" Tsubaki said, enthusiastically. She, Maka, and Soul sat on the large L-shaped couch in Black*Star and Tsubaki's home and got comfortable. "So you guys have anything you want to see there while we aren't visiting my family?"

"I was kind of interested in seeing Kyoto and Tokyo's historical sites," Maka said excitedly. Soul smiled at this because she always loved history and whenever she got passionate about it, Soul smiled. "What about you, Soul?"

"I wanted to check out the Pokémon centers in Tokyo and wherever else we go. Also, I wanted to see Mount Fuji, I heard it was badass," Soul said in a calm and, for once, interested tone. Maka rolled her eyes at the Pokémon thing because she knew Soul was a mad gamer, and not saying she didn't join it once and awhile, but she thought it was kind of stupid to be so obsessed over them.

"After we visit Tsubaki's folks, we were gonna go to Tokyo, too, but I think we may have to split cause I wanted to see the Pokémon centers too and Tsubaki wanted to show Maka all the historical stuff," Black*Star said as he gave Blue*Star a horsey ride on his lap. (For those who don't know, a horsey ride is when you sit on the lap of another person and they bounce their leg to simulate riding a horse and is usually done to entertain babies and small children.)

"That's probably what will happen," Tsubaki said as she tried to plan everything in her head. "Who will take Blue*Star, though?"

"We could leave him at your folks. They probably want some 'quality time' with their grandson, anyways," Black*Star said as Blue*Star continued to enjoy the horsey ride, giggling and holding onto his father's knee.

"That's true! They will probably want to be with him," Maka pointed out. Soul was lost in the conversation as he watched Blue*Star have fun with the ride and smiled as he thought about what Maka and his child would be like. It occurred to him that Maka still hasn't had many signs and _none _of their friends know about her pregnancy yet.

_Crap, _Soul thought to himself. _Having to tell everyone is gonna be so uncool._

"Soul you okay?" Tsubaki asked after noticing Soul's blank face. Soul broke from his daydream to find a worried Maka and Tsubaki staring at him.

"Huh? Oh…um... s'alright I was just looking at Blue," Soul said. Tsubaki smiled and she took Blue*Star from Black*Star who didn't seem to react, already knowing what she was going to do, and she walked over to Soul.

"Do you want to hold Blue*Star, Soul?" Tsubaki asked kindly as she held out Blue*Star. Soul blushed lightly at this. He had never held a baby before and when he sees Blue*Star he always spaces out thinking about his own future children. He took Blue*Star from Tsubaki and held him in his arms. Blue*Star stared up at Soul with his light blue eyes that gleamed in the light in a kind of pondering way. Soul smiled his crooked half smile at the baby who smiled back and he realized that everyone was quietly watching him.

"W-What are you guys staring at?" Soul sputtered nervously as he leaned back in the sofa and let Blue*Star lay against him.

Maka put a hand on his free hand and smiled at him. Soul was a bit confused and Soul Resonanced with Maka, momentarily, to try and find out what she meant.

Now inside Soul's soul, Maka and Soul stood together.

_'Maka?' Soul asked as he looked at Maka with a hopeful look._

_'I think it's time we told Tsubaki and Black*Star,' Maka said while blushing slightly. She walked up to him and placed one of his hands on her stomach. Soul could feel the beat of the baby's soul and smiled._

_'Ok…let's do it,' Soul said. _

Maka and Soul ended the Resonance, which seemed like it had gone on for several minutes but had actually only gone on for a few seconds.

Tsubaki had already gone to sit down and was waiting complacently for them to finish their moment.

"Guys, we have something to tell you," Soul said in a slightly choked tone. He was _really _nervous right now. He clutched Maka's hand tightly and glanced at her to see her smiling at him. He returned the smile and they both looked back at Tsubaki and Black*Star who were sitting with confused faces.

"I'm pregnant," Maka said in an excited tone. Tsubaki and Black*Star widened their eyes at this and literally could not speak.

After a few minutes of silence, not counting Blue*Star's yawns and squeals (or whatever you call baby sounds), Black*Star finally broke the silence.

"S-Seriously?" Black*Star managed to choke out. Maka and Soul frowned at this as they thought their friends were unhappy to hear of their good news. Black*Star caught this and smashed that thought, which wasn't true he was just shocked, by saying, "Well congrats guys! Soul I didn't think yuh had it in yuh."

Black*Star got up and gave Soul a nuggie, being careful not to make Blue*Star fall.

"Dude not cool," Soul complained. Tsubaki had perked up from her shock as well and was next to Maka, prying for details.

"Tell. Me. Everything," Tsubaki said to Maka in a commanding voice.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of explaining, everything had calmed down again.

"Wow…" Tsubaki said. "So the baby will be born in only a few months?"

"About 4 months, more or less," Maka said as she tried counting how many days it had been since Stein had told her less than 5 months.

"Do you guys have any names?" Black*Star asked.

"Yeah," Soul said bluntly. "Girl, Melody; boy, Isaac."

"You guys both decided on that?" Tsubaki asked.

"HEY YOU STOLE MY DAUGHTER-NAME IDEA!" Black*Star shouted in annoyance.

"It was a good name and Soul thought it would be good for a girl who will probably end up learning a lot about music. I mean her father does play like four instruments," Maka explained.

"You guys seem pretty sure it will be a girl," Tsubaki said in a confused tone. It was _way _too early to tell but because of the Black Blood anything could happen.

"We know, but for whatever reason I keep getting this nagging feeling that it will be a girl. Stein said the Black Blood in Maka and my Black Blood might be communicating through loose soul lines that always connect parents to their children," Soul explained. Tsubaki and Black*Star sat silent as they absorbed all of this.

(Soul Lines are the reason why children and their parents have special soul bonds. These loose strings are connections made due to similar blood running through their veins.)

"Well either ways, congrats again guys. Hope you're happy with your baby like we are," Black*Star said as he went over and picked up Blue*Star. As he was picked him up, Blue*Star giggled and stretched his arms out in excitement. Black*Star smiled lovingly at his son while Tsubaki sat in the background smiling at the both of them. Maka awed and Soul smiled before they both thought about the joy of parenthood and how it would be to be parents.

* * *

"So we are leaving in 2 days so make sure you guys are ready by then," Tsubaki said as she waved off her two friends who were headed home.

"Alright Tsubaki! Goodbye!" Maka said waving as she and Soul walked from the house. "I can't wait for the trip, Soul."

"Me neither, it's gonna be awesome," Soul said with a crooked grin. The couple smiled at each other and interlaced their fingers as they walked home. A home which would soon become too small for a growing family.

* * *

_**So you like?**_

_**I know, I know it was a boring chapter but I need one or two of these to give me time to think up a bunch of new stuff.**_

_**For now, next chapter and the one after will be the Japan trip and then after I may or may not do a time skip. We'll see if anything happens ;)**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading! :D**_


	19. Special 1

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I decided as a way to both put less strain on me for writing and explaining some things that happened during the 6 year jump, I was going to make specials after every certain number of chapters.**_

_**I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think about the ideas and anything you want me to write about**_

_**Edited 11/5/14**_

* * *

**Special 1**

_Going back to those 6 years from the end of the Kishin War to present day..._

_On the day after the end of the Kishin War and the immense party Death City had…_

"Nuhhhh!" Maka groaned as she stretched out after waking up. She blinked a few times before noticing she wasn't in her room and looked around to try and figure out where she was.

"Soul's room?" she groaned in a confused voice. She tried to get up but was held back by something. When she looked to see what was keeping her down she noticed that one of Soul's big arms was wrapped around her. She immediately recalled that she and Soul had kind of made out the day before during the chaos of the party. _It couldn't be true right? _Maka thought to herself. _Does he really feel that way about me? A bookworm, who he always calls boring._

After a few minutes of silent struggling, Maka managed to slip out from under Soul's grasp and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Just after walking out of Soul's room, she noticed she had never changed out of her uniform and was only missing her gloves, hair bands, and shoes, which were probably strewn about in Soul's room. She sighed and went into her room and changed into some short shorts and a baggy t-shirt Soul had given her that no longer fit him and she went off to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

* * *

After a few minutes Soul got up, noticing his new girlfriend wasn't in bed where she had been the night before. He sat up, mildly dazed and opened his mouth a few times, feeling how dry and sticky it was. He took a deep breath and could smell the bacon that Maka had been cooking up and immediately leapt out of bed.

When he turned the corner to the edge of the kitchen, he noticed Maka was deep in thought about something and decided to sneak up on her for fun.

He snuck up behind her and his arms slid around her waist and he pressed her against him.

"Mornin' babe," Soul said in a devious tone with his signature crooked smile.

Maka jumped when she felt him and heard him. She must have really been deep in thought to not notice him with her Soul Perception.

"S-Soul don't do that! I almost spilled hot oil on us!" Maka scolded in a less firm voice than she usually had. Soul frowned at this because he knew when she wasn't firm, something was wrong.

"You ok?" Soul asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maka didn't look at him while replying with, "Of course, why?"

Soul sighed and moved away from her to the chair in the kitchen.

"Maka, you know you can talk to me. If something is bothering you, let me know. And I know something is up because of your expression," Soul said pointing at her face when he came to the last part. Maka slumped in defeat at her complete inability to hide her emotions.

"Look I just…" Maka began. Soul raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue and she could feel his expectant eyes waiting for her to finish. "Did what happened yesterday…really happen?"

"What do you mean?" Soul asked with a confused look.

Maka sighed and blurted it out, "The kiss!"

Soul paused for a moment, mulling over what she just asked. He realized she must have been confused on where they stood now that they obviously showed how they felt about each other.

"Ohhh! Yeah, I kissed you, you kissed me back, and we are dating now. Anything wrong about that?"

"No… Just wondering," Maka said bluntly, her body still tense. Soul sighed and came up behind her again, wrapping his arms around her and making her jump at his cool embrace.

"Maka, how do you feel about me?" Soul asked calmly with his head leaning on her shoulder. She tensed up a little at the question, not sure what to say.

She finally worked up enough courage to blurt out her feelings without delay.

"I-I love you!" Maka shouted as she forced the words out. She blushed, intensely, at her own words, embarrassed that she just spilled out her feelings to someone. She felt Soul's arms tighten around her and even though she was a bit surprised, she couldn't help but smile.

"Cool…cause I love you, too," Soul said in a happy voice as he snuggled his face into her neck, tickling her with his breath. Maka and Soul stood, content, in silence not caring that the bacon was beginning to burn.

* * *

**_Several hours later…_**

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Coming!" Maka shouted as she leapt from her comfy spot on Soul's lap to get the door. She opened in it slowly only to feel a brush of wind and find no one at the door. She peaked out and looked in both directions before shrugging and closing the door.

"Merka…herp…" Maka heard Soul slur. She turned around to find a burning, yes with bright red flames, Spirit with glowing eyes, holding Soul by the neck.

"Papa?! What the hell are you doing to Soul?" Maka shouted in shock as she ran over to protect her new boyfriend from her father's choking grasp. "Papa?"

Spirit turned his head slowly to reveal flaming eyes and Spirit just managed to breathe out a few words, "Did Soul make my Maka impure?"

Maka stared at him like he was crazy and then realized what he was talking about.

"OH MY GOSH, PAPA, NO!" Maka shouted and Spirit dropped Soul to the ground. He turned and hugged Maka and began weeping like a bitter moron.

"Pashpa zought Souyl hash made my wittwe Maka impurr," Spirit sputtered out in a mash of alien words. Maka pulled out a large hard cover book and Maka-chopped the bazookas out of him and then brushed herself off.

* * *

After an hour, Spirit finally woke up and found Maka and Soul cuddling on the couch watching TV. Before he could try to kill Soul, Maka held out an enormous hard cover book and he recoiled in fear.

"Papa, Soul and I just became a couple. We didn't have sex, I'm not pregnant, we aren't getting married, or whatever other wild fantasies you are thinking about so relax," Maka explained in an annoyed tone.

Spirit stood for a few moments before speaking, "Well as long as my Maka's purity isn't going to be touched my only business here is to make sure Soul treats you right," Spirit said while he adjusted his suit and tie.

"I was raised by a rich family, old man. I spent years getting drilled on how to treat women right. I think Maka is gonna be fine," Soul said, not looking away from the TV.

Spirit squinted his eyes at Soul and nodded. He turned on his heel and left with a simple goodbye and closed the door behind him.

Family drama for Maka is such a pain.


	20. Chapter 18

_**Hey all, MT here**_

_**I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorryyyyy I haven't gotten anything out! Writer's block can be a real bitch sometimes**_

_**I may be a bit busy this coming week so don't expect a whole lot to come out, also sorry for the short chapter I am kinda finishing this in a rush**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**_Two days after the last chapter…_**

"Soulllll! We're going to be late!" shouted Maka who was standing at the door next to a rolling suitcase and carrying a bag full of clothes and cosmetics. She tapped her foot impatiently as Soul stumbled over to the door carrying two bags and pulling along a rolling suitcase.

"I heard yuh, I heard yuh," Soul said in an annoyed tone. "Impatient woman."

"What was that?" Maka said as flames appeared behind her and her eyes glowed. Soul shrunk down at this and stumbled on how to save himself.

"W-What? I didn't say anything," Soul said while putting both hands in front of himself. Maka huffed annoyed and turned away from him as she strolled back over to the door.

"Come on, Tsubaki and Black*Star are already downstairs," Maka said as she went out the door with the suitcase and bag. Soul sighed and followed her. They took the elevator downstairs and found a casually waiting Tsubaki and Black*Star sitting in a minivan. They could see Blue*Star sitting in his car seat bobbing back and forth contently to whatever song they happened to be playing.

"Maka!" Tsubaki said as she rolled down the window and greeted them. "Put your stuff in the back and get in, we have to hurry or we will miss our flight. Soul and Maka dumped their stuff in the trunk of the car and hopped into the seats in the back, on opposite sides of Blue*Star who greeted them with a smile. The five sped off to the airport and got on the plane just in time for takeoff.

* * *

**_Several hours later…_**

"Fiiiiiinallllllllyyyyy!" Soul shouted as they got off the plane. "I thought I was gonna kill myself if I had to sit next to that screaming baby and her stupid mother!"

Maka giggled as she followed closely behind Soul and Tsubaki and Black*Star were walking next to them, Tsubaki playing with Blue*Star and Black*Star carrying three carry-ons.

"So, Tsubaki, to your place first?" Maka asked as she slid over to Tsubaki's side.

"Yeah, we can just relax there for today and tomorrow and then Wednesday we can go to Tokyo. My parents have a spare car that we can use," Tsubaki explained as she held Blue*Star to her chest while he began to doze off, again.

"Hell yeah! I'm starting to get annoyed with carrying all these bags! The faster we get there, the faster I can get rid of these!" Black*Star complained loudly.

"I told you I could take one," Tsubaki said complacently.

"Tsk! And let me woman carry our luggage? Hell no, my woman carries nothing but our baby," Black*Star boasted. Tsubaki sighed and drifted off back over to Maka who happily received her and they basically spoke the whole way to the Nakatsukasa Residence. Meanwhile, Soul and Black*Star began talking about what sights they plan on seeing in Tokyo.

* * *

**_Later at the Nakatsukasa Residence…_**

_Knock Knock_

"Hello, may I- Oh! Young Miss! Welcome home," said the servant who answered the door. Tsubaki is from a wealthier family who studies weapon history and technology.

"Hello, Natsuma, how are you?" Tsubaki asked, kindly, as she and everyone else entered through the door into the long hallway that stretched into the residence.

"All is well, young miss. Your father is in his study, so you may not be able to see him until later, however, your mother is in the garden," said Natsuma as he guided everyone to the main room. "Please excuse me, while I alert them of your visit."

"Thank you, Natsuma," Tsubaki said as she and her servant bowed to each other and he quickly left.

"Wow, Tsubaki, I didn't know you had such a big house or that you were rich!" Maka said in a surprised voice.

Tsubaki blushed and laughed at this. She didn't brag about anything so she blushed whenever someone complemented her on something.

"A-Anyways, let me show you guys your rooms," Tsubaki said as she led everyone off.

* * *

**_Awhile later after everyone unpacked…_**

"Oh! Hello Tsubaki, how are you?" Tsubaki's mother, Rin, said, excitedly, at her daughter's return home.

"Hello, mother!" said Tsubaki as she floats over to give her mother a hug. "Mother, these are my friends Maka and Soul, and you know my boyfriend, Black*Star. Also this is our baby, Blue*Star."

Rin's eyes widened when her eyes fell on Blue*Star and she rushed over to her grandson.

"Oh my! Hello little one, I'm your grandmother," Rin said, excitedly, as she put her finger out near Blue*Star. He looked at her in a way that seemed like he was analyzing her and then he smiled at her.

He grabbed her finger and said, "Nana!"

"Oh my! He is so adorable!" Rin squealed as she shook his hand with her finger. Tsubaki and the rest smiled as Rin took Blue*Star from Black*Star and held him in the air, playing with him.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back in Death City…_**

"Kid! Where did you put the extra-" began Liz as she walked into Kid's room to find him and Chrona in a questionable position on top of his bed. "Ummm?! Sorry, I'll just look for it myself!"

Liz blushed and hurried out of the room to go and look for whatever it was she was looking for while Chrona and Kid remain in their same position, shocked that they were caught.

"Dammnit," Kid cussed under his breath. He tried to move and Chrona got off of him, kneeling on the bed near to him. She sat, frowning at him, not knowing how to deal with this. She had just come into his room to talk to him about a new book she found in the library that she thought was very interesting, and then things got a little…out of hand. She got a bit too flustered in her excitement, and a bit too close to Kid, and then she had leaned slowly into him and they kissed lightly and quickly. Kid, however, wanted more and grabbed her and had kissed her passionately before they fell on his bed and after a few minutes of making out and grinding against each other, Liz had walked in and found them together.

Kid turned and saw Chrona frowning and looking down before he immediately tried to console her.

"Chrona! I'm so sorry, that was ungentlemanly of me… I-I shouldn't have grabbed you like that, please forgive me," Kid said in an ashamed tone as he looked away from her. She perked up and looked at him for a few moments. She finally did something completely out of character for her. She forced him to look at her and she smashed her lips into his, not relenting at his attempts to break free. After a bit, they broke for air and Kid stared at Chrona, surprised that she would do something like that. Both were bright red from how much they were blushing and they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"C-Chrona?" Kid said, still a bit shocked. Chrona looked away and blushed redder.

"K-Kid…I don't really know how to deal with…how I feel about you, but I hope what I did helped you know _how _I feel," Chrona said in an unsure tone. She paused as she heard Kid's breathing slow to an almost inaudible level, and jumped when she felt his cool lips brush against her neck. "K-Kid?"

Kid moved his face to look into her eyes.

"I'm glad you finally said it, and, also, I love you, Chrona," Kid said lovingly as he smiled and looked into her eyes. She thought his eyes were like marshmallows from how soft they were. She smiled and tears welled in her eyes at those words.

"I-I love you, too, Kid," she said in a kind of hiccup yet happy laugh. They looked at each other with smiles and slowly leaned in to kiss once more.

What they didn't realize, was that Liz was peeping through the keyhole of the door and silently squealing that Kid and Chrona had finally gotten together.

* * *

_**So? How'd you like the official ChronaxKid?**_

_**I decided that I won't be making the next chapter about the Japan trip but instead will flashback to it. I personally didn't really wanna do it I just want to move on to Maka and Soul's baby and work on the ChronaxKid relationship**_

_**Anyways until next time! :D**_


	21. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I FINALLY got this chapter up**_

_**I had finished it a few days ago but it was too short so I decided to wait and add something to it.**_

_**I hope you like it, anyways ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**_Nine days later…_**

"Nghhh…" Maka groaned as she lay under the covers in her bed. "Soulllll…water…."

"Comin' Maka, lemme just get you a new cold towel," Soul said from outside her room. Maka was sick. Apparently its one of the effects of being pregnant and Maka hates it. She was in bed with a fever of 101 degrees Fahrenheit, her nose was running, and she had no energy for anything. Since all the good things in her body were going to the fast growing baby, she didn't have anything to keep her healthy, so she has to deal with the rare occurrence of her getting sick.

Maka hates the feeling of being sick and helpless, which is why she always keeps herself so healthy by eating right and exercising. Right now this is hell for her and, even though Soul doesn't mind too much, it isn't a picnic for him either.

They had gone to the hospital to see Stein and make sure everything was alright and, to their joy, the baby wasn't being affected by the cold. On the flip side, Maka was bedridden at home for 3 days, not like she had the energy to move anyways.

"Here you go," Soul said as he replaced the moist towel on her forehead with a new, much cooler one and handed her a glass of water. Maka mustered up what energy she had to form a smile to show her gratitude and took a chug of the glass.

"I love you so much, right now," Maka said with the energy she received from that burst of energy after you drink water when you were really thirsty. Soul chuckled lightly and gazed into her eyes before a knock at the front door interrupted them.

"Be right back," Soul said as he flew out of Maka's room to the front door. Maka laid in bed waiting for him before hearing a squeal come from the front door, Soul shouting, and something hitting the floor.

"Soulll?" Maka asked, a bit frightened that someone had attacked him. After a few minutes of silent ruffling Soul slid through the door rubbing his head and muttering something inaudibly.

Soul looked up and saw Maka's worried eyes and gave a reassuring grin.

"I'm alright, Liz and Patty are here and when she squealed it scared me and I slipped and fell," Soul said, a bit embarrassed. Maka giggled in relief which made Soul blush a bit.

"Soul, you're so clumsy," Maka giggled out. "Let Patty and Liz in here, so I could talk to them. You can just relax for awhile."

Liz and Patty strolled into her room and Soul left to go and watch TV on the couch. Liz came up to Maka quickly and squealed while bouncing up and down.

"What in Shinigami's name are you doing, Liz?" Maka asked confusedly. Despite her lack of energy, Maka always seems to keep calm and complacent around others, except Soul of course, he's her husband so he doesn't count.

"Maka! Maka! I have to tell you something about Kid!" Liz squealed in an annoying voice that gave Maka more of a headache than she already had.

"What happened to Kid?" Maka asked, waiting expectantly for Liz to answer. Liz calmed herself down a bit after she saw the slight glare Maka was giving her and she spoke in a slightly more normal tone.

"Kid and Chrona got together! They made it official earlier today!" Liz said in a still squealing voice. Maka's eyes widened at this in surprise because she didn't even know Chrona liked Kid that way or that it was even possible for Kid to like someone else.

"Well good for him!" Soul shouted from the living room. Liz waited, expectantly, for Maka to react to what she had said.

"Tell me. Everything," Maka said in a weak yet demanding voice.

"Well…right after you guys left for your trip, I caught Kid and Chrona making out in his room, and then after I left they had a lovey dovey moment and talked about some stuff. During the week you were gone they went on little dates to the ice cream shop or to the mall, nothing major, but last night Kid took her to an expensive restaurant and this morning they made it official. It was so ADORABLE," Liz explained in such a fast pace Maka struggled to keep up. After Liz finally took a breath, Maka managed to process everything she had said and smiled brightly.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for them! I can't believe that happened," Maka said as excitedly as she could with the little energy she had to work with. Patty was in the background with her sketchbook, drawing giraffes. Patty had actually become an artist because she took some art classes and found she had a good talent for drawing. She only draws giraffes, though, but they are in different scenery and are different in size and shape.

* * *

After about an hour of Maka and Liz talking about Kid and Chrona being a cute couple and what their kids would look like, etc. Liz and Patty finally bid farewell to their friends.

"Bye, Maka, get well soon," Liz said, calmly, as she waved to Maka.

"Bye, Maka! Here's a giraffe to make you feel better!" Patty said as she handed Maka a beautiful sketch of a giraffe eating leaves off a tree in a savannah setting.

"Thanks, Patty. It's beautiful!" Maka said with a bright grin. Liz and Patty smiled and left her room and Maka heard the front door slam shut. Maka sighed in relief and crashed into the pillow.

"You ok?" Soul said as he strolled into her room.

"Yeah, just tired… Could you carry me to the couch so I could watch TV?" Maka asked sweetly as she beamed at him with the puppy dog eyes. Soul sighed and grinned at her.

"Alright, alright but take the blanket with you," said Soul in an authoritative tone. Maka nodded and Soul picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the couch. He crashed down on the sofa and laid her next to him so she could lay her head on his lap. She defied this, though, by sitting up and leaning against his chest instead. Soul sighed and huffed something like 'stubborn woman' and wrapped an arm around her. She cuddled up against him and tugged the blanket over both of them. She didn't quite remember what they were watching but she did remember how good his warmth still felt after all these years of being together.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

A loud, echoing sound that was similar to footsteps could be heard in the old, castle-like structure. The large wood doors creaked open and the last two came into the large meeting hall.

"Hello, sisters, and welcome to the first meeting of The Coalition of Evil Witches,"  
said a sinister figure who stood in the background of the hall filled with probably around 50 witches.

So it begins! CEW (pronounced 'seeyu') has been formed. What kind of evil forces could be orchestrating this new organization and what are their goals?

_Background info:_

_Ok, CEW is an organization of witches who oppose the contract between Shibusen and the Witch Council. The members are special witches who will be revealed later on. There leader is on the same level of power as Lady Mabaa and has dark plans for the story._

_This coalition, or group if you didn't know what it meant, is fixated on attacking both sides, mainly Shibusen though, and will be causing many disturbances for our friends at Shibusen._

* * *

_'Kidddd…' echoed a voice._

_'Huh? What was that?' said Kid as he floated in the empty space that was his dream._

_'Kidddd…' echoed the voice, louder._

_'Hm, it's getting clearer,' Kid said as he floated toward the source of the sound. Kid saw a black figure appear in the background and floated toward it cautiously._

_After he was close enough the figure turned around slowly and revealed its face. Kid was shocked by who he found._

_'Hello, Kid,' said the black figure. 'Wazzup?'_

_'Fa-Father?!' Kid shouted in surprise after he arrived at his father who stood on a glass circle floor._

_'Helloooo~' Lord Shinigami said as he waved with one of his giant, white hands._

_'W-What are you doing here?' Kid asked in a surprised tone. Even though he had dreamed about his father for quite awhile after he died, Kid never dreamed about him anymore and never did without consciously wanting to._

_'Oh!~ I'm just here to talk!' Lord Shinigami said. 'Kid…' Lord Shinigami's face changed to a more frightening face and the energy around him was filled with seriousness. 'Something is coming.'_

_'What is coming, father?' Kid asked. His expression changed, too. He was well aware that whenever his father got serious, he knew it was something of clear importance._

_'The witches against the contract. They will be coming for Shibusen and its legacy. You can't allow that to happen, Kid,' Lord Shinigami said mysteriously._

_'What do you mean, father? What is our legacy?' Kid asked confusedly._

_'I can't say anymore, I have to go. I may come back at one point, Kid, but for now you must tend to this matter on your own,' Lord Shinigami said as he began to walk away into the darkness of Kid's consciousness._

_'Wait, father! What am I supposed to do?!' Kid shouted as his father drifted away._

_'You know what to do, Kid…' echoed Lord Shinigami's voice, as he disappeared into the darkness._

_'Waitttttt!' Kid shouted._

"Father! No!" Kid shouted as he bolted up from his bed, covered in a cold sweat.

"Kid? Are you ok?" Chrona asked as she sat up next to Kid in bed. She had the covers pulled up her chest and she had a hand placed on his arm as she looked at him with eyes full of concern.

"Y-Yeah… I think so…" Kid said in an unsure voice. He placed a hand on his face as he thought about what the dream could mean and he realized Chrona had been staring at him worriedly. "I'm ok, really."

Kid smiled at her in order to reassure her but she didn't buy it. Chrona clung to his arm and put her face against him.

"Kid…you can talk to me about anything, ok? We can figure out how to deal with it together," Chrona said as she nuzzled into Kid's arm. Kid smiled at this and wrapped an arm around Chrona.

"Yeah… I love you, Chrona," Kid said lovingly as he held Chrona into his defined chest. (Yes Kid is buff)

Chrona blushed and nuzzled into him further.

_Yeah, _Kid thought to himself. _I have Chrona here to help me._

* * *

_**So? You guys liked the ending?**_

_**Please Review my work.**_

_**I'm sorry that the chapters haven't been that long lately**_

_**I have just been busy and haven't had a lot of inspiration, but fear not! I will continue this without having to put this on hiatus**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading, let me know of any ideas you have for CEW and see you next time :D**_


	22. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**It's been awhile hasn't it?**_

_**I know I will get back to doing these more often but I have been trying to redo my Naruto fanfic**_

_**Also more Reviews will help motivate me, I haven't gotten many with feedback lately.**_

_**Anyways enjoy!**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**_Awhile later…_**

"So, Maka, how many months along are you now?" Stein asked, speculatively, as he sat in his rolling chair and tapped on his clipboard.

"I should be… four and a half? Give or take a week," Maka said in an unsure tone. She had forgotten when _exactly _she and Soul had done it, so she was just estimating at this point.

"Alright, good, you've actually at least tried to keep track. Well the baby is practically done and ready to be born as I can tell from the sonogram, so you should prepare yourself for labor, it could happen any day now," warned Stein in an emotionless but firm tone. Maka nodded and he returned it before looking down at his clipboard and going through the papers.

Maka looked down at her belly, which now looked as if she had eaten one and a half watermelons whole, and smiled. _You're almost here with us, _Maka thought to herself happily. _I can't wait until you come into this world._

"Maka…Maka…Maka!" Stein repeated in a progressively more annoyed voice.

"W-What? I-I'm sorry professor, what were you saying?" Maka asked, sheepishly. Her attention doesn't drift often, but when it does she becomes totally oblivious to what's around her.

"I was saying that because the baby will be born with Black Blood, whose madness shouldn't affect the baby until it reaches a certain age, the baby will most likely age quicker. So be prepared for any abnormal behavior or abilities. For example, the baby may learn to speak faster than normal babies," Stein explained. This 'accelerated growth' made all sorts of terrible ideas pop into her head.

"But! Does that mean it will grow up and old really fast?" Maka asked worriedly.

"Relax. The growth will probably slow after the madness starts affecting it. The growth is probably to force it to a point where it can be affected without harming it," Stein said reassuringly. Maka's worry was not dealt with with mere 'what ifs' and she continued to have a worried expression. Meanwhile, Soul was unable to console her because he was at Shibusen to show the students what it means to be a Death Scythe.

Stein nodded and rolled out the door with Maka following slowly behind. Her big belly made it a bit difficult to move around so she had to take it slow so she didn't hurt herself.

As she made her way to the waiting room, she could see a concerned Tsubaki with Blue*Star in her hands.

"Maka! How did it go?!" Tsubaki shouted down the hall. She received several shushes from the nearby nurses and waited sheepishly for Maka. Maka got up to Tsubaki and Blue*Star immediately smiled and called her.

"Nana!" he shouted playfully as he reached out for her. Maka put out a hand and he grabbed it and shook it playfully.

"So how did it go?" Tsubaki asked, a bit more calmly this time.

"Professor Stein said I could go into labor any day now and I should be ready for the pain," Maka said calmly, her focus on the giggling Blue*Star.

"Oh! Don't worry; the labor wasn't too bad for me. It had just been the last 20 minutes that it got bad," Tsubaki said reassuringly.

Maka gave her a side-long glance with a skeptical look.

"Really?" she asked in a distrustful tone.

Tsubaki sweat dropped and looked at her with a hurt face.

"You don't believe me?" she asked, sheepishly.

"I do, but remember this is a Black Blood baby, it will probably be hell," Maka said as her attention drifted back to Blue*Star.

Tsubaki perked up as she had completely forgotten about that and sighed in defeat.

"Here, let me take you home," she said as she handed Maka Blue*Star and began to fiddle around in her purse for her car keys.

* * *

**_Later that day…_**

Maka laid on the couch reading a book when she heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home," Soul said in a low shout. He came around the corner and sighed in an annoyed way.

"How'd it go?" Maka asked, playfully, already knowing how much of a pain it was for him.

Soul glared at her and hung his coat on the coat stand at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Was hell. Damn kids don't know how to respect their elders and one of the little bastards tried to take me on," Soul said in an annoyed and exhausted tone.

"Soul, you didn't?" Maka said with an eyebrow raised as she peered over the top of the couch at him.

"Just a bit," Soul said, teasingly, with a grin which was responded with a glare. "He was a scythe like me and all I had to do was parry a couple of his meister's attacks and he folded."

"His meister helped him?!" Maka asked in disbelief.

Soul started to chuckle loudly before he said, "She just wanted to show him how weak they were and afterward he started complaining and she conked him on the head! Hahahaahaha!"

Maka rolled her eyes and laid back down to continue her book, but she was interrupted by a kick from her belly.

"Soul! Come here, it's kicking," Maka shouted, excitedly, and Soul flew over to her side. She laid his hand on her belly and he felt the kicks that rippled through it. A wide grin overtook Soul's face as he was filled with excitement about their future child. "Stein said that I could go into labor any day now."

Soul perked up at this and his smile widened.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Maka shouted back at him in excitement. "We are so close to becoming parents!"

Maka began tearing up in happiness and she and Soul laughed in happiness as they clasped onto each other in a tight embrace.

_Almost. We are almost there, as parents, _Soul thought to himself.

* * *

**_The next morning…_**

"Unhhh," Maka groaned as she slowly opened her eyes which strained at the light pouring in from the window. _Where's Soul? _she thought to herself as she looked over in his bed and noticed he wasn't there. She sat up and paused to look at her stomach.

"Good morning, sweetie," Maka said lovingly as she rubbed her belly. She paused when she felt a sudden and strange feeling and noticed a wetness. Her water had broken.

"SOULLLLL!" Maka shouted in such a loud voice that Soul almost dropped the pan he was cooking with.

Soul raced over to his room (technically their room) and leapt in.

"Maka! What's wrong?!" Soul asked in a frenzy, thinking she had hurt herself.

"My water broke!" Maka shouted at him in a confused excitement.

Soul paused for a moment in shock at the statement. He looked away for a moment and looked like he was trying to read some kind of mental checklist. Maka stared at him puzzled until he ran to his closet and pulled out fresh clothes for himself and some shorts and a T-shirt for Maka.

"Change, hospital, now!" Soul said in a tense voice. You could see the nervousness pouring from his soul even if you didn't have soul perception.

Maka and Soul quickly got dressed and Soul shoved the bacon in the fridge, took his keys, and quickly guided Maka to the elevator.

"Soul, relax," Maka said reassuringly. Soul looked so stressed it was worrying her.

"I-I'll be fine. Once I get you to the hospital I'll relax," he managed to squeeze out from the lump in his throat. He quickly guided her to the car and they sped to the hospital. Thank gosh it was a Tuesday and they had woken up late. The roads were practically empty because everyone was at work.

* * *

_A half an hour later…_

Soul had called Tsubaki and Black*Star to the hospital because he needed help on what to do and by the end of a half an hour, all of their friends and family were at the hospital.

Spirit sat weeping with Azusa patting him on the head trying to console him. Marie sat with Merlin who was waiting excitedly to see his dad come out with Auntie Maka and Uncle Soul's child. Tsubaki and Black*Star sat, with Blue*Star, next to Soul trying to keep him calm as he tapped his foot nervously. Kim and Ox sat with Diana who was just as excited as Merlin was. Kilik and Liz sat holding hands and cuddling (Yes they got together) with Patti who was being scolded by Liz for being too loud with her giraffes. Harvar and Jackie also came and sat flirting; Harvar wasn't as quick as Kilik when it came to asking out girls. Kid and Chrona sat across the hall from Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki and were cuddling. Lastly, Fire and Thunder sat together, Fire with his new girlfriend Pepper, and Thunder texting her crush.

"It's all good, Soul. Just relax everything'll be alright," Black*Star said reassuringly. Even though he is a loud mouth and has extremely high self-esteem, Soul is still Black*Star's best friend and he cares about him.

_Bzzzztttt! _The noise was coming from the big syringe sign whose light was now off. Soul got up quickly and stared wide-eyed at the door until a nurse came out.

"Oh Shinigami, not all you people again," the nurse said in an annoyed tone. Apparently this was the same nurse who came out when Tsubaki gave birth to Blue*Star several months ago.

"How-" Soul began before being cut off by the nurse, who held a hand in the air to silence him.

"Everything went fine. You have a healthy baby girl and your wife is resting. She is still conscious and the baby is awake. However only two of you at a time can go and see her so that you don't overwhelm her," the nurse explained. Soul nodded and beckoned Tsubaki to come with her. The nurse showed them where Maka was and they found her laying down looking extremely exhausted and holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Maka?" Soul asked nervously as they approached her.

"Soul…" Maka said, weakly, from how tired she was. "Look at our baby… our daughter…"

Soul rushed over to her side and looked at their daughter. She was beautiful and she cried a bit when she saw Soul. She calmed down though and you could see her clearly. She had bright amber eyes and an off-white hair. Her skin tone was a light olive and she looked at Soul with a confused face as she took in who this new face was.

Soul smiled at her and looked at Maka.

"What should we name her?" he asked calmly.

"You choose… I trust you…" Maka said and gave a weak smile.

Soul paused for a moment and looked back at his daughter. He smiled at her and said, "Melody."

"That's a beautiful name… Soul," Maka said and she and Soul kissed lightly.

_Melody, our beautiful daughter, _Soul thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

_**So what'd you guys think?**_

_**MELODY!**_

_**I hope I did enough of a description for her but I mean she was just born so not much to talk about.**_

_**Anyways Review and let me know what you think and by the way, be prepared because in the next few chapters I will be doing a massive time skip of like 8-10 years. I haven't decided when yet.**_

_**Either ways Thanks for Reading! Follow if you want to keep up and Review for feedback!**_


	23. Chapter 21

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**Just posting up a new chapter.**_

_**I hope you guys like it! Also remember to Review so I can know how I'm doing. I have felt kinda lost from the lack of Reviews lately :/**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**_Several weeks later…_**

"Soul! Come in here!" Maka cried from the living room. Soul had been in his room working on a music piece and came rushing when he heard Maka call him.

"What is it, Maka? Are you alright?" Soul shouted as he raced over to her. Soul entered the room to find Maka sitting on the floor and Melody taking her first steps, across the floor, towards him. He stared wide-eyed, and relieved, as it was nothing bad, before he smiled. He knelt down on the floor and held out his arms so that when she walked close enough he could give her a big hug.

After quite a number of seconds Melody managed to cross the several feet, with much wobbliness, and just as she reached him, Soul picked her up in and hug.

"Papa! Meme did it!" she shouted in happiness as she giggled into her father's shoulder. Melody had spoken her first words only a week after her birth. Her accelerated growth was amazing but she was growing up so fast that Maka and Soul always worried.

"That's right, Melody! You did it!" Soul shouted in congratulations to his daughter's first steps. Maka sat in her original position smiling at the two and then crawled over to the pair. She nuzzled up next to Soul and sighed happily.

"Soul…you're such a good father~," Maka sighed, happily. Soul blushed lightly at this scratched his nose in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well…I just wanted our daughter to have a better father than I did," Soul remarked, sheepishly. Maka smiled brightly and the two neglected to notice that Melody had fallen asleep in Soul's arms. She expended a lot of energy in her excitement and it's no surprise she was tired. The small family cuddled together on the floor, contently, for awhile.

* * *

**_The next day…_**

_Knock Knock Knock…_

"Coming!" Maka shouted as she sat Melody in her highchair and went to answer the door. "Oh, hi, Tsubaki!"

"Hey, Maka. I hope we aren't intruding, Blue*Star and I were in the neighborhood so I thought we'd stop by and pay a visit," Tsubaki said, with a bag of groceries in one hand and the hand of her son in the other who standing next to her. Blue*Star learned to walk months ago and he usually walks himself unless he gets sleepy. Black*Star doesn't want Tsubaki to baby him too much because he wants him to be strong.

"Oh no! There's no problem, I was just feeding Melody. Come in, come in," Maka said as she ushered Tsubaki and Blue*Star in. She kneeled down to Blue*Star and began to speak to him. "Hi, Blue*Star! Were you helping mommy shop?"

"Yes, Auntie Maka," Blue*Star said, calmly. He isn't a very eccentric boy like his father was. He's more like his mother. "Where is Meme?"

Apparently Blue*Star and Melody became friends after she learned to talk and he always loved to play games with her. He is also the one who gave her the nickname Meme, because at first she couldn't say her name so he gave her a nickname to make it easier for her. She really liked the nickname and uses it often.

"She's over in the kitchen, eating. Come on, you two. Tsubaki you can put those groceries in the fridge so they don't spoil," Maka said as she guided the two to her kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen, Maka saw Melody finishing the last of her food by herself, which did not happen often because she always liked using her food to make drawings in the highchair table. She was very energetic, like her mother, and creative, like her father.

Maka gasped in a happy way.

"Melody, you finished all by yourself?!" Maka said as she sped over to her daughter. She looked inside the glass container and found it to be almost completely empty.

"Melody is being such a good girl," Tsubaki commented. She has had to feed Melody on several occasions when she babysat while Soul took Maka to the hospital for post-pregnancy check-ups.

"Auntie Tsubaki!" Melody said, excitedly. She knew that if Tsubaki was here it usually meant Blue*Star was, too. Plus, Tsubaki always gave her some sandy if she was good. "Is Bluey here?"

Blue*Star peaked out from behind Tsubaki's skirt and waved up to Melody. Melody smiled and looked up at Maka who was already reaching to pull her out of the highchair. Maka placed her on the floor and she walked over to Blue*Star to ask what he wanted to play today.

"She can walk?!" Tsubaki asked, Maka, in a surprised tone.

Maka smiled and looked at Blue*Star and Melody walk off to the family room, Melody wobbling a bit, where Melody's toys were.

"Yesterday she took her first steps. She's still a little wobbly but she can walk small distances without falling much," Maka said, happily.

"She's growing up too fast," Tsubaki said happily. "At the same rate if not faster than Blue*Star."

"I don't think that fast. Blue*Star doesn't even have anything making him grow fast," Maka said as she poured Tsubaki and herself some tea.

"Professor Stein thinks it's because of his soul being a lot stronger than a normal person's soul. It's probably something he got from his father," Tsubaki explained as she and Maka sipped tea and watched their children play. "Next thing you know they may be enrolling in Shibusen…"

"Yeah…" Maka said she sipped her tea and drifted away. _Shibusen… _Maka thought to herself.

* * *

**_Around nine and a half years later…_**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear, Melody! Happy birthday to you!" the group of people shouted as they hovered around Melody who sat in front of a birthday cake. It was her tenth birthday and she sat with her closest friends, Blue*Star and Akuma, Kid and Chrona's son. Akuma was born a year after Melody was and was an accidental birthday present that Chrona received when she and Kid got a bit too drunk.

_At this point, Melody had long, off-white hair that flowed down her back. She had bright amber eyes and was around 5'2 in height. She had a slim figure and a tan olive skin tone. Her eyes always gleamed with interest and she was a very energetic and eccentric girl who makes friends wherever she goes._

_Blue*Star had dark blue, spiky hair that came back into a short samurai's ponytail. He had deep, hazel eyes and was 5'6 in height; he's a bit tall for a 10 year old. He had a lean and slightly muscled figure with a deeper tan that he gained because of his constant training with his father which required him to be outside in the sun often. His deep, analytical eyes gave a mysterious feel about him and he always had a calm expression on his face._

_Akuma had reddish brown hair in an over grown version of Kid's hairstyle, that covered his forehead and ears and several locks just barely covered his eyes and back of the neck. He had silver eyes that were relatively curious and he was 5'3. Akuma is only nine years old but he looks a bit older than he is. He has a lean figure but isn't built up like Blue*Star and has a more pale skin tone which he inherited from both of his parents. He is a very curious person and is usually always sneaking out of the house to explore Death City. _

The chattering of all the guests in Maka and Soul's house was almost deafening. Maka and Soul bought a house after Melody turned three because they wanted some additions such as a music room for Soul and a room for a small library which Maka wanted to fill with all the books she had fallen in love with over the many years of reading.

Maka and Soul were chatting with Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, and Chrona when she heard a shriek come from Melody's room. The house went silent and they rushed upstairs to find Akuma huddled in the corner, afraid, and Blue*Star, whose hands were bloody, holding the end of a large blade. As they entered further into the room they found Melody, unconscious, with a blade coming out of her.

"Melody!" Maka shouted as she ran over to her daughter. Tsubaki ran over to Blue*Star and Kid and Chrona went to console Akuma.

* * *

**_The next day…_**

"Unh…" Melody groaned as her eyes cracked open and she sat up in her bed. She winced as she got up and held her head in pain.

"Don't get up too fast," Soul said as he helped her sit up slowly.

"Papa? What happened?" Melody asked, worriedly. It wasn't like her to not remember going to bed and she had a splitting headache and sore limbs.

"Honey, do you remember what happened yesterday, after you, Blue*Star, and Akuma came up to your room?" Soul asked, calmly, with concern laced through his eyes. Melody knew something was wrong and she sat and focused on what had happened.

"I remember…starting to feel weird, dizzy, and then I screamed and nothing," Melody said, her worry progressing as she was confused as to what was going on.

Soul sighed and paused for a moment as he collected his thoughts.

"Honey, you know how your dad is a weapon, right?" Soul asked, calmly. Melody stared at him with confusion and nodded. "Well…yesterday, you unlocked your weapon abilities."

Melody sat in silence for a couple minutes as she processed what her father had said. _Weapon? Me? _she thought to herself. She had never really even considered becoming a weapon and her parents never really talked about the possibility of her becoming one.

"So…I transformed, yesterday?" Melody asked, still a bit confused by what was going on.

"Yes. Your mom managed to get your soul to relax so you could transform back after you fell unconscious," Soul said calmly. "Do you want to go downstairs and eat something?"

"…Uhuh…" Melody said, still trying to remember what had happened. As her father lead her downstairs she decided to not let it gnaw at her and she would understand it at some point so she was going to ignore it for now. When she got to the kitchen she saw Tsubaki, Black*Star, Maka, and Blue*Star. Blue*Star sat at the table eating breakfast with bandaged hands. When Melody saw Blue*Star's bandaged hands she remembered a piece of what happened, how she had hurt one of her best friends.

"Oh, hi honey ho- Melody what's wrong?!" Maka began but cut herself off when she saw tears streaming down Melody's face. She rushed over to her to console her with a hug and Blue*Star got up and walked towards her to greet her.

"Bluey, did Meme hurt you?" Melody asked as she sniffled and held back her cries until he had answered.

Blue*Star paused and looked at his hands. He looked back up at her and said, "What? This? Don't worry about it, this is nothing. Dad gives me worse wounds than these." He pointed a thumb towards his father who sighed in an annoyed tone. Blue*Star chuckled, lightly, passing it off as nothing and, after Maka had released her hug, Melody rushed over to Blue*Star and hugged him while sobbing 'I'm sorry' into his shoulder multiple times. The kitchen remained silent as he pat her back reassuringly.

* * *

**_Later that day…_**

"So Melody. Your mother and I, have decided to enroll you in Shibusen," Soul said as the three of them and Tsubaki, Black*Star and Blue*Star sat together in the family room. "Kid and the other teachers will help you learn how to use and control your powers."

"Uncle Kid?" Melody said in an unsure tone. "But isn't he a Meister? Don't I need a weapon teacher?"

"Uncle Kid and Sid can help you, too. I'm also going to teach you here at home. Just relax everything will be fine, plus you won't be alone. Blue*Star is enrolling as a Meister. You two will be classmates," Maka explained. Melody perked up at the last part and her head flew over to Blue*Star who sat next to her.

"Bluey? Why are you enrolling?!" Melody asked in a surprised tone.

"To watch over you, like I always have," Blue*Star began. "Plus, I wanna become a meister like dad anyways."

Melody blushed lightly at the first part and became anxious because she really didn't know what she would have to do if she had to get a meister.

"You start in two weeks so enjoy the last of your summer, Melody," Soul said as he got up to go to the kitchen.

Melody sat, with a confused face, and was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Blue*Star close to her face smiling.

"Relax, Melody, We can go through this together, just like always, right?" Blue*Star said reassuringly. Melody smiled and perked up at this.

"Yeah!" Melody said, much more enthusiastically than she had been.

_Those two… _Maka thought to herself as she smiled at the two who were now speaking about going to Shibusen as if they had been waiting their whole lives to go.

* * *

_**So? Good?**_

_**I told you guys to be prepared for a random time jump and here it is!**_

_**I couldn't really think of anything to act as a filler so I just decided to jump.**_

_**Plus I'm eager to dive into CEW that I introduced a chapter or two ago (I dont remember :3)**_

_**Anyways Review! And until next time! Byeeee :D**_


	24. Special 2

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I decided to put up another special as a filler. I may or may not decide to write the next chapter tomorrow because I won't really have time during the weekend.**_

_**Try not to get too excited lol**_

_**Also what do you think about Melody, Blue*Star, and Akuma? I wanna know what you guys think about the new characters. Please Review!**_

_**Anyways ENJOY**_

_**Edited 11/5/14**_

* * *

**Special 2**

_A month after the Kishin War ended and Soul and Maka had officially gotten together…_

Soul was woken by the sound and smell of bacon frying and he dragged himself out of bed in his boxers and a thin white shirt. Soul dragged his feet as he walked into the kitchen and slumped down into a chair at the table, leaning back in his chair in exhaustion. The night before they had to take care of a minor Kishin making a ruckus in the city and they got home late. Usually they end up sleeping in, but Maka being Maka, woke up early and dragged Soul along with her by using bacon as her weapon.

"G'morning, Soul," Maka said, happily, without turning around.

"GushorninMaba," Soul groaned/slurred out in a tired tone. Maka giggled at his inability to speak and set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him and a glass filled with orange juice, since neither of them liked coffee. He took a chug of his juice and sighed happily before he began, slowly, consuming the scrumptious meal in front of him. Maka ate hers in an expectant silence and she randomly glanced up at Soul in an excessive manor.

"What?" Soul asked after beginning to get suspicious.

"Nothing," Maka said, innocently, as she continued to eat her food. Soul sighed in annoyance because he knew it wasn't just 'nothing'. He finished his food and picked up the plates, when she finished, to wash them. After he finished he sat back down and stared at Maka, intently. He _really _knew it wasn't just nothing when he could feel her soul wavelength bouncing around nervously.

"Maka," Soul said firmly. Maka was forced out of her daze and she looked up at him.

"Hm?" Maka said nervously.

"Tell me," Soul said, firmly, as he stared into her eyes with an authoritative look. Maka knows she can't hide things from Soul. He doesn't allow her to keep secrets from him because he doesn't want her to deal with things alone. Maka sighed and looked down at the table.

"Well…" Maka began. She glanced up and found Soul's expectant and patient eyes watching her, edging her on. She blushed lightly and said, "Well… we've been together for awhile now… and I was wondering… how come we haven't had our first date yet."

Maka peeked up at Soul and looked at his face which had stiffened. She stared at him, worriedly, thinking he wanted to break up or that he thought she would be too boring to go on a date with. She started to gnaw on her nails, which was a nasty habit she had when she got nervous, and drifted away as she allowed her pessimistic side to fill her head with negative thoughts.

Soul broke from his momentary freeze when he noticed Maka's nervousness and quickly thought of a solution.

"W-Well," Soul began, which broke Maka from her thoughts as she expectantly waited for him to speak. He began to blush, lightly, and looked away from Maka. "If you want to… we could go out today. Anywhere you want."

Maka blushed lightly and smiled. "Ok! I'll go get changed!"

Maka leapt up and ran to her room to get changed and after he heard her door close, Soul sighed in relief. _Not my fault I've been so nervous that I would bore you to death, _Soul thought to himself. Soul didn't think he was the most exciting guy so he was afraid he would bore Maka and she would get disinterested in him. Their relationship was still pretty young, so they don't really have good roots yet.

Soul lifted himself out of the chair and slid over to his room to get dressed. He smiled, lightly, as he entered his room. _Maybe it won't be so bad, _he thought to himself.

* * *

**_Later that day at the Death City Market…_**

"Soul look! Somebody is selling some books over there," Maka said, excitedly, as she dragged Soul over to the book stall. Maka decided that the first place she wanted to go was the Death City Market which was basically a giant flea market that always has some people selling things.

Maka excitedly bounced around the many stacks of books, looking to see if there were any she would be interested in. Soul sighed, happily, because he knew how much she loved her books and just watched her bouncing around for a few minutes. Another stall caught his attention, though, and he drifted away, quietly, to go through it. It was a jewelry stall and Soul thought it would be a good idea to do something romantic by buying Maka some jewelry. He found a diamond encrusted, chain bracelet (that he could actually afford) and bought it for her. He hid it in his jacket pocket and decided to give it to her later tonight when the time felt right.

As he was walking back he noticed Maka was just coming out of the book stall with a bag filled with books and he sighed in annoyance because he knew he would have to carry it. Maka waved at him happily after she saw him walking over and held out her bag to show him.

"Look Soul! They had an old copy of The Great Gatsby and The Wizard of Oz! The older versions are different so I'm excited to read them later and also where did you go?" Maka said, excitedly, almost not breathing.

"Just checking out a stall that caught my eye. Didn't have anything I wanted, though," Soul said, casually. He took the bag from Maka and she smiled and wrapped an arm around Soul's free one. They looked like a lovey dovey couple from how close they were as they walked.

* * *

Their next destination was the movie theater. They watched a new movie called The Conjuring, which scared the crap out of Maka. Soul was a bit disturbed, too, but he was more interested in his girlfriend, who was cuddling against him in fear of the scenes in the movie.

The movie ended around 6 and Soul decided to take Maka to a nice place to eat so they could finish off their date day nicely. Soul took Maka to an Olive Cemetery (Olive Garden of Death City) because knew how she liked Italian.

"Oh my gosh, Soul! I'm so glad you brought me here. The pasta was delicious," Maka said, happily, as she wiped her mouth with her napkin after finishing her meal. Soul smiled happy that he had a good idea, and stared at her. Maka noticed his stare and lifted a brow. "What?"

"Nothing," Soul said without breaking his gaze. The waitress came and took the plates, giggling lightly when she noticed the loving stare Soul was giving Maka.

Maka stared at Soul with a confused face and he began fiddling in his jacket. He pulled out a long, black, felt box and slid it on the table towards her. She looked at it with a curious look and took it. She glanced at Soul, who still stared at her lovingly, and opened the box. Maka gasped at the beautiful sterling silver, diamond-encrusted bracelet.

"Soul?" Maka asked without breaking her gaze on the bracelet.

"Thought I'd end out first date with a bang," Soul said with a crooked smiled on his face. Maka looked up at him and smiled. She slid the box to him and held out her wrist so he could fasten it on her. He fastened the bracelet, lightly, around her wrist and took her hand before he kissed her knuckles lightly. Maka smiled and the two left the restaurant, after paying, with fingers laced together.

_Best. Date. Ever. _Maka thought to herself happily.

* * *

_**Kinda cheesy huh?**_

_**I decided not to make it too long because it's only a special.**_

_**But anyways, I decided that I will be doing the specials more often because the kawaii lovey dovey between the main 3 couples wont really be happening as much since the story will begin to focus more on their children, but I dont want to just move over completely. Either ways I have alot of time skip that I can use in the specials.**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading, leave feedback on the last chapter, and see you next time! Byeee :D**_


	25. Chapter 22

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I'm going to try and get out another chapter before the end of the week because I will be going on a week long cruise on saturday.**_

_**If I don't you will have to wait until the week after but in that time please Review and tell me what you think about the story so far, if you like the new characters, and what you would like to see in the story.**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

**_Edited 10/21/14_**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**_The day before school starts…_**

Melody sat in her room, on her bed, while hugging her legs to her chest. She stared off anxiously, thinking about what was to start tomorrow. She had only just learned she was a weapon and wasn't sure how to react to learning about this new and very strange part of her.

She wasn't like her dad who was always calm and cool about everything, or like her mother who already knew all about this from her father. Soul and Maka never really got into this kind of stuff and she never asked because she assumed it was unimportant. She really wished she had asked sooner. If she did, maybe all of this wouldn't have been as much of a shock.

The door creaked open and closed, slowly, but entree remained there, unmoving. She felt her mother's presence; after all she had inherited her mother's soul perception ability.

"Melody?" Maka said in a soft, worried voice. She looked at her daughter with creased eyebrows and a tense look. Her daughter was usually cheerful and happy, but right now she looks depressed and anxious.

Melody gave a muffled 'Mm' to acknowledge her mother's presence and Maka continued.

"Honey, I know this is new to you…and it's your father and my faults for not talking to you about this earlier… but it's not that bad. You have a special power that not everyone gets. You should be proud to carry weapon genes," Maka said in a mildly cheerful voice, as she tried to lift her daughter's spirits. Melody sat still and silent as she pondered her mother's words and thought of something to say.

"But…what if I didn't want these powers? What if I think I'm some sort of…freak?" Melody said in a voice tone. The last word struck a chord in her mother's soul and she strut other to and grabbed her face in one hand so that Melody was forced to look at her.

"Melody Sachi Evans! You are not a freak and I will not allow you to think something so degrading, as that, about yourself. You are a beautiful, _normal _girl and being a weapon doesn't make you any less normal. You are special and you should be proud that you are strong like your father and grandfather," Maka reprimanded in a furious tone. She was appalled that her daughter would think such a thing about herself. Maka stared into her daughter's eyes with strong eyes and she watched as her daughter stared into her eyes with surprise.

Melody's eyes began to tear up and she threw her face into her mother's chest and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, mom…*sob* I just don't know how to deal with this! *sniffle* It's just so new and different, and I have never talked to anyone about this…and I'm so confused!" Melody sobbed in a just barely understandable level. Maka wrapped her arms around her daughter's head and held her close as she tried to calm her.

"That's why you're going to Shibusen, dear. They can answer all your questions," Maka said, soothingly, as she stroked Melody's long hair. Melody nodded to acknowledge her mother's words and the sobbing stopped. Maka pulled her off her chest and looked at her daughter. "Better?"

Melody nodded and wiped her eyes. They smiled at each other and hugged again.

"I love you, Mom," Melody said, lovingly, as she hugged her mother closely.

"I love you, too, Melody," Maka said even more lovingly as she stroked her daughter's hair.

* * *

**_The next day…_**

_Ding Dong_

"Melody! Blue*Star is here to walk you to school," Maka shouted as she let Blue*Star into the house. Blue*Star had asked if he could take Melody to school since she lived nearby his house and he knew how to get to Shibusen because he went often to hang out with Akuma in his dad's office.

"Coming!" Melody said as she hopped down the stairs stuffing her bag with her books. Melody tripped half-way down the staircase but had been caught by Blue*Star just inches before hitting the ground.

"You ok, clumsy?" Blue*Star mocked as he looked at her with a half smile. She blushed at his closeness and he let go of her.

"Thanks," Melody said as she brushed off her skirt and grabbed her bag. Maka and Soul walked in and greeted Blue*Star before turning to Melody.

"So do you have everything? Books, cell phone, lunch?" Maka asked, in a bit of a frenzy, as she kneeled in front of her daughter and tidied her uniform. She was nervous for her daughter's first day at school, as well.

"I'm fine, Mom," Melody said with a bit of a chuckle. It was her first day but her mother was even more nervous than she was.

"I'm probably going to stop by sometime to see Kid, so I'll pass by your class if I can," Soul said, coolly, as he stood in the background.

"Ok papa," Melody said, calmly. She gave her mother and father a kiss on the cheek and hurried outside, waving at them as she left.

As she and Blue*Star walked she skipped slightly in an effort to act more like herself and ignore her nervousness. Blue*Star chuckled, lightly, as he thought it was funny how nervous she was.

As they came up on the enormous school, Melody's skipping halted and she dragged her feet on the ground. Blue*Star turned to look at her and sighed. He placed a hand on her shoulder and they both stopped.

"Relax," Blue*Star began. "You'll be fine; you have me to help you out, alright?"

Blue*Star smiled at her and Melody nodded and smiled, as she now had more confidence due to the comforting of her friend.

As they arrived at the courtyard in front of the school, they noticed a huge number of students chatting amongst themselves and they mingled into the group. They found Akuma who was also starting this year and Diana and Merlin who had already been in Shibusen for awhile.

After awhile of chatting they heard Sid yelling out to the group.

"Welcome, everyone, to another year at Shibusen! All first years will remain here; otherwise you received your homerooms during the summer, so report to them!" Sid shouted out. Almost ¾ of the students filtered into the school and the remaining students all faced forward towards Sid.

"Alright, I am Sid, a teacher here at Shibusen. Yes I'm a zombie. Anyways, it's time for you all to choose someone you'd like to be your partner. For now, you can choose anyone, and if your compatibility checks out you can stay together; otherwise your group will be switched. Now, choose!" Sid instructed. The still large group of students began choosing partners.

Melody looked around anxiously not really knowing who to choose. Akuma had chosen a girl that she couldn't see, and all that were left were Blue*Star and people she didn't know. Blue*Star didn't really seem to be looking for anyone.

"Bluey, aren't you going to find a partner?" Melody asked, confusedly.

"Not really. I thought we could be partners," Blue*Star said, calmly, with his arms crossed. Melody blushed at this. Partners are supposed to have a _very _intimate relationship so Blue*Star asking that surprised her. "Do you not want to be?"

"N-No, I do, I do! I was just surprised. I thought you would look for a weapon based on what you want. I'm not even sure what kind of weapon I am yet," Melody said in a nervous voice.

"I don't really have a preference. Plus I'm sure whatever weapon you are, it will work out," Blue*Star said, calmly. "So, partners?"

Melody smiled and nodded and received a smile from Blue*Star as well. The moment did not last, though, as Sid had called everyone's attention.

"Alright! Now that you have your partners, it's time for your first lesson. What I want you to do, is to grab your partner's hand and try to connect your wavelengths. If you get any kind of negative reaction move to your left and if you get a positive or no reaction move to the right," Sid instructed.

Everyone joined hands with their partners and the crowd was silent as people focused. Melody wasn't really sure what to do so she just tried reaching her soul out to touch Blue*Star's. Their souls touched and fit together almost like puzzle pieces. She was happy because that meant she and Blue*Star could be partners with no problems and both of them moved to the right side where all the 'good' pairs were going.

After several minutes, Sid spoke again, "Alright, all the 'good' partners follow Nygus inside to your classrooms. 'Bad' partners get in the middle and find new partners."

Melody and Blue*Star followed Nygus-sensei inside with the rest of the group, though; neither had noticed that they had neglected to stop holding hands.

* * *

**_A couple hours later…_**

Nygus-sensei had led the group to a large classroom with the desks pushed back against the wall. The group was brought in and split up into meisters and weapons and the meisters were taken next door for some simple explanations of a meister's role. Meanwhile the weapons were taught how to transform into their weapon form so that everyone's type of weapon could be recorded.

Melody had succeeded in transforming, partially, into her weapon form towards the end of the couple hours. After the class, everyone went to lunch and Melody met up with Blue*Star before the two went to a more secluded and quiet place to talk about what they had learned.

"So were you finally able to transform?" Blue*Star asked, curiously, as he and Melody sat on a stone bench and ate their sandwiches.

"Kinda…I can only transform my arms right now," Melody said, sheepishly, as she nibbled on her sandwich. Blue*Star stared at her with a blank expression and sighed. He set his food down and got up and tugged on Melody's arm. "What?"

"Come on, I wanna see," Blue*Star said with a bit of enthusiasm. Melody sighed and bounced off the chair before she followed him to the middle of the empty, small courtyard.

Blue*Star stepped several feet back and nodded before Melody nodded back. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before transforming her arm into a strange blade. The blade was as long as her arm and was rectangular. One side had a sharp end and the other side was flat. The blades were also about three or four inches in width.

Blue*Star inspected the blade and Melody giggled when he played around by pretending to cut off his arm with it. Then he looked at her.

"Try and see if you can do a full transformation," Blue*Star instructed.

"But I couldn't do it before…" Melody said, sheepishly.

"That's cause you're not relaxed enough. Just calm down and you can do it. I believe in you," Blue*Star said, happily, as he smiled at Melody. She blushed, lightly, and nodded.

Melody took another deep breath and focused. She visualized herself transforming and, finally after a few minutes, her body began to glow white. Her body transformed into her full weapon form.

Melody's weapon form was two blades like the one mentioned before and connected by a long, extendable chain at the end of the hilt. The hilt, or handle of a blade, went out straight from the blade for about half an inch and then bent towards the blunt edge of the blade at a small angle.

Blue*Star caught Melody in both his hands and inspected the weapon.

_"I did it!" _Melody echoed in her weapon form.

Blue*Star grinned at her and she smiled inside her weapon form. Blue*Star tried to figure out how to hold the blades and figured out that he has to hold them upside-down. Just when he was in the middle of learning they heard the bell ring which signified the end of lunch. Melody transformed back into her human form and the two gulped down their lunches as they rushed over to class.

* * *

The rest of the school day was spent learning things about each of their roles on the team and practicing to control wavelengths in the meister class and to control their weapon forms in weapon class.

After school had finally finished, Melody became very relieved that it was over. She was exhausted, though Blue*Star looked fine. _I guess controlling wavelengths isn't hard for Bluey since he does it with Uncle Black*Star all the time, _Melody thought as she stared at Blue*Star from the corner of her eye.

"I guess your dad never came by after all," Blue*Star said, breaking the silence. Melody stared at him confused for a minute and remembered that her papa said he was going to come to Shibusen.

"Yeah, I guess he was too busy to pass by my class," Melody said as she stared off.

Blue*Star and Melody had arrived at her house and the two went in to relax a bit.

"Mom, papa! I'm home!" Melody shouted as she tossed her bag on the couch. The silence surprised her as she thought at least her mom would be home.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Melody ignored the silence that was in her house and she slid over to the door and opened it.

"Oh! Hi Angela," Melody said before having her mouth covered by Angela. Angela pushed Melody inside and slammed the door shut then locking it. She raced over to the windows and pulled the curtains shut. "Angela what's wrong?"

"Shh! We have to whisper," Angela whispered in a frenzied tone. "There is someone watching your house. Both of your parents are at Shibusen talking to Kid about some suspicious people who have been wandering around Death City.

"Melody, use your soul perception to look outside," Blue*Star whispered. Melody nodded and looked outside but found nobody within range of her perception.

"Nobody," Melody whispered, bluntly.

"Who's watching us, Angela?" Blue*Star asked, calmly.

"Have you ever heard of CEW?" Angela asked.

* * *

_**So? What did you think?**_

_**Review and tell me how I'm doing and if you understand everything.**_

_**Also, please check out my Naruto fanfic if you like Naruto and please pitch some ideas for other fanfics if you would like any.**_

_**Thanks for reading and until next time byeee :D**_


	26. Chapter 23

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I just did this chapter today so that you guys could have it before my week long cruise**_

_**I hope you guys like it and sorry if the intro is a bit rushed I'm on a tight schedule**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**_Edited 10/31/14_**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Tell me, Melody, have you ever heard of an organization called CEW?" Angela asked, curiously. Melody looked at her with a confused look and suddenly everyone became tense as they heard thumping coming from upstairs. They waited in the family room, Angela poised to attack.

After several seconds of hearing the thumping of someone coming downstairs a figure appeared in the archway that let into the family room.

"Yami?!" Melody shouted as she ran over to her younger brother.

"What's going on, sis?" Yami slurred as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and held the arm of his teddy bear which he dragged on the floor.

_(Yami is 8 years old and Melody's little brother. He is around 4'3 and has a lean body. He has deep black hair (apparently Soul's dad's side of the family are known for their deep black hair) and reddish brown eyes. He has slightly tanned skin. He is a very calm and analytical person and only breaks from his calmness to bother and tease his sister who he tends to cling to.)_

"Angela!" Melody shouted as she glanced over to Angela. Angela flashed her eyes to the window and peaked outside. She saw all of the witches fly away one after the other and sighed in relief. They heard the door open and close and muffled shouting.

"Melody?! Yami?!" Maka shouted as she burst into the family room. After she saw her two children she rushed over to them and fell to the ground hugging them tightly, relieved that they were ok.

Soul strolled in afterward with a sour look on his face and he glanced over at Angela and nodded. Blue*Star stood near the window and watched Maka holding Melody and Yami before looking outside and squinting with an annoyed look.

* * *

Not long after Black*Star and Tsubaki came by and Tsubaki had worriedly hugged Blue*Star and, soon, they were sitting in silence.

"Mom," Melody said, breaking the silence. Maka sighed and sipped her tea before turning to her daughter.

"I'm guessing you want to know what's going on, right?" Maka said, calmly. Melody nodded and she and Blue*Star scooted forward in their seats, waiting patiently for an explanation.

"The people you kids met today are a part of an organization called CEW," Tsubaki explained calmly. "They are a group of witches and monsters who oppose the treaty between Shibusen and the witch council and want to destroy any and all weapons and meisters, including Shibusen and the Shinigami line."

"Why would they want to do that?" Melody asked with a confused tone.

"Most of them have some kind of vengeance against us," Black*Star said. "Something happened to them to make them want revenge which they will take by wiping us out."

"The ones you saw outside were a group that was planning on killing you, your brother, and Blue*Star to try and demoralize your mother, me, and Blue*Star's parents. Right now we are the greatest threat to the organization's plans," Soul said, calmly, as he remained stretched across the couch.

Melody stared, a bit frightened at what she was being told. Yami sat, calmly, playing with his teddy bear and Blue*Star sat with his arms crossed as he processed everything he was just told.

"So we should be careful, mommy?" Yami said, calmly. His composure was perfect and on top of that his ability to understand any situation was amazing. Even Melody and Blue*Star were having trouble understanding and he was already mentally prepared.

"Yes, dear," Maka said, completely unsurprised.

"If they're witches then can't Auntie Kim do something to protect us from their spells? Like a shield?" Yami asked, curiously, as he continued to play with his teddy bear.

"I'll ask her about it," Angela said, quite surprised that Yami had been so insightful. "I have training with her later."

"Alright, so moving on from this depressing and uncool subject, how was your first day of school you two?" Soul said as he relaxed on the couch and tried to break the tension.

"Melody mastered her weapon control," Blue*Star pointed out, putting the spot light on Melody which caused her to blush and shrink away.

"I-I didn't really master it…" Melody said, sheepishly.

"Really?! Oh my gosh, honey, let me see," Maka said, excitedly, prodding her daughter to show off her new powers. Blue*Star got up with her and smiled at her to help her with her reluctance of showing her transformationbefore she returned the smiled with an even more heartfelt one.

Blue*Star held out both his arms towards Melody and she took a breath and began to glow. She transformed into her weapon form a few seconds later and the two blades fell into Blue*Star's hands while the chain clinked on the ground. Blue*Star held the two blades with the backs pressed against his forearm. He swung around his arms with the blades and then moved the blades separately.

All of the adults clapped and Melody blushed in her weapon state. Yami came up and slid his fingers down the blade.

"Sis you feel all cold," Yami said, curiously, as he inspected the blades. Blue*Star held out the blades after Yami finished and Melody transformed back into her human form.

Soul got up as everyone congratulated Melody on her achievement and he gave her a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you, honey. You got it a hell of a lot faster than your old man," Soul congratulated.

"Thanks, dad," Melody said as she held her father tightly.

* * *

**_Later that night…_**

Maka stood in her nightgown peeking in on Melody's bedroom as she watched her daughter sleep soundly. She wore a worried face and after a couple minutes she silently shut the door and drifted to her and Soul's room. When she entered she plopped down on the bed and sighed heavily which caught Soul's attention.

"She'll be fine," Soul said, reassuringly. He put down the music magazine he was reading and he wrapped an arm around Maka's waist.

"But what if they try something and we aren't around?" Maka said, worriedly. She turned and buried herself in Soul's chest and he responded by wrapping his arms around her.

"Nothing will happen. Blue*Star will be with her most of the time and she has her soul perception in case anyone suspicious comes towards her," Soul reassured her while he stroked her hair.

"I guess…" Maka said in an unconvincing tone. Soul sighed and pulled her up so she could look at his face.

"Maka, our daughter will be fine. Please trust me on this," Soul said, sternly, while he looked into Maka's eyes with a firm look. Maka smiled at him and nodded before he smiled back at her, his firmness long gone, and leaned in slowly to give her a light kiss on her lips.

Maka and Soul have been together for more than 15 years but she still couldn't help blushing when he kissed her.

Soul shut off the lights and both cuddled together in bed, feeling each other's warmth.

* * *

**_The next morning…_**

"WAAHHHHHHHH!" shouted Melody as she flailed in her sleep.

"Melody! Melody! What's wrong?!" Maka shouted as she sat on the bed shaking Melody in an attempt to break her from her nightmare. Melody's eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed, wrapping her arms around herself and shaking. "Honey, what happened?"

Melody turned to look at her mother with a horrified face and found a frightened and worried face staring at her.

Soul bolted in through the door to find Maka and Melody, sitting, staring at each other and sighed in relief that there was no attack. Soul slid over to the bedside and put a hand on Maka's shoulder causing her to look up at him. She nodded and left the room and Soul took her place next to Melody.

"Melody? Did you have a nightmare?" Soul said, sweetly, as he took one of her hands.

Melody was still a bit shocked and could only nod in reply. Soul sighed and gripped her hand a bit tighter.

"Was there…a strange room? With a demon?" Soul asked, calmly. Melody's eyes shot up to him and widened. He sighed and grabbed her other hand. "Melody, I think you should skip school today. I have something to talk to you about. I'll tell your mom to call Blue*Star and tell him to take notes for you."

Melody nodded and Soul got up before he helped Melody up so she could go downstairs and get breakfast. When Soul brought her downstairs he slid over to Maka and whispered into her ear.

"She had the dream. The one that shows it's awoken," Soul whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened and she sighed, moving off to finish breakfast.

* * *

**_Later on after Melody had calmed down…_**

"So papa, what's going on?" Melody asked in a confused tone. Soul and Melody sat on opposite sides of the coffee table in the family room and faced each other.

"Melody, you have something inside of you called Black Blood. This is an artificial creation, made by a witch, which is filled with madness. When I first received Black Blood, I went through what you are going through now," Soul explained in a tense tone.

"How do I deal with it papa? How did you get through the nightmares?" Melody asked, desperately. The nightmare was horrible and she wanted to get rid of them as quickly as possible.

"I'll train you to learn how to use it, but it will take a bit so you will have to put up with the nightmares, Soul explained. He noticed Melody's head lowering in disappointment and said, "But until then your mom and I are here for you."

Melody managed a weak smiled at her father and got up before going over to sit next to him.

"Thanks papa," Melody said as she leaned over to hug her father in a tight embrace. "I love you, papa."

"I love you, too, honey," Soul said, sweetly.

* * *

_**So Soul was a bit out of character at the end lol**_

_**I tried to make him seem like a softie when it came to his daughter because she kind of has him wrapped around her little finger so yeah**_

_**Anyways REVIEW!**_

_**I know I dont usually caps it but really you guys giving me feedback both helps to inspire me and give me drive. The lack of reviews has really made me have less drive in getting the story done.**_

_**Anyways till next time byeee :D**_


	27. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I'm finally back from my cruise and am back into writing mode.**_

_**I actually got back sunday but I had to collect my thoughts from all the ideas I was getting for the story while I relaxed on the ship.**_

_**Anyways I hope you like this next chapter and ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**_One week later…_**

"So how is Melody doing with her training?" Chrona asked as she and Maka sipped tea in the kitchen while Soul was giving Melody Black Blood training.

"Well the nightmares finally stopped. For the first few days Soul was mostly just teaching her how to suppress the nightmares so she could get rest. Now he's trying to get her to talk to Aku, the demon that is supposed to appear inside you when you have the Black Blood," Maka explained, calmly, as she sipped her tea.

Chrona frowned slightly and sighed, "I'm sorry, Maka. If Soul hadn't gotten that Black Blood from me none of this would be happening and your children could live like normal kids."

Maka reached over and patted Chrona on her hand in reassurance before Chrona perked up and looked up from her slouched position. Maka had a grin on her face as she looked at Chrona and Chrona's eyes widened in confusion.

"It's alright, Chrona. You had a complicated past. Either ways, there's nothing normal about our family, Black Blood aside. We still live happily though," Maka said, enthusiastically, as she grinned wildly. Chrona's eyes softened and she cracked a smile before they heard Soul and Melody come in from the patio through the sliding glass doors.

"Hi, Auntie Chrona!" said Melody as enthusiastically as she could in her exhausted state. She strut over and gave Chrona a hug which she generously returned and Melody hopped upstairs to the shower.

"How'd it go?" Maka asked, curiously, her smile now faded. Soul sighed and grinned at her before answering.

"She managed to stick inside the Black Room and Aku finally agreed to talk to her. She's making good progress since she has some guidance. I'm just glad she doesn't have to go through this alone like I had to," said Soul, calmly, as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and began chugging it down.

"Well…you had me," Maka said, sheepishly, feeling a bit left out since she had spent many nights with Soul, keeping him company after his nightmares. Soul smiled after he saw his meister blush, lightly, and stare off at the floor and he went up to her and wrapped a single arm around her.

"Of course! How could I forget?" Soul said, mockingly, as Maka glared up at him. He gave her a light kiss and she blushed and then realized Chrona was still in the kitchen with them.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry about that, Chrona," sputtered Maka in a panic as she flipped around and clapped her hands together.

"Teeheehee! It's alright, Maka. I'm glad you and Soul are so lovey dovey. Kid's been really busy keeping an eye on CEW so he hasn't come home much," said Chrona with a frown.

"AIYEEEEE!" shouted a voice from upstairs.

"Melody?!"shouted Maka as she, Soul, and Chrona raced upstairs. As they raced over to Melody's room they found her clutching her towel around herself and Akuma laying on the floor with blood pouring out of his nose and swirls in his eyes.

"What happened?" Soul asked, a bit flustered.

"I got out of the shower and was drying myself and I walked into my room and Akuma was standing in my room and he saw me naked and I punched him and he got knocked out and WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Melody sputtered out in a frenzied fashion as she clutched her towel closer.

Meanwhile, Yami had just walked past the crowd with some toys and stopped after seeing the mess before him.

"Akuma? Wake up; didn't you want to see my toys?" Yami said as he kicked Akuma in an attempt to wake him.

"WHY ARE YOU AND AKUMA PLAYING IN MY ROOM?!" Melody shouted at Yami while blushing furiously.

"Cause your room is twice as big as mine and we were playing," Yami said, bluntly, as he dropped his toys on Melody's bed and began poking Akuma in the face.

The three adults sighed and Chrona picked up her son and walked out of the room, being followed closely by Soul who was reprimanding Yami and taking him back to his room. Maka stayed and walked over to Melody.

"Are you alright, honey?" Maka said, sweetly, as she had her hands on Melody's shoulders. Melody nodded and Maka kissed her on the cheek and left the room, closing the door, quietly, behind her.

After several moments of silence, Melody finally said something to herself.

"I'm going to _kill _Akuma when he wakes up," said Melody in a furious tone.

* * *

After getting dressed Melody crashed down onto her bed and sighed while she stared at her ceiling. After several minutes of staring, her eyes began to get heavy due to her lack of energy and her eyes soon drifted shut.

Melody appeared in the Black Room in a black dress with silver outlines here and there. Her Black Room was almost identical to her father's except she didn't have a piano but instead a large stereo system and art objects such as a canvas, a cupboard full of paints and art supplies, and a brush rack.

Melody wasn't as much a music person like her father, though she did love the guitar. She liked listening to modern music, but ever since she was little, Melody _always _loved art. She loved drawing and painting landscapes and portraits, she had even tried drawing a manga but she couldn't come up with any good stories to base it on.

Melody wandered around, curiously, before the stereo began to play a soft but rhythmic tune. As she approached it, Aku peeked out from behind it and slid out in front of her.

"Well, well, back so soon?" said Aku in an intrigued fashion.

"I wanted to talk to you without my dad watching us. He thinks you are evil and only want to take over someone's body to use it to hurt people," Melody explained. Aku stared at her, with his head cocked, intrigued by what she was saying.

"But I do want to take over someone's body," Aku said in order to clarify his intentions.

"Yeah but I don't think it's for the reasons my papa thinks," Melody began. "You can see all of my thoughts and know everything I see, hear, and feel right?"

"Yes, I can," Aku said. "Anything and everything."

"So then the only reason you want to take over a body…is because you want to see, hear, and feel the world outside for yourself, right?" Melody said as she cocked her head and half-smiled at him. Aku stood with a blank expression and stared at her as if she was insane. "Just think about it. If you want to talk to me openly, just ask. I have to go now, though, see you later, Aku."

Melody disappeared from the room and Aku stood there in silence for a bit.

"That girl…she actually called me…by my name…" Aku said, confusedly. No one had ever called him by his name before, or smiled at him. "She's a strange one…"

* * *

**_The next day…_**

"Uwaaaah!" shouted Melody as she yawned and stretched her arms while walking with Blue*Star. "The weekend is finally over and we are back at school!"

"You that excited?" Blue*Star said, calmly, as he smirked at her.

"Hell yeah! I wanna get back into weapon training," Melody said as she pumped her fists in front of her. Blue*Star began laughing in a mocking way and she glared at him with puffed up cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You just looked like you're back to your old self," Blue*Star said while chuckling, lightly. Melody blushed and turned her face away from him as they arrived at their class. This week the weapon and Meister classes get mixed because they will be learning about tuning each other to their wavelengths.

After entering and taking their seats, they heard a familiar squeaking coming from the hall and someone fell into the room while seated on a rolling chair.

"Good Morning Professor Stein!" the class shouted, enthusiastically. Many of them were excited because they knew that Maka and Soul and Black*Star and Tsubaki were taught about Soul Resonance by Stein. Not long after, he had gotten up and rolled from the door, Soul and Maka also entered the room and they strolled behind Stein, Soul with hands in his hoodie's pockets (yes he still wears hoodies) and Maka with a knee length skirt and sweater.

"M-Mom? Papa?!" Melody shouted in surprise as she stood up in her seat. Maka waved and smiled at her and Melody sat down and tried to hide out of embarrassment.

"Hello, children. Today, as you know, we will be talking about soul wavelengths and resonance. I brought in an example to show you what kind of powers you can unlock with a Soul Resonance and what you can achieve if you strive for a more powerful one," Stein explained. Everyone except Blue*Star, Melody, and Akuma sat at the edge of their seats and Maka and Soul grinned. They hadn't had to perform in front of students for 2 years so they were excited.

Maka put out her hand and without even looking Soul transformed and landed in her hand perfectly. She swung him around gracefully and spun him.

"Alright, Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul shouted and suddenly a blast of air hit everyone in the classroom and knocked out the lights.

"Witch Hunter!" shouted Maka as she swung Soul who now had a large blue blade whose light filled the now dark classroom.

"Wooahhhhhhh!" everyone shouted in amazement.

"Perhaps we should take this outside," said Stein after inspecting the cuts in the walls from the blast of air that came from Maka and Soul's powerful resonance.

* * *

The whole class was lead outside and was out in the training field.

"As you can see, everyone, a resonance increases the pair's power immensely and gives you new tools to work with. Though, if you power up the resonance you can gain even more power," Stein said before turning to Maka and Soul and nodding.

"Demon Hunter!" shouted Maka and Soul's blade transformed into a halberd shaped blade. The grass where Maka and Soul stood was blown away and Stein decided to show their power by throwing two steel disks in the air. Maka slashed Soul twice, without moving from their spot, and the blast of wind cut the two disks in mid-air.

"That's so cool!" shouted a student.

"That's amazing!"

"I wonder if I could do that!"

"Next is the most powerful move that a scythe meister can perform in a normal Soul Resonance," Stein explained before nodding at Maka and Soul. Everyone took several steps back before Maka took a deep breath.

"Kishin…HUNTER!" Maka shouted and the wind kicked up again, blowing all the grass within 5 feet of them away. Maka's black dress appeared and Soul's blade transformed into a piano keyboard.

Stein had Black*Star roll in a huge boulder that towered over everyone and Maka, in one slash, sliced the boulder and then she smashed her fingers on the keyboard The resulting sound waves caused the two halves of the boulder to blow up into dust causing all the children to be thrown back in surprise.

"This is what you can achieve if you work hard enough," Stein said as he gestured to Maka and Soul.

"Sir! Is there anything more powerful than Kishin Hunter?" a student asked.

"Yeah, mom and papa have a more powerful attack that even I haven't seen. It's called Death Hunter," Melody said, proudly. Her parents never needed Perfect Resonance again after their last use but they still practiced it. Melody had always asked them to show her but they always refused.

"That's right, Melody, however there is a special condition for accessing that power which is highly confidential. The resonance needed to reach that level of power is known as Perfect Resonance," Stein explained.

"I think we can show them, Stein!" Maka shouted from where she was. Stein shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly, and Maka smiled. "Ready, Soul?"

"Hell yeah, babe," Soul said with his crooked grin.

Maka took a deep breath and stood focusing. Several students began to notice small rocks floating off the ground.

"GO PERFECT RESONANCE!" shouted Maka and Soul and bright light blasted off from them blinding the students a bit. When the light cleared Maka floated off the ground with her large, black wings and holding Soul's special scythe while in a new dress. Everyone stared in awe and Stein merely smirked as he watched the show.

"DEATH HUNTER!" Maka shouted as she swung Soul's blade away from herself. A dark, glowing liquid began to fizzle out of Soul's scythe blade and it morphed into the shape of the Death Hunter. The blade had an aura of red that was similar to the color of blood. "RAAAAHHHHH!"

Maka shouted as she sliced the air above her and everyone could see the distortion in the sky which was a gap with no air. A massive explosion occurred that went in a straight line up for quite a ways. Out of the fire came Maka and Soul who landed on the ground and released both their resonances.

Everyone stood in silence as they stared and Stein sat watching the students, waiting for their reaction.

After a couple of minutes a roar came from the students as they rushed over to Maka and the now transformed back Soul.

"That was amazing!"

"Please teach us how to do that!"

"Help us, Maka-sensei! Soul-sensei!"

Melody and Blue*Star were the only ones who had yet to move and they were staring at each other.

"Your parents are ridiculously powerful," said Blue*Star to Melody.

"They were! I knew mom and papa were good but I never thought they were that good," Melody said in excitement.

"Do you want to try?" Blue*Star asked, curiously, as he held out a hand.

"Try what?" Melody said, obliviously.

"Resonance," Blue*Star began. "Dad told me Resonance is just matching your wavelengths and connecting them. Why don't we try?"

Melody cocked her head as she thought about this and she smiled. "Let's do this."

Melody and Blue*Star smiled and she took his hand before they closed their eyes.

_Match my soul to Bluey's, _Melody thought to herself. Melody used her Soul perception to read Blue*Star's wavelength and she attempted to adjust hers to his. After both thought they had made their wavelengths close enough to the other they reached out to each other.

Just as they connected, each felt a surge of electricity blast between each other and they both shouted in pain.

Stein, who had been watching them and monitoring their wavelengths, flew over to them and ripped them apart.

"Melody!" Soul shouted as he and Maka ran over to the two.

"You two shouldn't do that until you learn to control your wavelengths better," Stein scolded.

"What happened, Professor?" Maka asked in a panicked voice.

"These two attempted a Soul Resonance but put a ridiculous amount of power into it. They could have fried each other's souls," Stein explained as he glared at the two who rubbed their burned palms.

"Sorry mom, papa," Melody apologized, sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, too, Aunt Maka, Uncle Soul" Blue*Star said, sheepishly.

Maka fell down in front of them and hugged them tightly.

"I'm just glad Stein saved you two before you killed yourselves," Maka said in a bit of a strained voice.

"If you two are alright can you take the class back to the room? We will be there in a moment," said Stein as he cranked the screw in his head. Melody and Blue*Star nodded and rose up from the ground and lead their class back into the school while Maka looked off, worriedly, at them.

"You noticed it, too, Stein?" asked Soul as he stared off at the group of students.

"Hm…" Stein responded before Maka turned around.

"What?" Maka began. "What did you two notice?"

"Melody should be dead right now." Stein said, bluntly. "Blue*Star didn't adjust his power flow and the immense power of his soul should have crushed hers instantly. Hmmm…interesting."

Maka gasped and covered her mouth before looking back over at Melody and Blue*Star who were still just barely in view.

"So then how was it that Melody's soul wasn't burned to a crisp?" Soul said as he tried pondering an answer.

"Well…I watched their souls and it was interesting," Stein began. "The power of Blue*Star's soul was stopped by something. It seemed almost like it hit a wall but I'm not sure if it's due to either Melody having an equally powerful soul or she just has some kind of special power."

Soul sighed and put a hand on Maka's shoulder in order to try and console her and Maka turned into him.

"Why do so many strange things have to keep happening to Melody one after the other," Maka cried as Soul wrapped his arms around her.

_Why indeed, _Stein thought to himself. _Black Blood, an Anti-demon Wavelength, Soul Perception, and now another power…_

* * *

**_So what did you think?_**

**_A mystery about Melody has been revealed._**

**_This new mysterious power could be important later on so make sure you remember it._**

**_Anyways until next time! Review! and Byeeeee :D_**


	28. Chapter 25

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I finally got some inspiration and finished this new chapter however I think I have been moving a bit slow in the amount of time that is passing so I will try and stretch the time frame a bit.**_

_**Also remember to let me know what you guys think of all the new characters.**_

_**If you want to see a specific new character let me know. Actually Yami, Melody's little brother, was created because one of you mentioned wanting to see Maka and SOul having another child so please ask away.**_

_**Also the next few updates will be specials because I will need some time to work out the next bits of the story.**_

_**Anyways I've rambled enough so... ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**_The next day…_**

"So class, since yesterday you learned all about the basics of what a Soul Resonance does, why don't we try performing?" said Sid who was accompanied Stein who sat silently in his rolling chair.

Everyone in the class was brought from their desks to the front of their class and all the weapons partnered up with their meisters.

"Alright, now take your partner's hand and focus just on your own soul," Sid began instructing. Everyone did as they said and grabbed their partners' hand. Melody and Blue*Star were a bit hesitant and he was especially hesitant on trying it.

"Bluey?" Melody said with a worried face as she leaned towards her partner.

"Should we really try this again…after yesterday?" Blue*Star asked, sheepishly. Blue*Star was just as proud as his father was when it came to his power but the last thing he would want to do is accidentally hurt his closest friend with it.

"It's ok, Bluey," began Melody with a shining smile that would melt your heart. "I trust you."

Blue*Star, who had been staring at the floor with shameful eyes, looked up in surprise at his partner. After a few seconds of looking at Melody's smile face a grin broke out over his face and he held out his hand which Melody took graciously.

"You always know how to cheer me up," Blue*Star said happily, making Melody blush. Both closed their eyes and focused on their souls.

"Alright," Sid continued. "Now I want you to look at your partner's soul wavelength and I want you to adjust your own wavelength's power to match your partner's. Do NOT try and connect souls until you receive the ok."

Melody and Blue*Star grinned at the last statement without opening their eyes and gazed on the other's soul. They began the annoying task of matching each other's wavelength power.

After about ten minutes Stein nodded and Sid continued with, "Alright now that that step is out of the way, try and reach out to your partner's wavelength while keeping the power flow the same."

Melody slowly began to stretch her wavelength out to Blue*Star who had yet to stretch it. Melody twisted their hands around and she intertwined their fingers before moving a bit closer to him.

"It's ok," she whispered into his ear, neither of them breaking concentration. "I trust you."

Blue*Star reached out his wavelength after hearing Melody's reassuring words and, just like their hands, their souls intertwined. Both felt a surge of power as the gears in their souls moved together and both their eyes flickered open in surprise.

Stein had been sitting in his chair next to them, staring with intent and curiosity.

"Does it hurt this time?" Stein asked in a calm voice.

"N-No, it actually feels nice," Melody said, a bit startled by Stein's appearance.

Without realizing it, Melody and Blue*Star began drifting closer to each other until they were only a few inches apart. They were immediately broken apart, though, when they heard giggling in the background which caused them to realize it.

"Look at how lovey dovey they get," a female classmate whispered as she and a few other girls giggled.

Blue*Star and Melody blushed heavily before breaking their resonance. Both were very surprised by their sudden sadness due to the abrupt end to their resonance. Both loved the sensation of being close to each other but neither quite understood why.

"As many probably noticed, a Soul Resonance is the most intimate relationship you can have with a person," explained Stein. "In order to perform resonance you have to let the other person into your soul so they have access to your feelings and thoughts. As your resonance becomes more powerful you even gain access to their memories and once you reach a certain level you are able to communicate with the other through the resonance alone."

"Anyways, who was able to perform a successful resonance today?" Sid asked as he pulled out a clipboard and pen. Six of the pairs out of the 18 raised their hands and he marked them down on the sheet. "Alright, those of you who couldn't are forbidden from practicing outside of class. If you don't know how to do it properly then you can injure yourselves severely. Those of you who were successful may practice outside of class but be wary of raising your resonance rate too much or you could hurt yourselves."

After the class had completely filed out, Sid sighed in relief and leaned on the chunky desk at the front of class while Stein rolled over to him.

"You noticed it, too, I assume," said Stein calmly as he and Sid stared off in opposite directions.

"Yeah…not only were they the first to perform the resonance successfully, their power was enough that even I sensed it. What kind of power do those children possess?" Sid asked curiously but with a serious face.

Stein sighed and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't know," Stein began. "But whatever it is, it may make them the strongest team of their year."

Both heard the door open and out peeked the head of Merlin, now 15.

"Dad, Mom said she needs to talk to you," said Merlin. "She said she'll wait for you in her classroom. Oh, hey Uncle Sid."

"Hey kiddo, haven't seen you in awhile," Sid said in an upbeat tone. He changes his mood pretty fast.

"I'll go over now, Merlin. Make sure to remember to wait for your sister before you go home," Stein said, strictly.

"Calm down, Dad. I won't leave Demetri at school…again," said Merlin, sighing on the last part.

"Hmm…" Stein said while he glared at his son who sweat dropped.

"See you at home," said Merlin before rushing out the door. Merlin hates his father's glares because it makes him feel like he is going to dissect him. Yes, Stein has _actually _threatened dissection has a punishment.

(Demetri, AKA Demi, is Stein and Marie's daughter who was born not long after Melody. She is 10 years old and, unlike her brother, is a dissection nut meister like her father. She is a slim girl with grayish like her father but with a slight yellow hue to it and golden eyes like her mother. She is in the same year as Blue*Star and Melody but is in her mother's class as opposed to her father's.)

* * *

"I can't believe it's this late already! We shouldn't have stayed at the Death Market so long," melody complained as she and Blue*Star walked to her house. They had gone to the Death Market after school and all the strange objects there kept them distracted until they realized it was already sunset.

"It's alright. Your parents aren't that over-protective that you would get in trouble," Blue*Star reassured as he smiled at her.

"Well I still need an excuse other than the Death Market," Melody began. After a few seconds of thinking she blushed and began fiddling with the strap of her bag.

"What did you think of?" Blue*Star asked curiously, after noticing her strange reaction.

"W-Well…I could say we were practicing our resonance…but I don't wanna lie…so could we practice it so that I'm not lying when I tell them," Melody asked, sheepishly, as she looked off to the side.

"Oh! S-Sure," said Blue*Star. They reached out their hands and intertwined their fingers again and performed a resonance. They both felt like they were walking on air. A resonance felt strange to them, but it was a good strange. On top of that, both liked holding the other's hand. The setting was perfect and they couldn't have walked to Melody's house any slower.

* * *

"Melody! Where have you been? It's already 7!" Maka scolded after Melody and Blue*Star entered through the front door. Maka and Soul were sitting in the living room which was the first room after entering the front door.

"Hehe…sorry mom. Bluey and I were practicing our resonance and we lost track of time," Melody said, sheepishly, while she scratched her nose.

"Uhuh, resonance. Then why are you two holding hands?" Maka said in annoyed tone. Melody froze and looked down, not realizing she had still been holding hands with Blue*Star. She blushed intensely and, in a frenzied and flustered way, snatched her hand back and clutched it to her chest while looking away, embarrassed.

Blue*Star had also blushed, also being unaware of their continued hand holding, and remained silent.

"Good job, son!" shouted Black*Star from off to the side of the living room. He had a thumb shot up in praise that his son was already popular with the girls.

"Uncle?" Melody said at the same time as Blue*Star said, "Dad?"

"Your mom wanted me to walk you home. You shouldn't be walking around alone this late," Black*Star said bluntly, waving his hand in the air as if it was unimportant.

"By the way, I heard you say something about resonance. Did you guys fix it?" Soul asked from behind a newspaper. He was reading the music news section because there was an article about his brother Wes and a performance he had in San Francisco recently.

"O-Oh yeah! It's still kinda hard and we can't do it quickly like you and mom can but we can do it," Melody said, sheepishly, she was still a bit embarrassed from her little hand holding issue.

"Let's see it, then," Soul said, bluntly, as he began to put the newspaper down.

"But, papa, what will you see? Only mom and me have soul perception," Melody said in a confused tone. Maka walked over to Soul and fell down onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"There, now I can see everything," Soul said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Melody said in an even more confused tone.

"Doesn't that good-for-nothing zombie teach you anything?" said Black*Star in an annoyed tone. "When two people perform a resonance the powers of the other are accessible to you."

"Really? So then-" Melody began before being cut off.

"Yes, it means Blue*Star can use your soul perception to see other people's souls just like you can, as long as you are in resonance," Black*Star said.

"Now go on," Maka said, expectantly as she, Soul, and Black*Star stared expectantly at them.

Melody and Blue*Star nodded and then Melody blushed profusely after realizing she would have to, purposely, hold hands with Blue*Star in front of their parents.

Blue*Star nudged her and smiled and she calmed down and they linked their hands together. Both took a deep breath and focused for a moment.

"GO SOUL RESONANCE!" they both shouted in unison before a spark between their souls ignited their Soul Resonance. The two looked at each other and smiled as they felt each other's soul wavelengths pour into each other.

They looked at their parents who they expected to have smiling faces at their achievements but were actually staring at them with surprised faces.

"W-What?" Melody asked in a confused voice. The adults who sighed and looked at each other.

"Don't worry about it, we were just…surprised, yeah that, because you two got resonance going so much faster than we did," Black*Star said calmly. "But that's expected since your partner is the son of a bushin. Ahahaha!"

"Hey! What about me?" Melody protested as Blue*Star was the only one being praised.

"You did good, too, honey," Maka said reassuringly. "Heeheehee, you can be so fickle about attention."

"Hmph!" Melody said before crossing her arms and pouting. Blue*Star tried to reassure her by patting her on the head but he couldn't help but laugh at Melody's reaction to being teased.

"Well, I'm glad you guys did well today, but Blue we should get home. Your mom said she was gonna make dinner, plus she is probably worried since I haven't called her yet," Black*Star said as he leapt off the sofa. "See ya, Soul."

Black*Star and Soul exchanged a high five and Black*Star and Blue*Star left, with Blue*Star waving back to Melody as he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Melody had eaten dinner talking about everything she had learned about the soul and resonance and afterward had gone up to her room. She found Yami lying on his bed sleeping with his teddy bear and smiled lovingly at him. She slipped into her pajamas and pushed him under the covers before joining him and before she knew it she had drifted to sleep.

Melody woke up and found herself lying on the floor in the Black Room. A figure cut through the darkness and appeared in front of her.

"Huh? Oh it's just you Aku. What's up?" Melody said in a drowsy but still cheerful voice. Aku stared at her with a confused face and watched her get off the floor in her long dress. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"…I'm surprised you don't know…" Aku said in the most cryptic way _ever. _

Melody looked at him with a confused face and he sighed and beckoned her to follow him. She followed him through the dimly lit room and they found a strange, large door. The door had the face of a dragon designed into it and Melody got strange from vibes from it.

"What's this? It gives me the creeps," Melody said in a distressed voice. She wrapped her arms around herself as she felt a cool and uncomfortable breeze come out of nowhere.

"This is the door…of the dragon god…Ryujin," Aku replied, mysteriously.

"Ryu…jin?" Melody said confusedly. She stared up at the door.

* * *

_**I know, I know I'm adding another unforeseen power which is completely unnecessary but I already came up with ideas which will play out later.**_

_**Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review.**_

_**Also please comment if there is something specific you want to see in the specials that will be coming up. I don't really have any plan so ideas are welcome.**_

_**Anyways until next time...byeeee :D**_


	29. Special 3

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I had sudden inspiration today so I decided to write a special.**_

**_Coincidentally_**_** I also decided to begin rereading the Soul Eater manga in order to help cure my writer's block and what do you know it worked!**_

_**Anyways I'm rambling please ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 11/5/14**_

* * *

**Special 3**

The day was just like any other day. Soul was goofing off watching TV, stretched out on the couch, and Maka was sitting on the recliner reading a book. Today was different though. Soul had been in a foul mood all day and Maka couldn't figure out what was wrong. She hadn't talked to him much because she thought it might have just been that he didn't sleep well but the feeling of not knowing was nagging at her. After all, seeing someone you love in a bad mood always makes you uncomfortable.

"Soul?" Maka said in a concerned voice. She peeked over her book and stared at him with worried eyes as he lay on the couch with an irritated look on his face.

"What?" Soul growled, without looking at Maka, he was clearly angry but the fact that he wasn't looking at her shows that it was something that she did.

"Ummm…well you seem like you're in a really bad mood…and I wanted to know if, maybe, it's my fault…" Maka said, sheepishly. Soul grumbled something under his breath and ignored her question as his focus drifted back to the TV.

"What the hell, Soul!" Maka shouted as she slammed her book on the table and popped out of her chair. "If I did something to make you mad just tell me! This isn't very cool of you!"

Soul hopped off of the sofa, tossing the remote on it, and staring at her eyes with fire in his eyes. He shouted at her face, "WHAT'S NOT COOL IS HOW MY OWN GIRLFRIEND CAN'T EVEN FIGURE IT OUT!"

Soul panted from how loud he shouted at her and watched tears begin to stream out of her eyes. His expression changed to a shamed look and he spun around and walked away from her. He picked up his motorcycle keys from the kitchen table and walked out the door, slamming it, and leaving Maka to stand there, the TV still playing in the background.

Maka picked up the remote and turned off the TV, the tears still streaming and fell onto the couch, her fists clenched on her knees as she held back her wails of sadness as she cried.

After an hour of muffled sobbing, Maka heard the phone ring. She didn't react to it but after the 3rd ring she rose and rubbed the tears out of her eyes as she walked over to pick it up.

"H-Hello…" she managed to squeeze out in a somewhat solid voice.

"Maka?" the voice said in a concerned tone.

"Tsubaki? What is it…?" Maka said in a somewhat weaker voice. Her voice cracked as she tried to keep back anymore tears from flowing.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked in an even more worried voice as she heard the cracks in Maka's voice multiply.

"N-Nothing! I-I'm alright…*sob* R-Really! I am!" Maka forced out before she began sobbing on the phone. Tsubaki was stunned by the sudden crying and Maka managed to hear an 'I'll be right there' over her sobbing.

* * *

After around 15 minutes Tsubaki burst in through the unlocked door and found Maka sobbing on the couch.

"Maka! What happened!?" Tsubaki shouted as she ran over to Maka and fell next to her, wrapping her arms around her. "Shh…Shh…it's all right, it's okay. Tell me what happened."

After a few minutes of Maka trying to calm herself down, she finally managed to explain the situation to Tsubaki.

"S-Soul left…" Maka said as she tried to hold herself together.

"What!? Where did he go? What happened?" Tsubaki asked in a shocked voice. Soul was always very composed and he and Maka had never had any real fights since they got together; just the occasional minor fight on who was going to cook dinner or Soul getting a Maka Chop for scaring her.

"Soul is mad at m-me and I d-don't know why…He just shouted t-that I s-should have known and l-left. I tried c-calling but it says his phone is d-disconnected and w-when I asked K-Kid and B-Black*Star they said t-that it was the same for them and I-I don't know what to do! It's b-been an hour and a half and he hasn't contacted me and I-I don't know where he is… What do I do Tsubaki?" Maka wailed as she shoved her face in Tsubaki's chest and began to cry again.

Tsubaki tried to console her with hugs as she thought of something to say.

"It must have been bad for him to get this angry. Soul has never done this, not even before you got together," Tsubaki said in a concerned voice.

"I know! I don't know what to do, Tsubaki! I don't want to lose him over a fight, I love him too much!" Maka shouted as she shoved her face back into Tsubaki's chest to sob.

"It's terrible…and on your anniversary, too," Tsubaki said in a concerned voice as she held Maka. Maka perked up after hearing this and ripped away from Tsubaki with wide eyes.

"What did you just say?" Maka said in a shocked voice.

Tsubaki stared at Maka with a confused look and then her eyes widened. "Maka, you didn't…"

"DAMMNIT! FUCKING DAMMNIT!" Maka shouted after realizing she had forgotten her and Soul's 1 year anniversary of their relationship. Soul was the kind of guy who took every aspect of a relationship seriously and on top of that he loved Maka very much so the fact that she had forgotten the special occasion must have hurt him dearly.

Maka began to sob violently at her own stupidity and Tsubaki attempted to console her.

"It's okay! Today is still your anniversary! If you can find him and apologize then things will be okay!" Tsubaki suggested, frantically.

Maka continued to sob but managed to break out some words, "B-But I don't *sob* know where h-he is!"

"You can use your Soul Perception, Maka. No one can find Soul easier than you can," Tsubaki said, firmly, as she attempted to instill confidence in Maka. Maka's sobs were halted, though her tears were not, as she realized Tsubaki was right. "Come on, let's go find him."

Maka smiled at Tsubaki and nodded as she wiped away her tears. Maka changed and grabbed her house keys and just before leaving with Tsubaki glanced at the clock.

_It's 6 o'clock…only six hours to search, _Maka thought to herself as she put on her game face and raced out the door with Tsubaki.

* * *

Maka and Tsubaki search all over Death City for hours until, after 5 hours of searching, they narrowed the area to search to just Shibusen. Maka took a deep breath and focused on finding Soul in the school.

"Found him," Maka said, triumphantly, after searching for a few minutes. Tsubaki smiled and Maka turned to her and nodded. "Thank you so much, Tsubaki."

"Go, Maka. It's almost midnight," Tsubaki said as she nudged Maka towards the school. Maka nodded with a smile and ran up the steps into Shibusen.

* * *

Maka ran through the complicated corridors of the school as she followed the light of Soul's soul. She ran, panting, sliding at turns, and gliding past the cobwebs and mice which lived in the school.

Maka finally came across the entrance to the old music room which no one used anymore. Maka took a breath and pushed the door open, slowly. As she opened it she heard a piano, playing a familiar tune.

She slowly pushed the door completely open and slid inside, closing it quietly behind her. She walked down the row towards the stage that was at the back of the room, whose curtains were closed except for a small opening. Maka peeked through the hole and found Soul sitting on the piano playing the tune with his eyes closed as his body flowed through the movements.

It was then that Maka realized that this tune was the song that Soul played for her when they first met and when this music room had still been in use.

"Are you gonna stand there all day?" Soul asked, calmly, as he continued to play and didn't open his eyes. Maka jumped when he said this and sighed before she slid over to him. He stopped playing and scooted over so she could sit and she sat next to him before he began to play again.

Not a word was spoken after that for a solid 10 minutes as Soul played and played, still not opening his eyes.

Finally Maka decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry!" Maka shouted as she crushed her hands into fists and slammed her eyes shut. Soul paused and finally opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary! I really didn't mean to…I just had other things on my mind and I didn't realize it had already come!"

Soul sighed and Maka opened her eyes and turned to look at him, eyes full of worry and fear.

"You know why I got like that right?" Soul asked without breaking eye contact.

"Because you love me?" Maka said with a small smile appearing on her face.

Soul smiled and said, "Yeah," before leaning in, slowly, and kissing her lightly.

"Soul, I love you," Maka said before she kissed him lightly.

"I love you, too, Maka," Soul said, softly, before kissing her again.

They kissed again and again as passion grew between them.

Although they couldn't exchange gifts for their anniversary they did exchange something else, something more precious and although you won't be told what it was, let's just say Spirit would murder Soul if he found out.

* * *

_**So!?**_

_**I hope you guys liked it!**_

_**I decided that a majority of the romance between Soul and Maka will be expressed in my specials (which means more specials).**_

_**Don't worry though, I will make specials for TsuStar and KidChrona and others!**_

_**But please, Review on this and also let me know if there is anything you want to see in the specials! I'm open to suggestions!**_

_**Anyways, until next time, byeeee :D**_


	30. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I really loved the increase in reviews and I think its due to my stalling in putting up new chapters.**_

_**I'm also glad that you guys like the Specials! I really like writing about Maka and Soul's love story but this story has already progressed beyond that. Anyways! Moving on and here is the chapter and ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"Who's Ryujin, Aku?" Melody asked in an interested and confused tone.

"Melody, have you ever heard how people's souls have evolved to deal with new conditions?" Aku asked, not answering Melody's question.

"Huh? Uh kinda…I remember mom saying that our soul perception is a change that souls got to combat witches," Melody said with a confused look.

"Well that's what has happened now, too. Seems that souls have characteristics of other living creatures, like lions or zebras or, in your case, a dragon. Your soul took on the characteristics of a dragon god called Ryujin. This door connects you to him and if you entered you could talk to him," Aku explained in an annoyed tone because he had to explain things.

"So I can talk to him if I go through here?" Melody said, curiously, as she began walking over to the door to try opening it.

"Nonononono!" Aku shouted in a frightened voice as he ran in front of Melody and pushed her back, away from the door.

"W-What's wrong, Aku?" Melody asked, surprised that he was freaking out from her trying to go in.

"It's too dangerous. Ryujin isn't a kind dragon; he'll kill you without a second thought.

"But we're in my soul. I can't die in here," Melody said, brushing off Aku's warning.

"Yes you can! And if you die in your soul you die in real life, unless someone like me or Ryujin decides to take over your body," Aku said in a distressed voice. He stared at her with his usual evil look but his eyes were filled with worry. Melody stared at him and then smiled. She slid down to the ground and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks for protecting me, Aku. I knew you were good," Melody said, lovingly. Aku paused in surprise until Melody let go and giggled after looking at him.

Melody heard a voice from the outside calling her and she waved to Aku before leaving her soul. Aku had remained standing there, totally confused by Melody's kindness towards him. He was one who caused her horrible nightmares and pain but she still showed him kindness.

"This host…is quite the strange one," Aku said in an intrigued tone.

* * *

"Melody! Sis! You're gonna be late for school!" Yami shouted as he shook Melody in an attempt to wake her.

"Nhhhhh…" Melody groaned as she slowly opened her eyes which hurt when in contact with the morning sunshine. "What time is it…?"

"It's 8:30 and you have to be at school by 9," Yami said in an annoyed tone.

Melody shot up in bed, wide eyed, mouth 'shit' and leapt out of bed to get ready. After 10 minutes or so, she flew down stairs and blasted into the kitchen.

"Melody! Here are your lunch and a breakfast sandwich to go," Maka said as she slipped a bento in Melody's book bag and handed her a sandwich while pushing her towards the door. Maka wasn't late to Shibusen in her entire time there and she wasn't about to let her daughter be.

As Melody was pushed outside, she saw Blue*Star standing outside waiting for her.

"Bluey!?" she said as she ran over to him and they both started walking to school.

"I always walk you to school. Just cause you decided to sleep in doesn't mean I get to abandon you," Blue*Star said in a mocking tone as he teased her sleeping in. Melody puffed up her cheeks and playfully punched him as she fumed and he burst out laughing from her adorable reaction.

"Don't make fun of me! Now hurry up!" Melody shouted as she began running ahead.

"Hey! Wait up," Blue*Star said as he chased after her. Melody began giggling as ran and soon they made it to school.

* * *

Melody and Blue*Star managed to get in just after the bell and thank gosh Stein is so slow when it comes to getting to class.

Not long after they took their seats and caught their breaths, Stein fell into the classroom due to his rolling chair hit the door frame.

"Hello class~" Stein said cheerfully. "Do you all wish to know what we are doing today?"

"Combat training?!"

"Learning about soul abilities?"

"Sleeping?!"

"No, no, and no. Today we are doing…a dissection," said Stein with a glint in his eye which caused all the students to be struck with fear. Melody, Akuma, and Blue*Star, though, were unaffected due to the fact that their parents constantly told them the horror stories of their teacher's dissection obsession. Plus they have met his daughter.

* * *

**_Sometime later…_**

"Hey, Melody!" Akuma shouted as he flew over to Melody who, unusually, was walking alone. Blue*Star had to help Sid with some heavy boxes to take to the Shinigami Room so Melody decided to walk around until he was finished.

"Oh, hey Akuma! It's been awhile," Melody said cheerfully after noticing him.

"Yeah. I have been busy with my weapon so I haven't had a chance to see you guys," Akuma said, sheepishly. Melody and Blue*Star are his best friends so not being able to see them is saddening.

"Yeah! Oh and who is your partner? You never said who it was," Melody asked, curiously.

"Really?" Akuma said in a surprised tone. "I thought I did. Well it's Kara, Liz and Kilik's daughter. She's a sniper weapon."

"A sniper?! That's so cool! I don't think I've heard of any other gun weapon besides Azusa-sensei and Auntie Liz and Patti," shouted Melody, excitedly.

_(Kara is the daughter of Kilik and Liz. She was a love child and they got married not long after she was born. Kara has a chocolate skin tone and has a dark brown hair color. She has an attitude like her mother and is very prideful but when she's relaxing she can be as laid back as her father. She has been friends with Akuma since they were little but they were never as close as Akuma, Blue*Star, and Melody were.)_

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome but I haven't had a lot of practice with gun weapons because mom was hoping I would be a swordsman like her. But anyways...how has everything been with you? Dad said you had some issues with the Black Blood and all," Akuma said, is face blooming with concern.

"Oh! It's alright! The nightmares stopped awhile ago and other than that I haven't really had any problems," said Melody, cheerfully, as she was over having the strange Black Blood in her body.

"That's good, that's good! Oh and…ummm…I-I'm really sorry…about that day in your house…" said Akuma, sheepishly. Melody didn't quite get what he meant but when she thought about it for a few minutes her eyes widened in embarrassment and a bright blush broke out over her face.

"I-It's alright! Y-Yami shouldn't h-have let you into my r-room without asking," Melody said in a nervous voice. Akuma frowned and looked down at the ground in shame.

"R-Really it's oka- wahhh!" shouted Melody as she tripped on a raised tile and fell onto Akuma.

Both fell to the ground into an accidental kiss and both stared at each other, wide-eyed and with a massive blush over their faces. Both broke apart instantly and Melody hopped up into a kneeling position before both heard a book bag drop to the floor.

Melody looked up and saw Blue*Star staring wide-eyed at the two with a hurt expression.

"B-Bluey! I-It's not what it looks like!" began Melody as she attempted to repair the situation. "I-I tripped and fell on Ak- wait, Bluey! Where are you going?!"

Blue*Star grabbed his bag and slipped it on before running off away from the two. Melody began to run after him, leaving Akuma on the floor and her book bag on the bench.

"Wait! Bluey!" Melody shouted as she chased her meister through the halls of Shibusen.

"Speed*Star!" shouted Blue*Star once they reached an open area. Blue*Star bolted off at lightning speed, leaving a helpless Melody behind at the school.

"Bluey…" Melody said with a sad expression.

After a few minutes, Akuma saw Melody walking back over to where they had been and he had been sitting on the bench watching her book bag.

Melody walked over to him, dragging her feet, as her face held an expression which was on the verge of crying.

"M-Melody…Are you okay?" asked Akuma, already knowing the answer.

Melody remained silent as she stood in front of Akuma who had risen from the bench upon her return. She fell into him and broke out into tears, startling Akuma. Akuma wrapped his arms around Melody and rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her as she cried into his chest.

_Melody… _ Akuma thought to himself as he held Melody tightly.

* * *

"Dammnit!" Blue*Star cussed after he was far enough from the school that he could stop running. "Why the hell did I run away!? If Melody likes Akuma then I should be happy for them! So why the hell am I so bothered by this!?"

"Blue*Star?" asked Kara as she caught sight of him talking to himself and punching a wall.

"Huh?" said Blue*Star in surprise as he hadn't noticed anyone passing by.

"Blue*Star! What's up? It's been awhile!" said Kara, excitedly, as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Uh? Oh! Kara, hi," said Blue*Star in an unenthusiastic voice.

"What's wrong? You look down," said Kara in a worried voice. Blue*Star looked away from her so she wouldn't see his face but she turned it back so he would look at her. "Come on, you can talk to me. Let's go over to that café and we can talk."

Kara began dragging Blue*Star over to the café and he sighed in relief. _Maybe talking will help… _Blue*Star thought to himself.

Blue*Star and Kara entered the shop and ordered some coffee and pastries to have while they talked.

"So? Spill it," Kara said, bluntly. Blue*Star sighed in annoyance but nodded.

"Well…I…saw Melody kissing Akuma," Blue*Star explained as simply and quickly as possible. "And I should be happy if they are happy but…it hurts that I saw them like that and I don't know why!"

Kara stared in surprise and smiled. "So Akuma and Melody are like that?"

"Apparently…but neither told me anything before…" Blue*Star said in a depressed tone.

"Just because you guys are best friends doesn't mean they have to tell you every aspect of their lives. Even best friends need their space, am I right?" Kara said as she nibbled her pastry and took small sips of scalding hot coffee.

"I-I guess," said Blue*Star. "But I…I still don't get why it bothers me so much!"

"Well…that's probably cause you're jealous," Kara said, bluntly, as she gulped down the rest of the pastry.

"Jealous?! Why would I be?!" Blue*Star said in an uneven tone. Kara smiled deviously at his troubled expression.

"Cause your best friends are dating while you are left all alone. Don't worry about it though, I can help you with that," Kara said, deviously, as she leaned into Blue*Star's face and began kissing him. Blue*Star stared wide-eyed in surprise and was frozen. Both heard a gasp and Kara broke away, both her and Blue*Star staring out the window. On the other side was a shocked Melody and Akuma watching them. Melody burst into tears and ran away from the shop and Akuma continued to stare.

Akuma's face changed to that of one filled with rage and he stormed into the shop and punched Blue*Star straight across the face, making him fall off his chair and onto the ground.

"Bastard! Making Melody cry so much!" Akuma shouted angrily as Kara tried to keep him back. "Don't talk to me as your friend again until you make up with Melody!"

Akuma broke free from Kara's grip and stormed out to pursue Melody who had run off. Meanwhile, Blue*Star continued to sit on the floor shocked and a hand clutching his cheek which was thoroughly bruised from Akuma's punch.

Kara ran over to him and attempted to tend to him but he laid there in shock.

* * *

After 20 minutes of searching Akuma found Melody huddled in an alleyway, not far from the shop, hugging her knees with her face buried into her arms.

"Melody! Melody, are you alright?!" Akuma shouted as he ran over to her. Melody didn't move but Akuma knew she wasn't by the sound of her muffled sobs. "Melody…let me take you home, it's getting late."

Melody paused and rose up after Akuma grabbed her wrist to help her up. She rubbed her eyes to get away the tears and Akuma handed her a handkerchief to use.

"Akuma…what happened to your hand…?" Melody asked worriedly after seeing how bruised his knuckles were.

"I knocked some sense into that dense idiot," Akuma said with a smirk as he clenched his hand into a fist. Melody giggled lightly, tears still in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Akuma," Melody said, somewhat happily. Akuma smiled and began to guide Melody home.

"No problem, Melody," Akuma said, happily, as he led her home.

* * *

"So how goes the CEW meetings, my love," said Ai.

"All is good, my dear," the strange woman said as she and Ai intertwined fingers.

"My dear, Amaterasu, soon all will be prepared and we can destroy the wretched school which Shinigami founded to prevent our plans," Ai said with a twisted smile. He and Amaterasu kissed lightly and they both grinned at each other evilly.

"Soon…they will DIE!" shouted Amaterasu.

* * *

_**Sooo? What do you guys think?**_

_**Ai has finally made his reappearance and it seems his wife is the leader of CEW!**_

_**Anyways I should stop before I reveal too much. So guys please continue to Review and please let me know if there is anything you want me to write about in the specials!**_

_**I would love to entertain you guys with it.**_

_**Also I have some news! I will be starting a fanfic on the anime Zero no Tsukaima (The Familiar of Zero) so please check it out when it comes out!**_

_**Anyways until next time! Byeeeee :D**_


	31. Chapter 27

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I know it has been awhile but I went to visit colleges during the weekend and also my attention span has been worse than a chipmunk.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you guys like this new chapter! Next chapter is going to be a special!**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**_The next day…_**

Blue*Star laid on his futon staring up at his Death Soul rock poster and sighed.

"What should I do…? She probably hates me…" began Blue*Star as he spoke to himself. "Whatever! It's her own fault for kissing Akuma!"

"Blue*Star?" asked Tsubaki as she cracked open the door and peeked over to him.

"Hm?" replied Blue*Star, not breaking his gaze.

"Are you alright, honey? You came home very depressed yesterday," said Tsubaki, worriedly, as she peered deeper into the room.

"I'm ok, don't worry about it," said Blue*Star as he got up and walked over to the sliding glass doors of his room.

"Where are you going?" Tsubaki asked, worriedly, as she watched him open the doors.

"I'm gonna go out for awhile," said Blue*Star, calmly, as he walked outside and closed the door behind him. He disappeared and Tsubaki sighed.

"Just like his father, keeping everything in," said Tsubaki.

* * *

Blue*Star sat on one of the spikes of Shibusen and stared off into the distance. He sighed as he looked off and then noticed he was being watched.

Stein stood below him, looking up at him. Stein beckoned him down and Blue*Star jumped down to him.

"You know, your father used to go up there a lot; sometimes to think and other times to boast his strength. You're a lot like him," Stein said as he reminisced.

"Hm…" replied Blue*Star as he wasn't in the mood to talk. Stein stared at him blankly for a few seconds and sighed.

"If you're having trouble with Melody you should really talk to her about it. Not talking won't help anyone," Stein said, bluntly.

"…I know…not my fault she won't answer my texts or calls. Either ways it's her fault," Blue*Star said in an annoyed tone as he pouted and crossed his arms.

"You know, Melody's parents had a pretty bad fight when they were younger and they refused to talk about it. They almost lost their connection, I hope you two don't have to go through the same thing," lectured Stein in an unemotional tone.

Blue*Star frowned at this and sighed. "Yeah…fine I'll go find her," said Blue*Star.

Stein smiled and watched as Blue*Star began to run off towards Death City.

"Hehe, he's a good kid," said Stein as he watched Blue*Star bounce down the stairs.

* * *

Melody sighed as she sat, hugging her knees, on the roof of her house. Whenever she was bothered by something she always went up there so she could get fresh air and think in silence.

"Why was Bluey kissing Kara? Why do I care so much? I don't get any of it," Melody sighed as she hugged her knees closer.

Melody sat in silence for a few minutes before being startled by some loud rustling in front of her house. She crawled over to the end of the roof and looked over to find a woman dressed in a strange outfit. Melody inspected her closely and found a tattoo with the letters C-E-W on it. Melody remembered what Angela told her about CEW and she gasped and crawled back away from the edge of the roof.

"Crap what the hell is a witch doing here?" whispered Melody as she sat back towards the middle of her roof as she attempted to conceal her presence from the CEW witch.

Melody sat in silence for a few minutes until the rustling was silenced. She paused and slid over to the edge of the roof to see if the witch was gone. When she reached the edge she was startled by a pair of piercing cerulean eyes.

"Waaah!" shouted Melody as she leapt backwards away from the edge. The owner of the eyes crawled around the edge and climbed up onto the roof.

The woman had gleaming eyes and her posture was that of a curious investigator. Melody sat frozen in fear as the woman inspected her from a distance. After a few seconds the woman paused and a horrible smile grew on her face which instilled even more fear in Melody.

The woman began to chant a spell a large spear of ice began forming above her raised hand. It was long and narrow but sharp enough to pierce steel.

Melody trembled in fear as the spear got longer and sharper. Finally the witch finished chanting and she looked at Melody with that horrifying smile again. She launched the spear towards Melody at a rapid speed and Melody shut her eyes as she prepared for her death.

Melody waited, with her eyes closed, for a few seconds, expecting the spear to have hit her, and she cracked one eye open to look at the witch. Melody was shocked at what she found and both her eyes opened wide in shock.

Blue*Star was standing in front of her with a spear of ice pierced right through his stomach. He had his hands holding the back end of the spear and blood was dripping out of him in large amounts.

"B…B…Bluey…?" said Melody in a shocked and completely confused voice. Blue*Star turned his head and cracked a grin at her before collapsing on his side, unconscious. "Bluey!"

Melody crawled over to Blue*Star and burst into tears as she rocked him back in forth as she tried to wake him while shouting his name multiple times.

"Ahahahahaha! One down, one to go!" shouted the witch as she watched the two. She began to form another ice spear with the creepy smile on her face again.

Suddenly the witch was blasted away into the road below at a ridiculous speed. Black*Star, wielding Tsubaki, was standing on the roof with the most fearsome face Melody had ever seen. The amount of blind rage Black*Star was feeling must have been an impossible amount.

"Blue*Star!" shouted Tsubaki as she transformed and ran over to Blue*Star and Melody. She collapsed next to them and looked over her child repeatedly.

The witch rose from the small crater she was in and coughed up some blood before snickering and staring up at Black*Star. Black*Star breathed heavily in his fury and the witch began to chant another spell as she began forming a blizzard ball in her hands. Black*Star disappeared and the witch paused as she looked around trying to find him. She was then smashed into the ground with an unbelievable amount of force which caused the crater to double in size.

The witch coughed up blood as Black*Star stood over her and emanated an aura of pure fury. The witch began trembling at his fearsome wavelength and tears welled up in her eyes as she feared for her life.

"I'm…going…to…mur-der you…" Black*Star whispered into her ear. The witch began sobbing with wide eyes full of fear. She began to beg for her life and Black*Star ignored it and lifted up his hand.

"Black*Star's Demon Pulse!" shouted Black*Star as he smashed his hand into her chest, blasting a ridiculous amount of a concentrated wavelength into her body. The witch's body blew up and the crater grew again. The soul of the witch was left behind and Black*Star pulled out a small box with the Shinigami symbol on it and absorbed the witch's soul.

_(Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul all received what are called Soul Boxes. These boxes collect the souls of those that they kill since Soul and Tsubaki no longer need to collect souls since both have achieved the level of Death Scythe.)_

Black*Star leapt up back onto the house and ran over to Blue*Star.

"Black*Star! We have to get him to Kim! He's losing a lot of blood and if we don't get him there before this spear melts, he will only bleed faster!" explained Tsubaki with a calm expression. Black*Star nodded and picked up Blue*Star before disappearing.

"Where…?" Melody said, tears still pouring out of her eyes.

"Black*Star's Speed*Star is on another level than Blue*Star's. Now let's go to Shibusen," Tsubaki said as she rose up and helped Melody to her feet. Melody nodded and both climbed down from the roof and began to run to Shibusen.

* * *

**_The next morning…_**

"So how is Blue*Star doing?" asked Maka as she and Tsubaki stood outside Blue*Star room.

"Kim managed to stabilize him but he's lost a lot of blood. They had to give him a transfusion while they were pulling out the spear because of has fast he was losing blood. She said he should wake up in a day or so," Tsubaki explained in a worried tone.

"That's good," began Maka as she peered into the window of Blue*Star's room and watched Melody who sat in a seat next to Blue*Star's bed and was hunched over sleeping. "This is a familiar scene."

"Yeah…" Tsubaki said calmly.

Tsubaki and Maka stood and peered in the window for a few minutes before Tsubaki's face turned sour in sadness as she thought about how her only son could have died. Maka immediately noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder and lead her away from the room.

* * *

"Mnnn…" groaned Melody as her eyes cracked open. She winced at the bright sunlight shining through the window before lifting her head off the bed.

Melody stared at Blue*Star, lying peacefully in the bed, asleep, and a frown appeared on her face. The longer she stared the sadder her expression, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry…You almost died to protect me…Even though I'm your weapon, who's supposed to protect you…I'm not strong enough," Melody said before planting her face on the bed, sobbing quietly.

"Do you want to get stronger?" Black*Star said as he appeared from nowhere, startling Melody.

"U-Uncle?!" Melody said, startled, as she twisted around to look at him as the tears continued to stream down her face.

Black*Star walked up to Melody, slowly, and stared down at her. He wiped her tears away and held face in his hands.

"Do you?" Black*Star said in a completely calm voice.

"Y-Yes! I want to be strong so that Bluey never has to protect me again," said Melody with red, puffy eyes. Black*Star grinned and began walking over to the door, stopping just before reaching it.

"Come over in 20 minutes. I'll train you," Black*Star said, sternly, before leaving the room. Melody sat in surprise for a few seconds and turned back to Blue*Star.

"I'm going to do it, I'm going to get stronger, I'm going to become strong enough that you won't have to protect me," Melody said with a determined attitude. She picked up her bag and pecked Blue*Star on the cheek before rushing out of the room to go home and get supplies for training.

* * *

**_Later that day, during Melody's training…_**

"Huff…puff…huff…" panted Melody as she moved into her battle stance again. Black*Star had been training her in hand to hand combat and helping to improve her reaction speed so that she could better protect herself. She had been training for several hours and had refused to take any breaks.

"Melody, let's take a break. It's not good for you to be training so hard for the first time without any breaks," Black*Star said. Black*Star was completely unfazed by the low level of training but Melody had begged him to train her at Blue*Star's level and he could tell how exhausted she was.

"No! I can keep going! I have to, until I'm stronger!" shouted Melody as she continued to pant. Melody ran at Black*Star, shouting, before suddenly losing consciousness and collapsing into Black*Star.

Black*Star sighed and picked Melody up. He took her inside and laid her on the couch before wiping the sweat from her.

"You really love Blue, don't you?" Black*Star said, calmly, with a smirk.

* * *

Melody woke up in the Black Room with a start as she was surprised to suddenly be there.

Aku stood in front of her, staring, as she lay on the cold floor.

"Aku? What happened?" Melody said in a bit of a flustered way.

"You passed out from the training," Aku replied, bluntly. Melody's face grew annoyed that she couldn't handle the training. She fumed and looked at Aku with piercing, and quite intimidating, eyes.

"Aku, take me to him," Melody ordered out of the blue.

"Who?" Aku asked, acting as if he didn't know who she was taking about.

"Ryujin! I need to get stronger and I will do anything to make it happen!" Melody shouted as she leapt up from the floor and glared at Aku. He sighed and turned to begin leading her to Ryujin's door.

"If you die…I'll tell your father what happened," Aku said, calmly, as they walked. Melody nodded and they reached the door. Melody could feel the steamy breath that blew out of the dragon face's nostrils that was on the door.

_I can do this! I have to, for Bluey! _Melody thought to herself as she walked towards the door.

* * *

_**So? So sad about Blue*Star. I felt bad doing that to him but Black*Star's calm raging was exciting to write.**_

_**Anyways remember to Review so I can know what you guys think and feel free to let me know of any ideas for specials.**_

_**For my Zero no Tsukaima fans, I will be putting up the first chapter on Friday so please feel free to check it out!**_

_**Anyways until next time, byeeee :D**_


	32. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I'm sorry that I havent posted in awhile but I have been busy painting my grandmas house (the paint was so old it was peeling off) and I was working on the first chapters of my Zero no Tsukaima fanfic.**_

_**Feel free to check it out after you read this new chapter!**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Melody!" shouted a voice which echoed through the Black Room. Melody's face shot up towards the foggy roof of the room, reacting to her name. Aku paused and stared at her, waiting to see what she would do. "Melody, wake up!"

Melody sighed and looked at the door, "I guess I'll have to do this another time."

Aku sighed in relief as the tension that Melody created dissipated and Melody looked over to him.

"I have to go now, Aku. Thanks for helping me today, I'll try and come back another time," said Melody, happily, with a bright smile on her face which was unbefitting to have in the Black Room.

Aku stared and watched Melody fade away as she exited the Black Room and sighed at her actions.

* * *

"Melody!" shouted Tsubaki as she watched Melody fidget in her sleep. Melody's eyes cracked open, slowly, and she groaned as she clutched her head before she got up slowly. "Melody, are you alright? You were fidgeting a lot in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?"

"Huh? Oh, Auntie, no I'm okay. I was training with Uncle and I guess I passed out," said Melody, sheepishly, as she rubbed her head and cringed, slightly.

"Let me get you some ice, you look overworked," Tsubaki said as she raced over to the kitchen to get Melody an ice pack. Tsubaki had a lot of them since Black*Star had a tendency to over train when he was frustrated.

Tsubaki reentered with a large glass of water and an ice pack for Melody. She placed it on her head and handed Melody the glass which Melody gulped down in a second.

"Bwuahh, that water was good! Thanks Auntie," Melody said as happily she could with her headache and sore body.

Black*Star walked in the glass doors with a towel draped around his neck.

"So you're finally awake?" Black*Star said after noticing Melody.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, I wanted you to train me but I ended up passing out like a weakling," said Melody, pitifully, looking down in shame. Black*Star watched her for a moment before coming up to her and putting a hand on her head.

"Don't be. You did great for your first day but as long as you keep up your drive, it'll only get easier," Black*Star said, reassuringly. Melody looked up at him and smiled before hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Uncle!" said Melody, happily, cringing slightly from her soreness. Black*Star blushed, a bit embarrassed, and Tsubaki giggled at his reaction.

"Anyways, if you're feeling better, I better take you home before your mom kills me," Black*Star said before he broke away. Melody nodded and they left.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Soul," said Aku after Soul appeared in the Black Room, playing a nice song on the piano.

"Sup," Soul said, bluntly, as he transferred a little focus to talking to Aku.

"Melody wants to try and interact with Ryujin," Aku said in a bit of a panicked tone. Soul misplayed a tune when he heard this and he stared off. He flew his body around to look at Aku and leaned against the piano, legs and arms crossed.

"Blue*Star?" Soul asked, calmly. Aku nodded and Soul sighed. "So it's time for us to place the seals…I was hoping we could leave her free as she wouldn't be too rushed to try and enter the Dragon Room, but if things are like this I will have to cut her off from it."

"I don't think it will be a good idea, Eater. She's pretty bent on getting stronger to protect Blue*Star. She remembered the old stories of your scar and she wants to be a proper weapon that can protect their meister and loved one," explained Aku, diligently, while Soul patiently listened.

"Hmm…I'm not comfortable with this but, Aku, you have a soft spot for my daughter, right? You take care of her for now. DO NOT let her near that room. I'm going to consult the others," said Soul, stoutly. Aku nodded and Soul nodded back before fading out of the Black Room.

Soul woke up on the couch with a newspaper on his face before hearing the door bell ring.

_Kill Kong Kang Kong_

Soul leapt up from the couch and opened the door to find Melody and Black*Star standing there. Soul let Melody in and watched her go upstairs to her room to rest before turning back to Black*Star.

"Has she shown the signs?" Soul asked, calmly.

"Yeah, the dragon fang mark appeared under her right ear, which means she touched Ryujin's door. I've begun training her so if that can keep her from being tempted I'll continue," Black*Star said, seriously, while he stood facing Soul.

"Damn…We'll keep an eye on her. Meanwhile I should get Stein to help out with training her soul. No one is better at it than he is," Soul said as he pondered all the precautions he will have to take.

"Good luck, man. I'll be here if you need anything. I'm sure a bushin like myself can be of great use to you!" Black*Star boasted causing Soul to sweat drop.

"Haha, been awhile since I heard you say that," said Soul, a bit surprised as Black*Star hadn't boasted much since he and Tsubaki's marriage.

"Well I'm such a big guy that words can't explain how big I am so I don't bother much anymore," boasted Black*Star as he tried to relieve the tension of the situation.

"Haha…well I'll talk to you later, bud, I'm gonna check on Melody," said Soul as he bid farewell to Black*Star. Black*Star gave a simple wave and walked away before Soul closed the door and sighed. He turned and went upstairs to Melody's room to find her fast asleep, curled into a ball on her bed.

Soul smiled, went up to her, and lightly pulled some hair from her face before bending over and kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"Sleep well, honey," Soul said, lovingly, as he watched his little girl peacefully sleep.

* * *

"Akuma? Is that you?" asked Kid after he heard the door slam shut. Kid was in the family room making sure that the candles were at a symmetrical angle to each other.

"Yeah," Akuma said, dryly, as he took off his shoes and began to walk upstairs.

Kid heard a distressed click in Akuma's step as he walked and Kid went over to the stairs.

"Akuma? What's wrong, son?" Kid asked, worriedly, as he watched Akuma walk up the stairs in a gloomy manner.

Akuma stopped in his tracks and paused, "…Dad…what do you do if you caused something bad to happen and you don't know how to fix things?"

"Are you talking about Blue*Star?" Kid asked, calmly. "It's not your fault you know."

"Then why do I feel like it is!" shouted Akuma as he turned and yelled down at his father. "If I hadn't accidentally kissed Melody in front of Blue*Star then they wouldn't have been separated and Blue*Star wouldn't have gotten hurt like that!"

"Akuma, calm down," said Kid as he attempted to calm his son down. Akuma bit his lip as he held back his bitter, self-loathing sobs and he ran up to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Kid sighed and walked over to the armchair before collapsing into it, tilting his head back. Chrona strolled into the room afterward and walked up to him.

"Don't worry about it too much, Kid. He'll calm down about it when Blue*Star gets better," Chrona said, soothingly, as she sat on the armchair next to him.

Kid sighed in defeat and lifted his head after wrapping an arm around Chrona's waist.

"I know…I just want to be there for him. I want him to know that his family is with him on this," Kid said. Chrona smiled at this and kissed him lightly.

"You're such a good father," Chrona said, lovingly. Kid smirked at this and the two kissed again, lightly.

* * *

"GROAR!" shouted Akuma as he picked up and threw the stool in his room at the floor. He panted heavily and strut over to the bed before he collapsed onto it on his back.

Akuma continued to pant until he calmed down and as the hours passed he began to drift off. Finally, Akuma dozed off after his rage had cooled a bit.

_'Akuma~' _echoed a cheerful voice in Akuma's dream.

"Huh? What was that?" said Akuma, confusedly, as he floated, naked, in the emptiness of his dream.

_'Come on, boy, follow my voice,' _the voice instructed. Akuma, curious of the unfamiliar voice, began to follow its voice. After a few minutes of drifting, Akuma could see a small platform with a table and two tea cups. At the table was a tall black figure with a goofy looking mask.

"Who are you?" asked Akuma as he floated just off the side of the platform.

_'Sit down, son, I'd like to speak with you,' _instructed the person in that goofy voice. Akuma paused and decided to listen to the person and he floated onto the platform. As soon as he put his feet to it, strange clothing manifested itself on Akuma. The clothing consisted of a dark brown sweater-like shirt, a lighter dark brown coat, dark brown pants that matched the shirt, very dark brown shoes, and a dark brown scarf which was thickly wrapped around his neck, each end extended down to his knees. The scarf had a pattern which consisted of Shinigami masks and the eye of the Kishin.

Akuma inspected himself with a confused look and shrugged before sitting down at the table.

_'Akuma, it's good to see you. I haven't seen you in such awhile but I'm glad we finally get to meet again,' _said the figure.

"Who are you? How do you know me? When did we meet?" Akuma said, spewing out questions, one after another.

_'…Well I guess I can't expect you to remember me, you were only a baby. Akuma, I'm your grandfather, Kid's father, and the founder of Death City and Shibusen,' _said Lord Shinigami. Akuma's eyes widened in surprise and he sat in silence as he processed it.

Lord Shinigami sat, patiently, as he watched Akuma's face move from shock to processing to doubt to belief as the time passed. He merely sipped in tea and sat in silence.

"So you are honorable grandfather?" Akuma asked, calmly.

_'Oh, dear, seems your father tried to get you to be formal. Please just call me grandpa,' _said Lord Shinigami. He was never really big on formalities and he would rather ignore them.

"Yes, sir. Oh and you said we met before? And is there any reason you needed to meet me?" asked Akuma, still very curious about his grandfather.

_'Well we met when you were a baby but that isn't important, what is important is why I came. Akuma, have you heard of an organization called CEW?' _asked Lord Shinigami. Akuma sat for a moment as he tried to recall the name and remembered what his father had told him.

"Ah! Those are the stupid rogue witches that attacked Blue*Star and Melody!" Akuma shouted.

_'Yes…well it seems that they are targeting you all because they want to use you to get rid of your parents. Meaning Kid, Chrona, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki are all in danger,' _explained Lord Shinigami. Akuma stared in horror because he didn't want any of them to be hurt and was afraid of them getting hurt trying to protect him and his friends.

"What should we do?!" Akuma shouted in panic, wanting to figure out what to do to save his friends and family.

_'You have to go into hiding. You won't be able to train with CEW hovering over your heads,' _began Lord Shinigami. He took out a key from an invisible pocket on his cloak and continued. _'Take this key and go to the basement of Shibusen. Go into the sealed storage room and dig your way to the back. There will be a secret passage which will lead you to a door with a magical lock. Cut your finger and rub it on the seal. Your Shinigami blood will open the seal and will allow you to insert the key. Once open make sure to lock the door and you will be in an enormous room. There you will live until you are strong enough to leave. You can't leave the room until the spirits in the room decide you are strong enough to leave.'_

"But what about food? Supplies? And what do I tell our parents?" asked Akuma as he became more panicked.

_'They will understand if you tell them, I've already notified Kid. Everything else will be taken care of by the spirits, and don't worry about CEW. They don't have __anyone strong enough to take on your any of the main Spartoi members so they will cease their attacks until you leave,' _explained Lord Shinigami. Akuma stared, a bit frightened, and Lord Shinigami sighed. He stretched out an arm and put it on Akuma's shoulder in reassurance. _'I believe in you Akuma. You are my grandson after all; you're more powerful than you think.'_

Akuma smiled and nodded before Lord Shinigami removed his hand. Suddenly Lord Shinigami faded away as he waved and so did the table and tea. Akuma woke up seconds later in his room, the morning sun shining through his window, and found himself in those strange clothes he was wearing in his dream. He clenched his hand and found that the key was in it and he nodded with a determined look, before running out of his room to tell everyone.

* * *

_**So?**_

_**The plot thickens! And I loved how I made Lord Shinigami kind of like a spy who comes around to warn Kid and Akuma.**_

_**Anyways please let me know what you think! I really wanna see what you guys think of what's going on**_

_**Until next time...byeee :D**_


	33. Chapter 29

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile I have been kinda busy but I was itching to write this chapter since I had thought about what I wanted to write.**_

_**I hope you guys like it and let me know of your thoughts in the Reviews**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Akuma ran down the stairs with a determined look on his face. As he turned the corner he bumped into his mother was bringing a sandwich up to his room since he had slept the rest of yesterday and up to lunch time today.

"Akuma? What's wrong, dear?" Chrona asked as she inspected his strange outfit and noticed the determined look in his eyes.

"Mom! Where's dad? I need to talk to him about something important!" said Akuma, fiercely.

"What is it about?" Chrona questioned, suspiciously, as Akuma usually wasn't so hyped up about anything.

"Grandpa appeared in my dream. He gave me this key," said Akuma as he held up the key for her to see. "And I'm wearing this outfit that appeared on me in the dream."

Chrona's eyes lit up upon hearing these words and she immediately grabbed Akuma by the wrist and dragged him over to a bookcase in their library. She tilted a book in the bookcase and the bookcase sunk into the wall and slid out of the way revealing a hidden path. Chrona dragged Akuma through and the bookcase closed behind them.

Chrona and Akuma went down the hall and down a short spiral staircase before finding a secret room underground with Kid reading some manuscripts, intently.

"He saw him, Kid," Chrona stated, bluntly, as she let go of Akuma and walked over to Kid. Kid's head jerked up and he sighed in annoyance. He set the manuscript down and began to rub his temples as he pondered his next move.

"Alright," Kid began after a few seconds of thought. "Akuma, you saw your grandfather in the dream?"

"Yes," Akuma answered, sternly. "He was wearing the same cloak as you and he had a goofy voice like the one you always talked about."

"That's father," Kid sighed under his breath before looking back up towards Akuma. "Son, it's time we get the next generation of Spartoi underground. We need to make sure there are no distractions until you all are strong enough to protect yourselves."

Akuma nodded, a serious look on his face, and he left to meet up with his friends to tell them about what's going to happen.

After he was gone, Kid collapsed into the armchair behind him and sighed, deeply, while rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Dammnit! I thought we'd have more time… On top of the fact that Melody and Blue*Star have yet to learn how to use their hidden abilities, Akuma's are still sealed away. How is this all going to work out?" Kid said to himself as he thought aloud.

Chrona moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in order to comfort him.

"It's alright, Kid. Everything will work out, like it always has. Just be patient," Chrona said, calmly, before giving Kid a light kiss to calm him down. Kid graciously accepted and returned the kiss with interest.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Mnnnhhhh…" Blue*Star groaned as his eyes cracked open and stung in the sunlight coming from the window. He glanced around and realized he was in the infirmary. As he continued to lay there, he searched his memory to try and figure out why he was there and remembered that Melody had been attacked and he had saved her. He smiled to himself at the good deed he had done and looked around to find himself alone. He frowned at this, hoping it would be like in his favorite manga, where the girl is sitting in a chair beside his bed, sleeping soundly.

Blue*Star heard rustling and hushed voices coming from outside his room and he stared at the opaque window, trying to make out who was there by their silhouettes. After a few minutes of trying to figure it out he gave up and looked up at the ceiling before hearing the door handle turn. His eyes were flung back at the door as he watched the person enter.

The person entering was Kara, Akuma's weapon and Kilik and Liz's daughter.

"H-Hi, Blue*Star," said Kara, sheepishly. She obviously had come to visit but was not prepared to see him awake.

"Hey," said Blue*Star in a slightly exhausted tone. Kara sat down in the seat next to Blue*Star and she stared silently at him with an awkward look while he stared back with a curious look, as he was wondering why she had come.

"D-Don't look at me like that," Kara said, nervously. Kara, nervous? Unheard of! Kara was as loud as Black*Star was when he was younger. (Okay maybe half a Black*Star, a full Black*Star would just be insulting)

"Like what? And what's up?" said Blue*Star, calmly, but with a curious undertone.

"Well…I'm here cause I found out you got hurt by an RW…And I'm sorry that I messed up your relationship with Melody!" said Kara, apologetically. "Because of me getting her mad she ran off and then she was attacked and you tried to save her and I just screwed everything up."

_(RW=Rogue Witch. Only RWs attack Shibusen anymore. The Witch Council doesn't allow other witches to attack it. According to the contract, if a registered RW or if a witch can be proven of breaking the contract, they may be killed by Shibusen and their soul used to make a Death Scythe.)_

Tears began to build in Kara's eyes as she said this and began rubbing her eyes to keep the tears in while Blue*Star just laid quietly and watched.

"Least you came to visit me first," said Blue*Star, calmly.

"So I'm the first?! Did you just wake up?!" shouted Kara in surprise that she was the first person to visit him since he woke up. Blue*Star nodded, a sad look in his eyes that those words couldn't have been used on Melody. Kara picked up on this and she, hesitantly, reached out a hand and caressed Blue*Star's cheek. Blue*Star flinched when she touched him and he glanced over at her. As Blue*Star looked at her he noticed something in the background and, as he focused on it, he noticed Melody standing in the doorway with an annoyed look on her face.

"M-Melody!" Kara shouted after she turned around upon noticing Blue*Star's wide-eyed expression. Melody walked over to the bed and gave a side glare at Kara that said 'Get the hell out' and Kara complied immediately without another word.

Melody turned her eyes towards Blue*Star and he quickly looked at her and then turned his head to look away.

"Idiot," she said, bluntly, as she dropped a bag, with the opening rolled up, on his lap. Blue*Star was slightly startled and after a few seconds he moved his hands to unravel the top of the bag and opened it to look inside.

"Bean buns?" said Blue*Star with a bit of a confused undertone. He looked up at Melody who was looking away with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"They're your favorite, right? You said that you loved it when I made them," Melody said with a pout and slight blush on her cheeks.

As Blue*Star reached into the bag and pulled one out to try it, Melody's eyes slid to the corner of her eye to look at him and watch him try it. Blue*Star took a large bite out of a bean bun and she watched his eyes light up before he breathed in the rest of the bean bun without breathing.

"Hey! You're gonna choke, slow down!" shouted Melody in concern as she turned to face him.

"Ehehe…sorry it's really good," said Blue*Star, sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head. Melody blushed, violently, at his compliment and turned away. Blue*Star smiled at her and began to sit up more properly but cringed in pain. It had only been a couple days since he was stabbed and even with Kim's healing magic he still needed to rest and heal a bit.

"Bluey! Are you alright?" cried Melody as she reached over to him with a worried look. Blue*Star grinned and waved his hand to show that he was alright before Melody sighed in relief. Blue*Star stared at her out of the corner of his eye and he continued to grin, half-heartily.

As Blue*Star looked at Melody, he noticed some bandages peeking through her gloves and sleeve. He reached out and tried to take her hand but she flinched and pulled her hand away, covering it. Blue*Star paused for a moment before reaching out, quickly, and pulling her hand out away from her body. He pulled back her sleeve to reveal a heavily bandaged arm.

"Melody?" Blue*Star said, worriedly, as he looked at her with confused eyes. He pulled off her glove and found her knuckles bandaged and her palm covered in blisters. He found the same things on the other arm and hand as he inspected both. He held her arms out in front of her for her to see, gripping her wrists tightly. His face held an expression of disbelief.

Melody just turned her head and stayed silent as he waited, expecting her to give some sort of reply.

"Melody!" Blue*Star shouted at her, cringing slightly due to the pain of stressing his body.

"I've been training…with your dad," Melody said, sheepishly, replying only to try and keep Blue*Star from straining himself further.

"Why are you training with dad? Mom and I are the only ones who can handle his intense training and even we get worn out," said Blue*Star with a confused tone.

"…I…I'm your weapon…and a weapon is supposed to protect their meister…When that witch attacked, I couldn't do anything and you ended up getting hurt…So I have to get stronger! I have to be able to protect you!" said Melody, seriously, as tears welled up in her eyes.

Blue*Star watched her with wide eyes and released her hands and laid his on his lap. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes before rubbing them with the palms of his hands.

"Melody…Why do you have to go and decide these things on your own!?" Blue*Star said with increasing volume. "I protected you because I wanted to! Not because I'm your meister or that was the right thing to do! I protected you because you are important to me!"

"And I feel the same way! That's why I can't stand that you almost died protecting me and I couldn't do anything!" Melody shouted back as tears streamed down her face.

Blue*Star grabbed her in his arms and pulled her into him, wincing at the sudden movement. Melody's eyes were wide in surprise at his sudden reaction and he held her tightly.

"Please stop…I don't watch you to suffer just for me…promise to stop trying by yourself. We can get stronger together," said Blue*Star, soothingly, with an undertone of concern.

Melody remained frozen in his arms as she processed his words and after a few seconds her body relaxed while she sighed. She smiled, half-heartily, and wrapped her arms around his lower body.

"I promise…" Melody said, softly, in his ear, tears continuing to stream down her face.

"Uhh…" said Akuma, sheepishly. Melody and Blue*Star froze in place after realizing he was there and they broke apart, blushing intensely, before Akuma continued to speak. "I'm sorry! I'll come back later!"

"W-Wait, Akuma! We're not doing anything!" shouted Melody in an embarrassed tone. Akuma came back to the door with a frown on his face as he had obviously messed up their good moment.

"What's up, Akuma?" said Blue*Star, breaking the awkward silence.

"Uhm…Well firstly, Blue*Star I'm glad you're okay and awake. Secondly, CEW is on the move," Akuma said, bluntly.

"You mean the witch group that tried to kill us?" Melody said in a bit of a shocked tone. Akuma nodded with a serious look on his face while they all stared at each other.

"We need to go into hiding. I met grandpa in a dream and he told me everything, dad is going to help gather all the Spartoi descendants," explained Akuma.

"Where will we hide? For how long?" Melody asked in disbelief.

"There is a secret room under Shibusen and I don't know. Grandpa said we won't be able to leave until we become stronger. The room is supposed to be a kind of training room," explained Akuma, loosely.

Melody and Blue*Star looked at each other with confused looks and then turned back to Akuma.

"We won't be going immediately. We will go after Blue*Star is completely recovered. I have to go and tell Kara and some of the others. Dad said he was going to contact everyone, too," explained Akuma before beginning to walk to the door.

* * *

"Uhuh, okay, yes, alright, Kid, thanks," Soul said before hanging up the phone. "Babe, it's starting."

Maka looked over at Soul, breaking away from what she was doing, and stared at him.

"I thought we'd have more time…Now our children have to be shoved in a room for Shinigami knows how long," Maka said in an annoyed, yet depressed, tone. Soul floated over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist in an effort to comfort her.

"S'alright, they'll be safer there. At least then we can be badass witch hunters without having to worry about them," Soul said with a smirk on his face.

"That's true, I guess… It has been awhile since we had to go all out," said Maka, a smile forming on her face.

"Hell yeah!" said Soul, triumphantly, while Maka giggled. He gave her a passionate kiss and pumped his fist in the air. Their kiss didn't last long, though, because Yami interrupted it by appearing in the kitchen to get a snack.

_Crap, _thought Soul as he was annoyed that the mood was killed.

"Next time," whispered Maka, naughtily, before winking, playfully, and pulling away to help Yami get a snack.

Soul grinned, wildly, at her words and watched them.

_Now this is the family that I'll die to protect, _thought Soul, proudly, before heading off to the phone. _Guess I should talk to Black*Star._

* * *

**_Sooo? What did you guys think?!_**

**_I know I know crappy ending but I ran out of ideas at the end and I was strapped for time._**

**_I hope you guys like the slowly building climax and now I will interrupt it with a nice Special._**

**_Let me know if you guys have any ideas for the special. I have a general idea of what I want to write about but I am open to good ideas._**

**_Anyways until next time byeeee :D_**


	34. Special 4

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**This will be my last chapter before school starts but I will try and get at least 1 chapter out per week starting the following week.**_

_**I thiank you for your patience in advance.**_

_**Anyways I hope you guys like this special and ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Special 4**

**_The Valentine's Day after Maka and Soul's anniversary…_**

"Mnnnhhhh…" groaned Tsubaki as the morning sun burst into her room. "Morning already?"

Tsubaki sat up in her bed and glanced over to Black*Star's bed and noticed it was neatly made and he wasn't there.

"Huh? Did Black*Star not go to bed last night? No, I remember seeing him get into bed. So that means he made his bed? He never does that," Tsubaki said with a confused look. She slid out from under the covers and stared curiously over towards Black*Star's bed as she tried to remember if there could be any reason he would make his bed. She shrugged after a few seconds and began to make her bed. After she was finished she walked out of her room and slid over to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

After eating Tsubaki wandered the house in search of Black*Star. She checked the game room, the living room, the backyard, even the bathroom but did not find him.

"Where could he be?" asked Tsubaki, confusedly. Tsubaki pondered for a moment and thought maybe Black*Star had gone to Soul and Maka's apartment so she called them.

"Hello?" said Maka on the other end of the line.

"Maka, it's Tsubaki. Did Black*Star go over there today?" Tsubaki asked, expecting Maka to say yes.

"Black*Star? No he isn't. Soul hasn't talked to him today since he's been busy getting ready for today," Maka explained, diligently.

"Really? And oh! You and Soul are going on a little date?" Tsubaki teased, lightly.

"Well duhh, Tsubaki," said Maka. "You didn't forget, did you? Today's Valentine's Day."

Tsubaki gasped as she had completely forgotten that today was Valentine's. "I completely forgot! I have to make something for Black*Star!"

"Haha, good luck Tsubaki," teased Maka before she and Tsubaki hung up.

Tsubaki took a deep breath and put on a game face.

"Alright! I'll make Black*Star's favorite chocolate!" said Tsubaki as she became pumped up. "If I'm going to, I need to get some caramel and cream, oh and I'll need some cane sugar!"

Tsubaki made a list of all the things she would need and changed into casual clothes before leaving the house to go shopping.

* * *

**_Around an hour later…_**

"Okay, I think that's everything. Now I just need to get home and make it before Black*Star com- Black*Star?" said Tsubaki after seeing Black*Star sneaking around. Tsubaki was about to call out to him before noticing him talking with a girl who Tsubaki remembered seeing in their class. Tsubaki decided to watch the scene so she hid behind a thick lamppost, peeking out from behind it.

Tsubaki saw Black*Star and the girl exchange some words, her giggling at some things and him laughing at others. After a few minutes the girl invited Black*Star to go with her and the two left, both strolling, calmly.

"Black*Star?" Tsubaki said to herself in confusion. "Is that girl? No, Black*Star would have told me if he had a girlfriend. But then, again, he left early this morning and didn't tell me anything. Could it be true? Is…Is that girl his girlfriend?"

Tsubaki's heart began to crack as she thought Black*Star might have finally found someone. Tsubaki's hand clasped the strap of her bag which held the groceries and she slowly began to walk back home with a downed expression.

* * *

**_Around 45 minutes later…_**

Tsubaki was working, slowly, making the chocolates, hoping to distract herself from what she saw.

After Tsubaki finished, she put the chocolates in the fridge to cool and harden. Right after she closed the door to the fridge, Tsubaki crossed her hands in front of her as the thoughts of Black*Star and that other girl flooded back into her mind.

Tears began streaming down Tsubaki's face as she became depressed and heartbroken. Tsubaki stood in the kitchen and sobbed, violently.

"I-I waited too long," Tsubaki sobbed. "I-It's all m-my fault. I waited t-too l-long and now h-he's with someone else."

Tsubaki continued to sob as she stood there until she heard the door open and close. Tsubaki paused, knowing it must have been Black*Star, and wiped her eyes and splashed some water on her face to perk herself up. After a couple minutes, Black*Star strolled into the kitchen with a bag thrown over his shoulder and he stared over at Tsubaki.

"H-Hi, Black*Star! Where have you been today?" Tsubaki said, cheerfully. Black*Star looked at her with a suspicious look and stared for a few seconds.

"Why've you been crying?" asked Black*Star, bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsubaki, with a smiled, while she played dumb.

"I could feel your soul wavelength from outside. I know you were crying, so don't try to hide it. You know you can't hide things from me," Black*Star said, bluntly. Tsubaki continued to smile, unyielding for a few seconds of silence while being stared at by Black*Star. Tsubaki finally caved with a deep sigh and looked at him.

"I-I saw you walking around…with some girl from school," Tsubaki said, sheepishly.

"So? Why does that bother you? I was asking her to help me with something," Black*Star stated, honestly.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" Tsubaki asked, a bit shocked by his answer. She could tell he wasn't lying because she couldn't feel his soul quiver.

"Girlfriend?! Hell no! We're just friends,' shouted Black*Star in a shocked voice.

Tsubaki was frozen for a few seconds before smiling brightly and clasping her hands over her mouth in happiness. Black*Star smiled at her excitement and swung the bag on his shoulder in front of her.

"H-Here, put this on," Black*Star said, nervously, as he handed the bag out to her. "We're leaving in an hour and a half."

Tsubaki took the bag and peered at it with a confused and intrigued look. Black*Star smiled and nodded before walking over to exit the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a bit. I need to get some things ready," Black*Star said, calmly. Tsubaki nodded and Black*Star left the house to prepare some other things.

"Hm…" said Tsubaki as she inspected the contents of the bag. "A dress? And shoes?"

Tsubaki pulled out the dress and found a long, silky, powder blue dress with a simple design and one thick strap. Afterwards, she pulled out the shoes and noticed that they were black heels that had a small floral pattern made out of clear gems.

Tsubaki was pleased by the clothing and she immediately began to try them on.

* * *

After around an hour and 15 minutes Tsubaki had finished bathing, dressing, and doing her hair. She was putting on some light make-up, because she knew Black*Star hated when she put on too much, and smiled at herself in the mirror.

Tsubaki walked out of her room and wandered over to the family room to see if Black*Star was back and found him standing in a black suit, neatly dressed, while holding a box of chocolates. He was blushing, violently, out of embarrassment as he stood.

"B-Black*Star?!" Tsubaki said in surprise. She was shocked to see Black*Star so neatly dressed and waiting for her.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day, Tsubaki," Black*Star said. He looked at her and blushed at how good she looked in the clothes he bought her and held out the chocolate.

"T-Thank you, Black*Star," Tsubaki said. She took the chocolates and smiled. She ran over to the kitchen and came back with a little box full of the chocolates she made and stretched it out to him. "Happy V-Valentine's Day, B-Black*Star."

"T-Thanks," Black*Star said, nervously, as he took the chocolates. "You look really good in that, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki blushed at his comment and watched him set the chocolates on the table before walking up to her and holding out his hand.

"May I have your hand?" asked Black*Star, with as much courtesy as he could muster. Although he was still a bit sloppy, Tsubaki was too happy to even notice it and she placed her hand in his. He escorted her out and walked her over to a nearby restaurant that was quite popular in the neighborhood.

It was already 4 and the restaurant seemed to be fairly empty as they entered.

"Ah! Master Star, this way please," said the man at the podium. He escorted Black*Star and Tsubaki to a table and poured them both glasses of water.

"B-Black*Star, this place is so fancy," said Tsubaki, nervously.

"I know…but I wanted to spoil you a little…I mean, you always put up with me. It's usually all about me, and I can't help it because of how big I am, but for today, I want you to feel big, because…I…love you," said Black*Star, sheepishly.

Tsubaki sat, a bit shocked, as she processed those words. Those three words that she never thought she would hear. Those words that she longed for everyday for years. Now those tears she cried earlier seemed so trivial compared to the immense happiness building up in her heart. It bubbled up like foam from freshly poured soda, and made her heart as light as a feather.

"B-Black*Star…" Tsubaki began as she tried to control herself. "I-I love you, too! I love you so much!"

Tsubaki reached out and grabbed his hand and both of them smiled as they poured out their feelings to each other. Tsubaki was nearly in tears at how happy she was and Black*Star grasped her hand firmly before kissing it lightly.

"I want to be together with you forever Tsubaki," Black*Star said, lovingly.

"Me too, forever!" Tsubaki said, overly happy.

_And so the rest of the day was spent with Black*Star and Tsubaki having a romantic dinner and walking around the streets at night before they returned home to 'warm' each other up from the cool breeze of the night._

* * *

**_So?_**

**_What did you guys think about TsuStar?!_**

**_I hope you guys liked it. I don't usually focus on Black*Star and Tsubaki much so it was a nice change of pace._**

**_Anyways, be prepared for the next chapter which will be continuing the gather up from last._**

**_Please Review if you have any feedback and until next time...byeeee :D_**


	35. Chapter 30

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**Did I say I was gonna get a chapter out this week? Or didn't I?**_

_**When I realized I was getting to the 30th chapter I got really excited!**_

_**I couldn't believe that I made it here. Normally with projects I get to a point and get bored of it but your encouragement and complements really kept me going! Thanks for all the support guys!**_

_**Anyways, enough of the mushy stuff! ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**_Three days later…_**

"Bluey, are you sure you feel well enough?" asked Melody, worriedly, as she tried to hold him back from getting up from the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Plus Kim-sensei said I was a-okay," Blue*Star said as he tried to bypass Melody. She was surprising strong considering she only had a couple days of intense training with Black*Star. Blue*Star finally gave up when Akuma came into the room.

"Hey guys," greeted Akuma as he strolled in. "How are you feeling, Blue*Star?"

"Great, but Melody still won't let me get up," complained Blue*Star. Melody pouted at him and he grinned while Akuma laughed at her over-protectiveness. "So what's up, Akuma?"

"Well, everyone that's going in has been informed. We are gonna meet in Professor Stein's room and I came up to see if you were okay to come and be a part of it," explained Akuma.

"I can go," said Blue*Star as he took advantage of Melody being distracted to get up. Blue*Star also noticed that Akuma was wearing a weird outfit that he remembered seeing him wear a few days ago but never noticed it. "What are you wearing?"

"Huh? Oh these are the clothes I woke up in when I met my grandfather in my dream. They appeared on me in the dream and I woke up in them. Dad said that it was a gift from grandpa. He also said that the symbols on the scarf represent my heritage. The skulls are my Shinigami blood and the eyes are for my Black Blood," explained Akuma with a gleam in his eye. He obviously loved the clothes and felt at home in them.

"Oh, cool," said Blue*Star and Melody as they both found the story interesting.

"Yeah…anyways we should probably go, if you can, since everyone is waiting for us," said Akuma as he jabbed a thumb towards the door.

"Oh! Yeah alright. I'll get ready now," said Blue*Star as he gestured the two towards the door.

"Let me help you," begged Melody. "You're still hurt!"

Blue*Star couldn't help but grin at her pleading but shook his head and led her out, closing the door on her frowning face.

Blue*Star looked around for the clothes his mom brought for him and found them under a note.

_Hope you like these new clothes I made! I tried to make them similar to your dad's but with your own flare! –Love, Mom_

Blue*Star grinned and set the note off to the side and picked up the clothes before he slipped them on. He was now wearing skin tight, black clothing similar to a leotard which cut off at his shoulders and knees. He was wearing a pair of gray cargo shorts and a black vest with a high collar like his father's. The added flare was a blue star on the left breast section and the metal rim on the top of the collar. He also slipped on some knuckles gloves with a blue star on the outside and some steel tipped boots.

Blue*Star walked out and Melody was immediately in awe at how hot she thought he looked in those clothes and it took a shout from Akuma in her ear to break her out of her trance.

Blue*Star hid his blush by sinking behind his collar and Melody panicked and blushed before hurrying everyone along to Stein's room.

* * *

**_After a short walk to Stein's room…_**

Melody, Blue*Star, Akuma all walked through the door to find everyone there waiting for them.

All the people waiting for them were: Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Chrona, Liz, Patti, Kilik, Ox, Harvar, Jackie, Kim, Stein, Marie, Sid, Nygus, Azusa, Angela, Diana, Kara, Yami, Merlin, Demetri, Francis, Shiro, Sora, and Aoi.

_(Francis is the son of Harvar and Jackie and is 10 years old. He is a meister [apparently Jackie has meister blood from her family] and is partnered with Demetri. He is a quiet person like his father and is very insightful. He has spiked up black hair similar to Black*Star's hair style and has a slim body. He also wears sunglasses which double as actual glasses because of his poor vision.)_

_(Shiro is Patti's daughter and is 9 years old. Shiro doesn't have a father because he ran out on them after she was born. Since she usually lived with her mother in Kid's house, Akuma is like a brother to her. She is a weapon and has no partner, currently. She has long, white hair, a slim body, and has a similar personality to Yami in that she is usually quiet and fairly unemotional, though she does throw fits now and again.)_

_(Sora is Diana's partner and is a weapon. He is around 14 years old, though they gave him a birthday since he didn't know it. He is Diana's adopted brother after Kim rescued him when he had been hit by a car at a young age. He was an orphan and lived on the street. He is extremely grateful to Diana's family and loves and respects Diana, highly. He has reddish brown hair which is dome shaped on the top but ends by spiking out from the base of his hair. He has a fairly muscular build and tanned skin tone. He has a fairly submissive personality but can be fairly emotional when it comes to talking about himself and his family.)_

_(Aoi is Angela's second partner and is a weapon-witch teen. She is 22 years old [like Angela] and has the powers of a witch as well as her powers as a weapon. She is a coyote witch. Aoi is a pretty calm girl who is always trying to make everyone around her happy. She met Angela when she and Angela both started at Shibusen at the same time. They got along pretty well since they are both witches and after Angela and her previous partner split, they became partner. Aoi has short black hair and a pale complexion. She has a fairly average body type and isn't very physically powerful.)_

"Oh! Good we can start," said Kid after he noticed Akuma, Blue*Star, and Melody enter the room.

"So, as you guys know, there is an organization called CEW which is attacking you. CEW stands for 'Coalition of Evil Witches' and is made up of nearly 5000 RWs. It's the largest and greatest threat we've had from a RW organization since the Mythology Committee 6 years ago which nearly managed to take over Europe. Currently, CEW is targeting all of the descendants of Spartoi and those associated such as partners or close friends. The greatest attempts have been made against the top members' descendants, i.e. Melody Evans, Blue*Star, Akuma Shinigami, Yami Evans, Kara Rung, and Shiro Thompson. We have received orders from Lord Shinigami to initiate Plan Ark, where we will hide away all descendents of Spartoi and associates in a secret underground base which will shield them from CEW," explained Soul.

"How long will we be there and what will we be doing?" asked Kara after Soul had finished.

"You are all going train. You guys can't leave the base until the spirits that guard it decide you are ready. Also, the stronger you get the sooner that you can leave, but you can only leave once everyone is ready," said Black*Star as he jumped in.

"That seems kind of unfair but I guess it makes sense. It will force us to get along to help each other train," said Melody.

"Alright, everyone. We meet back here tomorrow so say your goodbyes and get anything you need and we will see you tomorrow. Dismissed" shouted Kid before walking off the stage. He and the rest of the adults left the room leaving just the students left.

"I don't wanna go into the room for a long time…" said Kara in an unsatisfactory voice.

"It's not too bad, we will be fine," said Akuma, mildly cheerfully.

"We're gonna work you guys to the bone," said Diana with a smirk as she, Angela, Aoi, Sora, and Merlin grinned evilly at them.

"We're gonna die," said Blue*Star in a depressed voice.

Everyone broke out laughing and tried to lighten up the mood' meanwhile the adults were in Kid's office talking about war strategies in case CEW attacks Death City.

* * *

**_The next morning…_**

Everyone was getting ready to go and meet at Stein's class for their last glimpse of Shibusen and Death City before they go underground for Shinigami knows how long.

Melody picked up her guitar and a suitcase full of clothes and supplies she may need. Melody loved the guitar and her dad taught her when she was little and gave her, her first guitar on her 8th birthday. The guitar is fairly worn because she plays it all the time, especially when she is depressed.

Blue*Star picked up his suitcase and training supplies along with all his weights.

Akuma made sure to get the key to the underground base and picked up his favorite books to take with him.

Finally, at noon, everyone had arrived at Stein's class and was awaiting all the teachers.

Everyone heard the door open and all the teachers funneled in.

"Alright! Is everyone ready?" said Kid. Everyone responded with yes's and nods and he nodded back in reply. "Alright, everyone move away from the walls."

After everyone was clear, Kid pressed a button under Stein's desk and the room shook a bit as the walls began to shift around and the windows were covered by metal plates. The large seating structure behind them began to move backward and revealed a large hidden staircase. Everyone was surprised that such a thing existed there and the teachers ushered them all in.

As they walked down they reached a wall which Kid walked up to and pushed against a brick causing the wall to open. It exited out into a hallway, underground, which led to the storage room in Shibusen's basement.

"Alright, this is as far as we will lead you. Everyone, good luck and train hard, we all want to see you again soon," Kid announced. Immediately, everyone began to walk into the storage room towards the small hallway in the back that Kid pointed to.

Melody and Yami were stopped by Maka and Soul to say their final goodbyes.

"Melody, take care of your brother and be careful. Don't work too hard and make sure to have fun while you are in there," Maka said before she hugged her daughter, tightly.

"Goodbye, honey. Be careful and watch what you do with those guys. If you hook up with any of them I'll kill 'em," said Soul as he transformed his hand into a scythe. Melody sweat dropped and then hugged both of her parent's goodbye, as well as Yami before they set off with the rest of the group.

Melody saw Blue*Star and Akuma getting similar treatment and they all walked off together.

* * *

After some time of walking, everyone hit the door they were supposed to find. Akuma squeezed to the front and cut his finger before smearing some blood on the seal. It gleamed and then opened, revealing a key hole for Akuma to insert the key his grandfather gave him.

"Alright everyone, you ready?" asked Akuma as he took out the key.

"YEAH!" shouted everyone and Akuma nodded before shoving the key in the old lock and turning the heavy lock. They heard a loud clank and they could hear gears working on the other side of the wall. The door cracked open, violently, and steam blasted out causing Akuma and those at the front to fall back making everyone behind them collapse like dominoes.

Everyone groaned and everyone got up one after the other before Akuma pulled the key out. The door opened completely and then another door behind it slid open and then another and another. They watched as at least 20 metal doors slide open.

As they reached the end of the hall, they saw a bright light and rushed faster.

"There it is! That must be it!" shouted Akuma.

_We're almost there! _thought Akuma to himself.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think of chapter 30?**

**I hope you guys liked the new characters! I came up with Sora's back story on the spot so I don't know if it's very good. Also for those of you who watch No Game No Life, yes I pulled the names and created similar characters because I want to mix in some things from my other favorite anime.**

**Anyways please Review, guys, so that I can find out what you think about the new characters and about the story in general. Your feedback is always appreciated!**

**Anyways until next time... byeeee :D**


	36. Chapter 31

_**Hey guys! MT here**_

_**Sorry I'm a bit late on the new chapter. I have had some condition issues to deal with and became a bit backed up.**_

_**Anyways I know you guys must have been anticipating the entrance into the underground base!**_

_**So enough talk, ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 31**

_We're almost there! _thought Akuma to himself as he and the group raced towards the bright light. As the group broke through the light and exited the hall they entered an enormous and amazing room.

"Waaaah~!" shouted everyone in amazement at the beautiful room. The group slowly made their way to the center of the room as they all looked around and inspected it.

The room was an enormous, circular one of around half a football field in diameter and had wood walls and a wooden floor. In the ceiling was a white, film-like glass which was brightly lit and surrounded by more wood. The walls had a rustic and nature look and trees were growing out of the ground and into the roof in random places. At the back of the room was a wooden staircase which seemed to lead downwards.

After everyone had reached the center of the room a few small balls of light flew, from the direction of the stairs, towards them.

"Hi hi hi!" shouted one of the balls of light shouted after reaching them. "Is this everyone?"

Akuma turned around and did a quick headcount then sighed in relief that no one was left behind. He turned back and nodded.

"Okay! Eins! Zwei! Drei!" shouted the ball of light before everyone heard a loud slamming coming from the hall. The sound approached them, rapidly, and they realized it was the doors closing. The last door closed and a wooden cover encased it.

The balls of light broke in a sort of pop and fairies appeared in front of them.

"Hello, Lord Akuma! I'm Mephisto, a male fairy. We are the 5 fairies that will be your servants during your stay here. I am the head fairy so if there is anything you need, please, do not hesitate to ask," explained Mefisto as he floated in front of them.

"Oh…uh…hi. How did you know we were coming?" asked Akuma in a confused voice.

"Lord Shinigami informed us. He was informed, by the previous Lord, how to contact us and told us that you were coming," explained Mephisto. "The previous Lord was the one who created this place in order to be a safe haven in case the students in the school needed to escape somewhere."

"Ahhh…That's pretty cool," said Melody, her curiosity peaked.

"Yup!" began Mephisto. "So, let me show you guys around!"

"Please do!" said Akuma, excitedly.

"Alright! This room that we are in now will serve as the training room. It's nice and open so that you guys will have lots of room to train. The trees have a spell to protect them so you don't have to worry about breaking them; you can even use them as a punching bag if you want," explained Mephisto as he pointed out things and guided everyone to the stairs. "These stairs lead down to the living space. The floor of this room is thick enough that the sound won't bother the people downstairs."

Everyone was led downstairs and two of the fairies broke off and disappeared into the dark, unlit room. After a few seconds lights came on one after another and everyone was in awe at the enormous and amazing room.

"This is where you all will be living. This room we are in now is the sleeping area. There is a bed and nightstand for all of you here. In the back are two doors and another to the side, one leading to the branch which splits off into the male bath and the female bath. Off to the right is a door that leads to the branch which leads to the closet and bathrooms. The closet should be big enough to store around 200 clothes. The bathrooms are divided; there are 10 stalls with a sink in each. Lastly, is the door on the side which leads off into the laundry room/kitchen area. The kitchen area/laundry room, has everything in a kitchen such as a stove, refrigerator, dishwasher, cabinets full of dishes and glasses, etc; and has two washing machines and dryers for cleaning clothes, a large hamper, and an ironing station," explained Mephisto, as he turned back to face them. Everyone stared at him with a confused look as they tried to absorb everything. The main thing that many were paying attention to was that the room they were in was the sleeping area.

"This bed is mine!" shouted Kara before she sped over to a bed in the corner.

"I call this one!" shouted Melody as she jumped over to a comfy looking bed in the middle of the room. Blue*Star immediately followed her and got the bed next to her, causing her to blush slightly. Everyone else spread out among the beds and made themselves comfortable.

"Uwaaahhhh~! This bed is so soft!" shouted Demi as she laid, face down, on the bed and snuggled into it.

"We should get ourselves set up, guys," said Angela, sternly, as she began to set herself up at her station. Everyone else followed, slowly, and soon everyone finished up and began to explore the rooms after going to the closet and storing their things.

* * *

**_Later that night…_**

"Mnnnnnh…I'm so tired," said Melody as she collapsed into bed. Melody had already slipped on her pajamas and most everyone was already asleep except for a few of them who were playing cards upstairs. It was already around 1 in the morning and Melody was exhausted with the antics of checking everything out.

Melody curled up under the covers and began to drift off before feeling a tugging on her hair. After a few times of trying to swat it away, Melody cracked her eyes open to find a ready-for-bed Yami standing in front of her clutching his teddy bear and holding a strand of her hair.

"Mnhhh…what is it, Yami?" said Melody, groggily.

"Sis, I can't sleep…" whined Yami, as he rubbed his eyes. Yami was like this when they moved the first time into their new house after their old one got too small. He wasn't good with sleeping in unfamiliar places.

"Get in," Melody said as she lifted up the covers, inviting him in. Yami's face, which was usually fairly emotionless, lit up and he immediately climbed in and clutched onto his sister, his teddy bear in between them. Melody let the covers down and she wrapped her hand around Yami while he snuggled in, happily. After a few minutes Melody heard Yami snoring, lightly, as he had already fallen asleep and his peacefulness caused Melody to drift off almost immediately.

* * *

**_The next morning…_**

"Melody," whispered a voice, causing Melody to be torn from dream world.

"Mnhhh…who?" said Melody as she was broken from her sleep. She cracked open her eyes and found Kara, Angela, and the other girls standing by her bed.

"Get up and come with us to the kitchen," whispered Kara before she and the girls began to walk towards the kitchen. Melody had no idea what was going on, but she did what she was told and slipped out of Yami's tight grasp and drifted to the kitchen.

"Why the hell would wake me up so early?" said Melody, in an annoyed tone, at Kara.

"We decided to make breakfast for the boys since we wanted to give them an incentive to not make the place too messy while we're here but we realized there's no food!" said Kara, in a bit of a panic. They heard a light twinkle and one of the fairies came out of a medium sized birdhouse in the corner of the kitchen.

"You girls are up early. Is anything the matter?" asked the fairy.

"Who are you?" asked Demi, who peeked out from the back.

"Oh! My name is Ikaros! I'm the one in charge of the kitchen area/laundry room. Are you guys planning on cooking something?" asked Ikaros, curiously.

"Yeah! But there's no food!" shouted Kara in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I have to manifest it here. What do you guys need?" asked Ikaros.

"Manifest?" said Melody in a confused tone.

"Yeah! I can create food for you guys using energy from soul wavelengths. That energy also powers the rooms here. In case you guys are wondering, this room gets power from the souls that Lord Shinigami plants in the Death Room up above," explained Ikaros.

"Really? Wow I didn't realize that the souls that uncle plants were like that," said Shiro with a mildly emotionless tone.

"Yup! 3" said Ikaros, happily, while holding her hand out in a peace sign.

"Alright, alright, if you can poof in the food then we need it quick. If we are gonna surprise the boys, so we've gotta get this done quickly," said Kara, impatiently.

The girls gave Ikaros a long list of foods to manifest and they began cooking as soon as they had what they needed. After around an hour of cooking they had enough food prepared for everyone. By then the boys had all woken up and discovered that the girls were cooking and then set up a table and chairs which Mephisto manifested in for them.

Everyone ate, happily, and the boys cleaned up afterwards as a thank you to the girls for the delicious meal. Many blushes were made during that meal as Blue*Star complimented Melody's food, Akuma complimented Kara's food which made her hit him and blush, and Shiro blushed when one of the boys tried her food. So far their time in this place was filled with happy faces and messing around, though this wouldn't last long as they needed to begin their training regimen.

"Alright! Now that we've got playtime out of the way, it's time to start training!" said Angela while everyone sat together in the training room. "We will be training Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday are resting days but you will be studying everything that you will be missing from school for the indefinite amount of time we will be spending here. Sunday is a free day. I don't care what you do as long as you don't cause disruptions or hurt yourselves. I will be in charge of magic and meister training. Merlin will be in charge of hand-to-hand combat and soul attacks. Diana and Sora will be in charge of Resonance and weapon training. Is this all clear?"

"Yesssss!" shouted everyone in agreement.

"Alright then! We start today, so everyone will be broken up," said Angela. "Okay. Shiro, Yami, Akuma, and Francis, come with me."

"Blue*Star, Melody, and Demetri come with me," said Merlin as he beckoned them to follow him.

"We will be getting you guys Wednesday," said Diana before everyone broke off to their stations.

* * *

"Dear, seems they have been sealed in the Infinity Room," said Ai.

"Seems we have lost our advantage…we might as well spend the time wisely by increasing our power. We now exceed numbers that even Arachnophobia managed to accumulate, now we just have to make ourselves more powerful," said Amaterasu.

"As you wish, my love," said Ai before Amaterasu walked down the steps from the altar she was on. She walked up to Ai and stroked his face with her hand, gently.

"Soon it will be ours, love," said Amaterasu.

"Yes, soon it will all be ours…" said Ai, with a devilish smile before he and Amaterasu began to kiss passionately.

_SOON IT WILL ALL BE OURS!_

* * *

**_I know, I know, short chapter with a not very cliffhangy ending but I was a bit blocked towards the end._**

**_I will be getting the next chapter out on friday next week, maybe even getting two out, because I will be relatively unoccupied so be prepared._**

**_Anyways, remember to leave a Review, and until next time, byeeee :D_**


	37. Chapter 32

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I have been feeling a little under the weather so please pardon if this chapter is a bit dull and short. I have had pulsing headaches so it's hard to concentrate.**_

_**If there is anything you guys don't like please let me know and I will revise the chapter when I feel better**_

_**Edited 10/31/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 32**

_For the next several chapters there will be bits and pieces from random times during the time they will be staying in the Infinity Room. Afterward there will be an exact time jump to the end of their time in the room._

**_The Wednesday of their first week…_**

"Alright, guys! Today we will be beginning with team training. In order to begin training your Soul Resonance you have to get better at using your weapons. We will be judging the level of your compatibility today. If you don't have a partner, with the exception of Merlin, you will be paired together. First up is Melody and Blue*Star," said Diana as everyone sat on one side of the room. Melody and Blue*Star broke from the ground and walked a decent distance away from the group.

Melody jumped up and transformed into her weapon form and was caught by Blue*Star. He grabbed the chain and pulled down before grasping the two blades and flipping the chain behind him. A wooden mannequin morphed out of the wooden wall and got into a fighting stance.

"Begin!" shouted Diana. The wooden figure ran towards Blue*Star and he blocked its punch with Melody's blade and forced it to recoil back before slicing at its chest. The mannequin kneed the blade up and regained its balance with no injuries. Blue*Star took the chance of it regaining its stance to throw one of Melody's blades at its neck, causing the chain to wrap around its neck. Blue*Star yanked on the chain and forced the figure towards him and, once it was in range, he used a Soul Purge on its face, shattering the wooden face.

Melody transformed back after it was confirmed to be down and she and Blue*Star high fived.

"Good job, you two," said Diana. "Alright, next are Akuma and Kara."

Akuma and Kara passed Blue*Star and Melody as they walked, Akuma high fiving Blue*Star, nonchalantly, as they passed.

Kara transformed and Akuma caught her. The broken mannequin had disappeared and Akuma fell to the group and positioned Kara on the ground. Kara is a sniper-type weapon. She has a long black barrel and the main part of the gun was very rectangular with an angry Shinigami mask on the sides. A rectangular hole opened up in the wall directly ahead of them with a small target at the end. Akuma looked through Kara's scope and shot once, hitting the bull's eye. The target reformed and the hole got several yards deeper. Again Akuma shot and hit the target perfectly. The whole got deeper 5 more times and Akuma hit the bull's eye 4 more times, the fifth time being off a bit.

"Good job Akuma, Kara," said Diana as Kara transformed and Akuma got up. "You have 100% accuracy up to around 700 yards."

"Wow, that's pretty far," said one of the group members.

"Yeah, he's like Azusa-sensei," said another.

"Alright, alright, calm down," said Diana as the chattering increased. "Next are Demetri and Francis."

"I told you to call me Demi! Demetri sounds so creepy!" shouted Demetri in an annoyed voice.

"Fine, fine. Now get up there!" said Diana, not really caring.

"'Kay~!" said Demi before she transformed. Demi transformed into a scimitar which had a zigzag pattern down the middle and had a dull golden handle. Francis caught her easily and made no comments but simply moved into a fighting stance. Another wooden mannequin came out but was equipped with a fencing sword. Both faced off against each other.

"Begin!" shouted Diana. In that instant both lunged at each other and their swords crashed together. Sparks flew as the swords slid and skidded against each other.

_'Hey, Franky, wanna try our new technique?' _asked Demi in a hushed tone. The totally emotionless Francis perked up at hearing this and a wild grin grew on his face. Demi took this as a yes and both prepared themselves.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" shouted the two of them and a burst of energy came from them. Demi suddenly burst into flames and the fire burst out, away from the hilt. Francis slashed one powerful slash and sliced the mannequin in half and caused it to burn into oblivion. They released the Soul Resonance afterward and Demi transformed back.

"Ahahaha! That was so cooool!" shouted Demi, excitedly, as she hugged Francis around the neck and choked him.

"W-What was that?" asked Melody with a surprised tone.

"That's the power of Francis' soul. Since he is from Jackie's family he inherited the fiery soul of the family and, when they perform Soul Resonance, Demi gets that power," explained Diana. Melody stared in excitement and Francis reverted to his emotionless figure as the two walked towards the group.

"Alright now who, of the rookies, are left?" asked Diana. Yami and Shiro both raised their hands, fairly slowly, and Diana sighed at their lack of enthusiasm.

"Um, Yami hasn't unlocked his powers yet," interjected Melody.

"Neither has Shiro," said Akuma.

"And? If we push them they will be forced to use their powers. Both of you get up there," commanded Diana before whispering to Mephisto. "Give them two that are the same size but make them stop once they begin to approach critical condition."

"Yes, madam," whispered Mephisto.

"Alright, begin!" shouted Diana.

The two mannequins ran at Yami and Shiro who jumped out of the way of their attacks but were hit when the mannequins suddenly turned around. They were blasted across the room in opposite directions and the mannequins stopped to watch them.

"Tch, how fast do these things think I can move," said Yami in a slightly irritated tone. He got up and found he had a nosebleed and then moved into a fighting stance he remembered seeing Black*Star use. Shiro also got up but had a bit of blood coming from her hairline instead of her nose. She moved into an awkward fighting stance that she remembered seeing Kid do but she wasn't trained in Death Martial Arts.

The two mannequins launched at them again and both Yami and Shiro froze in place before being kicked or punched back into the wall of the room.

"Yami!" shouted Melody in a concerned voice.

"Shiro!" shouted Akuma in an equally concerned voice. Even though Akuma and Shiro weren't blood related they were still as close as brother and sister.

Both kids were against the wall for a moment, eyes white and mouths open as they screamed silent shouts of pain. Both fell, simultaneously, to the ground and laid there, unmoving.

One of the mannequins approached Yami and got down on one knee before cocking its arm back in preparation for a punch.

"N…o…" breathed out Yami while wincing in the back of his throat. The mannequin ignored his words and its arm flew forward in a punch. "NO!"

Yami's blood, which dripped from him in several places from being beat up, suddenly turned pitch black and just before the punch hit him a spike shot up from one of his open wounds and pierced right through the mannequins arm. It paused for a second and everyone watched in surprise before at least 7 other spiked shot out of his body and pierced the mannequin in multiple places.

The spikes receded after the mannequin went limp and the mannequin fell over onto the floor. Yami slowly forced himself up and clutched at his side which was still fresh with blood. He panted heavily while he glared at the mannequin and looked over at the group who had surprised faces. The only one who didn't was Melody who had a horrified face from how much he was bleeding.

Everyone's attention turned back to Shiro after they heard her roar and witnessed her smashing the head of the mannequin she was fighting and panting heavily. Her eyes glowed red which differed from her previously navy colored eyes. After a few seconds her expression calmed again and her eyes reverted to their normal color. Both were covered in blood from being beat up and after they saw Diana smile in recognition of their victory, both collapsed. Melody and Akuma ran over to Yami and Shiro, respectively, and tended to them promptly.

After a few seconds another new fairy came out, this one called Lala, and she was the medic of this place. She bandaged up Yami and Shiro and Melody and Akuma carried them to a bed to rest and heal up.

* * *

"So it seems that only two were injured today, that's good," said Diana.

"Hey!" shouted Melody and Akuma, simultaneously.

"Sorry, sorry," said Diana, apologetically, after remembering that Melody and Akuma were sensitive about that.

"Aside from that, Melody, since when could your brother use his Black Blood?" asked Blue*Star.

"He hasn't shown any signs before so I'm as surprised as you are. I think he can use it better than I can because I've never been able to do something like that," said Melody with a surprised but concerned look.

"And what about Shiro, Akuma?" asked Demi.

"Oh, Shiro is a weapon. Apparently she can transform into some kind of accessory that boosts your strength but if your body isn't strong enough, a punch like the one she did will shatter your hand," explained Akuma, a bit of concern still lingering in his voice.

"Oh! Is that why her hand was all messed up?" asked Merlin.

"Yeah…unfortunately, Shiro has a very fragile body. She doesn't have much of a build and has low stamina. Her powers only really help for fighters with a high combat build like Blue*Star and you, Merlin," explained Akuma.

"So do you really think Yami and Shiro would be a good match?" asked Angela from off to the side.

"Yup! If Yami can learn to use his Black Blood, then the extra physical strength will help. I did some research and both Maka and Chrona said that if you learn to control the Black Blood you can manipulate and harden it. If you really need a tough body to handle the boost that Shiro gives her meister, then Yami can just harden his blood when he is gonna punch or kick something," explained Diana, happily, as she had thought everything through beforehand.

"So then only Merlin doesn't have a partner, yet, huh?" teased Melody.

"Sh-Shut up! I fight best on my own!" shouted Merlin. "…Not my fault my soul is so incompatible."

Everyone laughed at his embarrassed reaction and they all split up between the kitchen and training room to continue their days.

* * *

_**So? Did anything seem weird? Or did you guys like it?**_

_**Let me know by Reviewing!  
Anyways until next time...byeee :D**_


	38. Chapter 33

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I'm sorry I'm a bit late my grandma's birthday was yesterday and she turned 22 AGAIN for the God knows how many times.**_

_**Anyways We have finally gotten to the reason why I'm not gonna do one massive time jump.**_

_**I want to explain everyone's new powers now so I don't have to do it later so I decided to just make it up as it happens. Plus I can build up to it instead of having to sit for 2 hours brainstorming all the powers I could give them**_

_**Anyways enough of my rambling, please ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**_Quite a long time after entering the room…_**

"HAA" shouted Yami as he sliced a wooden mannequin in half with a black ninja sword. The sword and hilt were solidly black and on his wrist, gleamed a white and red bracelet which consisted of 3D diamonds and had two strips of leather which dangled off ending in with two small charms that looked like Shinigami's mask.

_'Good job, Yami,' _said Shiro in her weapon form. Yami and Shiro have gotten used to being partners after the long time that has passed since Diana paired them up.

"Well, well, seems Yami has gotten pretty good at using his Black Blood ability," said Diana who had just broken away from overseeing some of the others' training.

_(Yami has significantly greater control over his Black Blood than any other user. It is similar control that Chrona has with hers, like bloody needle, but Yami doesn't need a medium like Ragnarok. He can secrete a limited amount of blood through the pores in his hand and harden it into any shape he chooses. Normally he has been changing it into weapons that he has seen, mostly those of Soul, Tsubaki, Harvar, and Fire and Thunder; because it is easier to make something you have seen.)_

"Haa…yeah, but…haa…it's tiring," said Yami as he breathed heavily and wiped his sweat. Shiro's powers help make Yami stronger but it wears him out. He can heal almost faster than he is hurt, though, so physical damage like broken bones isn't an issue.

"HAAAAA!" shouted Blue*Star from nearby as he took down five mannequin's at once with Melody. He sliced all of them in half and had cut them by spinning with the blades out.

Yami looked over at them with a bit of awe as he wished he could be that strong and Shiro had transformed back and was standing next to him.

"Your sister and Blue*Star are pretty good," said Shiro with an impressed tone.

"Meh, only sis is good. That guy is only able to cut them up because of her. Together we are way better than he is," said Yami in a jealous tone. The two watched Melody and Blue*Star cut up several more mannequins before they had finally finished. Melody transformed back and she and Blue*Star looked like they exchanged some cheerful words before he jumped up and hugged in, surprising him and making him panic a bit.

Yami frowned and he walked away, Shiro closely following him, finding his reaction amusing.

Diana had already moved on to a different group and was observing Akuma.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" shouted Akuma and Kara. A sphere of power blasted off of them and Kara began to change. She changed from an average looking sniper with a long barrel and rectangular main section to a far more interesting one. At the end of the barrel a triangle shot up and a laser pointer appeared on the bottom. The main part of the gun transformed, the bottom part becoming semi-circular, the trigger moved out further and the trigger cover stretched out into a trapezoidal shape. Ridges appeared on the sides and the scope changed to a thinner one. The butt of the gun was in line with the gun on the top but formed a quarter-circle on the bottom.

_'Pressure levels normal, laser soul bullet manufacture initiated, resonance rate 5.6%, wind 0, bullet deviation from target 0.3 cm,' _said Kara in a monotone voice.

Akuma had already fallen to the ground and positioned her for firing. The hole in the wall opened again at nearly triple his original maximum distance.

"Ready…set…FIRE!" shouted Diana who was standing behind him.

Akuma did as told and fired a single shot which flew out at lightning speed. It was a blackish laser which sparked with electricity and caused a small explosion on the target and small skulls could be seen coming from the smoke.

Akuma got up as Kara transformed back and they both had excited faces and Kara was jumping up and down in excitement. That had been their first successful Soul Resonance which didn't backfire so they were obviously elated.

"Good job you two!" said Diana, satisfied with their progress. "You guys can relax today if you want as a reward for finally getting it."

"Yes! Let's go Akuma!" shouted Kara as she dragged him away from the crowd before he could say otherwise. They had been working nonstop for days to get that down and she was exhausted.

"Ow! Can't you reduce your power a little bit?!" shouted Demi in anger at Merlin going a bit too strong with his soul purge.

"Sorry, I get a bit too into it during practice," said Merlin, sheepishly, as he rubbed he back of his neck.

"Merlin, you're a moron," growled Diana in annoyance. "You aren't supposed to all out and why the hell are you going all out on your little sister?"

"I said sorry, I forgot soul-based attacks can hurt weapons in their weapon form," said Merlin, a bit annoyed at her tone.

"Useless…go and do something else, I'll spar with Francis and Demi," said Diana as she shooed away Merlin. He fumed and blew a raspberry at her before walking downstairs.

Merlin walked down the hall towards the showers because he had gotten pretty sweaty after several hours of sparring. As he walked he grumbled to himself about how stupid Diana was and was stopped by something that caught his eye.

He stopped walking and put it in reverse for a few steps before stopping again. He looked down to find Kara kissing Akuma on the floor, Akuma's eyes open with a surprised look. Akuma noticed Merlin instantly and pushed Kara off of him.

"What the heck Aku- AH! Oh…hiii, Merlin-senpai,~" said Kara, happily, as if nothing had just happened. Meanwhile Akuma was still a bit shocked by what happened and was extremely nervous.

"Just make sure it doesn't interfere with training," said Merlin, nonchalantly, before continuing on.

Both sat in surprise at his reaction and watched him disappear into the showers.

"W-What the hell was that, Kara?" asked Akuma, nervously.

"That was Merlin," said Kara.

"You know what I meant!" shouted Akuma with a blush.

"Oh, that. That was a kiss 3" said Kara with a wink.

"Why?!" asked Akuma.

"Because I like you. Is that so wrong?" said Kara in an innocent tone.

"W-Well no…b-but-" began Akuma before being cut off by another kiss. Kara broke free for a moment and giggled at his surprised face.

"I'm gonna shower! You should, too! You stink," said Kara before getting up and running over to the showers. Akuma continued to sit in place and stare off into space before finally recollecting himself and sighing. Akuma bounced up and walked over to the showers with a grin.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Death City…_**

"So, Kid, is it finally ready?" asked Black*Star.

"Yes, Lady Mabaa and I have almost completed the magic seal for the magic dome," said Kid.

"Do you mind explaining the situation? I have yet to be informed because of the RWs uprisings in Oceania," said Azusa while fixing her glasses.

"I will," began Maka. "Currently we're working with Lady Mabaa and several of her most trusted advisers to form an extremely complicated magic sequence. This sequence will be used create a magical dome around Death City which will make it impossible to use magic in Death City except for two types that they will exclude: Lady Mabaa's spacial magic and Kim's healing magic. Nullifying their magic is the most important step because it will limit damage. The meisters and weapons of Death City will eliminate any other threats. Death City's citizens have also been informed of the situation and are all supposed to be extremely cautious. We are basically trying to destroy any chances for threat to the citizens."

"Interesting…and this sequence is enormous. It looks as if there are hundreds of thousands of magical equations mixed together. I don't believe anyone can break this," said Azusa as she investigated the sequence.

"Nyamu! Nyamu!" shouted Mabaa.

"It's completed?!" shouted Kid.

"Nyamu!" shouted Mabaa in excitement.

"Alright then, let's activate it," said Kid. Maka, Black*Star, Kid, and Lady Mabaa all put their hands on the sequence and the first three injected their soul wavelengths into the spell and Lady Mabaa activated it.

The spell began to glow brightly and a sphere foamed up from the center of the seal and it blasted out. It expanded at high speed and before they knew it, all of Death City had been encased.

"Alright now that our soul wavelengths are in the spell we will be able to sense any danger it may be in," said Kid as they all removed their hands. Lady Mabaa put a dimensional box around the spell to protect it and bid farewell to everyone before returning with the other witches to the Witch World.

"So now we are finally completed protected against any attacks. We won't let any more witch attacks get the better of us," said Soul, a bit satisfied.

"I wonder how the kids are doing," said Tsubaki, worriedly. She missed seeing her son but she knew he would be safest in the Infinity Room.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm sure they're fine, either ways we get a little alone time," said Black*Star as he hugged Tsubaki from behind and kissed her neck, lightly. A shiver went up Tsubaki's spine and she jabbed him with her elbow, playfully.

"Smart men think alike," Soul said as he and Maka walked over, Soul's arm wrapped around Maka's waist. Maka jabbed him with her elbow, playfully, at his comment and Tsubaki giggled at her similar reaction.

"So we might as well have our fun now while the barrier is up, we may not get any time to later," said Kid as he walked over, hand in hand, with Chrona.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Black*Star before all of them split up to go over to their homes.

War could come at any time but the barrier will protect Death City from harm.

* * *

_**So? AkumaxKara?! Were you guys expecting that?  
**_

_**Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter by Reviewing.**_

_**Also let me know of any powers you guys want them to gain and if they are a good match I may put it in.**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading and until next time...byeeee :D**_


	39. Special 5 Part 1

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I am really happy about how this Special has turned out and YES for the first time the special was so long I actually had to split it up.**_

_**I hope you guys like it and look forward to part two next week.**_

_**In that time I will be planning out some more chapters for the Infinity room arc and then we will be moving on.**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Special 5 (Part 1)**

"Yeah…yeah…okay," said Soul as he spoke on the phone. He had been on the phone for nearly an hour now and Maka had no idea who he was talking to. Whoever it was he seemed quite a bit happy that they called but now had a more solemn tone.

Finally Soul hung up the phone and Maka sat patiently on the loveseat as she waited for him to respond from over on the recliner. Soul sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance before glancing up at Maka and noticing her curious stare.

_Of course she wants to know, _thought Soul to himself.

"That was my brother…" said Soul as he leaned back in the recliner and sighed. Maka perked up at the last word as she hadn't ever remembered Soul talking to his brother since they had begun living together.

"What happened?!" asked Maka, more interested than ever since she knew how Soul and his brother's relationship were.

"Well…Wes called because he just finished a concert in Sacramento, you know over in California, and wanted to know if he could stop by. I said it wasn't a problem and he said that there was something that he wanted to talk about but didn't think I would react well over the phone. I kinda pressured him to tell me and it seems that he wants me to go and see our family back in London," said Soul in an annoyed tone.

"Was there any reason? I mean it must be important if he wants you to go even though he knows how you feel about them," said Maka, still curious about the situation.

"He said he will tell me when he gets here. He said he will be here in 3 hours," said Soul in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Three hours?! I have to get everything ready!" shouted Maka as she hopped up from the couch. Their apartment is usually a mess since not many people come over and Maka had been too lazy to clean it up, lately, due to the excessive about of RWs who still opposed the treaty.

Maka ran around picking up clothes and shoving them in the hamper while Soul went around to the kitchen to clean up and get a snack.

After the kitchen was cleaned up to 'company' status, Soul walked out and slipped on the floor which Maka was mopping.

"Soul! Out of the way," shouted Maka as she flew back and forth with the mop. Soul groaned and mumbled something like 'troublesome woman' before going over to his room to make it presentable, though Wes probably wouldn't enter it.

* * *

The time when Wes would come over was approaching rapidly and only ten minutes remained. Maka and Soul had cleaned up the entire apartment and shopped for ingredients so Maka could make dinner for all of them.

It was already around dinner time and Maka was making fettuccini for dinner.

_Ding Dong_

"Soul can you get that?" said Maka as the sounds and smells of the cooking filled the apartment. Soul got up from the recliner, wearing a button-down shirt and nice jeans, and went to answer the door.

When Soul opened the door a man in a black suit and white dress shirt stood on the other side. His white hair drooped down and he had a distinguished face which had a high similarity to Soul. The man was fixing his cuff and looked up at Soul when he opened the door.

"Soul," said the man with a warm tone. He stretched his arm out in an inviting hug.

"Wes," said Soul, also with a warm tone, as he grinned and accepted and returned the hug.

"How have you been, little brother?" said Wes as they broke from their hug.

"I've been good. I notice you still have your suit on," said Soul a bit embarrassed at being underdressed.

"Ah, yes! I came straight over here when my concert finished. I had called you while I was on my way just to make sure you would be home. Forgive me for being overdressed," said Wes as he bowed, slightly.

"It's alright, but you should probably take off your jacket. We're having pasta and I'd hate for you to get it dirty," said Soul as he led Wes in and showed him the coat rack to put his jacket on.

"Soul, did you get the door?" said Maka as she peeked out of the kitchen. "Oh! Hello there!"

Maka came out in a blouse and knee-high skirt with an apron on over them. She came out to greet Wes and he stared at her with a bit of a puzzled look.

"Ah! How rude, my name is Maka. I'm Soul's girlfriend and partner," said Maka as she bowed (or whatever it's called when girls greet someone and do that thing with their skirt).

"Ahahaha! Soul managed to find a woman to put up with his cold attitude?" said Wes as he chuckled, loudly. Soul pouted in annoyance at his brother's laughter and Maka giggled at his embarrassment. "Pardon, my name is Wes Evans. I am Soul's brother. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Wes took Maka's hand and kissed it while bowing and Maka was a bit surprised by the unfamiliar gesture.

"W-Well dinner is almost ready so please make yourself at home," said Maka before bowing again and slipping away to the kitchen.

"She's quite the lady," said Wes as he winked at Soul. Soul grumbled and Wes chuckled before the two floated over to the couch and recliner.

"So why is it that this is the first I hear of the girlfriend of yours?" asked Wes, a bit hurt that he wasn't aware of this.

"Well I haven't talked to you for a few years so I'm not surprised. She's my meister and we ended up falling for each other and getting together. We've been going steady for 2 and a half years already," said Soul with a content smile.

Wes smiled as he watched his brother have a genuine smile which he hasn't seen on him in a forever and a half.

"She makes you very happy?" said Wes with a curious look.

"Yeah…" said Soul, calmly and happily.

"Dinner's ready!" shouted Maka from the kitchen. Soul and Wes went in and sat at the table before being served by Maka and then she sat down with her own food.

"My, my, this food is quite delicious," said Wes in surprise at how good the food was.

"Thank you," said Maka, blushing a bit at the compliment. Maka was nervous since very few people have eaten her food and she wasn't sure if someone with more refined tastes would find it appealing.

"So, Wes, are you finally gonna tell me?" asked Soul after they had been eating for a few minutes.

"Please, little brother, you haven't forgotten your manners, have you?" said Wes a bit annoyed at his interrupting dinner.

"Of course not. But when you tell me something like that I really need to know the reason," said Soul before stuffing some pasta in his mouth. Meanwhile, Maka was sitting in silence following the conversation like one of her soap operas.

Wes sighed and put down his fork.

"The reason why is because mother wishes to see you. It seems she and father have decided to have another child. Father also wishes to see you because he found out about your part in the heroics in saving the world. He only found out recently because they only released the information about that time a few months ago," explained Wes.

Soul stared a bit surprised that his parents were going to have another child.

"W-Why are they having another child?" asked Soul, shocked by the news.

"Seems that they feel that they pushed a bit too far. They wish to see how this new child will develop without as much of a strict and controlled life," said Wes before continuing to eat.

"Tch, wish they had felt that way sooner," said Soul before continuing to eat.

"So Soul are you going to see your family?" asked Maka, finally speaking up.

"I guess so…if it's something like that, then I don't really have a choice," said Soul while continuing to eat. "When do we leave?"

"I was going back to London in two days. You can come along then if you like," said Wes before continuing to eat.

"Alright then. Maka we're going to London with Wes," said Soul before continuing to eat.

"H-Huh? I'm going, too?" said Maka a bit shocked.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't you?" said Soul, nonchalantly.

"B-But I'd meet your parents and that's a big step. I mean you don't really have a good relationship with them so introducing me to them would be like connecting to them," said Maka in a bit of a panic. Although Soul had met her Dad, he had met him before they got together so it wasn't a big deal but to meet Soul's parents during their relationship was kind of big.

"Haha, what an adorable girlfriend. I think mother will like her very much," said Wes in amusement.

"Maybe," said Soul. "Anyways I guess, now that we're finished with that, we have some catching up to do."

"Very much so," said Wes with a grin.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**_So? What did you guys think?_**

**_I have finally decided to do the Maka meets family specials and since I want to do it right, I'm making it much longer and more detailed than a normal special._**

**_I hope you guys like this little idea of mine and I hope you guys can be patient for when Maka meets Soul's parents in the next part of the special._**

**_Anyways until next time...byeee :D_**


	40. Special 5 Part 2

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**Here i part 2 of last week's special! I know you guys liked that I finally decided to make the Maka meets family and, though I didn't make it too exciting, I hope you guys like it nevertheless.**_

_**Anyways I'm rambling, ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Special 5 (Part 2)**

**_Two days later…_**

"Dammnit, Maka, did you really have to pack _4 bags _for yourself? We're only gonna be gone for a week," said Soul in an annoyed voice as he walked with 2 suitcases and a bag on each of them, along with two of his own bags which were slung across his shoulders.

"Stop complaining, we're almost there. Which terminal did your brother say to meet him at?" asked Maka as they walked through the crowded airport halls.

"E-4," grunted Soul after tripping and almost falling with all the bags. Maka finally felt bad and decided to take one of her many bags to help lessen the load.

"Maka, Soul!" shouted Wes, while waving, after seeing them in the distance.

"Wes!" shouted Maka as she waved to him to let him know she saw him.

Both she and Soul went over to him and they conversed for a bit before the flight attendant came on the speaker announcing that the plane was ready for boarding.

The plane they boarded was a small one but was very clean inside and each group of people had their own room. Since it was a small plane they had to take their luggage with them but there was more than enough room for everything.

"Wow this is nice, Wes. Do you take flights like this all the time?" asked Maka, excitedly. She had never been in a fancier room of a plane because whenever they traveled Shibusen didn't pay for more than a regular passenger ticket.

"Why, yes, of course. However it gets quite lonely. I'm quite happy to have company this time. Mother and father will also be pleased to see Soul has caught himself a beautiful woman such as yourself," said Wes, making Maka blush a bit at being complimented. Soul grinned at her and intertwined their fingers, obviously happy that Wes liked their relationship so much. "It will be about ten hours to get to England, so you two should probably get some sleep. We will be arriving there when it will be around noon over there."

"Oh, yeah, that's true. Are you going to take a nap, too, Wes?" asked Maka, curiously.

"In a bit, I was going to read the newspaper," said Wes as he held up a folded newspaper. Maka nodded and she and Soul got into the large recliner and attempted to doze off.

* * *

**_10 hours later…_**

"Wes, you're awake?" asked Soul as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. His other hand wrapped around Maka's waist under the covers, her arms clutching onto him as she slept.

"Yes, I only slept for a few hours, as I don't really need much sleep," said Wes who had just turned away from looking out .the window.

"Ah…We should be almost there, right?" asked Soul in a hushed tone, as to not wake up Maka.

"Yes, only a bit more. So how do you feel? Although you have communicated with me a few times since you left, you haven't seen or spoken to mother and father since you left," said Wes, a bit concerned.

Soul paused for a moment as he thought about how he felt and glanced down at Maka, seeing her cute face as she slept, pressed up against his chest.

"To be honest, I'm terrified. Especially to seeing father. But as long as I have Maka by my side, I can be strong. That's how it's always been," said Soul.

"You really do love her, don't you?" said Wes with a grin.

"I wouldn't risk my life for her if I didn't," said Soul, with his famous grin.

"Soul, I suggest you not mention your scar to mother and father. They may misunderstand your feelings out of their fear for your safety. Especially mother," said Wes, a bit more seriously.

"I know," said Soul, calmly.

_Ding Dong_

"Hello, passengers. We will be arriving in London in 10 minutes. Please get your things together and be ready to depart," said the flight attendant after coming on the intercom. Maka's eyes cracked open and she groaned after hearing the announcement. Maka and Soul both got up and went to wash up before getting ready to get out of the plane.

* * *

Maka, Soul, and Wes all got off the plane together and this time Wes was there to help Soul with the bags since he had very few.

The three were greeted by a butler from the Evans household and were escorted to a car waiting for them outside. Soul didn't recognize this butler so he assumed it was a new one that his parents had hired.

After reaching the car, they were greeted by a chauffeur whom Soul remembered as the one who drove him to school when he was in elementary and middle school. As they approached the man, his expression changed from a composed one to a shocked one.

"M-Master Soul? I-Is that you?" asked the chauffeur.

"Yes, it is, Charles," said Wes who had a grin on.

"Oh Master Soul! I have worried for you since you left the estate, and without a single servant accompanying you!" shouted Charles as he wailed in happiness. Since Soul had problems with his parents in his house, the servants tended to raise and care for him. Some came to love him and his brother as if they were their own children.

Soul smirked because he was happy someone still remembered him. He hugged Charles and said, "I've missed you, too, Charles. I've missed everyone else, too."

After a few minutes of heartfelt speeches, everyone got in the car and Charles drove them all to the Evans Estate.

As they passed the estate, Maka stared in awe at the enormous mansion in the distance and the ever green fields of grass which flowed towards it only interrupted by the random cluster of pines.

Soul, on the other hand, sat in boredom of the view as he had lived in that place for most of his life.

"Master Soul, Master Wes, we have arrived," said Charles as they pulled into the driveway.

"Thank you, Charles," said Soul as everyone got off.

"Welcome back, sir. I hope you may be with us for awhile," said Charles with a happy face on.

Soul nodded and they all began walking towards the doors. The other butler said that their bags would be brought to their rooms and to not worry about them.

After reaching the door, it was opened and two butlers held the doors open and a line of butlers and maids were on opposite ends of the red carpet which stretched down the main hall.

"Welcome home, Master Wes," said all of them in sync.

"M-Master Soul?!" shouted one of the butlers in shock. Everyone went into a frenzy whispering among themselves, surprised to see the young master after so long.

"Welcome home, Master Soul!" shouted all of them after they had calmed themselves. All of them looked happy and relieved at his return. Some of the maids were even crying from happiness.

The three walked down the hall, Soul and Wes walking with a strut that Maka stared with a bit of awe at. They suddenly looked so much cooler than they did a minute ago and Maka was reminded that they were wealthy aristocrats who spent most of their lives being raised as future leaders of the family.

When they reached the end of the path there was a grand staircase which stood in front of them and two people stood at the top. Wes bowed in front of them while Soul and Maka stared up at them.

"Hello, mother, father," said Wes before standing erect again.

"I'm back, mother, father," said Soul, calmly.

Soul and Wes' parents walked down together to greet them and they walked very elegantly.

Maka inspected them and noticed that they looked very elegant.

Soul's father had black hair which was slicked back like the way a mafia boss would have their hair and he had a tanned complexion. His eyes were a deep black which lacked an ounce of emotion. He had broad shoulders and an obviously muscular body whose outline could be seen through the white dress shirt he was wearing. He also had on a deep black jacket and pants and had several rings on his fingers which gleamed brightly.

Soul's mother was beautiful. She had pure white hair which was brought down into a short braid which curled from the back of her head onto her shoulder. Her blue eyes were beautiful and full of life and her complexion was paler than her husband's. She had a lean figure which was wrapped in a gorgeous black dress which clashed beautifully with her hair and complexion. It sparkled slightly and held her body tightly.

They finally reached the bottom and father faced Wes and their mother faced Soul. Maka stood off to Soul's side and watched the scene.

"Son, I heard your performance went well. I'm proud of you," said their father.

"Thank you father," said Wes as he looked at his father in the eyes with a calm and relaxed look.

"Soul…" said their mother as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me mother," said Soul, calmly. Their mother stared at him with happy eyes which were slowly filling with tears of relief.

Soul and his mother hugged and Soul's father looked at them out of the corner of his eye.

"*sniff* I'm happy that you are back, my little Soul," said their mother as she wiped her eyes.

Soul smiled at her but it disappeared when he turned towards his father. Maka could feel the tension from all of the butlers and maids behind her along with the tension from Wes and Soul and his mother.

Soul and his father stared at each other with blank stares as if judging the other. This went on for several seconds before Soul's father put out his hand. Soul glanced at it and then back at his eyes.

"Welcome home…son," said their father with a tiny grin. Soul cracked a grin and took his hand.

The tension in the room dissipated almost all at once. That tension made Maka realize just how bad the relationship Soul had with his father was.

"So, dear, who is this?" asked Soul's mother, curiously, as she turned towards Maka.

"Oh! Mother this is my girlfriend, Maka Albarn. Maka this is my mother," introduced Soul.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you…um…" said Maka as she bowed, though she was a bit confused as to what to call Soul's mother.

"Just call me Victoria, dear. It is so nice to meet my son's girlfriend. You are quite beautiful, though I expect nothing less," said Victoria, with a smile, as she glanced at Soul who was blushing lightly.

"Maka, this is my father," Soul said as he gestured toward him.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you," said Maka as she bowed towards him.

"You may call me Edward. You seem to be quite well versed in being polite. I am happy he was able to find a woman more fitting to the Evans name," said Edward with a slight smirk.

"Come, all of you must be tired. Let's eat lunch and we may retire to the lounge room," said Victoria.

* * *

**_Later after lunch…_**

"So son, I would like to…apologize for treating you as worthless due to you not being able to live up to the expectations your brother set. I was mistaken as I hadn't realized that your calling lied in another place. I had read about you and your lover's exploits on the moon as you fought to save the world and I think I can say that you have brought honor to the Evans name. I ask that you please accept my forgiveness," said Edward.

"Please do, Soul. Your father was quite shocked when he found about your exploits and was very depressed at his inability to realize where your talents were," said Victoria.

"Father…even though I normally wouldn't forgive you for any reason, I want to involve my family in my new life with Maka. As long as you don't do anything to make me hate you again, I will forgive you so you can be a part of my life again," said Soul with a bit of unease.

"Thank you, son," said Edward, a small smirk on his face.

"So, mother, Wes said you and father are having another child?" said Soul, curiously.

"Oh, yes we both wished to have another child and we recently found out that it is a girl. You will be having a little sister, Soul," said Victoria.

"Wow…a sister? I never thought I would have another sibling," said Soul a bit surprised at the new development.

"We hope that you would visit more often to see her. I don't wish for her to have to live without both of her siblings," said Victoria.

"I-I'll try to be there for her," said Soul.

Everyone sat together and spoke about the time lost and Maka also introduced everything about herself.

Maka and Soul spent the next week touring London with Soul's family and going around his home. Finally when it was time for them to leave. Soul and Maka bid goodbye and Soul's mother gave Maka ring that belonged to Soul's grandmother and was supposed to be given to the girl that Soul fell in love with. It was a silver ring with a blue diamond in it. Maka spent the entire flight hope inspecting it, excitedly, as she was happy to be accepted by Soul's family. She was happy it wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been.

* * *

_**So? I know, I know I could have written a lot more but I was already pushing the length at making it the same as a chapter and on top of that there was no way I was making a part 3.**_

_**I hope you guys like it otherwise. Let me know what you think and please comment on some things you want to see in specials. I want some popular ideas for the next one!**_

_**Anyways until next time...byeee :D**_


	41. Chapter 34

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I have been a bit under the weather this week so this is going to be a very short chapter.**_

_**About half of this chapter is going to be some A/N explanations so bear with it because next chapter will be cool.**_

_**Also thanks for the continued support and remember to let me know about anything you guys wanna see in the Specials. I'm a bit stuck on ideas since I'm focusing on the main part of the story.**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**_At a later date than the previous chapter…_**

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Melody in annoyance after transforming back to her human form. She and Blue*Star had been trying to get their Soul Resonance to an optimum level so she would transform like how Soul does. They weren't having any luck, though, because they were increasing their Soul Resonance frequencies way too quickly and the sudden increase was causing her and Blue*Star to be blasted apart.

"It's alright, Melody. We'll get it eventually," said Blue*Star as he tried to calm her down. Melody was easily frustrated and she was annoyed that Akuma and Kara had already gotten theirs a week and a half earlier and meanwhile they were still struggling. She refused to ask for help out of some kind of misplaced competition she had with Kara that Blue*Star wasn't even sure Kara knew about.

"Ugh! This is so irritating!" shouted Melody as she groaned in annoyance. "I'm tired, I'm going to take a nap and we can try again later."

Blue*Star watched Melody storm off and he sighed in defeat before going over to try sparring with Merlin.

Melody crashed onto her bed with a defeated and irritated sigh. She groaned due to her soreness of their hours of training and trying to get their Resonance increasing properly.

Within minutes, Melody was out like a light and she soon found herself in the Black Room.

"Wow…it's been awhile since I came here," she said in surprise. She hadn't been in there since she tried to go through Ryujin's door again not long after entering the Infinity Room. She wasn't successful, though, because there was some kind of seal on it.

"Hi," said Aku, surprising Melody and making her jump.

"Oh my gosh…Aku, you scared me half to death," said Melody as she clutched her chest.

"Sorry about that," said Aku, dryly.

"It's alright. So how come I'm here?" asked Melody, a bit confused as to why she was in the Black Room.

"Saw you were having a bit of trouble with your Resonance. I talked to your dad and he told me to give you some advice," said Aku, a bit dryly, as he looked up at her with his enormous eyes.

"You talked to papa?! How is he and mom doing?! What did he tell you?!" Melody shouted as she shot out question after question.

"Well…they're alive. Can't say much else about that. He told me to tell you that you should take it nice and slow. Rushing your Resonance, or jumping into it like he knows you have been doing, pushes you and your little boyfriend's souls too hard and the spark that pushes you apart is the safety mechanism so you don't kill yourselves. He said to imagine your Resonance as an empty glass. If you fill it too fast it can splash or knock it over. If you want to fill it you have to do it slowly and carefully," Aku explained. Melody listened, intently, to his explanation, blushing at his comment about Blue*Star, and tried to understand the lecture he was passing from her father.

"Slow and careful…" said Melody as she though carefully about it. Aku watched her closely as he waited for her to get it and grinned when her face lit up. "Thanks so much, Aku! I think I got it now!"

Melody jumped up excitedly and hugged Aku before waving at him and disappeared from the Black Room. Aku stood there and blushed, slightly, as a late reaction to Melody's tight embrace.

Melody's eyes flew open and she found herself lying on her bed again. She hopped up, excitedly, and ran upstairs before pulling Blue*Star away from Merlin who was trying to give him pointers on dealing with your blind spots.

"Waah! Melody, what is it?!" said Blue*Star in shock at her sudden appearance.

"Let's try it again," said Melody, excitedly. Blue*Star was a bit surprised by her sudden enthusiasm but grinned at the fact that she was angry anymore.

Blue*Star and Melody stopped in a more open area and faced each other. Melody grinned at Blue*Star before transforming. Blue*Star caught her easily and got into a bit of a fighting stance.

"GO SOUL RESONANCE!" shouted Melody and Blue*Star. A burst of energy came off of them as they initiated their Resonance. Both were focusing their energies before trying to increase their Resonance.

_Calm…Focus…Slowly increase the power… _though Melody as she focused on increasing the Resonance. The rate began to increase at a quick rate like before and Melody slightly panicked. _No, no. Relax… Just focus, _thought Melody as she tried to calm herself down.

The rate began to increase at a slower rate and the speed continued to drop until they were increasing it at an optimal level. Melody could feel the power welling up in a different, much more comfortable way than before. They were increasing it and increasing it until Melody felt the power build up to a level in which she couldn't hole it anymore. She released it all at once and her weapon form changed.

Melody's normally rectangular blades glowed and the shape changed. The rectangular blades thinned, slightly, and a blade came out. The blades ended up looking similar to the Demon Hunter blade from Soul's scythe form but the handle was on the opposite side. Melody's glow was a pinkish-purple and had an almost cloudy look.

Blue*Star looked Melody over and grinned, excitedly. Everyone started to stare at them when they noticed the power increase and Diana was happy at their progress. A wooden mannequin was sent to spar with them and Blue*Star sliced through it, vertically, and it exploded apart. It blasted apart with a lot of force which was expected of their new power.

"We did it, Melody," said Blue*Star, excitedly, before releasing the Resonance. Melody transformed back and threw her arms around Blue*Star's neck in excitement while giggling, loudly.

"We did it!~ We did it!~," sung Melody in excitement.

"Good job, you two. I'm glad you two finally got it. Though it was only a low level Resonance," said Diana.

"Who cares?! Now that we got it, getting a higher rate will be a lot easier," said Melody, trying to not let Diana ruin her parade.

"I guess, but good job either ways. Go ahead and relax for the rest of the day. You guys have earned it," said Diana, shooing them away. Melody and Blue*Star went downstairs to take showers and both fell asleep fairly quickly afterward.

* * *

_Alright guys, this will be the last chapter in the Infinity Room. I have decided that, due to my eagerness to get to Death City again, I will explain the rest of the powers of our little group._

_First, I'll start with Angela and Aoi. Before I start, it just occurred to me that I had originally given Angela another partner called Krillin. Yeah I'm going to say that he died not long after they became partners. _

_Anyways, firstly, Angela. Angela has basically mastered her powers as witch, thanks to Kim, and can use her chameleon powers to her fullest. Not only can she completely conceal herself, she can also pass it to others. Currently, she has the control to pass it to up to 8 people at once. On her meister side, Angela has all but mastered normal Resonance and works very well with her partner Aoi. She has also mastered several martial arts forms that ninjas usually master, as her invisibility magic comes in handy for it._

_Next for Aoi. Aoi has also done well in mastering her magic and can use her coyote powers well. She's able to get bursts of energy to run at quick speeds and can also produce high frequency sound waves, similar to howls, which can damage, inhibit, or distract opponents. On her weapon side, she has mastered transformation and partial transformation. Aoi is a gloved weapon which has sharp claws like a coyote would and has sharp ridges at the knuckles for punching. When she and Angela use Resonance, her form changes causing glowing claws to extend half a foot off of the ends. The next level of Resonance causes the gloves to extend down her forearms with spikes and the glowing claws extend farther. Angela can also receive the same energy boost that Aoi can receive so it's easy to cut down enemies._

_The next duo is Diana and Sora. Starting up with Diana, Diana is a witch who uses the powers of the Koi fish. She has the ability to breathe underwater and when she gets irritated or flustered her skin gets scaly. Her powers don't really have any combat use aside from the other ability of being able to swim at high speeds which helps for underwater battles. She is very good at controlling her soul wavelengths and works well with Sora, her partner._

_When it comes to Sora, he has exceptional ability in using his weapon abilities. Sora is a cursed scimitar-style blade weapon. His blade has strange markings in the blade and was decorated on the dull side. He could also freely control will-o'-wisps which in his weapon form came out of the markings on his sword. He can use the wisps to burn anything of his choosing except souls and water. His form doesn't change much during a Resonance aside from the fact that the blade goes ablaze. The fire color changes from red to orange to blue to white depending on how high the Resonance rate is._

_Last, but not least, are Francis and Demetri. Francis is a decent meister with the fiery, hot soul of his mother, Jackie. He has fair control over his wavelengths and is exceptional at sword play. During Resonance his soul causes Demetri to go ablaze. _

_Demetri is the eccentric of the two and has an average soul. She is exceptionally good at handling and analyzing things about soul wavelengths because of her father. Her weapon form is a scimitar with a zigzag pattern on it and a dull golden hilt. Resonance beyond 15%, yes I use percentages for Resonance, causes her sword to transform giving it a different design._

_I hope you guys liked this little informative part. I know it isn't excited but I really wanted to get it done to move on. Be prepared next chapter for the return to Death City and the surprises they will find._

* * *

_**I know, I know, don't chew me out. Half a chapter with A/N explanations and the first half wasn't very good either. As I said I've been sick this week and I also just want to finish up with the Infinity Room arc so that I can get back to Death City.**_

_**Let me know what you guys think of everyone's powers so far and any you want or don't want by Reviewing!**_

_**Anyways, until next time, byeeee :D**_


	42. Chapter 35

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**The Infinity Room arc has finally finished. I know it wasn't long but I just wanted to give a basis on the people's moves and not spoil too much.**_

_**Also thanks for the great support for last chapter since I was sick. I felt bad so I tried to put extra effort into this chapter.**_

_**Anyways I hope you guys like this extra long chapter, I was really excited when I was writing it and I tried to make it interesting and explanatory.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**_Four years after entering the Infinity Room…_**

Melody Albarn Evans – 14 years old

Blue*Star – 14 years old

Akuma Shinigami – 14 years old

Kara Thompson – 14 years old

Demetri Stein – 14 years old

Francis D. Lantern Dupre – 14 years old

Yami Spirit Evans – 12 years old

Shiro Thompson – 13 years old

Diana Ford – 18 years old

Sora Diehl – 18 years old

Merlin Stein – 19 years old

Angela Leon – 26 years old

Aoi Sierra – 26 years old

"Nmmmmhhhh," groaned Melody as she stretched. It was half past 10 and everyone was just about ready to exit the Infinity Room. Mephisto had told them that they were ready to leave and that they would be leaving at 11 am.

"Mephisto just told me that he has informed Kid about our return and he gave us the a-okay. We should be able to leave on time," announced Angela as she walked over to the group of people seated on their suitcases and the beds.

"I'm so happy! I get to see mom and dad again," said Kara, excitedly.

"Yeah, I missed dad and mom, too. I hope they're alright," said Akuma as he sat on his suitcase at the edge of Kara's bed, facing Blue*Star and Melody.

"I wonder how everything has been going in Death City," said Blue*Star.

"Mephisto said that they set up a barrier around the city. It should be relatively safe and unaffected," said Angela as she sat on her bed nearby.

Melody sat in silence as she listened to everyone, thinking about returning home when Yami, who was sitting next to her, caught her attention.

"Hey sis, you brought your guitar but you haven't played the entire time we have been here," Yami said as he pointed to her guitar which leaned against the bed frame.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I did play. I usually got practice in when everyone was upstairs," said Melody, nonchalantly.

"Melody can you play well? I'd love to hear you play," said Demi from a few beds down. Several of the others also prodded her to play and after blushing at the thought of playing in front of everyone she finally gave in.

Melody picked up her guitar and tuned the strings before taking a deep breath.

"This is a song that I started writing when we first got in here as a kind of farewell song. I was never really sure if I was going to play it but I thought I'd make it anyways," said Melody, sheepishly.

Melody began to strum a nice tune on her guitar that silenced the room as everyone's focus shifted to her. She took another deep breath and she began to sing:

_(With the music from I'm Yours by Jason Mraz)_

_~When I was young, I never expected  
to be in this room training for the life I wanna keep,  
And then it hit me. And I realized the importance.  
You've gotta work hard to get where you're going,  
You've gotta be tough to get through what's happenin'  
And then I realized, that I've got my friends behind me.  
I'm not alone, I've got my family and my partners,  
And nothing can stop us, we're ready for the world!_

_Now that it's been so long in this room,  
I've wished for the city more than I ever had,  
And my family up there, too, too, too.  
And now after four years, we are returning,  
And we're far more powerful.  
We are ready for the challenges,  
We can save our town and home with these new powers,  
And nothing can stop us, we're ready for the whole dang world!_

_Let us protect our families  
And our friends and lovers, too,  
Our home is waiting for us so let us go._

_We are almost there, only a few more minutes now,  
We're gonna go and see our families and our city now.  
Let us hold each other's hands, as we walk out of this place.  
We are one big family, supporting each other through everything.  
Those witches and demons have nothing on us we will defeat them all,  
Our time here has prepared us so we have no need to worry,  
And nothing can stop us, we're ready for the whole dang world!  
Whole dang world, right now!  
There's no need for us to be scared,  
As we take on these responsibilities!_

_We're ready!  
And now my dear friends let us move on here,  
Although this place was nice and dandy while here,  
We really have to move on and say good bye to those we leave behind._

_So now I say goodbye to Mr. Mephisto,  
Thanks for your guidance while we were here.  
Then there is Ikaros, our fun and lively cook,  
Thanks for all the help with food  
I will miss all the tasty things you made.  
Miss Lala, I appreciate your healing hands.  
Thanks for helping us every day,  
I will never forget the kindness you showed us here!_

_The time is approaching and this song is coming to an end,  
Although it was quite embarrassing,  
I hope you liked it and I hope that one day I can play again for you,  
My closest family, I love you all and I hope we can have fun like this again.~_

As the guitar's sound dimmed to a near inaudible level, Melody let out a deep breath, finally ending her song. Everyone stared at her with surprised faces, several of the girls tearing up and the fairies sitting on the bed frame next to her.

Melody looked up and let her guitar rest on her lap as she took in everyone's faces.

"S-So?" said Melody, sheepishly. Most everyone snapped out of their trances and immediately focused on her. Mephisto, Ikaros, and Lala flew down and stood on her shoulder and hugged Melody, tenderly. Melody jumped a bit, surprised by the sudden contact. Afterward Blue*Star put a hand on her shoulder and everyone began to move in.

"We love you, too, Melody," said Kara as she hugged Melody.

"It was amazing, sis," said Yami. Even though he lived with her, Yami rarely saw or heard his sister play.

"Let's make sure we all do great against CEW, so that we can come back and mess around together again," said Diana.

It basically turned into an enormous group hug as the group who had been together every day for four years was prepared to exit.

"It's time, guys," said Angela after looking at the clock. Everyone turned towards the clock and the girls who cried wiped their tears, everyone picking up their things as they prepared to exit the room.

Everyone walked upstairs and stood where they remembered the door to be. Mephisto, Ikaros, and Lala flew in front of the door and formed a triangle before putting their hands forward and shooting different colored beams of light at the wall. After a few seconds, a rectangular part of the wooden wall sunk inward and slid out of the way, revealing a metal door. Mephisto flew over to the door and knocked on it in a series of knocks which caused it to open. The group watched as the enormous row of doors all opened one after the other and watched the hall go out into the distance.

Everyone began to walk through the first door into the hall, waving goodbye to the three fairies as they left. Melody, Blue*Star, and Akuma were the last three out and as they walked out they took one last look at the training room where they had spent the most time in the last 4 years. They waved one last time to the fairies and the door closed, suddenly. The three walked on to follow the group and they all left.

After awhile of walking, the group reached the end of the hall and listened as door after door sealed shut. The last door to close was that which had the keyhole. Akuma watched the keyhole be covered and everyone saw the door glow as it was magically sealed again.

Everyone walked out to find the wall which showed the secret passage open and they walked through before hitting stairs. Finally, after much walking, they finally hit Stein's classroom only to find all their families there waiting for them.

"Mom! Dad!" shouted Akuma as he raced over to Kid and Chrona who spread their arms out to receive them in a tight hug.

"Mom, papa!" shouted Melody and Yami as they did the same with Maka and Soul.

"Blue*Star!" shouted Tsubaki, happily. As she raced over to Blue*Star who had been scanning around for them. She bent over and hugged him tightly, Black*Star following behind closely. He ruffled Blue*Star's hair before a large grin grew on his face and he bent down to hug the both of them.

Everyone else defected to their families with much hugging, some tears of joy here and there, and lots of talk about how things went in the Infinity Room.

* * *

Finally after nearly an hour of reunion, Kid got everyone's attention for a briefing.

"Ahem! If I may have everyone's attention! I know we are all happy to be together again; however it will be a good idea to inform everyone of the present situation," Kid announced. Everyone became quiet and placed all their attention before he continued. "When you all left, CEW was making preparations to attack Death City. For unknown reasons, they have yet to make any significant attacks on the city but have had many minor attacks. Approximately one and a half years after you all went into the Infinity Room, the minor witch attacks were impeded because of a massive barrier that Lady Mabaa and I concocted to prevent the use of most magic in the city. Angela, Aoi, and Diana, your magic is currently unusable so don't rely on it while inside Death City. For now, all your jobs will be to take down any and all criminals who are causing damage to the city and you will be bringing in any possible witches. If you feel anyone is too powerful for you to take on, either get the attention of one of your classmates or retrieve one of the faculty from Shibusen. Do NOT try and take them on alone, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Shinigami!" said everyone, enthusiastically. They were finally getting a chance to stretch their legs and use their skills in batlle.

"Alright, everyone should go back to their homes to get ready and then start patrolling the city," said Kid before stepping down. Everyone scrambled out of the room after the staircase was re-hidden and everyone went to their respective homes to get ready for the long hours of patrol they would have to do.

* * *

**_Two hours later…_**

Melody, Blue*Star, Akuma, and Kara met up in front of Shibusen once again, fully prepared to go out on patrol.

Blue*Star wore the clothes that Tsubaki made him before he went into the Infinity Room. He was wearing skin tight, black clothing like a leotard which cut off at his shoulders and knees. He was wearing a pair of gray cargo shorts and a black vest with a high collar like his father's. The added flare was a blue star on the left breast section and the metal rim on the top of the collar. He also had some knuckles gloves with a blue star on the outside and some steel tipped boots on.

Melody wore black leggings and a pair of chunky black and gray sneakers. Over her leggings she wore a mid-thigh length miniskirt which had a plaid pattern similar to Maka's old miniskirts. She had an orange t-shirt on and wore a thick red hoodie over it. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Akuma wore the clothes he received in the dream he had with his grandfather. The clothing consisted of a dark brown sweater-like shirt, a lighter dark brown coat-like jacket, dark brown pants that matched the shirt, very dark brown shoes, and a dark brown scarf which was thickly wrapped around his neck and each end extended down to his knees. The scarf had a pattern which consisted of Shinigami masks and the eye of the Kishin.

Kara was wearing a sweater similar to what her mother wore when she was younger and it was a bright burgundy color. It was cut off at the shoulders so she had no sleeves and she wore black leggings like Melody's. Her shoes were much slimmer sneakers than Melody's and were red and black. She wore her dark brown hair in a side-ponytail and had some knuckle gloves on. She had gotten into close combat quite a bit during their training and her attire was good for it.

The four friends smiled at each other and knuckle bumped before running off in pairs to begin their patrols.

Melody and Blue*Star almost immediately came across two Kishin feasting on several souls of those that they killed. Melody and Blue*Star hopped down from the roof they were on and Melody the face of one with a powerful kick and Blue*Star air palmed the other away from the souls they were eating.

Melody and Blue*Star grinned at each other before using what they learned with close combat to tear down the Kishin.

Blue*Star finished his off in under a minute with several kicks and a few Soul purge while Melody got a few kicks in before transforming her leg into a blade and slicing the Kishin in half. Both Kishin died and their souls floated in mid-air in front of the pair. Melody picked hers up and Blue*Star tossed her the other before she gulped both down.

"*burp* Oh, excuse me," said Melody, sheepishly after swallowing the souls. She blushed at the embarrassing moment but smiled. "They may have been my first souls but they weren't that special. I don't know why papa said I would love them so much."

"Haha, maybe he just liked the texture," said Blue*Star, jokingly. The pair hopped off in search of more disturbances.

Meanwhile, Akuma and Kara were racing through the streets of Death City in the opposite direction of where Blue*Star and Melody went. The two found two monsters who seemed to resemble giant monstrous wolves and paused as they thought about what to do.

Kara grinned wildly and Akuma knew that meant she wanted to let loose a few punches. He distracted one of the wolves and led it off away from her before she approached the other while fixing her gloves.

Akuma wasn't a fan of close-combat because he thought it was too messy. Kara, on the other hand, loved it and was pretty good, too.

She ran up to the monster and got in a powerful left hook which knocked it back a few feet and as it got up, it wobbled a bit from the sudden cranial blow. Kara cracked her fingers with a grin stretched across her face before she got one of her specialties out. Although she couldn't use soul based attacks, due to her being a weapon, Merlin taught her a little trick he thought up especially for her. Kara charged up her fist with some of the laser energy she usually mixed with Akuma wavelength and compressed into a bullet in her weapon form. Her fist sparked a bit and had a faint red glow before she punched the monster again, blasting a hole into its chest. The wound was obviously fatal as in the next moment a glowing red soul appeared in front of her.

Akuma ran back over to her with the monster wolf chasing towards him. Kara immediately transformed and Akuma fell to the ground and aimed at the monster. He shot off a single shot which blasted through the center of its head and it collapsed and slid past Akuma, just barely missing him. He blew the smoke from Kara's barrel as he rose and she transformed back.

Kara picked up the two red glowing souls and gobbled them down with little manners. She was obviously eager to try her first soul.

"Hm…not really any taste but the texture is…jell-oy?" said Kara as she pondered how to compare the soul's texture. Akuma watched her quietly but with a smile as they had easy taken down the two monsters.

"Wanna try and find some more?" asked Akuma as he walked over to her.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" shouted Kara before she and Akuma ran off in search of more enemies.

By the end of the day, Melody and Blue*Star defeated 15 Kishin, a small golem, and several magical familiars. Akuma and Kara defeated 13 Kishin, a medium sized golem, and 10 magical familiars. There were much more creatures in Death City than had ever been before. Now it seems to be clean-up time around Death City.

* * *

_**So? What did you guys think?**_

_**I mixed in Melody's song (FINALLY) and I hope you guys liked it. I tried to make it touchy feelly but being a guy it probably didn't come out as good as I would have liked.**_

_**Aside from that I hope you guys liked how I made the main four's fighting styles and be prepared for more things to come.**_

_**Until next time...byeeee :D**_


	43. Chapter 36

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I hope you guys liked my intro to the new arc last week. Also I hope you liked my little song for Melody. I'm not a song writer but I want to hear what you guys thought.**_

_**Anyways, I won't be posting up a new chapter next week, sadly, because I will be going through all the chapter of my two running fanfics and revising them. Look forward to the revisions!**_

_**Now ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"Mnnnhhhh!" groaned Melody as she stretched out her body in an attempt to relax it after the long day of fighting. She and Blue*Star walked into her house to find both Melody and Blue*Star's parents sitting on the couches, Maka seeming a bit fidgety.

"Melody, honey, how was your first raid?" asked Soul, with a slightly distressed look, after noticing the young pair enter the room.

"It was awesome! Bluey and I kicked butt!" said Melody as she fisted the air in triumph.

"Was it good for you, too, son?" asked Black*Star who wore a calm expression.

"It was pretty cool. Good exercise," said Blue*Star, calmly.

"Melody is your brother with you?" asked Maka, a bit nervous.

"No? He hasn't come back yet?" asked Melody before glancing at the clock that hung over the TV. It was almost 10pm. Yami knows that he shouldn't be out until such a late time.

"He hasn't come by. We just got off the phone with Kid and he said neither he nor Shiro are at his house. Patti is getting worried, too," explained Tsubaki who was comforting Maka.

"After Kid said that, your mother and I used her Soul Perception to look for them and found them in the city but we aren't sure the situation and he's been moving further and further from the house," explained Soul.

"Where are they, mom? I'll go and get him," said Melody, sternly.

"They're near the opera house. They've been there for 10 minutes already so they may be fighting something there," said Maka. "I don't sense any Kishin souls, though, so they might be fighting golems."

"On it," said Melody before bolting for the door. She was stopped just before opening it by Blue*Star who put a hand a on her shoulder and gave her a look that said 'I'm coming with you' and Melody smiled and nodded before the two exited.

Melody and Blue*Star reached Yami's location 20 minutes later and were on a nearby roof before seeing an enormous golem fighting Yami who was wielding a katana made of Black Blood.

"Yami!" shouted Melody in concern before beginning to move towards him. Melody was stopped, though, by the sight of Yami fighting with an almost expressionless look. A chill was sent down her spine before she noticed the golem began attacking again.

A giant fist of stone lunged at Yami and he crouched before jumping up to dodge it. Normally this would be a common occurrence, but upon closer inspection, you could see the ground where Yami jumped indented and the bricks cracked.

"What in the world? He never showed this power in the Infinity Room," said Blue*Star a bit surprised. Yami was as powerful if not slightly more than Blue*Star and the star clan members gain a power boost so this was a bit surprising to see someone outside the star clan with such great physical strength.

The two watched as Yami lunged down at the golem with his sword. The sword extended before Yami sliced it in half in one clean and quick cut. Blue*Star and Melody were surprised as they watched the two halves of the golem fall apart.

Yami merely stared at its body with a blank stare and Melody and Blue*Star took this chance to go down and meet him.

"Yami!" shouted Melody as she ran over to him. He turned his head, slowly, and stared at her blankly.

_"Melody! I don't know what's wrong with Yami. After we started fighting he got really cold and just started slicing away at opponent after opponent. He only stopped long enough for me to collect the souls and then we would move on. He also hasn't replied to me all day but I didn't risk leaving for help because I was afraid he might get hurt," _said Shiro in her weapon form. Yami continued to stare at Melody with a blank stare as if trying to process who he was looking at.

"Yami?" Melody said, worriedly, as she slowly walked over to Yami. Yami's katana shrunk into his hand and she took this as a sign she was welcome to come closer. She put a hand on his arm and stared directly into his eyes before pulling him into a tight hug. After a few seconds she felt Yami's body relax and heard him groan slightly.

"Sis?" said Yami.

"Yami? Are you alright?" asked Melody, pulling away quickly to look at his face. Yami had a look that suggested he had a headache and was exhausted.

"Ugh, I'm alright. I'm sorry, I got caught up in fighting and I lost myself a bit," said Yami as he put a hand to his head. Shiro transformed back into her human form and put a hand on Yami's shoulder, a look of concern on her face.

"What do you mean?" asked Melody. Blue*Star stood in the background keeping watch.

"…I guess I have to mention it at some point. I'll tell you when we get home," said Yami with an uncomfortable look.

"Need help, buddy?" said Blue*Star after seeing Yami struggle to walk with them.

"No," said Yami, dryly, not looking at Blue*Star. Blue*Star raised an eyebrow, a bit confused at the misplaced coldness but shrugged it off after seeing Yami being supported by Shiro and Melody.

* * *

**_After around 45 minutes…_**

Walking down the streets made the 20 minute running trip a 45 minute walking trip.

Finally they made it through the doors of Melody and Yami's home, nearly an hour and ten minutes since Melody left.

"Yami!" shouted Maka as she ran over to her son who was being helped in by Melody and Shiro.

"Sorry for being so late, mom," said Yami as they helped him onto the sofa.

"Are you alright?" asked Maka, Soul hovering behind her to inspect his son.

"He isn't hurt anywhere, but like in the Infinity Room, we found out that using Shiro's powers wears him out a lot," explained Melody. Maka sighed in relief and Soul sat next to his son. Black*Star and Tsubaki were standing in the background watching the scene unfold. "So, Yami, are you going to talk about what happened?"

"What happened?" asked Maka, new concern brewing on her face.

Yami sighed, hoping Melody would have forgotten.

"Well…when I first showed signs that I had the Black Blood…Dad asked that demon that lives inside Melody and Dad if he had a connection inside me. The demon said that he wasn't but explained that every person who has Black Blood has to have some kind of demon or medium living in it. For Auntie Chrona it's Ragnarok, for Melody and Dad it's that demon guy, but no one was sure who lived in me. I never mentioned meeting a demon and I never went through the nightmares, so Dad thought that was a good sign and didn't press further. It wasn't until one month before we had to go into the Infinity Room that I met…him," explained Yami, saying the last part in a cryptic way.

"Met who?" asked Tsubaki who was diligently listening to the conversation. Yami looked over to her before looking down.

"His name…is Sōjōbō…I just call him Bō since he usually has a wooden staff on his back. He is the medium that I have for my Black Blood. He is some sort of demon but I don't really know too much. He taught me how to use my Black Blood and basically trained me to use all sorts of weapons like a katana or scythe. He's like some kind of weapons master. We became good friends quickly in the four years in the Infinity Room and we had an almost sensei-student relationship. When we got out I decided to let him use my body to fight. I said I didn't mind but he was concerned, not knowing if I could regain control. One of the ways I know that I could trust him with my body is that he didn't try attacking any normal people while we were out," explained Yami, a bit of a smile on his face.

"Son, you shouldn't let the medium gain control, even if it's just for a little while. Aku even said that it's extremely dangerous to allow the host's consciousness to be suppressed," said Soul, a bit angry that Yami never informed him about this.

"That's the thing, Dad, I was fully conscious during that time. On top of that, when I recognized Melody coming towards me in the darkness I snapped out of it as if it was just a trance. I still don't feel strange after coming back," explained Yami.

"But still y-" began Soul, angrily, before being interrupted by Melody.

"Papa, Aku said he needs to talk to you and to stop blocking him out for a minute," said Melody after garnering her father's attention. Soul stared at her, a bit surprised that Aku needed to talk to him so badly that he used Melody to notify him.

Soul sighed in an annoyed way and closed his eyes. His expression changed from anger to surprise in the minute or two he was silent. Everyone in the room stared at Soul and waited for his reply, patiently.

Soul sighed, angrily, before pinching the crown of his nose and leaning his head back against the top of the sofa.

"What's wrong, Soul?" asked Maka, patiently waiting his reply.

"Kids, out. Now," commanded Soul. Melody and Yami listened to their father, a bit hesitant, but obedient nonetheless. They went upstairs to their rooms and Blue*Star went out the front door with Shiro to escort her home before Patti became too worried. Black*Star and Tsubaki said they would pick him up there later on.

"So, Soul, what's the deal?" asked Black*Star. If Soul was making the kids leave then it must have been important.

Soul sighed again and opened his eyes before staring at Black*Star.

"Seems the king of the tengu is living in my son," said Soul in an annoyed voice.

"Tengu?" asked Black*Star, confusedly.

"They are like supernatural monsters. They are a part of Japanese mythology," explained Tsubaki.

"Hell," said Soul as he threw his head back again.

"I read that the king of the tengu is supposed to be a master in practically every way of fighting and is very intelligent," said Maka as she thought about this.

"Well that explains how he could teach Yami swordplay," said Black*Star, nonchalantly.

"Well what should we do about it?" asked Tsubaki.

"Aku said that Sōjōbō never leaves Japan. The fact that he left to live inside Yami means that something is going to happen, something big," said Soul in an exhausted tone. You could tell Soul was done with today.

Everyone sat in a bit of an uncomfortable atmosphere as they thought about the present situation.

* * *

Yami lay in his bed, his eyes weighed down as his exhaustion finally hit him. His sleep finally won the battle and his eyes slowly shut before he drifted off to sleep.

Yami awoke to find himself in a beautifully decorated room with white and gold embellishing everything within it.

You would think the room had no roof if you didn't see the enormous golden pillars, which looked liked those of the ancient Greek buildings, climb up into the foggy air 9 or 10 feet above Yami's head.

The floor was tiled with alternating colors of black and white and the walls were off-white with gold trim and the room had paintings of famous mythological creatures and people. The room also had old furniture which kept the bright theme of the room.

Yami seemed fairly unimpressed by the room and walked off to find a golden throne at one end of the room with a stout figure sitting in.

The figure had an extremely muscular build and wore a beautiful white kimono whose sleeves ended in a golden ring and a beautifully painted Japanese ink painting of a man and woman sitting in a field of grass under a tree stretched across its front. The kimono was open enough that you could plainly see the abs and touch muscles of his chest and stomach. He wore traditional Japanese shoes, geta, and had his hair pulled back into a chonmage, a traditional samurai ponytail. He had deep black hair and piercing golden eyes which were surrounded by a black eyeball. His nose was very wide and covered in warts which spread to the tops of his cheeks under his eyes but thinned as they left his nose. His ears were pointed like that of an elf and his skin was tan but had a dull red tinge that gave him a bit of a demonic feel.

The figure sat tall, they were at least 6'5" in height, and leaned his chin on his fist which was propped up on the arm of the throne. He had broad fists which were a bit scaly with sharply pointed knuckles and long pointed nails.

He stared at Yami with a bright grin on his face showing his seemingly normal teeth but revealed the long, sharp canines which inhabited his mouth.

"Hello, sensei," said Yami before putting his fist to his palm and bowing a deep bow.

"Rise my friend. I thank you for allowing me to use your body. I haven't had a good fight in ages. Forgive me for wearing it out, though," said the figure.

"It's no problem, Bō. You are my friend and my sensei, anything that made you happy and allowed me to repay you for training me up until now is alright with me," said Yami, respectfully.

Bō grinned, wildly, before getting up and slinging his staff strap over his shoulder and beckoned Yami.

"Come, let us spar," said Bō. Yami smiled and the two left through a door which led to a grassy field which had scattered cherry blossoms. The two sparred for what seemed like an eternity there.

* * *

_**So?**_

_**What did you guys think about my little Yami mystery?**_

_**I tried to make it interesting because Yami is a special Black Blood user.**_

_**Aside from that, I'm sorry that I made Maka and Soul so helpless when Yami hadn't come home. I just really wanted Melody to go and find him since she can calm him down easier than most people.**_

_**Anyways please remember to Review and let me know what you think about the story so far and until next time...byeeee :D**_


	44. Chapter 37

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**Thanks for the patience these past two weeks while I revised the previous chapters.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy the revised chapters and I hope you like this relatively calm chapter.**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**_The next day…_**

_'Akumaaaaaaa!' _whined Kara in her weapon form. The two were currently positioned atop one of Shibusen's towers since it was there turn to guard it. Currently, Akuma was laying down with Kara pointed off the edge, looking at the entrance through the scope.

"I know it's boring, but the seal for the dome is here. We have to protect it or else the witches will start blasting Death City," explained Akuma.

_'I knowwww! But it's so boringggg!' _whined Kara again. Apparently she had taken it upon herself to annoy Akuma as entertainment.

Akuma sighed in annoyance and set her down on the floor before sitting up against the wall on the edge of the tower. Kara transformed and sat facing Akuma.

"What can I do to get you to stop complaining?" asked Akuma, his patience wearing thin after 3 hours of her whining.

"Mmmmmmm…Maybe this?" said Kara before she leaned over to Akuma and kissed him, lightly, on the lips. Akuma sat, unfazed by the kiss which he had felt multiple times during their time in the Infinity Room.

Kara leaned back, away from Akuma, and stared, intently, at his lips. The two waited in silence before Akuma leaned in to kiss her again. Kara blushed, lightly, because Akuma had never initiated a kiss before.

"Where does this place us?" asked Akuma after he broke away. Kara immediately frowned at the loss of the warm lips which fit hers like puzzle pieces.

"I don't know," said Kara, bluntly, before she sat back on calves. "Where do you want us to be?"

"I don't know," said Akuma, calmly. The two stared at each other with serious looks before they heard a snarling sound coming from down below.

Kara immediately transformed and Akuma grabbed her before he flung himself around and pointed down towards the entrance to Shibusen.

Akuma looked through the scope and saw an enormous wolf-like Kishin walking, slowly, up the steps. Akuma pointed Kara at its head and shot a single shot which hid dead on and left a single red soul where it once stood.

Akuma sighed in relief and then set Kara back down before she transformed.

"Wanna go get that soul?" asked Akuma, hoping she would say yes so that they could stretch their legs.

"Yes~!" said Kara, happily. She tugged Akuma's arm to help him up and the two walked down to retrieve their soul.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

Melody and Blue*Star were busy with their second day of patrolling when they came upon a large group of Kishin. They weren't very large and didn't look very strong so Melody didn't really need to transform.

Blue*Star and Melody beat down the Kishin with ease and Melody cracked a grin at Blue*Star after they had finished.

"That was easy, Bluey. I can't believe that we haven't come across any strong enemies, yet," said Melody, a bit annoyed that she couldn't go all out.

"Melody, you really shouldn't say that. Fate might go against you," said Blue*Star before his body tensed and he grabbed Melody and then leapt up.

The ground that they had been on suddenly blew up and a cloud of dust encompassed the area.

Blue*Star and Melody landed on a nearby roof and Melody stared in surprise.

"What was that?!" shouted Melody in shock. The two watched the dust clear and saw a figure come out of the ground. "Who's that? A Kishin?"

"Ahahahaha! So you sensed my presence, did you?" shouted the, now noticeable, woman.

"Wait!" began Melody before she noticed the soul of the woman. "She's a witch?! But I thought they can't use their powers in the dome?"

"A witch's powers don't reside in just their magic!" shouted the woman again. Melody glared at her and then transformed, Blue*Star catching her easily.

Blue*Star, not wanting to give the witch any time to prepare an attack, launched at her with Melody positioned for a slash. Just before reaching the witch, something blasted out of the ground again and blew Blue*Star back against the brick buildings along the street.

_'Bluey! Are you alright?!'_ shouted Melody in concern.

"I'm good, Melody. What was that?" asked Blue*Star as he rubbed the back of his head.

As the dust cleared, a giant mole could be seen poking out of the ground. It had deep black fur and enormous sharp claws and teeth.

"This is my pet! I'm a mole witch!" shouted the witch from the background. She stomped her foot a few times and around ten other smaller moles broke out from underground and all the moles climbed up. The larger mole lunged at Blue*Star and Melody and slashed once. Blue*Star dodged the slash and watched it cut into the brick wall.

Several of the smaller moles jumped up and scratched him up before he managed to swat them away, cutting up two of them.

"Tch! Damn moles are everywhere," cussed Blue*Star, irritated by the 50+ cuts all over his arms and legs. Blue*Star fell back down to the ground and was lunged at by the large mole again. Blue*Star just barely missed his opportunity to dodge so he shot his arms up in front of him and blocked with Melody. The mole put its weight on Melody's blades and pinned Blue*Star down. The smaller moles began to bite and slash at Blue*Star and he winced in pain.

"Bluey! We have to use Resonance! The big mole is too strong to fight without it," said Melody, worried by the many cuts forming on Blue*Star's body. Blue*Star nodded with a serious look and the two initiated the Resonance. Melody's blades glowed and transformed.

Blue*Star put in some force into his block and the blades heated up and cut through the mole's claws. The mole roared in pain and stepped back before looking at the broken claws, still glowing red on the end they were cut. Blue*Star took the mole's distraction as an opportunity to pierce Melody's blade right through its chest and then sliced upward. The mole roared in pain again and walked backwards until it hit the brick wall and collapsed, blood flowing out of it.

Blue*Star, quickly, took care of the smaller moles and turned towards the mole witch, who was trembling in fear. Her largest mole had massive strength and steel claws so the fact that Blue*Star killed it frightened her. The witch ran to the hole she appeared from and Blue*Star chased after her but saw her get on another mole and disappear down the tunnel.

"Dammnit," cussed Blue*Star, annoyed that they couldn't catch it. Melody transformed and stood next to Blue*Star, inspecting him, worriedly.

Blue*Star noticed her gaze and then looked down at his body. His clothes her cut up and he had an immeasurable amount of cuts running up and down his body with blood leaking out of each of them. Melody, hesitantly, touched one of Blue*Star's cuts and he winced in a bit before she removed her hand quickly.

"Bluey, we should get you to Kim-sensei," said Melody, worriedly. Blue*Star turned to look at her and noticed big, puppy eyes staring at him. He blushed because of how adorable he thought Melody looked and nodded. Melody smiled and then began to lead him off towards Shibusen to get him treatment.

* * *

Blue*Star and Melody walked up the stairs of Shibusen and found Akuma and Kara picking up a red soul. Kara gulped it down and smiled at the interesting texture.

"Hey guys!" shouted Melody as she and Blue*Star walked over to them.

"Melody! What happened to Blue*Star?!" asked Akuma, surprised that he was covered in cuts and blood.

"A witch attacked us, but she was fairly weak. She ran away after we killed her pets," Melody said, calmly.

"Damn…Blue*Star, let me take you over to Kim-sensei," said Akuma as he beckoned Blue*Star to follow him. The two boys disappeared after a few minutes and Melody and Kara watched them go.

"So, how are you and Blue*Star progressing?" asked Kara after making sure the boys had left. Melody immediately turned bright red and began to fiddle with her hands.

"W-Well we are okay…I mean earlier I looked at Blue*Star with a worried face when he was cut up and he started blushing and turned away, I even felt his wavelength scrunch up a bit," said Melody, nervously.

"How cute! I wish I could get Akuma to do that! He doesn't get flustered when I kiss him anymore. It's so not fun," said Kara while pouting.

"K-Kiss?! What have you guys been doing on lookout?!" shouted Melody, completely flustered, and jealous that her friend was a step ahead of her in love.

"Yeah, I've been kissing Akuma since like year 2 of the Infinity Room," said Kara, bluntly.

"H-How do you work up the courage to do that?! I haven't even been able to kiss Blue*Star by accident, let alone on purpose," complained Melody.

"Melody, you just aren't stern enough. When he and Akuma come back you should just kiss him right there," said Kara, oblivious to Melody's obvious nervousness.

"F-Fine! I'll try to but you have to finally tell Akuma you want to go out with him," said Melody, sternly. This finally poked a hole in Kara's toughness and she began to nervously fiddle with her hands.

"N-Never mind, sorry," said Kara, nervously. Melody raised her head in triumph while Kara bit her lip in embarrassment.

"So how have you and Akuma progressed?" asked Melody, curiously.

"Well, I think they're going good. I mean, Akuma initiated a kiss for the first time, earlier. We were talking about it but some Kishin interrupted us and killed the mood," said Kara, starting out a bit embarrassed and progressing to a more annoyed tone at the end.

"You're lucky, your relationship is moving so much faster than mine is," said Melody while pouting and crossing her arms. Kara began to laugh at her friend's childish reaction and then melody joined in.

After several more minutes, Akuma and Blue*Star came back out of Shibusen, Blue*Star covered in bandages.

"So how did it go?" asked Melody after she ran over to Blue*Star.

"I'm alright, just need to rest up a bit since I lost a decent amount of blood," said Blue*Star. Melody perked up at the good news and beamed a bright smile at him, making him blush.

"Let's go to my house! We should celebrate getting 7 more souls today and the fact that you aren't hurt, badly," said Melody as she tugged on his arm.

"Alright, alright, calm down," said Blue*Star.

"Bye guys!" shouted Melody before the two disappeared below the top of the stairs.

Akuma and Kara were once again left alone. Kara and Akuma glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes in the silence.

"Wanna go back up to the lookout?" asked Akuma after he looked back out to Death City.

"Sure," said Kara, bluntly. The two turned towards the staircase that led to the top of their lookout and Kara slid close to Akuma. Akuma responded to the closeness by sliding his hand into hers and they walked back up with fingers intertwined.

* * *

_**So?**_

_**Did you guys like the relationship building I did?**_

_**I really want to build up the relationships that exist so that I can focus on the battles later on.**_

_**Anyways be sure to Review and let me know what you think and until next time...byeeee :D**_


	45. Chapter 38

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I'm really sorry that this chapter is coming up late. I finished it a couple days ago but I went to a tech convention on Friday and couldn't put it up and then I was out with the family all day yesterday.**_

_**Despite that I hope you guys like it. I have been reading a lot of romantic SoMa (SoulxMaka) fanfics lately so I have been in a bit of a lovey dovey mood so expect this and the next couple chapters to be establishing the relationships in the series.**_

_**Anyways, ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**_One month later…_**

"HAA!" shouted Blue*Star as he sliced into an enormous metal golem. Melody's blades gleamed as they were currently in resonance and the heated blades left the sliced metal glowing red.

The golem took a few steps back after receiving the slash and regained its balance before it threw an enormous spiked arm at Blue*Star.

"SPEED*STAR!" shouted Blue*Star before he disappeared, seconds before the spiked arm hit the ground. Blue*Star appeared behind it and slashed at its legs, immobilizing it. The golem collapsed forward due to the sudden loss of its legs and it attempted to lift itself up using its enormous arms. Blue*Star leapt up on top of its back and pierced right through the golems chest, slicing up its core. It collapsed and Blue*Star could tell that it was finally dead.

Blue*Star breathed out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand before Melody transformed back into her human form and inspected the golem.

"Are you alright, Bluey? This golem was pretty strong," said Melody as her eyes moved from the golem's lifeless body to Blue*Star.

"I'm alright, just tired and a few cuts and bruises," said Blue*Star before he hopped down. Upon inspection, several bruises could be found around Blue*Star's limbs and cuts sliced, sparingly, up his legs and on his face. The golem smashing the ground must have sent quite a few rock shards at him since he didn't get hit once.

"That's good," said Melody as she smiled, warmly, at her meister. Blue*Star blushed, lightly, and scratched his nose in embarrassment.

"Let's go see if there is something else we can take care of. I think I can handle a few more things, plus you're already 2 souls away from 99 so we might as well finish this up so that we can get the witch's soul," said Blue*Star. Normally, it would be unheard for a meister and weapon to collect 99 Kishin souls in a little over a month, but the enormous number of Kishin that CEW was letting loose in Death City made it easy to find groups to take out.

Melody smiled at Blue*Star's energy and need to turn Melody into a Death Weapon quickly.

The two moved on and leapt from roof to roof as they looked for another target.

* * *

After around an hour and a half, the two managed to collect two more Kishin souls and were now proceeding to Shibusen to inform Lord Shinigami (i.e. Kid) about the fact that they have collected 99 Kishin souls.

As they climbed up the final steps they found their parents by the entrance, in a fervent conversation.

"Hi Mom, Papa," shouted Melody, excitedly. Blue*Star waved to his parents while Melody shouted and the four adults spun around after hearing the two.

"Melody! How has city clean-up been going?" asked Maka as her daughter and her meister walked up to them.

"We just hit 99, Aunt. We were on our way to see Lord Shinigami so that we can get permission for witch hunting," explained Blue*Star, receiving surprised looks from Maka and Tsubaki.

"Good job, honey. You completely outdid your Mom and I," said Soul, a toothy grin on his face. Blue*Star remained silent but reached out his fist to bump it against his son's in congratulations.

"So what's going on?" asked Melody, curiously. "You guys looked pumped up about something."

"You're so observant, Melody," said Tsubaki, a small smile gracing her features.

"It's nothing huge, you two. There's just a mission coming up in London and we were fighting over who can go," said Soul, coolly.

"We weren't fighting. The great Black*Star gets to go. This city can't hold my enormity much longer so I need to leave for awhile," said Black*Star, boasting like his usual self. Tsubaki giggled, lightly, at his quote and Blue*Star rolled his eyes, the embarrassment apparent.

"You two go ahead to see Kid. We'll be here for awhile," said Maka, rolling her eyes, while Soul and Black*Star began to fight again. Melody let out an embarrassed sigh and she and Blue*Star slipped past to head towards Kid's office.

"So embarrassing," said Blue*Star under his breath as they approached the Death Room.

"That's an understatement," said Melody, her hand hiding a grin.

The two hit the door of the Death Room and Blue*Star opened the door before holding it open for Melody. Melody blushed at his chivalrous behavior and the two entered the room.

Their footsteps echoed in the quiet room as they made their way down the aisle towards the mirror in the center of the room. The two heard a whining voice coming from the mirror along with an annoyed sigh.

"Melody! My beautiful little granddaughter!" shouted Spirit after noticing Melody and Blue*Star walking over. Spirit leapt up at Melody to smother her in a hug but missed and face planted on the floor. Blue*Star had pulled Melody out of the way and the act, though happily received by Melody, obvious from her blush, Spirit was enraged. "You! I hope you haven't been messing around with my beautiful Melody's purity! If anything you may have inherited the perversion of your father!"

"Grandpa!" shouted Melody, her blush making laps around her head. "Blue*Star isn't like that! Leave him alone!"

Spirit shrunk down in depression at being yelled by his granddaughter. If Spirit wasn't overly protective of Maka he sure as hell was of Melody. Normally, Maka would have to Maka-Chop Spirit to get him to lay off but Melody just had to raise her voice and Spirit was in the corner, despising his existence for making her angry with him.

"So, you two, what brings you here?" asked Kid, making his presence known.

"Hey, Uncle!- Oof," said Melody, cheerfully, before being lightly elbowed by Blue*Star. "I mean Lord Shinigami."

"Haha, relax Blue*Star, no need to make her so formal," said Kid, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, Bluey~, said Melody, teasingly. Blue*Star blushed a bit at how cute she sounded and the two's moment was interrupted by an 'Ahem' from Kid.

"Again I ask, anything I can do for you?" asked Kid, obviously eager to return to work.

"We wanted to report that we have successfully collected 99 Kishin souls and request the ability to go witch hunting," said Bleu*Star, calmly. Kid's eyes widened a bit at what he heard and then he relaxed in a sigh.

"Can't believe that both of you got there so quickly," said Kid, obviously speaking to himself.

"Both?" echoed Melody, a confused look on her face. Kid perked up a bit realizing his thoughts were spoken aloud.

"Ah, yes. Akuma and Kara had just left. They also collected 99 souls today," explained Kid. Blue*Star and Melody's eyes widened, surprised that their friends had reached the same target. "So where do you two plan on witch hunting?"

"Wait we can leave go somewhere outside the outskirts of Death City?" said Melody in surprise.

"Of course. Collecting 99 Kishin souls without a major incident proves your strength as a pair. You two can travel anywhere but you have to go with another pair, in this case Akuma and Kara," said Kid, as-a-matter-of-factly. Melody began to bounce up and down, excitedly, considering she had only been outside of Death City maybe a whole 5 times her entire life.

"Where do you wanna go, Melody?" asked Blue*Star after he turned towards Melody.

"Isn't there somewhere you want to go, Bluey?" asked Melody, a bit confused to his lack of enthusiasm.

"Wherever you go, I'll follow," said Blue*Star. The romantic sounding statement made Melody blush, violently, and look away from him towards the floor.

"W-Well why don't we…Why don't we mess with our parents and take the London mission? We can look for a witch, too," said Melody, a bit nervous to his response.

"Hm? Melody that mission is to hunt down a witch," said Kid, a bit surprised by her choice. "It isn't too powerful so I think you may be able to handle it, but you two should talk to your parents first.

"Sure, that sounds good," said Blue*Star. "I'll text Akuma and Kara to see what they think."

Blue*Star whipped out his smart phone and began texting away before sliding his phone away again. Kid nodded to the two of them before the two spun on their heels towards the exit.

* * *

Akuma and Kara's innocent kisses of the past were behind them as the two passionately made out in the empty halls of Gallows Manor. Everyone was out helping to clean out Death City and Akuma and Kara had just gotten back from informing Kid about their 99 soul count. They decided to celebrate with a heated make out session, the first they had ever had.

Kara's tongue wrestled with Akuma's as they fought for dominance while Akuma pressed Kara to the wall of one of the narrow halls. Kara's fingers pulled at Akuma's reddish brown locks and he had an arm around her waist and the other was used to hold her thigh.

Akuma's phone suddenly went off, playing a dark tune, and startled both of them.

"Who ruined it!?" shouted Kara in annoyance. She was winded and breathing hard but she hadn't needed air for at least another 10 seconds of making out.

Akuma slid his phone of his pocket and looked at it.

"Blue*Star says that he and Melody made 99 souls. We are gonna take a mission to London to take care of a witch and he said that we could look for another witch soul so that both of us can make you two Death Weapons," said Akuma after quickly summarizing the text. He was surprisingly coherent after the way Kara was grinding up against him during their passionate moment not a minute before.

"Really?! I've always wanted to see London, that's awesome!" shouted Kara in excitement.

"He said it would be a good idea to get the specs for the mission quick because we leave tomorrow afternoon," said Akuma, while slipping his phone away and moving off of Kara.

"Hey! Are we done already?" whined Kara, annoyed by the ending of their hot moment. She pouted at him, her upper lip bulged out, as she looked at him with puppy eyes.

"We really need to get briefed, Kara. I don't want to go in unprepared and we get hurt, especially you," said Akuma. Kara immediately flushed red at his emphasis of her safety.

"Akuma…" began Kara as she stared at Akuma with loving eyes.

"Hm?" replied Akuma as they began walking down the hall. He glanced over at her after she paused and caught her loving look from the corner of his eye, causing him to blush.

"…I love you…" said Kara, just audible enough for him to hear her. Akuma completely froze. Froze like someone just experienced a temperature of absolute zero. Kara stopped and spun around to look at him and noticed his completely shocked look. He stared, wide-eyed, at nothing in the distance.

_Did she…? _thought Akuma, all thoughts in his mind other than thinking about Kara's thoughts gone.

"Akuma?" said Kara, worriedly, as she noticed his shocked expression.

_Say something, you idiot! She's getting worried. What do I say, though? Do I…Do I really feel the same? Does she really feel that way about me? _Akuma thought to himself, the questions passing by at a mile a minute. Akuma's face finally became stern, causing Kara to become nervous at his impending answer to her confession.

"I love you, too, Kara," said Akuma while staring into Kara's eyes, unflinching. Kara's face remained frozen for a moment as she processed the words. It took a few seconds or Akuma looking sternly into her eyes and the thoughts to sluggishly make their way to her mind before she finally understood what he had just said.

A bright, almost blinding, smile had sewn itself on Kara's face and she blushed, intensely. Akuma returned the smile, his tensed face now relaxed, and held out his hand for her to take. Kara took it, graciously and almost too quickly, before they intertwined their fingers.

The two walked, on their way to see Kid, with fingers interlocked and a slight upbeat attitude in their steps.

* * *

_**So? What did you guys think?! AkumaxKara finally happened!**_

_**I know that they aren't really the main couple but, when it comes to love and such, Melody is significantly more reserved and nervous about it, much like Maka. Kara, on the other hand, is much more open about it, most likely from Liz's influence.**_

_**Anyways, please Review and let me know how you like the story so far and anything that I should fix or add. I haven't gotten more than a couple reviews a chapter so my knowledge about what you guys think is really low.**_

_**Anyways, until next time...byeee :D**_


	46. Chapter 39

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I've noticed that the views and Reviews have taken a bit of a hit a for the last two chapters and I hope you guys aren't losing interest in the story.**_

_**Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that I have started a Soul Eater romance story (ONLY Romance) and hope you guys check it out.**_

_**Other than that all I have to say is...ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**_The next day…_**

"Hey guys," said Akuma as he and Kara walked up behind their two friends. Melody jumped after the sudden hello and she and Blue*Star turned around to look at the ones who addressed them.

"Oh! Hey Kara, Akuma!" said Melody, enthusiastically, happy to see her two friends. Something caught Melody's eye which caused her to look down and she saw her two friends holding hands, fingers interlocked. "Uh?"

"Hm?" said Kara after seeing her friend's confused face. She followed her eyes and noticed her friend staring at her hand. Kara blushed and looked away before mumbling, "O-Oh…ummm…Akuma and I are kinda…"

"Together," finished Akuma, calmly, while smiling at his blushing weapon.

Melody froze for a moment before grabbing Kara's arm and dragging her away, receiving confused looks from Akuma and Blue*Star.

After they were a decent distance from the boys, Melody stopped and turned to face Kara.

"How?" asked Melody, sternly.

"It happened when we got home from telling Uncle Kid about our soul count. It just…happened," said Kara, nervously. "Why are you so worked up over it?"

"Because I have known Blue*Star my _entire _life and I haven't even gotten a kiss let alone an actual relationship," said Melody, her annoyance slowly rising.

"Melody, you shouldn't get mad. Blue*Star is too much of a gentleman to do anything to you. He's worse than your dad. Knowing him, unless you make the first move, you have no chance with him," explained Kara, plainly. Melody fumed a bit at her friend's amazing progress and her lack of.

"Dammnit…You guys better not taunt me on the flight," said Melody in an annoyed tone, not wanting to be taunted by the possible lovey dovey-ness of her friends.

"No promises~" said Kara with a playful wink before she skipped back over to the boys. Melody fumed and stomped back over before the four moved to enter the plane.

* * *

**_Roughly ten hours later…_**

"Ughhhh! What time is it?" complained Kara after being shaken awake from her nap.

"Death City: 1am, London: 9am," said Akuma, unfazed by the lack of sleep. Being a Shinigami, Akuma could go without sleep for a few days without feeling exhausted.

"UGHHHHH!" groaned Kara and Melody in annoyance.

"Jet-lag sucks," said Blue*Star as he rubbed his eye. "Let's go to the hotel and sleep."

"YES!" shouted Kara and Melody.

* * *

**_Several hours later…_**

"Mnhhh…" groaned Melody as she cracked her eyes open and woke up. When they got to the hotel she and Blue*Star immediately collapsed onto one of the beds and Kara on the other.

Melody blinked a few times and noticed that the bed seemed unusually warm…and moving? Melody looked over and saw that she was cuddled up on Blue*Star, whose arm was wrapped around her waist, and he was fast asleep, snoring lightly. Melody couldn't have blushed any brighter than she had. She remained frozen on him, not sure whether to pretend she's sleeping so that she can enjoy the moment until he woke up or scramble out of his arms and wake him up.

_He looks…so peaceful, _though Melody as she watched him. Her body relaxed again and she placed her chin on his chest just inches from his face. She wore a bright smile as she watched the innocent look on his face as he peacefully slept.

A thought crossed Melody's mind that caused her to blush, violently. She paused for a moment as she watched Blue*Star and thought about it. After a few seconds she slowly scooted up Blue*Star's body, careful not to wake him, and hovered over his lips. She glanced at them and back at his eyes a few times before she, hesitantly, leaned into his lips with her own.

Melody shut her eyes and moved her lips against Blue*Star's for a few seconds, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers, before she was startled by the feeling of his lips moving against hers. She shot up off of him and noticed that he had his eyes open and was staring at her with a loving expression.

"I-I'm sorry!" said Melody, suddenly, as she tried to push herself off of him. She was surprised, though, when she was pulled back down. Melody stared at Blue*Star with a confused look and she watched a bright smile grow on his face.

"Finally," said Blue*Star, plainly. Melody blushed at his comment and he pulled her down again to kiss her again. The kiss was graciously received by Melody and she held his face between her hands as their lips moved against the others.

"Melody! We need to go!" shouted Kara as she entered the room to find Melody and Blue*Star in the middle of their make-out session. Melody noticed Kara and leapt off of the bed with a squeak and hit the floor causing her pain in her rump.

"W-What are you doing here, Kara?" asked Blue*Star, a bit flustered by Kara's sudden appearance.

"It's time to go," repeated Kara, a sly grin on her face. She walked over to Melody, who was sitting on the floor rubbing her sore bottom. Kara bent down and whispered into her ear, "So what was that about getting some action with Blue*Star?"

Melody's whole face filled was filled with blush because of those words and Kara giggled, softly, before skipping merrily out the door.

"Melody…Melody…MELODY!" shouted Blue*Star after Melody not reacting to her name twice. Melody jumped and was broken from her trance before turning to look at Blue*Star. "We should probably get ready."

Melody gave a hesitant nod before she and Blue*Star got up to get ready.

* * *

"Alright, the witch is supposed to be set up in Big Ben according to the DWMA Embassy here in London. We should go over the info about her once more before we go in," said Akuma, who had taken charge of the operation. Everyone nodded with serious looks and Akuma continued. "Okay, the witch's name is Scravania. She is a temporal witch. She is able to speed up or slow down time in a certain area for short amounts of time. She is also quite intelligent and has been abducting people who have been discovered as untrained weapons and have been either killing them or experimenting on them."

"That's horrible!" said Melody and Kara in unison, obviously angered by the fact that their kind was being hurt.

"The strategy that we will use is that Kara and I will be positioned a decent distance from you and Blue*Star as you two make your way into the clockwork of Big Ben. The trick is to make the witch think you two are alone. She can only slow down time in a small area so even if she slows you guys down, we will be free to attack her," explained Akuma. Everyone nodded in agreement and he grinned. "Let's go, then."

* * *

The group entered the tower for Big Ben and got clearance to the upper levels by showing their Shibusen IDs. They began to climb the many steps and got into their positions; Akuma being several flights below Blue*Star and their weapons already transformed and ready for action.

As Blue*Star walked up the steps you could hear the heel of his boot smack the floor and hear the echo of it in the silent and old building. He made his way up, cautiously, and had Melody poised and ready to attack at a moment's notice.

After a bit of time they were already nearing the clockwork mechanism that keeps Big Ben running. By this time Akuma had stopped to keep his noise production to minimum and had Kara pointed upward to look for any suspicious things up above Blue*Star.

Blue*Star halted when he heard a small pebble bouncing down the steps of the old building and positioned himself to prepare for an attack. Blue*Star knew that Akuma had stopped so there was no one else to drop the pebble.

"Melody," said Blue*Star, calmly. Melody nodded in her weapon form began using her Soul Perception to scan for any nearby souls.

"There is a witch's soul moving towards the stairs. Be careful Bluey, I also see a few souls that may be her minions," warned Melody while continuing to trace the soul's movement.

Blue*Star nodded and began to make his way up more slowly than before. After a few minutes Blue*Star was nearing the top steps and could see the tip of a hat as he peeked over the top step. As he made his way up, he saw that the hat looked like your average witch's hat with a pointed tip and broad circular rim. This one, though, had a clock and gears attached to it or sewn into the fabric. Blue*Star then saw the woman's face and she was grinning, wildly, at him.

"You move quite slow, young man. Keeping an older woman like me waiting so long. I thought I was going to wither away," said the witch in an over exaggerated tone. The woman looked quite old, maybe as old as Blue*Star grandfather, all covered in wrinkles with a fold of skin hanging from her chin and neck.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I'm here for your soul. Forgive me for my violence," said Blue*Star, politely. Witch or not, Blue*Star was _always _taught to respect his elders.

"Ohoohoo! Miss? I haven't been called that in a long time, my dear boy. Quite the respectful one you are," praised the witch with a satisfied grin. Blue*Star grinned a bit at the praise and repositioned himself into a battle stance. "My my…must this resort to violence?"

Blue*Star said nothing in reply but merely waited for her to make the first move. The witch grinned at his intelligent move and she snapped her fingers. Three creatures came out and stood behind the woman. Two of them were gargoyles that were large and had a dark gray complexion which was almost stone like. The other was a woman who was wearing a hat in the shape of a sloth.

The two gargoyles ran at Blue*Star after the younger woman gave a signal and Blue*Star swiftly cut through them at the waist causing both to collapse on the ground and their bodies to dissolve, leaving two red orbs lying in their wake. He lunged at the two women next with Melody poised at the ready and just before reaching her, Blue*Star could feel his entire body slow down in mid-air.

The younger woman was about to slash at Blue*Star with her long, sharp claws when a soul bullet blasted through her claws and caused her to reel back in pain with a shriek as the tips of her now broken claws glowed a bright red.

Meanwhile, Blue*Star could feel himself moving quicker again and lunged away from the women.

"Her powers are gonna be a pain to deal with," said Blue*Star as he thought about how to negate them.

"Little runt! Blasting off my beautiful claws!" shouted the crazed sloth witch who was still blowing air at her still hot claws as she looked over the edge down at Akuma. Akuma grinned up at her and pointed Kara at the two again.

"Quite interesting. You allowed your sniper to hide in the shadows to strike at us at the right time so that you could gauge the veracity of my powers. How intelligent you people gave gotten," said the older witch, excited by the intelligence and plan that they had formulated. "Though I have tricks of my own."

Blue*Star tensed at these words and inched away a bit, unsure of her plan. The woman began to twitch and the younger one grinned, psychotically. The older woman began to writhe, as if in searing pain, and she cried out.

Blue*Star watched in horror as the woman continued to struggle and her body began to change. Her skin tightened around her form and her body became slender and curved. Her posture improved to near perfect and her skin became clear of imperfections before changing to a tanned skin tone. Her eyes became those of a young woman's and her hair changed to black. The old woman who stood before Blue*Star was changed into a young and beautiful woman who didn't look a day over 20.

"This was when I was at my peak in strength! And yes, my dear fellow, I am able to change my age to that of my choosing!" shouted the young woman in an attractive voice.

Blue*Star gritted his teeth, unsure of her strength now, and prepared for an assault.

He was suddenly surprised as the woman disappeared from in front of him and reappeared a few seconds later with a battered Akuma dangling from her hand. She tossed him to Blue*Star who immediately leapt at his friend and she grinned at him.

"The information you received so far is nothing. In my current form, I can freeze time, completely, and ravage my enemies before they even knew what hit them. I am the ultimate fighter!" shouted the woman again. Blue*Star glared at her and Kara had transformed to watch over her battered meister and boyfriend.

"Get her, Blue*Star. Make her pay for hurting Akuma like this," said Kara, tears in her eyes. Blue*Star rose up and poised Melody again.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" shouted he and Melody. Melody's blades glowed and transformed again. The witches grinned at him.

"NOW DIE!" shouted Blue*Star as he lunged at them.

* * *

_**So? Interesting little bit! I also decided its time for the MelodyxBlue*Star thing to finally take off so I hope you guys liked that part too.**_

_**Be prepared for next chapter as something from one of the specials will be playing out. I hope you guys like it when it does.**_

_**Also, be sure to REVIEW**_

_**Anyways until next time...byeee :D**_


	47. Chapter 40

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I know that the last chapters have been kind of boring and I'm sorry. I've just wanted to get the relationships set up before the upcoming events to strengthen the bonds between the main characters**_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter as there is a small surprise in it**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Blue*Star lunged at the temporal witch with Melody's blades glowing due to their resonance. He slashed at the air and the witch was gone. Blue*Star growled in annoyance spun waited for her to reappear.

"Behind you, Bluey!" shouted Melody, suddenly. Blue*Star spun around just before landing on the ground and saw the witch's fist flying towards him.

As he hit the ground, Blue*Star said, "SPEED*STAR!"

He disappeared and appeared several feet away.

"Interesting! So you are from the Star Clan? They were the only ones who had the speed necessary to keep up with me…but how long can you last?" said the witch, a grin on her face. Blue*Star growled again but was struck, suddenly, by the other witch, who's claws had been restored.

"Gah!" shouted Blue*Star in pain.

"Bluey!" shouted Melody. Blue*Star had little time to recover from the slash before Scravania had appeared before him and smashed him in the stomach. He coughed up some saliva and froze over her fist before being blasted into the wall. He laid down on the floor, barely conscious, and Melody had transformed to sit next to him. Meanwhile, Kara had dragged Akuma to the wall near them.

As the two witches approached, Melody leapt up and stood in between them, her arms outstretched.

"I won't let you hurt my meister," said Melody, sternly. The sloth witch cackled, psychotically, and was about to slash Melody before the other witch threw her arm out.

"Quite admiral, young one, but all of you will die today," said Scravania, coldly. Melody tensed but kept her stance. The sloth witch slashed at her several times, leaving gashes in her skin and Melody screamed in pain. "Give up and you can die, painlessly."

"*huff* *huff* No…I won't…let you hurt, the one I love," said Melody, calmly.

"Very well," said Scravania. She snapped her fingers and the sloth witch was about to go in for another hit before she was blasted back. "What?!"

A figure came in through the hole in the wall that Blue*Star created when he hit it. He looked like a young, and quite handsome, butler and was wielding a decorated rapier.

"Hello, there, Madame Melody," said the butler before bowing to Melody. Melody stared, shocked and watched as the man turned back to the witches. "Soul Resonance!"

The rapier glowed green and he pierced the air what seemed like a million times in a mere few seconds. The two witches were practically Swiss cheese by the end of the assault and only Scravania was standing, just barely alive.

"Who are you?" she asked, obviously wanting to know before she died.

"I am a butler who serves the honorable household the great Evans family. You will now pay for attacking one of their heirs, now goodbye, Miss," said the butler before slashing once more in the air. The shockwave blasted through the witch's chest and she coughed up blood.

"Haha…that's two people who've called me Miss…today…" said the witch before her body dissipated in a cloud of dust, leaving only a soul behind.

The butler collected the two souls in a Soul Box and turned to face the four teenagers.

"Hello, children, I am an esteemed butler of the Evans household, Syracuse," said Syracuse as he bowed. His rapier transformed into a beautiful woman with flowing black hair that ran to just below her shoulders and had bright red eyes.

"Oh, my darling little niece! What have they done to you?" shouted the woman as she ran over to Melody. She hugged Melody, tightly, and said person wore a confused expression.

"Huh?" asked Melody.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. I forget that I haven't seen you since you were only as tall as my knees," said the woman. "I'm your aunt, Soul's sister, Serena."

Serena curtsied and smiled at Melody in a loving manner. Melody still stared at the woman with disbelief and the woman began to laugh, lightly.

"Well, if you are my aunt, how did you recognize me?" asked Melody with a confused expression. If Serena hadn't seen her since she was small, how would she recognize her?

"Oh, come now, niece. Do you really think I wouldn't recognize that white hair and those jagged teeth?" said Serena, calmly. "You look so much like your father."

_(Now seems as good a time as any to mention that Melody, along with her white hair, did inherit her father's shark teeth. Though they are a bit different. Her molars are much more normal, just slightly sharper than the average molar, but the rest of her teeth are like those of a shark.)_

"O-Oh, thanks," said Melody, blushing a bit at the compliment. Being a daddy's girl, Melody loves being compared to her father.

"Now, let us go to the mansion so we may tend to all of your wounds," said Syracuse before picking up Akuma and Blue*Star and laying them on his shoulders. The group exited the tower and Syracuse drove them all to the Evans mansion.

* * *

**_Later at the mansion…_**

Melody hissed in pain as one of the family nurses patted antiseptic on her wounds. Blue*Star had already been bandaged up and Akuma was awake but had to get a cast on his arm and he had a couple broken ribs. Kara was over with Akuma at the moment making sure he didn't move much.

"Miss Melody, please hold still while I apply the bandaging. You will feel some pressure," said the nurse, calmly. Melody tried to hold still while being bandaged but fidgeted when the tightness caused her wounds to act up. After a few minutes Melody was completely bandaged and had a white X going across her chest.

"Thank you, nurse," said Melody, kindly. The nurse bowed and left to check up on Akuma again. Blue*Star hobbled in using a crutch since he had messed up his ankle during the fight. "How are you feeling, Bluey?"

"As good as you can after being punched into a brick wall. You?" said Blue*Star with a half-cracked grin.

"A little sore but good either ways," said Melody.

"That's good…Thanks for, you know, protecting me like you did," said Blue*Star, a red tinge to his cheeks.

Melody blushed a bit and she stammered, "W-Well, it was n-nothing. Papa always taught me that a weapon is s-supposed to protect their meister."

"Well, I'm sure your dad never told you to say what you did," said Blue*Star, smiling at Melody and wearing a blush. Melody paused for a moment as she recalled what he was talking about and then blushed, violently, when she remembered that she had basically proclaimed her love for Blue*Star in the heat of the moment.

"W-W-Well w-we were in t-trouble and I s-said that in the moment a-and-," stuttered Melody before being cut off by Blue*Star who had placed a finger to her lips.

"I love you, too," said Blue*Star, calmly, the blush still overtaking his cheeks. Melody froze for a second and she and Blue*Star stared into each other's eyes, seriously. Blue*Star brought his face close to hers and they paused for a moment, just inches from each other's faces, from each other's lips.

"I love you, Bluey," breathed Melody before the two leaned into each other to close the gap between their lips. Their hearts sparked as they finally knew how they felt about each other and were expressing it. Melody put her hands up to hold Blue*Star's face as their lips moved against the other's and their breathing became erratic. Soon Blue*Star's tongue was poking at Melody's lips, begging for access and Melody quickly complied and soon their tongues were having a wrestling match in each other's mouths. Blue*Star wrapped his arms around Melody's back and the two leaned back onto the bed, slowly. Their moment was rudely interrupted, though, when they heard a deep 'Ahem' come from the doorway. The two froze and Blue*Star immediately leapt off of Melody.

Melody's grandparents stood in the doorway, her grandfather with an annoyed look and her grandmother with a bit of a devious one.

"Look, Edward. They've found love with each other," said Victoria into her husband's ear.

"Looks more like that young man is trying to take away my granddaughter's chastity," growled Edward as he glared at Blue*Star who was blushing bright red as he and Melody were caught making out, not once, but _twice. _

"Grandpa! Bluey isn't like that," scolded Melody, still red from embarrassment.

"Melody, having been a young man, I know what goes through their minds," said Edward. "It isn't as pure as you may think."

"Oh come now, Edward. Let them have their fun. They almost died; it's not bad for them to have a bit of fun to relieve the stress. Anyways, how are the both of you?" asked Victoria, kindly. She walked over to the two young partners and looked over their many bandages.

"We're mostly alright, grandmother," said Melody, politely. Victoria nodded with a smile and beckoned them to follow her.

"You both must be hungry. Come, let us have dinner together," said Victoria as she escorted them to the dining hall.

* * *

**_About two hours later…_**

"So will you two be returning to Death City?" asked Edward as the family sat in the lounge room.

"Not yet. Melody, Akuma, Kara, and I came to Death City to collect some witch's souls. Akuma and I are trying to turn Melody and Kara into Death Scythes," explained Blue*Star.

"Ah, very good, then," said Victoria with a small smile.

"By the way, grandparents, why were you guys so prepared for us when we came? I mean you guys didn't know that we would be here fighting, right?" said Melody, a bit confused by the situation.

"Ah, yes! Well, you see, after your aunt, Serena, was born and we discovered she was a weapon, we had your father pull some strings in Shibusen and have our home set up as a DWMA base in England. The DWMA Embassy isn't really a good base of operations because it is more of an information and communications center rather than a good place for medical attention and war planning. We also train meisters and weapons here so that they don't have to leave their families to go all the way to Death City," explained Edward, a bit excited and proud of what he has turned his house into.

"Yes, we wanted to become a greater part of your father's life and help his cause so we brushed up on all we could about meisters and weapons, along with all the information about Shibusen, and began to teach it here," said Victoria.

"That's amazing. There should be more places like this around the world. Death City is only so big so it isn't easy to take on enormous numbers of students," said Blue*Star in amazement.

"Actually, there are 20 other bases around the world. After Lord Death realized how efficient our home was, he established bases in Japan, Brazil, Panama, Egypt, South Africa, China, India, Australia, Russia, Germany, and quite a few island nations in the Caribbean and Pacific. It's amazing and has increased the number of active weapons and meisters by nearly 10 fold," explained Edward, proudly.

"Wow…I can't believe that happened just because of the base you guys made," said Melody in surprise. "But that's good, though, do you guys have any information on witch's in the area?"

"Yes, actually. We discovered a witch in Scotland that has been harassing local farmers and a more serious witch that destroyed a village in Ireland," said Serena, reaffirming her presence. "The Scottish witch is one from Scandinavia and has her powers based off of Thor. Essentially, she is a lightning witch. We aren't sure where the Irish witch is from but we do know that she is based off a dragon. She destroyed the village by blasting it with fire and she is able to control the reptiles in the area."

Melody perked up a bit at hearing about the dragon witch and she, immediately, wanted in. "Dragon witch, called it!"

Blue*Star grinned at her enthusiasm and Kara said she would be excited to battle the lightning witch.

"Alright then. We sent for Kim and she will be here tomorrow to tend to your wounds. You can leave the day after the day that she comes, so three days from now," said Serena. Everyone nodded and left to relax. Everyone was excited, though, to fight a witch they actually had accurate information on.

* * *

_**So? Was it a bit more interesting?**_

_**Let me know what you thought by Reviewing and please let me know if there is something you guys think I could do to spice the chapters up a bit.**_

_**Anyways until next time...byeee :D**_


	48. Chapter 41

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I know that I have neglected the Specials and will be bringing them back soon.**_

_**I wrote this chapter before I realized that I hadn't written one in awhile but I liked the way this chapter came out sooooo here it is!**_

_**Hope you guys like it too, and I was kinda sad that I didn't make the last chapter interesting enough to Review on. I hope that changes this chapter.**_

_**Anyways, ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**_Three days later…_**

Melody and Blue*Star had just arrived at the location of the last sighting of the Dragon witch and were now in a large grassy field. In the distance they could see a small mountainous area and several forests.

"You ready?" asked Blue*Star after the two had decided the mountainous area would be the best location to look.

"Y-Yeah!" said Melody, slightly unsure. Their last witch attack didn't work out but they were fighting two tough witches at the same time so it's not surprising.

Blue*Star stared at her for a moment and cracked a grin which Melody smiled to. Melody and Blue*Star took each other's hand in their own and sewed their fingers together for 'quick access' should they be suddenly attacked and Blue*Star needs to defend.

The two walked through the area, surprised that the lushness of the previous area turns into barren rock and gravel. Melody uses her Soul Perception on and off when they reach certain parts and she eventually leads them to a cave opening hidden behind a pile of boulders.

"She's definitely in here, Bluey. There is one witch's soul near the back and she's completely alone," said Melody, seriously. Blue*Star nodded and Melody transformed before landing in Blue*Star's hands. The two moved down the halls of the cave, the constant drip-dropping of the water coming down the stalactites driving Melody insane. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S BEEN ALMOST 30 MINUTES ALREADY!"

"Calm down, Melody. It looks like we're getting near the end," said Blue*Star while sweat-dropping. Melody's reflection appeared on her blade and she groaned. She was not one for boredom so this was killing her.

The two then noticed a faint light in the distance and Blue*Star made his way over quickly yet cautiously. He pressed his back against the wall next to the door and peaked into the room. He saw the witch standing at a large computer, working on something. He turned to look at Melody and her reflection nodded at him to say she was ready and he turned to run into the room.

Blue*Star ran in and tried to be as quiet as possible but after he was around 15 feet from the witch she spoke.

"It's rude to enter someone else's home without permission, you know," said the witch. Blue*Star paused and moved into a battle stance in order to prepare for any kind of attack.

"Sorry, but for destroying that village, I've come to take your soul," said Blue*Star, respectably. The witch giggled at his polite way of saying that and she slowly turned to look at the intruders.

"Well they did have it coming. Those fools, trying to kill me and destroy my lab. Whatever, this cave has since worked just as well as my old lab, though, I don't have the luxury of having test subjects anymore," said the witch.

"What have you been doing?" asked Melody with a serious look on the face in the reflection.

"Nothing really. I've just been killing humans and using their souls to try and unlock a gate to another realm," said the witch, nonchalantly.

"What?! What kind of realm are you trying to get into you…you-?!" shouted Melody.

"Ah, yes. My name is Luu, it's Mongolian, I hope you like it. Also, as a dragon witch, I strive to gain the powers of the ultimate dragon," said Luu with a devious smile. Luu began to walk towards Blue*Star and Melody and the two caught a glimpse of her in the light of one of the overhead lights. She had deep black hair that was all pulled to one side of her face, part of it made into a complex braid. She wore a white one-piece dress that was outlined by gray and it was cut on one segment to expose one of her legs up to halfway up her thigh. Her eyes were dangerous, they had a fire burning in them and her pupils were shaped like slits, her corneas changing between red, orange, and yellow.

Melody thought about the words she said and a thought crossed her mind which caused her to speak her thoughts aloud. "Ryujin, the Dragon God…"

Luu grinned at Melody's words, showing her enormous canines, and began to chuckle in a low, dark tone.

"Ahaha seems you are quite the smart one, little girl," said Luu. "Such a shame, though. I will have to kill you for discovering my lab."

Blue*Star raised Melody after hearing these words and wore a serious expression.

"Resonance," he breathed under his voice, instigating their Soul Resonance and causing Melody to transform into her normal Resonance state. "SPEED*STAR!"

Blue*Star disappeared and the witch grinned, evilly. He appeared by her side a split second later and slashed at her arm with all his force. He was shocked, tough, when Melody's blades smashed into Luu's arms yet didn't cut into them. Blue*Star heard the witch cackle but was too late to dodge a scaly and spiked tail smash him in the face and launch him backwards.

"W-Wha…?" said Blue*Star in surprise as he picked himself up off the ground.

"You won't be able to pierce my skin with hot, metal blades, boy. I have the skin of a dragon," said Luu with a devious grin. _Crap, _thought Blue*Star and Melody in unison. "Gon Dragon Draco Dragonus."

Several flaming dragons burst out from Luu's back and flew out at Blue*Star and he barely managed to dodge one before being blasted back by the others and smashed into one of the rock pillars in the open room.

"GAAH!" shouted Blue*Star as saliva was forced out his mouth from the painful blow. Blue*Star had not only been smashed into a pillar, but he was also badly burned on his chest and abdomen.

"Bluey! Are you alright?" asked Melody, worriedly.

"Just peachy," said Blue*Star, sarcastically. Melody's brow scrunched up at the way he spoke to her. She knew all too well that whenever he started to give her attitude was because he was in a lot of pain and was letting his Star Clan blood take over.

"Bluey, we have to up our Resonance rate. If we do, maybe we can hurt her," suggested Melody as Blue*Star batted away a couple more fire dragons. Blue*Star nodded and they paused for a moment as to concentrate their wavelengths. _Melody, let's up our rate from 8% to 20%, _thought Blue*Star, allowing Melody to hear it over their Resonance. A burst of energy encompassed Blue*Star, causing Luu to pause out of interest. As the two increased their Resonance rate, Melody's blades began to flow in a golden color and the two were in Melody's soul.

"Well this is new. I've never been in your soul, Melody," said Blue*Star as he looked around before noticing he was in a deep blue suit with a light blue star on the left breast. Meanwhile, Melody wore her simple black and silver dress.

"I guess we weren't resonating enough for you to come in here before," said Melody as she looked around. Aku appeared from behind one of the chairs and walked over to them. "Aku, why are we here?"

"You two have resonated enough that your father asked me to take you to the next step. Come with me," said Aku before beckoning Melody and Blue*Star to follow. Although Melody followed without hesitation, Blue*Star was reluctant to follow a random little red demon.

"Come on, Bluey. You can trust him," said Melody before grabbing Blue*Star by the hand and leading him in the direction Aku went.

After a couple minutes of walking, the three found themselves in front of Ryujin's door and Melody glanced up at it before looking down at Aku.

"You can't enter. Your father said that you can still communicate with Ryujin without entering his realm so try asking him for power from here," explained Aku. Melody stared at him as she processed this and he stared back at her with blank eyes.

Melody turned towards the door and she took Blue*Star's hand to signal that they should ask together.

_One, _thought Melody.

_Two, _thought Blue*Star.

_Three! _thought both of them together.

"GIVE US THE POWER TO DEFEAT THIS WITCH!" shouted both of them at the door. They waited for some kind of response from the door and a loud bellowing could be heard from the other side. The nostrils of the dragon face on the door flared and steam blasted out of them. Melody glowed, lightly, and the aura disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Huh?" said Melody in confusion.

"You have a new power. You two should go back and test it out," said Aku with a devious grin. Obviously he wanted to watch them tear up some witch flesh. The pair nodded and soon Aku was alone again. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Melody and Blue*Star found themselves in the real world again and the bubble of energy was still flowing around them. The bubble popped, suddenly, and Blue*Star grinned after realizing they had successfully increased their Resonance to a new level.

Blue*Star held Melody up and the changes were noticeably different. Melody's previously rectangular blades had completely changed form. Now they were similar to that of a dragon's wing and were a pale green and quite scaly. The end of the wing segments had a white spike and the blades fanned out to cover a much greater area than her previous ones.

Blue*Star leapt at the witch, who was a bit stunned, and slashed at her. The witch regained composure just quick enough to throw her tail up to block but cried out in pain when Melody's blade sliced right through her dragon skin.

"What in the world?!" cried Luu. "That's impossible! My skin is made with some of the most powerful dragon skin and magic I have collected! The only way you could have cut it is…"

Luu's eyes almost bulged out of her head and she began to laugh, nervously.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. You," she said before pointing an accusing finger at Melody. "You soul spirit is Ryujin, isn't it?"

Blue*Star and Melody both grinned before Blue*Star leapt at the witch.

"Aha…Ahaha…AHAHAHAHA!" cackled Luu in complete and utter disarray. She had completely lost it. Blue*Star sliced right through the witch and she fell apart, her top half scrambling on the floor. "You won't make it, even with his power."

"What are you talking about?" asked Blue*Star as he walked over to Luu's dismembered body. He bent down in front of her and looked down at her.

"C.E.W. is too powerful. The army will wipe out your precious Death City and obliterate the line of Reapers. The Shinigami line will end before the end of this year," said Luu, barely remaining alive. Melody transformed and stood next to Blue*Star, both wearing a surprised expression. "Haha…ha…h…a…"

The witch died and her body dissipated, leaving only a scaly soul with dragon wings behind. Blue*Star picked up the soul and stood up before turning towards Melody.

"Melody," said Blue*Star, lovingly, before holding the soul out to Melody. Melody smiled, brightly, at the fact that she could now become a Death Weapon. She put a hand on the soul and pushed it down and out of the way before wrapping one of her arms around Blue*Star's neck to pull him down. She kissed him, passionately, and broke it after a good 30 seconds.

"We did it Blue*Star, I love you," said Melody, lovingly. Blue*Star smiled at her brightly and said an 'I love you' back before holding the soul up again.

Melody took the soul in her hand and pinched the top before tilting her head back and swallowing the soul. She gulped it down and grinned. _I'm a Death Weapon now! _thought Melody.

* * *

_**So?**_

_**Melody's a Death Weapon, she got help from Ryujin for the first time, and now we hear that CEW has amassed an army!**_

_**Take that boredom!**_

_**I hope you guys thought this was more interesting, it certainly turned out that way when I was writing it.**_

_**Anyways, remember to Review, and until next time...byeee :D**_


	49. Chapter 42

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I'm sorry, but this is going to be a short chapter. I have been getting massive writer's block and I struggled just to make up this much.**_

_**Next chapter will be a special so look forward to that and I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite its short length.**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**_Two days later…_**

Melody, Blue*Star, Akuma, and Kara all had returned to Death City and had just entered the Death Room to report what had occurred.

"So how did things go, you four?" asked Kid as he watched his son and his friends walk up to him. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*Star had all come when they heard that their children were coming back. Liz was also off in the background, always in the Death Room since she needed to help Kid with all of his work.

"Father, the information you got for us was pretty inaccurate. The witch was 3-star meister rank and it got pretty hairy. On top of that she had another witch ally with her," said Akuma, a bit annoyed that his father wasn't able to get valid information for them.

"W-What?!" said Kid, a bit shocked. "What happened? How did you all escape?"

"Aunt Serena saved us after Akuma and Blue*Star were taken down. She came in just before the sloth witch slashed me to death," said Melody, seriously. Maka gasped and she and Soul were by her side in a moment.

"Are you alright, Melody?!" asked Maka, worriedly. Melody nodded and lifted her shirt enough so that her parents could see the X-shaped scar that went across her chest. Soul looked at her, quizzically, but patted her on the head.

"You did a good job, Melody. You did your job well," said Soul, proudly. Melody blushed at the praise and Kid cleared his throat to ask for attention.

"So Serena took care of them? And did you collect the souls?" asked Kid, an eyebrow raised.

"No. We found out about two other witches and left to collect their souls. Neither of us had as much trouble since these witches seemed weaker than the one we fought before. So basically, we succeeded in making two Death weapons," explained Akuma. Kid grinned at these words and spread his arms out.

"Congratulations, you two! May we see your new abilities?" asked Kid with a grin.

"Oh, oh! I wanna go first!" said Kara as she hopped up and down, excitedly. Akuma smiled a bit at her enthusiasm and the two moved into a more open area in the Death Room.

Kara transformed into her weapon form and landed in Akuma's hand before he showed her new look off to everyone. Kara's new weapon form was still a sniper, but with a thinner scope and some new body design. The main part of the gun had a rectangular look with two cubes coming off the bottom and on the side was a picture of a Shinigami mask with a lightning bolt straight through it and on the opposite side was a picture of Thor's hammer and another lightning bolt. The main section was also lined with slits which could only be assumed to release something from the gun. Her barrel was slim and at the head was a rectangular box and a small triangle protruding from the top. The back part of the gun had a triangular segment that came out and arced at the back in case Akuma wanted to press it to his shoulder.

Liz grinned and gave a thumbs up to her daughter's new look and then Akuma turned and fell to the ground to get into position to fire. He pointed it at a post in the distance and lined up perfectly. He pulled the trigger and light was emitted from the slits in the gun. A yellowish bolt shot out from the barrel and hit the post. The bolt exploded and electricity shot out, charring and destroying the post.

Akuma rose from his position as everyone clapped and Kara transformed before the two bowed. Kara clung to Akuma's arm and was saying something, happily, as they walked back over eliciting questioning looks from Kid and Liz.

Melody, in an attempt to cover for her friends, shouted out to distract them.

"Our turn!" shouted Melody, excitedly. As she and Blue*Star walked past Akuma and Kara, Akuma mouthed a thank you which caused Melody to giggle.

Melody transformed into her weapon form and landed in Blue*Star's hands and he showed her off to everyone. Her blades were still their original rectangular blades but their designs had changed. The metal on her blades had grown significantly darker and she had a dragon design on the blade whose tail curled into a spiral. It was red which stood out on the darker blade. On the sharp edge, there was a much lighter zigzag pattern and the handles were laced with a white cloth which was wrapped many times over.

Blue*Star swung her around and Kid decided to give them something to hit and several posts shaped like training dummies popped out from the ground. Blue*Star slashed at them and cut them apart before throwing one of Melody's blades and tugging at her chain to cause it to spin around in a circular path. It sliced up all the dummies and left nothing standing.

Again everyone clapped and Melody transformed back before the two bowed. They walked towards the group, hands intertwined, and moved back into their spot.

"You four have done well. We're all very proud of you," said Kid with a large grin.

"Thanks, Uncle, but there is something else," said Melody, her expression turning sour. Kid arced a brow in confusion and beckoned them to continue.

"Uncle, the witch we fought was a part of CEW. She said that before the year is over, CEW will be taking out the Reaper line," said Blue*Star, finally speaking after his prolonged silence. All the adults stared in surprise and had tensed up.

"So they will be attacking Death City," said Soul, whose expression had become serious.

"It's already late November. That means they could attack anytime from now until the end of December," said Black*Star, seriously. "So they're finally going to make their move."

Kid spun around on his heel and everyone stared at his back.

"Kid? What are you thinking?" asked Maka, who was waiting next to Soul. Kid remained silent for a moment and, without turning around, he spoke.

"I think it's time…to call in all the meisters and weapons in the world," said Kid, seriously. Everyone waited in silence and the adults all stared with determined expressions.

"So it begins," said Black*Star, breaking the silence. "War."

* * *

"My love, we have obtained enough supplies," said Ai while bowing in front of his wife.

"Good, dear. The time has come for us to crush Shibusen," said Amaterasu, seriously. "Give me a status report."

"We have currently acquired and trained 50,000 witches and have gained support from the golem making villages of the world. We have also brought in soldiers of the zombie, vampire, and demon groups from all over the world. Are armies total size is somewhere around 100,000, even more if we collect more supplies for the golem makers," explained Ai, calmly. Amaterasu smirked and waved her hand.

"Go ahead and give them more supplies. A larger army will only further ensure our success. I have no intention of going in unless we are over-prepared," said Amaterasu. Ai bowed and stood erect again and was about to leave when Amaterasu stopped him. "Come here, my love."

"Yes, dear?" asked Ai, a bit confused. Amaterasu moved close to Ai and slid her hand across his mask and stared, lovingly, into his eyes.

"It's been _so _long since I've been able to feel your lips on mine, your warm breath on my face," said Amaterasu, lustfully. Ai remained still as she popped his mask off his face and slid it upward to rest on his head. She stared at his face and smiled, Ai returning it, immediately. She leaned up to him and kissed him chastely. She felt his breath glide across her smooth skin and she could feel his warmth. They broke and looked at each other in their eyes, looking straight through to each other's souls.

"I love you, Amaterasu," said Ai, lovingly, while taking her hand in his.

"I love you, as well, my dear Ai," said Amaterasu in a similar fashion. The two kissed once more, but this one became a bit more heated. Tongues intertwined and heavily breathing, their kiss was much more passionate than the previous. Amaterasu broke from Ai for a moment, and tugged on his hand. "To my chamber, love."

Ai grinned and slid his mask back down onto his face, before the two exited to rekindle their old love.

* * *

_**So? I know, I know. Kinda weird for Ai and Amaterasu to act lovey-dovey but evil or not, love is love.**_

_**I hope you guys liked that little chapter and please leave a Review if you have an idea for the special. I wouldn't mind using one of your ideas if it works!**_

_**Anyways, until next time...byeee :D**_


	50. Chapter 43

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**Remember how I said next chapter was gonna be a special? Well guess what, I completely forgot and started writing this one. I got about ha;f way and realized it so I decided to make this a short chapter and release this and the special together!**_

_**Anyways I hope you guys like this and please ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 43**

"Calling all meisters and weapons worldwide!" shouted Kid on TVs all across the world. "Return to Death City immediately!"

People all over the world stared at their screens, a bit shocked at seeing Lord Death on. He was overriding every TV channel in the world and his words were being translating into every available language. World leaders did nothing to stop the sudden flow of messages as they had been informed of the impending war and were instead increasing their defenses.

Tens of thousands of meisters and weapons were preparing to head to Death City, including the several Death Scythes and their meisters. Soon the war would be occurring.

* * *

**_The next day…_**

"Mom, papa. How long do you think we have?" asked Melody as she sat on the living room couch, Blue*Star to her right, Tsubaki and Black*Star to their left, and Maka and Soul in across from them.

"Kid said that his spies around the world said that all the golem maker villages have been abandoned and unusual amounts of material have been stolen from around the world. We've predicted that they could come at any moment," said Maka, seriously. Melody clenched her fists on her knees and put on a serious expression.

"What's the plan?" asked Blue*Star, breaking the silence that had built up.

"All three-star meisters, Death Scythes, and M-star (Master-star in case you forgot from like 30 chapters ago) will be making up the front lines. Two-star meisters with their weapons will be behind for support and one-star meisters will remain in Death City to defend it from strays. You two, along with Akuma and Kara, will be helping/ guarding Kid and Azusa who will be in the Death Room. They will be watching over and orchestrating all our plans of attack," said Soul.

"What!? But I want to be out with you guys fighting! Plus I'm a Death Weapon now! I should be out there helping you guys fight," shouted Melody, feeling left out.

"Honey, even though you and Kara are Death Weapons now, you aren't strong enough yet. Plus we need someone to defend Kid who will obviously be targeted to weaken our morale," said Maka in an attempt to calm her daughter. Melody pouted and crossed her arms in annoyance before Blue*Star put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Melody smiled when she looked at him and she moved her hand to intertwine their fingers.

"Uh…?" said Soul, interrupting their moment. He was pointing at their hands and Melody blushed, violently, at the fact that she forgot where they were for a moment.

"U-Uh, papa, I forgot to tell you…umm…Bluey and I are kinda…together," Melody said, almost whispering the last part. Soul growled at this and showed his shark-like teeth when he heard this. Even though he wasn't like Spirit, Soul was still overprotective of his daughter.

"Hahaha! Good job, son! Make sure you have lots of fun!" shouted Black*Star with an enormous grin while smacking his son in the back. Soul glared at Black*Star who beamed at him, not noticing the young couple blushing from Black*Star's comment.

"_Anyways…_we need to go to the Death Room. Kid said that there are hundreds of flights coming in with all the meisters and weapons he called so we need to help him with everyone," said Maka before getting up. Soul followed her and Black*Star and Tsubaki soon after. Melody and Blue*Star were left alone in the house and the two waited in silence.

"So…" began Blue*Star. "War, huh?"

Melody peeked at him from the corner of her eye and saw the worried expression on his face. She tightened her grip on his hand and he turned and smiled at her.

"We'll be okay as long as we're together," said Melody, lovingly. Blue*Star smiled brighter at her comment and she smiled innocently at him. He leaned over and kissed her, lightly, on her lips before pulling away. Melody smiled at him again and then leaned in to kiss him again. As they kissed they heard the door open and close and a light gasp. The two broke to find Yami and Shiro standing in the space behind the couch.

Yami growled and immediately formed a Black Blood blade with his blood.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?!" shouted Yami, suddenly, before leaping at Blue*Star. Blue*Star narrowly dodged the blade and it blew past him and cut into the couch.

"Yami! What are you doing?!" shouted Melody, suddenly. Yami paused for a moment and retracted his blood into his body. He glared at Blue*Star, not looking at his sister. "Yami! Blue*Star is my boyfriend now, he wasn't doing anything bad to me."

Yami's eyes widened a little and growled in annoyance. He spun on his heel and walked past Shiro before walking out the front door. Shiro paused before following him.

"His sister complex is worse than I thought," breathed Shiro with a displeased expression. She slid out of the room and the two heard the door close again.

Melody sighed in annoyance and Blue*Star stared at her, a bit confused.

"Just ignore it," said Melody, leaning her head back on the top of the couch. Blue*Star shrugged and tugged on her are so she would lean into his chest.

"Better?" Blue*Star asked, calmly.

"Better," said Melody, happily, as she scooted into him.

* * *

**_Near the end of the day…_**

Kid was in the Death Room with an immeasurable number of people in front of him. To his left and right directly behind him were his weapons, Liz and Patti. To his right, next to him, was Maka, Soul behind her, and Black*Star, Tsubaki behind him. To his left, next to him, were Kim, Jackie behind her and Ox, Harvar behind him. In front of him stood 70 thousand meisters and weapons from all over the world.

"Hello, all! I believe you know why I have called you all here! Kishin War ended many years ago, and now another war will occur! This war will be against the RW organization known as CEW! We expect their numbers to be enormous and they will be attacking before the end of the year. You all will have to be prepared for battle at any moment! We will win this war, and keep Shibusen open to help the world!" shouted Kid. The room roared in agreement and soon after everyone funneled out of the room. Kid breathed out a sigh of relief and sat down on the floor. He never thought he was very good at motivational speeches.

Chrona appeared behind her husband and slipped her arms around his chest in an embrace and she kissed him, lightly, on the back of the head.

"You did great, dear," whispered Chrona into his ear. Kid blushed a bit as he felt his wife's cool breath glide past his ear and he turned to face her and everyone else.

"Everyone ready?" asked Kid, calmly. Everyone grinned at him and Black*Star, Soul, and Ox threw up some thumbs up. Kid grinned back and he stood up. "Well then, I only have one more thing to say…when CEW comes, they better be ready for hell."

* * *

The massive army walked over to the edge of a cliff they were walking on and Amaterasu and Ai looked out into the distance. You could see nothing but desert until you could barely make out something on the horizon. It was Death City.

"We're almost there, love," said Ai, calmly. Amaterasu grinned, evilly, and let out a bellowing laugh.

"We attack at first light! Those fools will perish and the reapers will be ended before new year's day!" shouted Amaterasu. The army behind her roared and she grinned a wide, demonic smile.

* * *

**_So? I know it wasn't a very exciting chapter. But you wanna know what's happening next chapter? THE WAR!_**

**_FINALLY I HAVE REACHED THE WAR!_**

**_So looks like this fic will be winding down after a bit. Once the war is over I plan on writing a couples more chapter to tie up loose ends and then I will be ending this fic. But never fear! I will be making a sequel to this story!_**

**_Review and let me know what you guys think a sequel to this story will be about._**

**_Anyways until next time...byeee :D_**


	51. Special 6

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**So yeah, in case you guys didn't see in the chapter, I failed and realized that I was supposed to write a special for this week's chapter but I was halfway through the chapter so you guys are getting a short chapter and a special this week.**_

_**This is a bit of an uneventful special and to the guy who said I should make it about Soul meeting his sister, that will be in the next special and there will be one more, making it a total of 8 specials. SUCH A SYMMETRICAL NUMBER!**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Special 6**

**_A random day during the time period…_**

Maka and Soul were watching a movie on the TV in their living room, Soul sitting up on the couch and Maka laying down using his leg as a pillow.

They were watching an action movie, which Maka did not find in the least bit interesting, and it was already coming to an end. Soul sat, beginning to doze off due to the lateness of the hour. It was already 11:30 and they had a long day, demonstrating Soul Resonance to the 2nd years.

Maka wasn't really tired yet, though, because her boredom made her fidgety and hyper. Don't ask why.

She noticed Soul beginning to fall asleep and pouted as she had wanted someone to burn off this energy with. She noticed the movie had just finished and was annoyed because she knew Soul would try to leave to go to bed. Maka got a devious idea when she felt Soul stir and turned to look up at him.

"Soulllll~ Where are you goinggggg~?" asked Maka in a playful tone. Soul cocked a brow at her ceased his movement.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired as hell," said Soul, bluntly.

"No you're not," said Maka, playfully. Before Soul could say anything Maka turned her face into Soul's crotch and nipped at it, lightly but hard enough to get a reaction out of Soul.

"M-Maka, the hell are you doing?" asked Soul, groaning a bit at Maka's onslaught on his now hardening member.

"I'm bored, energized, and horny. What do you think I'm doing?" asked Maka, a bit muffled by having her face pressed into Soul's crotch. Soul groaned again and decided that he wanted a bit of payback. He glided his hand over Maka's ass causing her to let out a squeak before continuing her onslaught. Soul slid his fingers down the slope of her ass and slipped a finger in between her thighs to rub her opening through her clothes.

Maka moaned, lightly, at the feeling and moved her head up so that she could work on unbuttoning Soul's pants. Soul pressed, hard, onto her opening and Maka froze for a moment as she let out a louder moan. Maka managed to tear Soul's pants open and popped out his member, gazing at it lustfully. She wrapped her hand around it, eliciting a groan from Soul, and she looked up at him with a grin. Soul took that as a challenge pulled his hand back over her ass and slipped it into her sweatpants. Maka moaned when she felt Soul press a finger through her panties before he pushed them out of the way.

"Hehe, someone's turned on," teased Soul. Maka pouted at him and tightened her grip, eliciting another groan. Maka began to move her hand up and down and Soul groaned before slipping a finger inside of her. Maka moaned, loudly, as she felt Soul's finger slip into her and she only moaned more when he began to rub the inside of her.

"Soullll…" moaned Maka, gripping Soul's member, tightly. Maka began to rub Soul faster and he complied in a similar way. At this point, Maka wanted to muffle her moans so she licked the head of Soul's member. He groaned, loudly, at the feeling and Maka smiled, deviously. She licked a few more times, eliciting a groan each time, before slipping her mouth around it and lowering her head on it. Soul gripped onto Maka and moaned in pleasure before Maka began bobbing her head up and down.

After some time, Soul began to pant while continuing to finger Maka.

"M-Maka…I'm almost there…" groaned Soul. Maka took that as a sign to bob faster and she began to suck on Soul. Soul quickly reached his climax after that and Maka could feel his warm fluid ill up her mouth. Soul slumped back against the sofa and Maka made sure to lick him clean before lifting her head to look at him. She gulped down his fluid with a purposely loud gulp and Soul stared at her. "That was so hot."

"I could tell that you thought that. You're hard again," said Maka with a devious grin. Soul grinned at her before tugging her to him, pulling fingers out of her. He put her on his shoulder and stood up. "Soul! Put me down!"

Maka called out his name and hit him playfully. Soul chuckled and walked over to his room before throwing her down on the bed. Maka giggled, loudly, before Soul moved to her neck and nipped at it. Maka moaned before Soul began to pull off her shirt. He tossed it to the side and nipped at her neck again before placing moist kisses down her neck to her covered breasts. Soul nipped at her collarbone and slid his arms under her to unhook her bra. He slipped it off her before moving down her chest to her breasts.

Soul nipped at the skin on her breast, just above her nipple, and Maka moaned at the feeling. Shinigami how she loved the way he nipped at her. Soul grinned while his lips were still pressed to her skin before sliding down to her nipple. He gave it one, slow lick and Maka's eyes practically rolled into her head as she moaned and arced her back.

"Soulllll…" Maka moaned, loudly.

Soul grinned and began to lick her nipple more, occasionally sucking on it. He began to grope the other breast so that it wouldn't feel left out and Maka began to moan louder from the stimulation. After a couple minutes, Soul slipped his hand into her panties and began to rub her clit. Maka began to thrash about form the stimulation and was approaching her peak.

"S-Soulll…I'm…gonna come," moaned Maka, her breathing erratic. Soul began to suck on Maka's nipple harder and rub her clit harder causing Maka to be thrown much closer to her peak and, after a few seconds, she was thrown over and came hard, shouting Soul's name. "Soul…I want you…inside me…"

Soul practically ripped his shirt off form how eager he was to appease his meister; and himself at the same time. He slid his pants down, Maka throwing off her own at the same time. Soul leaned over her and positioned himself so that he was over her. Maka guided him into her and he slammed down into her causing Maka to throw her head back in ecstasy. Soul groaned at the warm, moist feeling of his beautiful meister and he quickly began the rhythmic motions that would give them both pleasure.

"Soul…I love…you," said Maka between moans and pants. Soul groaned before slamming into her again.

"I love you, too…Maka," said Soul, also panting and groaning. Soul tilted himself a bit as he searched for Maka's sensitive spot in order to give them both the most pleasure and he assumed he found it when Maka gasped in pleasure. He began to rub the same spot with his thrusts causing her to moan loudly.

"Soul, right there! Don't stop!" Maka shouted, moaning loudly from her sensitive spot being rubbed. Maka wasn't the only one receiving pleasure from this. Soul rubbing that spot so much was making Maka clamp onto him tightly, which felt _amazing _to him. "Soul! I'm almost there!"

"Me too, Maka! Me too!" shouted Soul as he thrusted harder and faster.

"SOUL!"

"MAKA!"

Both came hard and at the same. Soul felt the warm liquid of Maka and his liquids mixing together around him and her grip on his member finally relaxed. Maka could also feel the warm liquids and loved the feeling as she panted on the bed. Soul had fallen on top of her and was also panting, harshly, but managed to find enough energy to pull out of her and roll onto the bed.

"I love you so much," said Maka as she rolled into Soul to cuddle.

"I love you, too, Maka," said Soul as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. The two fell asleep not long after, tired from their stimulating love making.

* * *

_**So? I know, I know, full lemon. Not much romance or that.**_

_**I'm sorry but I just finished writing probably the most erotic lemon I have ever made in my ZnT fanfic and I still had a little leftover in my system.**_

_**Either ways, Review and let me know what you guys thought!**_

_**Until next time...byeee :D**_


	52. Chapter 44

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit late but I've been kind of busy!**_

_**Anyways, this is gonna be a heavy main Spartoi chapter, but it's going to be a bit short, sorry I was having major writer's block.**_

_**Also, next week's chapter is going to be postponed to the monday after because I will be on a trip from wednesday to sunday.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and now ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"Lord Death! They're here!" shouted Azusa after running into the Death Room. "They are within 3 miles of Death City and will be at our doorstep within the hour."

Kid stared for a moment, a bit surprised, before turning to his mirror.

"Rally everyone and get them into the formation we spoke about earlier," said Kid, calmly. Azusa nodded and she ran out of the room moments later. "Liz, Patti, I will need your help with directing everyone."

Liz and Patti walked out from behind the large mirror and looked at him with serious expressions and nodded. He grinned in anticipation and the three began to set up all the mirrors to watch the battlefield.

* * *

Death City was in a panic. Alarms roared throughout the city, waking everyone up. It was 4 am in Death City and everyone had been sleeping peacefully. Now thousands of people were being directed into underground shelters so that they wouldn't be caught up in the fighting and one-star meisters with their weapons were getting into their assigned positions.

The rest of the meisters and weapons not stationed in the city ran to the outskirts and moved into formation to form a wall of people. They were all readied and prepared for the attack.

By the time everyone was in position, CEW's army was already in proximity of the city. Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kilik, Fire and Thunder, Ox, Harvar, Kim, Jackie, and Chrona were all positioned at the very front of the front lines. They were all wearing Spartoi uniforms and were calm and complacent.

The CEW army stopped a bit away and Ai and Amaterasu stepped away from the group. The Spartoi group also moved forward and the two parties began to communicate.

"Ai! It's been awhile!" shouted Soul towards Maka and his old teacher about Perfect Resonance.

"It has indeed, Scythe-boy! I see you and your wife are doing well!" shouted Ai, his hands held behind his back. "This is my wife, Amaterasu! The bringer of your deaths!"

"HAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I'M YOUR GOD YOU DUMBASSES!" bellowed Black*Star. "I'M A BUSHIN!"

"We're going to defeat your army! We won't let you touch Death City, our home!" shouted Maka. The Spartoi members all grinned and Ai and Amaterasu grinned back.

"Just try and stop us!" shouted Amaterasu in a threatening voice. All the Spartoi meisters held out their hands, signaling for their weapons to transform, and all of them caught their weapons in mid-air and moved into a battle stance.

"We won't let you touch our home!" said all of them in unison. Amaterasu and Ai grinned before turning and walking into their army.

"DESTROY THEM ALL!" shouted Amaterasu. Her army roared and came running at the Death City Army (DCA) and attacked them.

* * *

"Lord Death, the battle has started," said Azusa while adjusting her glasses. Kid nodded and glanced at the 15 mirrors showing sections of Death City and its outskirts.

"I should be out there to fight with them," said Kid, feeling a bit useless.

"Nonsense. Without you hear to direct them, they wouldn't know what to do. Also, we have enough powerful meisters and weapons out there fighting, there's no need to add more," said Azusa, calmly. Kid scowled before turning back to the mirrors.

"Uncle! How are mom and papa doing?" asked Melody who was standing with Blue*Star in front of one of the gallows.

"They just took out several golems with a Witch Hunter. Black*Star and Tsubaki also took out a golem and several Kishin," said Kid, calmly. "However, the enemy's numbers are incredible. They have thousands of golems, Kishin, monsters, and witches on their side. This fight will move beyond a couple days."

"This will be a difficult battle indeed," said Azusa.

* * *

"DEMON HUNTER!" shouted Maka as she slashed through a cluster of golems. She was already panting and she couldn't believe how many golems she had taken out and more just seemed to coming. "Dammnit…the golem makers must be sneaking around and taking the scraps to make new golems."

_'We've got this, babe. Don't worry too much. By the way, on your left is a witch,' _said Soul in his weapon form. Maka swung his blade behind her and sliced the witch in two, killing her instantly.

"It's already been an hour," said Maka while looking up to see the moon was already on its way out and the sun peaked over the horizon.

"Maka! Don't get so distracted or you'll get yourself killed," shouted Black*Star after slicing a Kishin who had been bolting towards her. Tsubaki was currently in her Demon Sword mode and Black*Star was using shadows to take down several enemies at once.

"Hehe, but I knew you had it," said Maka with a devious grin. Black*Star rolled his eyes at her and leapt away to rejoin the fight.

Their side was doing surprisingly well, but it could be due to the fact that not many witches were fighting because they wanted to wait until everyone was worn out and clean up the leftovers.

"Kid said we should give them hell," said Maka, calmly. "So why don't we do just that? Kishin HUNTER!"

Maka now donned the Black Blood dress from the Black Room and Soul was now in his piano scythe form. Maka lifted her hand high into the air and paused for a moment as she locked onto all the Kishin souls nearby. She slammed her fingers onto the keys, emitting a high frequency sound wave. Hundreds of Kishin were suddenly screeching in pain and clutching their ears. Hundreds of Kishin fell not even a minute later, their ears bleeding profusely, and then red souls were all that were left in their wake.

Maka wore a large grin and leapt up to continue the fight. Give them hell was what Kid asked, and give them hell he shall receive.

* * *

"Lord Death!" shouted Sid after running into the Death Room. "We just received word that small groups of the enemy are attacking our embassies all over the world!"

"Dammnit…there isn't anyone to spare to go over there, we will have to leave them be, but contact the civilians inside to evacuate," said Kid. He turned and several mirrors popped out of the ground. Images of the embassies appeared and Kid stared wide-eyed for a moment. "Sid…when did you find out about this?"

"W-What? Um…about 10 minutes ago. I had to run from the other side of the school," said Sid. Kid beckoned him over to look at the mirrors with him. Sid looked closely and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Remind me to thank Lady Mabaa after all of this is over," Kid said with a cocky grin. The images on the mirrors showed groups of witches coming out of the witch's world and attacking the RWs that were attacking the embassies. They were saving them and the people inside.

Kid turned his attention back to the battle happening outside his and sported a large grin.

"Let's not make their efforts be in vain. We need to win the home front battles," said Kid, happily. Sid and Azusa grinned and said a pair of 'Yes, sir's.

* * *

Black*Star was rushing through the groups of enemy soldiers, kicking up massive amounts of sand as he did so. He had Tsubaki in hand and was slashing at enemies with his shadows as he passed.

"Hey Tsubaki, we shouldn't let Maka and Soul show us up! We gotta do something cool, too! Let's try out your new weapon form!" shouted Black*Star, glancing between Tsubaki and the enemies. Tsubaki nodded in the reflection on her weapon form and he grinned before stopping.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" shouted Black*Star and Tsubaki in unison. A blast of air blew the nearby enemies away and Tsubaki's form began to change.

"Shadow*Star – Fifth Form: Staff of Eternal Damnation!" shouted Black*Star. The black lines that encompassed his body slid further up and wrapped around his form. Tsubaki's form also transformed in that the sword transformed into a black, metal staff with small spikes surrounding each end. He swung the staff around a bit before getting into a stance where it was pressed against his hips and extending off his body, held in his left hand.

Black*Star grinned as he prepared to attack. He disappeared, catching the enemies off guard, and he reappeared in front of a golem before smashing the end of the staff into its face it bashed its head in before shadows blasted out from where the end of the staff was embedded and completely wrapped itself around the golem. A second later the bubble of black was absorbed into the staff as if the golem was never there and he fell down.

"Anyone who gets sucked into this staff will be slowly tortured and destroyed until there is nothing left. You all may want to run," said Black*Star in a dangerously low voice. An enormous number of Kishin and monster ran from him in fear and he only grinned before disappearing again. Soon all of them were gone and had been absorbed into the staff. "Whew! That was a bit more tiring than I thought it'd be!"

Maka slashed at a small golem that was about to hit Black*Star and kept him from being attacked.

"You shouldn't get distracted, Black*Star. You'll get yourself killed," mocked Maka. Black*Star grinned at her with a laid back grin and the two stood back to back. "Attack on three?"

"1…" said Black*Star.

"2…"

"3!"

Both blasted off each other, attacking once again. This was going to be a long battle.

* * *

_**So?**_

_**I know it was short but wasn't it nice to put some focus on the originals again?**_

_**Next chapter, whenever it comes out, will be a mix between old and new and so will the chapters that follow.**_

_**Count down to the end of this story, guys!**_

_**Anyways, until next time...byeee :D**_


	53. Chapter 45

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**Told you I'd be on time!**_

_**Anyways, this is another battles chapter with something interesting, or at least I hope it turns out like that, at the end of the chapter.**_

_**I hope you guys like it and ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 45**

**_Near the end of the first day of battle…_**

"This is getting tiresome," said Maka after firing off the third Death Hunter that day. "There's just no end to them, and only half the witches actually participated."

"Even my godly self gets tired from such an enormous number of enemies," said Black*Star, finally retracting the shadows and transforming Tsubaki into her chain scythe form.

The pair tensed when a witch flew by over their heads on her broom and called down to them.

"You two! You're some of the leaders, right?! Lady Amaterasu wants to speak to you, cut your way over to the east side of the battle field!" shouted the witch.

"Are you serious?! We're at war and she wants to talk?!" shouted Maka, completely shocked. The witch stared at her and shrugged, not really understanding it either and the pair of meisters glanced at each other. "Let's fly Black*Star. You! Take us to her!"

Maka and Black*Star flew off the ground and the witch guided them to Amaterasu, though Maka and Black*Star were on edge the whole assuming it was a trap.

They reached Amaterasu who was being guarded by two steel golems and was surrounded by witches flying in the sky on their brooms. The two meisters landed on the ground in front of the golems and they moved out of the way to allow Amaterasu and Ai to step past.

"What the hell are you doing asking to talk in the middle of battle?!" shouted Black*Star, annoyed. Amaterasu giggled in a way that set both their teethes on edge.

"The day is merely coming to end, and so I thought today's battle should as well," said Amaterasu, calmly. The pair stared at her in disbelief and were shocked by her words.

"What is your aim?" asked Maka, glaring at the woman.

"Now, now. Whatever you think of me, I am a caring woman and care for the members of CEW. My beautiful witches that have been fighting are exhausted, their energy spent. I wish to allow them and the golem makers who have fought with us to rest. I'm assuming your side is the same," said Amaterasu, grinning. She obviously knew she was right and that a temporary cease fire would be best.

"Cease fire until noon tomorrow," said Maka, calmly.

"Maka, you aren't actually gonna trust this nutcase, are you?" asked Black*Star, a bit taken back by Maka actually agreeing.

"As you wish. I will not be sending anyone to attack and should someone of my group attack you prior to that time, I myself will erase them. I would like to keep my honor intact," said Amaterasu, seriously. Maka nodded.

"Lord Death will send out the order in 15 minutes, you call your troops back as well," said Maka as she began to walk away. She heard Amaterasu mutter out an 'alright' and pushed off the ground to fly back to the battle field to inform the rest of Spartoi.

"I can't believe you actually agreed, you can't honestly think she'll keep her word," said Black*Star a bit annoyed that Maka did such a thing.

"Black*Star, you can't see souls like I can so you don't realize how exhausted everyone is. If we keep fighting like this, a lot of people are going to die," said Maka, calmly, as they flew. Black*Star chose to trust his childhood friend and Maka sent him to inform Spartoi about the cease fire. Meanwhile, Maka flew to the Death Room to inform Kid about what was going on.

She flew through the halls at high speed, startling many one-star meisters, along with Sid and Stein. Maka made it up to the Death Room and released Soul and the Resonance. Soul transformed back and the two ran into the Death Room to speak with Kid.

"Kid!" shouted Maka as she ran up to his pedestal. Kid pushed one of the mirrors to look behind it and saw Maka and Soul running over to him.

"Maka? What's going on? Why aren't you with the others?" asked Kid, worriedly, thinking something was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong, but Amaterasu and I negotiated a cease fire until noon tomorrow. She said she didn't want her witches to die unnecessarily so she wanted time for them to rest. I agreed because it would be a good time to deal with the wounded and dead," said Maka after reaching the pedestal. "I told Black*Star to tell the rest of Spartoi."

Kid processed this for a moment and nodded, muttering out a 'good job' before turning towards a large horn like object.

"Ahem, attention all meisters and weapons fighting CEW inside and outside of Death City! We have negotiated a cease fire until tomorrow at noon. Withdraw to Death City and please assist the wounded. Medical teams will come out and help those who cannot move and collect the dead. Do not let your guard down as you go because we are not sure if the enemy will leave the battlefield without attacking a bit more," announced Kid. People outside sighed in relief as many of them were beginning to reach their limits. The Spartoi members had already been informed and were heading up the rear of their forces to cover in case any enemies decided to get a few more attacks in.

It took around a half an hour to get all of the mobile members inside and another half hour to get the wounded and dead in. The casualties weren't as bad as they had thought and most were from two-star meisters which was expected due to the lesser experience and strength of the younger meisters. They were also able to get everyone in with few skirmishes, mostly from the crazy Kishin who were hungry for more souls.

The rest of the day was relatively peaceful. The citizens of Death City who weren't a part of the fighting were to remain in the shelters until the war ended and there were guards and look outs all along the borders.

"Kid, we really need you out there. We need someone with high powered long range attacks to cut through enemy forces. Black*Star and I can only use close range or area attacks. We need a beam-type attack to really get through the enemy ranks. We have whittled down the number of Kishin they have but the golems are practically endless. We can't get to the golem makers and so they just keep making new golems with the scraps of others," said Maka, sternly.

"But then who will head up the command center," asked Kid, unsure if his leaving would be the best idea.

"Kid, how often did you need to guide us in battle? Please, man, you'll be more useful out there. We could also use Stein and Sid as some more backup. Azusa can stay here, though," said Black*Star as he leaned back, lazily, on the couch. Kid thought about what he was saying and nodded, agreeing that he could be of more use on the battlefield.

"We want to go, too, then! The only reason we were here was to guard Uncle Kid!" shouted Melody, wanting to be a part of the action.

"Melody, I don't-" began Maka before being interrupted.

"I agree with her, I want to be out there fighting with dad and mom," said Akuma, finally deciding to interject. Chrona smiled at her son's enthusiasm and placed a kiss on his forehead, eliciting a blush from said young reaper.

"Why not? Not like they aren't tough, I mean, they are our children," said Black*Star, ruffling his son's hair who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, but-" Maka interjected before being cut off again.

"Babe, I think we should give them a chance. Aku will let me know if they're in trouble and I can keep an eye on them while we are in Resonance," whispered Soul into Maka's ear. Maka frowned, not excited to let her daughter go into battle, but complied. She nodded her head and Melody grinned and pumped her fist in the air in victory.

"I don't want to leave your brother in Death City alone because I know that he will try and go out to help you. You stay with him the _entire _time, alright?" said Maka, sternly. Melody nodded her head, quickly, and Maka moved to hug her daughter. "Be careful when we go, honey."

"Alright, alright, enough with the mushy stuff," said Liz, trying to break up the weird atmosphere. "All of you should go and rest up, we need to be ready for tomorrow and you guys are probably tired."

Most everyone complied and they watched Maka and Soul take Melody home, Black*Star and Tsubaki take Blue*Star, and She decided to take Kara home with Kilik. Everyone else left afterward, leaving Kid, Chrona, and Akuma alone.

"Son," began Kid. Akuma glanced over at his father and saw the serious expression on his face. "The battle tomorrow will be quite dangerous."

"I'll be okay. Besides I have Kara with me," said Akuma, calmly. Chrona stood in the background, knowing what was coming.

"I know that and I know that you two work well together, however, if you two get into some kind of incident, you will not be able to achieve any kind of power boosts like Melody can using her Black Blood and Blue*Star can with his Star Clan abilities," explained Kid. Akuma cocked his head at his father, a bit confused and then realized something he hadn't noticed before. He doesn't have Sanzu lines which his father told him that he and the previous Shinigami had. He always told him that it was a source of their power.

"Dad, why don't I have Sanzu lines like you?" asked Akuma, suddenly, causing his father to perk up. Kid took a moment to answer, staring his son in the eyes.

"Your grandfather and I sealed them away when you were born. We decided it would have been for the best. We also sealed away the power of the Black Blood in order to rein in your power," said Kid.

"What do you mean? I would have powers like you and mom, right? It wouldn't be that bad, right?" said Akuma, a bit confused.

"No, it isn't," said Kid while shaking his head. "In your body, are the powers of a Death God and a God of Destruction. Don't you remember the stories I told you about the Kishin Asura? He was your biological uncle but he was also a Kishin. A powerful one at that. The mixing of Black Blood which is representative of the God of Destruction and a natural blood in such a powerful Kishin as Asura, mixed with the D-type blood of a Death God creates an exceptionally powerful being. Your mother and I didn't want you to have to deal with that so your grandfather and I sealed away all of your powers in order to allow you to live normally. Now, though, we feel you may be able to handle it. We will only release your Black Blood and up to the first Sanzu line, though, and when you get used to that power, I may unlock the rest."

"A-Alright, I mean, I think I can handle up to that. What exactly will happen when you do, though?" asked Akuma, nervously.

"Nothing," said Kid, causing Akuma to stare at him with a confused expression. "Since your body has lived until now without those powers, they will remain dormant until you force them out. Much like I had to do with the Sanzu lines, you have to use your willpower to bring out power. A strong will is the only way to bring out your true power, but don't just flaunt it around. Only use the power when you need it, or else you might exhaust yourself."

Akuma nodded, hesitantly, and Kid smiled at him.

"Alright," said Kid as he fished for something in his pocket. He pulled out a key with a decorative design on each side, one side with a Kishin eye and the other with a Shinigami mask on it. "This will hurt a bit."

Akuma braced himself as his father lifted up his shirt and chanted something, inaudibly. Black lightning with Shinigami masks on the ends flew around on Akuma's skin and merged over his stomach, just above his belly button. It formed a keyhole and Kid slowly inserted the key, he turned it in the direction of the Kishin eye and cranked it a few times.

"Ow, ow!" cried Akuma after feeling a burning sensation coming from the keyhole. He had his eyes pressed shut but opened them when he felt his father squeeze his shoulder. He glanced at his father stared at him in the eye. Akuma nudged him to continue and Kid turned the key a bit more until a click could be heard. Kid turned the key back to its starting position and then cranked it once in the opposite direction, the direction of the Shinigami mask. Again Akuma winced in pain and this time he could feel a warm sensation coming from his head. He glanced up at his hair and could see the bangs in the middle of his forehead changing to white from their normal reddish-brown color.

Kid turned the key to its initial position again and slipped the key out of his son, causing the black marks to dissipate. He stared into his son's eyes for a moment, trying to see if all was okay. He son breathed out a sigh of relief that the pain was over and nodded to let him know he was alright. Kid released Akuma and stepped away.

"Alright. Now, go, take your mother home and get some rest for tomorrow. I'll stay here and monitor a bit more and I'll be home in a few hours," said Kid with a smile. Akuma nodded and walked with his mother back to their home.

_I hope he will be alright, _thought Kid as he watched the door to the Death Room close.

* * *

_**So? What did you guys think?**_

_**Akuma's powers are being unlocked, Kid is joining the battlefield, and the war continues.**_

_**I hope I've made the chapters a bit more interesting since the war started. Please Review and let me know if there is anything you have to say about the chapter, good or bad.**_

_**Anyways, until next time...byeee :D**_


	54. Chapter 46

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I'm SOOOOO sorry that I'm late. I've had writer's block to the power of infinity and my parents didn't help much.**_

_**I really hope you like this chapter, though, as I managed to hit some inspiration towards the end but merciful lord I had no attention span while writing this. I probably got distracted every 2 seconds Dx**_

_**Anyways, I'm rambling, ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**_The next day…_**

"Twenty minutes until the ceasefire is over," said Kid as he walked with Spartoi towards the gates of Death City. Behind him walked the entire DCA and everyone was prepped and ready to fight once again.

The group funneled out of Death City and into the area in front to find the enemy army already waiting for them. Kid saw Amaterasu and Ai standing at the front and he approached them with Maka and Black*Star.

"Hello, little Death. How has it been running your father's empire?" asked Amaterasu, teasingly.

"Easy with the help of all my friends. It was relatively peaceful until you declared war on us," snapped Kid, clutching Liz and Patti in his hands. Amaterasu giggled, lightly, at how easily she could push his buttons and grinned at him.

"Shall we start ahead of schedule then?" asked Amaterasu, eagerly. Kid paused for a moment and glanced at Maka and Black*Star to receive grins of approval.

"We'll kick your asses to get our peace back," said Kid, walking away. Amaterasu smiled and she and Ai disappeared into their army. The three friends stepped in front of their army and Kid shouted out something. "LET US FIGHT, TO RECLAIM OUR PEACE!"

The DCA roared in agreement and Kid spun around. When they heard the enemy roar, Spartoi led their army towards the enemy, full speed. They clashed and Kid started out by shooting bullets in a frenzy, hitting tens of Kishin before they got to do anything. Maka sliced up some golems along with Black*Star and Kilik smashed through a golem with Fire. Ox was causing area damage with Harvar, electrocuting many Kishin as he did so and Kim was flying around on Jackie, burning up the enemy. Chrona was slicing through the enemy with ease and was shooting bloody needles in all directions.

Stein was also going on a killing spree, allowing his madness to push him forward. Marie was increasing his physical strength and speed and he was flying by. Sid was popping in and out of the ground, cutting up the enemy with Nygus and pulling golems into the ground to immobilize them. Spirit, trying to be the badass that he was, was meister-less and cutting up Kishin with his scythe blades.

_'Kid, why don't we take out a section of them so we can squeeze in between them?'_ suggested Liz in her weapon form.

_'Yeah! Yeah! Let's blow them away Kiddie!' _shouted Patti, excitedly. It had been quite awhile since they had been able to go all out.

"Hehe, well then, why don't we show them the true power of a Shinigami?" said Kid, a wide grin spread across his face.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" shouted the trio in unison. A blast of energy came off of them and blew away the nearby Kishin, even toppling a few golems. One of Kid's Sanzu lines grew off of his head and surged around him. Liz and Patti transformed into their Execution mode and prepared for a blast.

_'Precision high, accuracy with .4% of center of enemy forces, power rating: maximum, Sanzu lines active: 1, charging time: 3 seconds,' _said Liz and Patti in a monotone voice as the Death Cannon charged up. The immense power swirled around the openings of the guns and finally a beam of black light shot of the guns, cutting through the enemy army (symmetrically of course).

When the dust settled an eighth of the army had been taken out and there was a straight line going right through the middle of the army. The DCA filtered in and began to attack more towards the army's center, which made it easier since the toughest enemies were at the front, acting as a wall.

The witches were shocked by Kid's power and almost all of them filtered in to fight in the battle. They were blocked, though, by powerful meisters, allowing Spartoi to further cut out the enemy forces in the center.

"Hmm…he is quite powerful indeed," said Amaterasu, pleased by what she was seeing. "Dear, shall we finally enter the battle?"

"If you wish so, my love," said Ai. "I assume, though, that you are…how do the kids say it today? Itching for a fight?"

"I am indeed," said Amaterasu, deviously. She stepped down from her throne and took Ai's hand, said man kissing it through his mask. Amaterasu transformed into her weapon form and Ai held it carefully.

Amaterasu was a decorative dual scimitar, one that could act as a single sword or come apart to act as two. She had a golden handle, embezzled with rubies and sapphire, and had a silvery blade with an intricate design of swirls and flowery designs.

Ai pulled the two blades apart and swung them around in a circular motion, slowly. He took a deep breath and a moment later he was gone and a trail of dust could be seen going straight to the battlefield.

* * *

Within twenty minutes after shooting the Death Cannon, Kid was back up to par and perked up when he picked up a fast moving, and strange soul, moving towards the Spartoi group.

"Everyone! Something big is coming!" shouted Kid, suddenly. The members swept away the week enemies before positioning themselves to meet the powerful foe.

Ai broke through one of the golems and landed in front of Kid, then rising up from his crouched position. He glanced between his poised enemies and chuckled.

"Seems my dear Amaterasu and I have finally decided to join the battle," began Ai. "I believe it is time…oh what do you kids call it again? Ah, yes! I believe it was something along the lines of 'We will give you hell'."

Everyone squinted at said man and he moved into a battle stance.

"Love God Sword Art – Stance of Pain," said Ai as he moved into a stance in which Amaterasu's blades were positioned to form a circular shape. Suddenly, he disappeared and everyone tensed. Ai appeared a moment later in front of Kilik and his blades smashed into Fire and Thunder, Kilik's quick reaction keeping his from being injured.

_'Babe!' _shouted Liz in her weapon form. Kid reacted to her anger and fired several shots at Ai who sliced them to nothingness in a moment. Ai disappeared again and this time, hit Ox who blocked the blades with Harvar, eliciting a hiss in pain from the electric weapon.

"Don't you hurt our husbands!" shouted Kim and Jackie as they came flying in from above, blasting Ai with a wave of fire. He was thrown back and groaned at the burns before regaining his footing and blocking a sudden attack from Black*Star. Black*Star shot out his shadows and pierced through Ai's clothing, causing some bright red blood to leak out. Black*Star grinned but Ai remained calm. He suddenly threw Black*Star off of him and jumped, landing on a golem.

"Seems you are much better than I had previously anticipated," began Ai, praising his enemies. "It seems my dormant form will not be enough to deal with some of Shibusen's most powerful fighters."

Everyone waited for something to happen and Ai merely pierced both of Amaterasu's blades into the golem beneath them. He moved his hands up and moved to his mask, pulling on the three stems with bells. He pulled at them a few times and his body suit retracted, suddenly, into his mask. He then proceeded to slip his mask off before tossing it to the side. Ai had bright red hair that in a similar style to Kid's but was a bit spiked up and his bangs slightly covered his eyes. His eyes were a deep purple and were calm and complacent with an underlying amount of madness. His skin was a milky white and was only revealed on his face. The rest of his body was cloaked in black pants, large, clunky boots, and a tight long-sleeved shirt which clearly showed the muscular build under his clothing. He wore knuckle gloves and on the back of his shirt was a clearly visible red heart which said 'LOVE HURTS'.

Ai picked Amaterasu back up, this time holding the blades so that they touch up against the underside of his fist. Everyone remained frozen for a moment until Ai hid his eyes under his red locks and grinned in the way Soul did when the madness took over him.

"Love God Sword Art – Loving Death," said Ai, barely loud enough for them to hear. He was gone the next moment and before anyone could react, Kim and Jackie had been smashed into the ground, causing everyone to gasp. Ox and Harvar were by their sides in a moment and helped them up.

"I think we should let loose now, Kid," said Maka, calmly. Kid nodded and everyone took that as the opportunity to go all out.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" shouted everyone, Resonating with their own partners.

"Shadow*Star – Fifth Form: Staff of Eternal Damnation!" shouted Black*Star, going full out.

"DEATH HUNTER!" shouted Maka, raring to go.

"SCREECH RESONANCE!" shouted Chrona, Ragnarok's sword turning into a large blob of purple goo.

"POT OF LAVA, POT OF PLASMA!" shouted Kilik.

_(Since Kilik turned Fire and Thunder into Death Weapons, during their Resonance they upgrade to Lava and Plasma which I think would be the upgrade from fire and thunder.)_

"Ohhhhh! My dear Thunder God! Give me the full power of the heavens! THUNDER EMPEROR ARMOR!" shouted Ox. Harvar remained relatively similar to his normal form, however Ox was cloaked in a cloak of lighting which covered his entire body and looked like shogun armor.

"SUPREME DEATH MODE!" shouted Kid.

_(When Kid made Liz and Patti Death Weapons, they gained an immense boost when coupled with all of Kid's Sanzu lines. A black long coat drapes itself over his shoulders and reaches to the ground and flares up in black flames at the end. He remains in his suit and on the back of his cloak is a large Shinigami skull. His hair extends a bit and his Sanzu lines float above his head, glowing brightly. Liz and Patti transform into something akin to small machine guns but have a large barrel in the center for shooting out beams.)_

Everyone stood in a line, looking badass if I might add, and Kid took a step forward.

"Shall we take them to dance?" asked Kid, eliciting grins from everyone. In a moment they were off, to fight their enemy.

* * *

_**So? Was I descriptive enough on the new powers? I know I shouldn't have just pushed them in there, but I didn't really have a chance prior.**_

**_So please Review and let me know what you thought. I want to know your bad feedback too because I know this chapter SUCKED so let me know how you guys think I could fix it._**

**_Anyways, until next time...byeee :D_**


	55. Chapter 47

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit late, I've just been feeling a bit under the weather, hopefully it didn't affect my writing too much.**_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter and I decided that I will be completing this fic in chapter 50 so look forward to it!**_

**_Also, I created a picture of what Maka looks like with Soul during Perfect Resonance and posted it on deviantArt. The link is _**

**_ art/SELA-Maka-Perfect-Resonance-506287542_**

**_without the space inbetween deviantart and .com._**

**_I hope you guys like it :D_**

**_Anyways, ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

"DEATH HUNTER!" shouted Maka as she slashed at Ai. He stealthily dodged it and caught Soul's rod in between Amaterasu's blades. He twisted Soul and flung he and Maka away. Black*Star appeared a moment later and smashed Tsubaki in her staff form into Ai. He used Amaterasu's blades to block him and threw him off before Kilik, who lunged at him, ready to punch, could hit him.

"Tch, we're not getting anywhere," said Maka, annoyed by their inability to hit them.

"Don't give up, Maka. We'll get him soon, we just need to look for an opening," reassured Kid. Maka grinned at him and nodded and the two attacked Ai once again.

* * *

"Dammnit, when do we attack?" asked Melody who was standing next to Akuma on the outer wall of Death City, overlooking the battlefield. She and Blue*Star were to stay with Akuma and Kara to provide support when they were called.

Akuma was currently on the ground, pointing Kara at the battle below and waiting for a good shot at Ai.

"Relax, Melody. We'll probably go in soon. Uncle Kid said that they would give the signal when Ai unleashes his full power," said Blue*Star, calmly. Melody pouted, not really a patient girl and they waited for a signal.

They watched as their parents fought Ai and how they were unable to break past his defenses even at their full power. After several minutes, they saw Kid pointed Liz upward and shot into the sky three times.

In that moment, Akuma shot a single shot at Ai, hitting him and catching him completely off guard. The shot hit him right in the side, giving the Spartoi members a moment to hit him with a couple attacks. He regained himself quickly and only took a few hits from Ox and Kilik before going back to his previous state where he was blocking everyone.

"Go, now," said Akuma, calmly. He and Kara performed a Soul Resonance and Kara transformed. Melody transformed and Blue*Star caught her before he jumped off the wall and ran down it, full speed. He sped off towards the center of the battlefield, slicing away as he did so.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" shouted the two, causing Melody to transform into her dragon blade form. Blue*Star slashed at two golems, destroying them, and he continued to run faster and faster.

Blue*Star's eyes changed and the star in his pupil slowly expanded out, breaking out of his pupil and into his cornea. The faster he ran the larger they got. Finally, he reached the center of the battlefield where Spartoi was fight Ai and Amaterasu. He suddenly appeared in Ai's peripheral vision, and before he could react, Blue*Star smashed Melody's blade into his stomach, causing saliva to he forced out of his mouth along with all the air in his lungs. I guess hitting something while running at sixty miles an hour can do some damage.

Ai was launched from his position and he flew back, smashing into the ground like a skipping stone, and crashed into a metal golem.

Blue*Star was panting, harshly, after that and stood there, not taking his eyes off of where his enemy had landed. Black*Star and Maka appeared next to him and were in battle stances.

"Good job, son," said Black*Star, proudly.

"Same to you, Melody," said Maka, also proud. Ai lifted himself out of the rubble of the metal golem and clutched his head, which was dripping blood down his face.

"Hahaha! Well, well! Seems you managed to do quite some damage to me. I seem to have a broken a rib and fractured by left thigh bone," said Ai, happier than one should be after receiving the damage he just admitted to.

"We're gonna kill you, Ai," said Black*Star, darkly. "As a family together."

"Yeah, all of us," said Maka, seriously. The rest of Spartoi lined up next to them and stood together.

"We will defeat you," said everyone in unison.

* * *

_'Now, Akuma?' _asked Kara in her weapon form.

"Not yet, he's on the defensive because he was hit by two unexpected attacks consecutively," said Akuma, still looking through Kara's scope. "Make sure the chaos bullets are ready."

_(Note: now that Akuma has his Black Blood active and his D-blood's powers are available, on top of the fact that Kara got a boost from becoming a Death Weapon, they get a new weapon. Chaos bullets are bullets of condensed madness that are shot out. They cause a small explosion and release unstable madness which further damages anything in a several foot range.)_

"'Kay, babe," said Kara, happily. Akuma blushed a bit at the way she said that before focusing on Ai again.

"We are gonna do as much damage as possible to him," said Akuma, seriously. Kara nodded in the reflection on the side of the main section of the sniper.

* * *

"SPEED*STAR!" shouted Black*Star and Blue*Star in unison. The two disappeared and hit Ai from opposite sides, but were blocked from one of each of his swords. He pushed them both off and crossed his swords to catch Maka's slash and twisted it off to elbow her in the gut. She staggered and Kilik took her place, throwing a fiery punch at Ai which spit out some lava at him. He dodged it and the lava hit a Kishin nearby.

Kid leapt up in front of Ai and used his machine guns to shoot tens of bullets a second at Ai but he just slashed them all up in a split second.

* * *

"NOW!" shouted Akuma. He and Kara roared as their attack charged up to unbelievable levels, lightning coming into the barrel. Akuma and Kara pushed their Resonance to the limit and the huge amount of strain forced Akuma's first Sanzu line to activate. The full power of his soul was brought out (at least of what he could pull out at the moment) and they finally finished charging their attack. "FIRE!"

A single blast shot out from Kara and it was a bullet of red and black, lightning of both colors sparking around it. The bullet flew across the battlefield toward its target.

* * *

Ai was still falling down after slashing Kid's bullets when Kid pulled out the stops on his attack and charged up the beam segment of his guns. He shot a beam at Ai in which he was forced to slice away at full speed, struggling to take it out. The beam had pushed him up a bit and he fell again when the beam finished.

He looked at Kid and saw a grin on his face. He glanced around and saw the bullet that was about to hit him. He was incapable of turning fast enough to hit it and his eyes widened.

"SHIT!" shouted Ai as the bullet made contact with his right shoulder. The bullet exploded upon impact, blowing out madness and smoke in all directions and smoke in the shape of Shinigami skulls and Kishin eyes blasted out in all directions.

A shockwave came off the explosion, blowing away many of the Kishin and monsters, knocking over the golems, and causing all the meisters nearby to crouch down to the ground in order to not be blown away.

Everyone cheered when the shockwave subsided and they realized that the leader of the enemy forces had just been blown up.

The smoke continued to dissipate from the ball shape it was and everyone cheered, the witches were shocked by what they had seen.

As the smoke dissipated, though, the cheers soon turned into shocked silence.

Ai was floating in mid-air, covered in bruises, cuts, burns, and bleeding from all over his body.

"W-What the hell?!" shouted one of the meisters.

"Is he immortal?!"

"Well, well," began Ai, sounding thoroughly pissed off. "That hurt like quite the bitch. I hope you know what pushing me to this point means. It means you will all die by my wrath!"

A blast of air came off Ai's body, much more powerful than the shockwave. The wave knocked out quite a few of the meisters and killed a bunch of Kishin, also crushing the golems at the same time. The witches fled in fear at the sight and Ai's body began to glow.

"NOW IT IS TIME TO SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF AI," shouted Ai, angrily. Maka and Soul performed a Chain Resonance so that everyone could find out what was going on and everyone of Spartoi could see Ai's and Amaterasu's soul.

In Ai's body were two souls, linked together. Amaterasu's soul was connecting to both of his in Resonance and the power was frightful. Amaterasu's soul was connecting to one of Ai's souls which was transferring the power to the other soul and cycling it back to Amaterasu. In short, the power was cycling around and increasing in power with each soul that it passed through. The Resonance was increasing rapidly and it was already becoming impossibly strong.

Meanwhile, they could see the blood on Ai's body burning off and his wounds were closing up. Amaterasu's form was changing at the same time. Her blades became slightly warped and jagged, the floral patterns on her blades changing to the faces of demonic beings.

Ai grinned at them demonically and disappeared, appearing in Ox's face and slashing at him. He cut straight through Ox's lightning armor, leaving a bloody gash. The slash forced he and Harvar back the two crashed into a broken steel golem and were knocked out, instantly.

"Ox!"

"Harvar!" shouted Kim and Jackie when they saw their husbands knocked out.

Kim lunged at Ai, shooting a blast of fire out of Jackie and Ai merely swatted them away, his hand and weapon not even visible. The two were blasted into the ground not far from their husbands and were out cold in a small crater.

Kilik and Chrona were the next ones to attack, blasting at Ai with a Screech Gamma and Burning Plasma Punch. They were also blown back, this time more forcefully. They were blown back and smashed through two of the remaining golems.

"Chrona!"

"Babe!" shouted Kid and Liz to their spouses. Kid glared at Ai who only grinned back at him with a maddened grin.

Several shots flew at Ai and he cut them up. He was gone in a moment and Kid mouthed 'Shit' but could do nothing to stop the madman. Ai was back again with a bloodied Akuma who was carrying Kara. Akuma coughed up some blood while Ai continued to hold him by the collar of his shirt.

"One member of the Shinigami line will die right now," said Ai, slyly. Kid's eyes widened and he ran towards them.

"AKUMAAAA!" shouted Kid, desperately trying to reach them.

Ai raised his sword and poised it to stab straight through Akuma's heart. He was about to pierce him when Kara suddenly transformed. Tears poured from her eyes like a waterfall as she climbed up Akuma.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" shouted Kara as she transformed her hand into a barrel and blasted Ai in the face. Said man flinched and moved his hand over his face in pain and released Akuma and Kara. The two fell, only to be caught by Black*Star and taken down to the ground. He brought them away from the immediate battlefield and moved back into position.

"Worthless brat!" shouted Ai in annoyance.

"Good job," said Blue*Star while stepping up. "You've done a good job of pissing me the hell off."

Blue*Star's eyes were completely filled with stars and he had an angry aura surrounding him. Melody was also annoyed and her blades began to glow.

"We are going to kill you," said Blue*Star and Melody in unison.

* * *

_**So? What did you guys think? I hope it was okay even though I'm sick.**_

_**Let me know what you guys think by Reviewing and how you feel about the end of this fic.**_

_**Well until next time...byeee :D**_


	56. Chapter 48

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**Sorry I'm a bit late but I had a bit of writer's block which slowed down my writing.**_

_**I have really been getting on a roll with the war (probably because I'm also writing another war in my other fic) and it is making these chapters flow alot better. I hope you guys like how they have been coming out and are excited for the finale. Remember, though, that I will be writing a sequel to this fic, though, I probably won't start it until around April.**_

**_Anyways, I ramble, ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

Blue*Star clutched Melody in his hands and glared at Ai, furious that he had severely injured one of his best friends. He unleashed his full Star Clan power, the stars in his eyes at full size and the power surged around his soul. Within a moment, he and Melody appeared in her soul, in the Black Room.

"What the…?" said Blue*Star, annoyed that he had been pulled out of the battle.

"Aku! What's going on? We're fighting!" shouted Melody, also annoyed. Maka and Soul walked out from the darkness and stopped in front of the two. "Mom?! Dad?!"

"Honey, it's time to unlock the seal," said Maka, calmly. Melody cocked an eyebrow at her mother, not understanding what she was talking about. Aku appeared near them and beckoned for them to follow. All four of them followed Aku and stopped in front of Ryujin's door and paused.

"It's time for me to call Ryujin? But I thought Aku said it was too dangerous?" said Melody, directed at her parents.

"You two are ready, and it seems that our suspicions were correct. Amaterasu isn't just a witch; she's the Shinto goddess of the sun from the Japanese legends. A Resonance between two gods like this is too much for us, especially with only one real god on our side. We need another god on our side to fight and Ryujin is the perfect one," explained Maka. Soul stepped forward and put a hand on the two teens' shoulders.

"You two will be alright. You're that idiot bushin's son and my daughter, you guys can kick ass," said Soul, proudly. The two teens grinned at him and he smiled. "Now let me undo the seal so you can go in."

Soul walked in between them, towards the door, and placed a hand on the door, hearing a growl and feeling the steamy breath blast at him through the nostrils of the dragon door. He grinned and scythes came out of his arm and pierced the door. They glowed yellow and spun around his arm, causing a circle to form on the door. Dull gray chains faded in around the door and all met in the middle of the door. When Soul removed his hand, a strange looking padlock appeared, holding all the chains. Soul pulled a key out of his jacket's inner pocket and shoved it into the lock, turning it and causing a loud click. The lock released and the lock and chains faded away in sparkles of golden light, the circle disappearing with it.

"There. Good luck, you two," said Soul, nonchalantly, as he walked away. He ruffled Melody's hair and cracked a grin while he walked. Melody and Blue*Star looked at Melody's parents before glancing back at the door. Melody grabbed Blue*Star's hand in an effort to calm her nerves and the two walked, slowly, towards the door. Aku pushed it open for them and gestured inside, watching, carefully, as the two left.

The two disappeared into the darkness behind the door and they continued to walk through darkness until seeing a small light in the distance. They ran towards it and the light grew as they ran; now noticing that the light was in the shape of a doorway. They ran through it and pressed their eyes shut from the sudden bright light.

Melody and Blue*Star found themselves in a very bright room whose walls, floor, and roof were made of golden clouds which sparkled with all the colors of the rainbow. The room was beautiful and the two inspected it, thoroughly, as they moved through it. As they walked, they could feel a pressure which stirred their souls. They turned to look at the disturbance and found an amazing being in front of them.

The being was an enormous dragon with dark green scales which were rough and jagged. The dragon had two large spikes, which looked almost like horns, protruding off the top of its head, which was littered in scars, the most noticeable one over his left eye. It had spikes that were angled and ran down its back, ending on its tail which had three angled spikes at the tip. The wings…the wings of the dragon were immense, each one folded up against his back and at least the length of his entire body.

Blue*Star and Melody approached the sleeping dragon, cautiously, Blue*Star never letting go of her hand. The dragon huffed out a powerful breath, blowing their hair back, and groaned. The two froze and watched as the dragon's eyes cracked open, blinking tiredly. They noticed that the eye with a scar was completely white while the other was darker with a piercing, fiery orange. The dragon looked, lazily, at them and groaned as he rose up from his position.

"Well hello there," said the dragon in a deep, bellowing, and intimidating voice. "Finally paying a visit to your other resident?"

The pair looked up at the dragon who towered above them. He was on his hind legs, his body lean but with bulky, powerful arms.

"A-Are you Ryujin?" asked Melody, nervously. The dragon peered down at the girl with his good eye and hunched down to get a better look at her. Melody shrunk back as his large face approached theirs but stopped when he paused to inspect her. A few seconds past and the dragon began to bellow loudly. The two glanced at each other, confused, and waited for him to stop.

"Ahaha! Forgive me child, I haven't seen a human in millennia, so I forgot how intimidating this form can be to them," said Ryujin, continuing to laugh on. The pair looked at him with a confused expression and he glanced at them "Let me show you."

Ryujin clasped his hands together and shut his eyes, humming a bit. His body was outlined in a bright glow and it began to shrink and morph. Within a minute or so, Ryujin's height was now to about 3 times the size of the kids and had a less intimidating appearance. His snout wasn't as long as it had been and his horns had shrunk down into stumps, his eyes and teeth remained the same, though, and his scars were still evident. His body remained lean but was now cloaked in a white cloak with golden cords tying it around his neck. His arms were plated in a silvery metal plate and it stretched out into a chain glove which cut off at the knuckles. His spiked on his back were also retracted except for those on his tail.

"Better?" asked Ryujin, presenting himself with a small smile. The pair nodded, smiling a bit now. His smile grew, slightly, and he flicked his fingers up. A throne burst out of the ground and Ryujin glided over to it to sit down. "Now then, to what do I owe this visit?"

"We need your help," said Blue*Star, confidently. Ryujin cocked a brow at the man and edged him to elaborate. "The enemy leader is too strong for us and Lord Death isn't strong enough to fight back two other gods. We need your help to beat them and protect our home."

"Haha, and why should I do that? You humans and your petty wars. I shouldn't have to bring myself into such a thing. I gave you some of my power solely because you intrigued me and I didn't want you two to die so soon, but I don't like you enough to lend you all my power as a god," said Ryujin, calmly. Melody could feel Blue*Star's grip tighten on her hand, probably at a loss of what to say and she decided to step forward.

"Please, Ryujin. If you don't help us, both of us will die and Death city will be wiped out. Is there anything we can give you to help us?" pleaded Melody, calmly. The dragon perked up after hearing an offer being placed on the table.

"Hmmm…now that's an interesting offer you have placed," began Ryujin, stroking his chin as he thought. "I guess you could give me a body, I'd love to be out and about in the physical world for awhile."

Blue*Star tensed and stood in front of Melody, moving into a protective stance. Ryujin grinned when he saw Blue*Star protecting Melody and continued.

"Calm yourself, boy. I won't be taking over your mate's body," said Ryujin, causing Blue*Star and Melody to blush because of the last words. He stroked his chin again and thought. "How about this, eat the souls of those two when you kill them. I can absorb them into my realm through you and they can remain here with me. I'd love some company; all I ever do is watch what you are seeing."

"Deal!" shouted Melody and Blue*Star in unison and enthusiastically. Ryujin began to bellow again before pushing out of his throne to walk over to them. He walked towards Melody and Blue*Star became a bit defensive again. The dragon god brushed him aside and stepped in front of Melody, kneeling down and placing a hand on her head.

"Young one, my power is extremely dangerous and is not to be taken lightly. You should push out anyone who isn't Death or either of your parents. Anyone else will be destroyed if they were caught in the crossfire," explained Ryujin. Melody nodded in understanding and he grinned again. He brought one of his enormous hands down in front of her chest and pointed a finger towards her. The tip began to glow and he pressed the tip in the center of her chest. When he pulled away an emblem that looked like a dragon curling up flashed for a moment before disappearing. "Now go! Save your homeland!"

The pair grinned at the dragon god and raced out of his room to face their enemies.

When they exited, they found themselves back in the Black Room and noticed that no one except Aku was there.

"Mom and Papa?" questioned Melody. Aku jabbed a thumb over to the piano which lay some distance away and saw Soul playing. Something must have been happening on the outside. Melody raced to her father and prodded him for answers.

"You guys were in the room for too long and we are defending your bodies while you worked. We're getting our asses handed to us, honey," said Soul, playing faster in order to speed up Maka's attack rhythm. Melody nodded, prepared to reenter the battle. She turned to Blue*Star and put on her game face.

"You ready?" asked Blue*Star, calmly.

"Ready as ever! But first," said Melody before catching Blue*Star off guard by smashing her lips to his. The two shared a heated kiss for only a moment and they broke to catch their breath.

"If we win this battle I'm laying down the ground rules for you two!" growled Soul, annoyed by what had been going on behind him. Melody blushed but turned back to Blue*Star, not wanting to deal with her father at that moment. The two nodded at each other and grabbed each other's hands before closing their eyes.

When Blue*Star opened his eyes again they were back on the battle field and Maka and Black*Star were currently fighting with Ai but getting beat to a pulp by him. He turned to look at the reflection of Melody in her blade and both nodded to each other.

"Max our Resonance?" suggested Blue*Star, hoping that would bring out the power Ryujin gave Melody. Melody nodded and the two prepared themselves.

"GO! SOUL RESONANCE, FULL POWER!" shouted both in unison. A blast of air came off of them as their Resonance rapidly increased, blasting past 20%, 30, 40, 60, 85, 95, 99. ONE HUNDRED PERCENT! The wave of energy that came off the two was not unnoticed by the three meisters fighting in mid-air.

The pressure coming off of them was literally warped the space around them, bending metal, denting the ground and causing steam to come off Blue*Star's body. Both roared as the full power of their Resonance overtook them and it resonated, sounding like the roar of a dragon.

A blast of light came off of them and blinded Ai, Maka, and Black*Star. When the light dissipated, the three looked to Blue*Star again and were surprised by what they saw.

Blue*Star as clad in tight-fitting armor which looked like it was made of dragon scales. It was a hide-like chainmail and similar leggings. He wore tough, solid dragon boots and scales spread out over his bare skin. His hair spiked up and green tattoos streamed across his skin, curling into spirals here and there. In the center of the stars in his eyes were reddish-orange orbs which were similar to Ryujin's in the intimidation they gave. His teeth were longer and sharper, looking more like a dragon's. The most noticeable thing was the large dragon wings that came off his body. They were rugged and torn, as if battle-worn. The other thing was the tail that came from the leggings with had the same spikes on the end as how Ryujin had. The tail moved how Blue*Star wanted it as if it was his own.

Melody's form had changed significantly as well. They turned into two broad swords, still connected with a chain. The swords were jagged and hooked, designs of dragons breathing fire stretched across the blade. The hilt formed a T-shape and was an earthy green. The chain was very rugged, having almost thorn-like structures.

Blue*Star held both blades off of his body, in front of him, and glared up at Ai with a dangerous gaze. His wings flapped outward, causing a ripple in the air and he held out both Melody's blades.

"Now you die," said Blue*Star, calmly.

* * *

_**So? What did you guys think?**_

_**I finally brought Ryujin into the story and I only introduced him as an important being like 20 chapters ago but whatever xD**_

_**Anyways, please Review and let me know what you think and be prepared because next chapter will be the finale, and Chapter 50 will be the end being the chapter that will be after the war.**_

_**Until next time...byeee :D**_


	57. Chapter 49

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I finally updated on time for once!**_

_**That's it! This is the finale for the war and is a gosh damn long chapter! Next chapter will be the last chapter of the this fic and will focus on the day after the war. For those of you who have stayed with me until now, THANKS! This was my very first fanfic and is nearing its one year anniversary. After this fic, you can choose to move on to my sequel, which will start late April-early May or you can end it there.**_

_**Anyways,I ramble, ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 49**

Blue*Star glared up at Ai from the ground, his fiery pupil's piercing through Ai's eyes. Ai looked down at him with an amused gaze, ignoring Maka and Black*Star who had turned back to him.

"You shouldn't leave your back open!" shouted Maka as she flew towards Ai, ready to attack his back. Ai blocked the attack without turning to look at her, smashing his sword into Soul's rod. Maka growled at him and spun Soul around before slashing at Ai, barely drawing blood. Maka's face contorted in annoyance when she saw the wound closing in a cloud of steam and flew back.

"Your children are giving off quite the powerful aura," said Ai, calmly. "Why don't I pay them a visit?"

Maka's eyes widened and Ai disappeared before she could stop him. She flew towards her daughter and Blue*Star, Black*Star following close behind, and the two saw Ai reappear in front of Blue*Star, moving fast.

"Take this, brat!" shouted Ai as he slashed at Blue*Star, full speed. Blue*Star glanced up at said man and showed no signs of surprise or fear, his eyes only intimidated Ai. Ai continued his slash and Black*Star's eyes widened when he thought the slash had hit Blue*Star. Dust was kicked up when the slash made contact and it took a second for it to settle.

When the dust settled, Ai's eyes widened at what he saw. Blue*Star wore an emotionless face and was using one of Melody's blade to block the attack. Ai shivered when Blue*Star's eyes filled with killing intent and he almost missed Blue*Star lifting Melody's other blade to slash at him. He blocked the attack and threw Blue*Star back by pushing back on him.

Blue*Star back flipped and landed a bit away before beckoning for Ai to come towards him. Ai growled at his arrogance and both Amaterasu's blades glowed a pinkish-yellow. He slashed at the air, sending two energy slashes at the boy. Blue*Star prepared to intercept them but they never reached him, Maka and Black*Star blocking their path and slashing at the two attacks.

"We'll fight him as a family," said Maka, a grin growing across her face. Black*Star also wore a grin, but remained silent. Blue*Star and Melody grinned at their respected parents and Blue*Star moved into a battle stance. Ai flew at the three meisters and prepared to attack them before being blasted out of the way by a Death Cannon. He smashed through the crowd of downed golems and monsters before coming to a stop. The three meisters turned to see where the attack came from and found Kid walking towards them, Liz and Patti smoking.

"Now don't leave me out of it. I want to have some fun too," said Kid, a grin lighting up his face. The three grinned at him before hearing an annoyed roar.

"WORTHLESS SCUM!" shouted Ai as he threw his soldiers off of him. The four turned to face their opponent and saw him climbing up onto one of the destroyed golems. Ai moved into a strange battle stance and yelled out again. "Love God Secret Sword Art: Maddened Romance!"

Amaterasu's turned pink and Ai began to laugh, manically, which caused a shiver to run down the three Spartoi members' backs.

"You feel that?" asked Black*Star, calmly.

"Yeah, same as Asura. Ai has an extremely powerful madness within him," said Maka as she peered at his soul.

"Who cares, we'll take him down anyways," said Blue*Star, a tone not really like him.

"Son, don't let your Star blood run amuck. You have your mother's calm personality which will let you fight more efficiently. Use that to your advantage," said Black*Star as he readied himself to attack Ai again. Blue*Star took a deep breath to calm himself down and then glared in Ai's direction. The evil god grin, madly, at his foes and his arms drooped by his sides, still clutching Amaterasu's blades. In a moment he was gone and reappeared in front of Kid, ready to strike.

"Shit!" shouted Kid as he began throwing Liz and Patti up to shoot. Ai was about to slash at Kid with one of his blades before Blue*Star smacked the blade upward, causing the slash to go over Kid's head. Kid took the opportunity to shoot Ai in the torso several times, causing the enemy to be pushed back.

Black*Star threw Tsubaki in an attack, still in her staff form, but was blocked by Ai who threw his sword up and twisted the attack behind him. Black*Star stumbled a bit and was nearly hit by the other blade coming at him before Maka caught it in the crook of Soul's scythe and flicked it upward.

Ai growled at her and let go of Amaterasu's blade before throwing a quick but powerful punch into Maka's abdomen, throwing her back into a nearby boulder. Before Ai could grab the other of Amaterasu's blades, Blue*Star came and pierced Ai's side. Ai hissed in pain and caught the blade in mid-air before throwing it down onto Blue*Star, smacking him in the head. The blade did not cut Blue*Star but the blow was hard enough that it caused him to recoil in pain and probably damaged his skull. Ai used the moment to swat Blue*Star away, throwing him into a nearby golem carcass and turned to smash his fist into Black*Star's face, throwing the ninja back into Maka who was moving back over. The pair flew back, Maka barely able to keep Black*Star from smashing into something.

Ai turned to the pair and started throwing out tens of energy slashes at them, much more than the two meisters could block. They were thrown back into another golem carcass and Ai continued his onslaught until he was exhausted from throwing out his attacks.

Ai panted but wore a grin on his face and as the dust cleared, his smile grew. Maka and Black*Star laid, unconscious, in the golem carcass, covered in slash wounds and bleeding.

"AHAHAHA! How does it feel to be defeated so called 'Angel of Death' and 'Bushin'?!" bellowed Ai in victory. He grinned in victory but his happiness was quickly shut out when a shiver forced its way up his spine. He turned and saw a burning anger in the eyes of the two people with the power of gods.

Kid and Blue*Star glared at Ai, just a few feet behind him. He tensed up and in the same instant, Kid blasted him in the face with Liz and Patti, pushing him back into the boulder he punched Maka into earlier. Blue*Star gave the meister no time to recover and jumped at him, both Melody's swords aimed to pierce his chest.

Ai cussed under his breath and rolled out of the way, seconds before being pierced and launched himself towards Kid. He pointed both Amaterasu's blades in a triangular shape towards Kid and began to spin like a drill. Kid shot at him as many times as he could before jumping out of the way of the attack. Ai stopped himself and slashed at the air, causing an energy slash to hit Kid as he turned to face Ai again. Kid was thrown back and Blue*Star came at Ai from the side, smashing into him with his shoulder. AI was thrown backwards into another golem (more like through it) and Blue*Star walked over to Kid to help him up.

"This is starting to get tiresome," said Kid with a deep sigh as he was pulled up by Blue*Star.

"Hopefully we can take him down soon," said Blue*Star, calmly, as he and Kid turned back around. Before the two could continue their conversation, an energy slash came out from the cloud of dust that Ai's crash had caused. The two dodged it, moving in opposite directions and Ai roared in annoyance as he leapt from the rubble.

"I'm getting really FREAKING tired of this!" shouted Ai in anger.

"One shot?" asked Kid.

"One shot," said Blue*Star, calmly.

The pair of meisters smiled, confusing Ai, and began to charge up attacks. Ai could see both the tips of Melody's swords and Liz and Patti's barrel glow. Ai moved to the defensive when the two pointed their weapons at him, Liz and Patti's barrels trained on him and Melody's blade tips touching. Ai realized that they were about to use beam attacks and knew that the resulting explosion would be too great to dodge. He connected Amaterasu's blades into one blade and held it with both hands, pointing it at the pair. They began to glow and the three paused as their attacks were about to be released.

"DEATH CANNON!" shouted Kid, a black beam coming out of both weapons barrels and mixing into one beam.

"DRACO BREATH!" shouted Blue*Star at the same time as Kid, a fiery beam coming out of the tips of Melody's blades.

"SOLAR WRATH!" shouted Ai only a moment later. Both Amaterasu's blades glowed a bright yellow and blasted outward in a beam that was similar to sunlight but much more concentrated.

The beams collided in the middle, between the three meisters, and caused an explosion, blasting them all back and everything around them was blown a distance away. By now all the witches had fled in fear, the meisters and weapons took refuge in Death City, and the monsters, golems, and Kishin had all be killed.

When the smoked began to clear, you could see Blue*Star and Kid on the ground, a bit away from where they had previously been standing.

"Ugh…that hurt," groaned Kid in pain. He continued to lay there for a moment as he felt out his body, feeling all the bruises, cuts, and internal wounds he had. Kid sensed someone leaping up out of the smoke cloud, which still surrounded them, and tensed, preparing to get up. Before he was able to, though, the person leapt down and two blades pierced right through Kid's shoulders, immobilizing his arms. "AGH!"

_'Kid!' _shouted Liz and Patti in unison, feeling the pain their meister felt through the Resonance. Kid screamed out in pain as Ai twisted the swords in his wounds, blood squirting out of the wound and painting the ground red.

"How do you like the pain, Death child?" asked Ai, the psychotic mind evident in his voice. "Well, I think it's time to take you out of this fight."

Kid gritted his teeth and glared at his opponent while Ai merely grinned at him.

"LOVING PAIN!" shouted Ai, causing Amaterasu's blades to glow a bright pink. Before Kid could react, pink lightning spread out from the blades through into his body, violently shocking him.

"AHHHHH! AHHHH!" shouted Kid in pain, the lightning causing his body to spas out, violently. The lightning stopped after around 2-3 minutes and Kid's body went limp as he fell unconscious, his eyes still open but the only part visible were the whites of his eyes. Liz and Patti were also unconscious from being in contact with him and remained in their weapon forms.

Ai yanked the swords out of the young reaper and grinned at his work as he stood up. His victory was short lived, though, because a moment later he was jump kicked in his jaw, sending him flying. He smashed into a nearby boulder and groaned, before an annoyed Blue*Star landed in front of him. He glanced at the boy and saw the annoyance in his eyes before rising up from the rubble and brushing himself off. He floated up into the air and clutched Amaterasu's blades, tightly.

"So…how will this fight continue?" asked Ai as he looked down on Blue*Star. He inspected Blue*Star and saw the boy was littered in wounds, most of the dragon armor was falling off, and he was breathing heavily. Meanwhile, Ai was covered in bruises and cuts, most likely had several broken bones, but he was still breathing in a relatively normal zone. Ai waited for Blue*Star to answer him but the young meister just continued to glare at him. He sighed and spoke again, "I guess words aren't really necessary at this point in the fight."

Ai glanced at the boy again and saw him stab both Melody's blades into the ground and began moving his body in a strange way. Blue*Star's hands began to glow a deep blue, his wavelength building up greatly in his palms, and he stopped moving.

"Soul Art: The Big Soul Bang!" shouted Blue*Star before thrusting his hands towards Ai. Ai cussed when a wave of Blue*Star's soul wavelength blasted him backward, also doing damage to him physically and straining his soul. When he removed Amaterasu's blades, in an attempt to lessen the blow. Blue*Star had flown up in front of him using the Dragon wings and had Melody prepared to stab through his heart. The attack was moving too quickly and Ai knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it quick enough. He grinned, knowing that he fought hard but had been bested and closed his eyes, waiting for his death. It never came, though, and his eyes split open when he heard someone cough up blood. His eyes widened when he saw that the tip of the blade was just in front of his chest, but covered in blood that did not belong to him. He realized that the one who had taken the blow, was Amaterasu, who had partially transformed back into her human form to take the blow for her beloved.

"M-My love…why?" asked Ai, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Amaterasu turned to look at him, tears in her eyes and blood coming out of her mouth and dripping off her chin.

"The battle was much more difficult than I had anticipated, my dear Ai. I wanted to try and save you once I realized we might not win, forgive me for being selfish. I give my…life…for yours…my dear love…Ai…" said Amaterasu, her voice becoming weaker as Death quickly approached. With her last words, Amaterasu's life ended and she breathed out her last breath. Her limp body, which had now transformed back into its human form, fell down and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Ai was frozen for a moment, not able to fathom what had just occurred. He finally managed to look down at her body and saw the blood leaking out of her, staining the sandy ground beneath her. Blue*Star watched the scene, still comprehending what had just happened. Once he had, he attempted to speak out to Ai but was interrupted when the man suddenly grabbed him by the neck. Blue*Star, immediately, tried to pry the hand off of him and looked at Ai to see his eyes glowing in anger.

Furious with what had happened, Ai lifted Blue*Star further up with one hand and flung him down to the ground, causing him to create a small crater. Before Blue*Star could react, after getting up, Ai smashed his fist into his stomach, throwing him back and causing him to skip across the ground before crashing into the wall of Death City. Blue*Star cussed and leapt out of the wall, narrowly dodging Ai's kick before using Speed*Star to get away from the wall. Ai closely followed him and for a decent amount of time, Blue*Star was forced to run from Ai, dodging attacks.

Ai slowed down a bit, after awhile, his adrenaline weakening a bit. Blue*Star took the opportunity to slash at the Love god and cut Ai's chest, though not very deeply because Ai moved backwards at the last second. Ai used the moment of closeness and weaved underneath Melody's blades to smash his fist into Blue*Star's stomach, throwing him upward. Before Blue*Star could regain himself, Ai was in front of him, in mid-air, and threw a series of punches at him. Blue*Star managed to flap his wings to pull him away from the Love god, but said man was in no mood to deal with the young meister. He flew at Blue*Star and grabbed onto both his wings. Blue*Star, incapable of turning to hit Ai, used his spiked tail to hit the enemy but Ai refused to let go. In one strong pull, Ai ripped both wings off Blue*Star's back, causing the boy to scream in agony, the wings taking a chunk of skin with them before Ai threw them away. Blue*Star fell to the ground, no longer able to stay airborne, and hit it with a loud thud.

Ai took the opportunity to fly down at full speed and smashing into Blue*Star's back, causing a small crater around them. Blue*Star was now covered in blood, it also dripped off his body, and he struggled to push Ai off of him. Ai was now breathing, heavily, and was both physically and mentally exhausted. He lifted his foot off of Blue*Star and watched him struggle to get up, the Resonance slowly beginning to wear off from how weak he was. The Love god picked Blue*Star up with both his hands and threw the boy away into a nearby golem carcass, knocking the boy out because he hit the metal body head first.

The man now grinned, happy that it was over until something grabbed his ankle. He looked down to see Melody slowly transforming to her human form, a furious expression on her face.

"You hurt, Bluey," said Melody, the anger evident in her voice. Ai cocked an eyebrow at her, wondering how she even had the strength to do anything after the amount of shared pain she received from all of Blue*Star's wounds. He attempted to brush the girl off but she bit his hand and caused him to hiss in pain before yanking it away from her and rubbing it to soothe the irritated flesh. This time he punched her, effectively removing her from his body. She slid back and when she stopped, she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth before standing erect. She tried to transform her arms into blades, but she was so weak she was incapable of doing so, which meant she had to put her skills in close combat to use.

She leapt at Ai and spun while flinging a kick towards his head. Ai blocked it with his arm, getting pushed to the side a bit, and grabbed onto her leg before throwing her away from him. She spun in the air and landed on the ground before kicking off and running towards Ai, smashing her head into his stomach and throwing his backward. Ai crashed onto his bottom and hissed as he felt rocks and metal from the shattered golems dig into him before Melody smashed her fist into his face. He immediately kicked her away, knocking the air out of her as his foot pushed her away. She flew backward and skipped across the sand and both got up a minute later. Both were panting, bleeding from various places on their body, and were covered in bruises.

Both shouted a simple war cry and ran at each other, fists raised. When they reached each other, they threw powerful punches at the other and you could hear the crunching of bone as their fists dug into the other's jaws. The two were thrown away from each other and Ai was the first to leap to his feet before running over to Melody. He smashed his foot into her side as she was trying to get up and she skipped away again. He ran to her again and this time punched her in the back, forcing her back into the sand. Ai panted, barely able to keep himself up let alone continue his onslaught. He stood over Melody and watched her rise up again before smashing his fist into her back again, thrusting her into the sand. This was repeated several times until Melody stopped trying to get up, and her back began bleeding along with Ai's fists.

Ai nudged the girl and she didn't react so he grinned in victory, glad it was finally over. He began to laugh, manically, elated that he had beaten everyone. He panted and watched Melody's limp body until he felt something grab his ankle again. He glanced downward and saw Melody was grasping it, tightly, and before he could react she yanked him, causing him to lose his balance and fall. She took the moment to rise back up and put some distance between them to give her a chance to recover. Ai rose up from the sand and growled at her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Ai, angrily. He ran towards Melody and the girl stared at him, blankly, having no strategy and no way to severely injure him due to her lack of a piercing weapon. She prepared for him to hit her but was surprised when she heard a voice in her head.

_Look up, child! _shouted the voice in her head which sounded like Ryujin's. She did as instructed and saw a gleaming, silver sword spinning in mid-air just above her. She grabbed the sword's handle and looked at it with a confused expression.

"You fool! Use me to defeat your enemy!" shouted the weird voice. Melody looked up and saw Ai was about to hit her and she thrust the sword into his chest. Ai gasped, coughing out blood at the same time, and looked down to find a sword through his chest.

"Excalibur?! When…When did you get there?" shouted Ai, barely able to scream.

"FOOL! I was planning on being the one to slay you, no die and be gone!" shouted Excalibur, still in his weapon form. Ai growled but staggered when Melody pushed the blade further into him. Blood squirted out of his chest and he felt himself weaken, he was dying. He couched up some more blood and felt it drip from the corners of his mouth down his chin.

"Seems you won," said Ai, weakly, his vision beginning to blur as he approached death.

"I will do whatever I can to save my friends. I'll always get back up," said Melody, calmly, trying to ignore the blood which was leaking onto her body. Ai smiled, weakly, at her and began to slump against the sword. Melody watched as his eyes began to droop and he slowly lifted a hand to her cheek, causing her to flinch back.

"I'm sorry that we did what we did, but we had a grudge on Death. He abandoned us when Asura attacked and he tried to kill my wife…We shouldn't…I…shouldn't have taken it out on the new generation…forgive…me," said Ai, his life slipping away more quickly.

"I won't forgive you because a grudge should never be kept. You should have given up on it no matter how much pain the issue caused you because everything happens for a reason," said Melody, calmly. Ai stared at her and chuckled so weakly it was hardly noticeable.

"I'm…excited for…the new generation. It seems…that they already…know better than we did…" began Ai. "It seems that…my time…is up, goodbye…young…o…ne…"

Ai breathed out his last words and slowly slumped down onto the sword. Melody could hear his breath leave his body and could no longer feel his hard struggling to beat around Excalibur's blade. She released the blade and watched him fall to the ground with a thud. Both his and Amaterasu's, which was nearby, began to dissipate into sparkles of light. When their bodies were gone, only a pink soul in the shape of a heart and a yellowish soul which released light like the sun floated off the ground.

The girl released Excalibur, who transformed into his normal pure white form, and walked to the two souls, picking them up. The holy sword watched her consume both souls and could just barely hear her say, 'The contract is fulfilled'.

A bright smile appeared on Melody's face as she fell to the ground, losing consciousness and thought, _Thank you, Ryujin._

* * *

**_So? What did you think about the ending?_**

**_I ended it with Excalibur which I had planned out a couple weeks ago that I just had to end it with him, after all he got no screen time (or should I say page time) this fic._**

**_Moving on, Review and let me know what you guys thought about the battle and anything you feel I should touch upon during the day-after-chapter (next chapter)._**

**_Anyways, until next time...byeee :D_**


	58. Chapter 50

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**WOOT! Chapter 50! This is my first completed fanfic on and I would like to thank everyone who has stayed with me through the whole thing! I love all of you guys! :DDD**_

_**I saw a Review that reminded me that I had said I was going to do a final Special about Yami's birth, but I completely forgot (Sorry) but at least I got out a lot of the things that I could remember.**_

_**I really hoped you guys liked this series and will continue through to the sequel! I'll talk more about it at the end of the chapter but you guys don't need to read it if you don't want to. I gave a pretty clean ending to this series and you only need to continue if you want to see I do with the third generation of Spartoi -wink- -wink- ;D**_

_**Anyways, hope you like the chapter and ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**_The next day…_**

"Mnhhh…" groaned Melody as she began to wake up. When she opened her eyes, the sun shone in from the window and partially blinded her, causing her to wince and blink a few times. When she finally adjusted to the bright light, Melody looked around and noticed she was in a white hospital room, a white curtain surrounding her bed. She tried to lift herself up to inspect the room, but winced in pain. She twitched her body a bit and could feel all the bruises she had and the bandages that plagued her body.

_I feel like crap, _thought Melody with a sour expression. Her eyes flicked over to the curtains again when she heard someone opening them.

Kim walked to her bed, looking over something on a clipboard. Her eyes flicked up at Melody and she let the papers fall back down.

"Ah! Melody, you're awake. That's surprising, your injuries should have kept you unconscious for a couple days at the least," said Kim, calmly.

"Well I still feel like crap if that's any consolation," said Melody, a small grin on her face. Kim grinned back at her and glanced back at the clipboard.

"So, I assume you want to know what's up?" began Kim, waiting for Melody's nod of approval before continuing. "Three broken ribs, a fractured vertebrate, multiple bruising and cuts, and over exertion. You'll be back up to par in a month, more or less."

Melody groaned, loudly, and Kim giggled, lightly, before the two's conversation was interrupted. Someone had yanked the curtain back and, when Melody inspected them, she realized it was Blue*Star.

"Heyyy," said Blue*Star, slightly drowsy. Melody giggled at his drowsy state and he continued. "Washup? How you felling Melody?"

"I'm alright, what about you, Bluey?" said Melody, giggling a bit at his slurred speech.

"He has 4 broken ribs, a broken leg, fractured skull, and he's littered in cuts and bruises," said Kim, informing Melody because Blue*Star was incapable of doing so. "He's hopped up on pain killers right now so he'll be pretty drowsy for awhile."

"He's so much worse than me," said Melody, frowning, deeply. Kim put a hand of reassurance on her before winking and leaving.

"Melody, I'm sur glad yer okay. I was afaid you would be weally hurt," slurred Blue*Star. Melody giggled even louder at his slurred speech and she looked at his confused face.

"I'm glad you're alright, too, Bluey. I love you," said Melody, lovingly.

"I wuv you, too," said Blue*Star, cracking a drunken smile. Melody giggled and beamed, happily, at her boyfriend.

* * *

"Nygus, how is Akuma going to be?" asked Kara as she walked up to the edge of his bed. Kara had minimal damage; bandages over some cuts and bruises here and there, nothing major.

"His bones are fractured in his torso, legs, and arms. He lost a lot of blood from the slashes and he has almost one solid bruise that goes all over his body," explained Nygus. "He's lucky he's a Shinigami, or that could have killed him."

Kara's brow creased as she stared down at her battered boyfriend and Nygus left to leave them alone.

As Kara looked down at Akuma and her eyes became glassy, tears threatening to fall out. Ai had caught them completely by surprise, appearing in front of them and beating Akuma to a bloody pulp before he could react.

Kara whimpered, tears cascading off her eyes and landing on the pillow next to Akuma's head before she slouched down and laid her head on the bed, bawling.

_I'm so useless! Akuma almost died because I couldn't do my job as a weapon! _thought Kara, mentally scolding herself for her weakness.

Her tears and sobs were halted, though, when she felt a cool, bandaged hand slowly brush her arm. She perked up and her head suddenly shot up to look at the one who had touched her.

Akuma was staring at her through half-lidded eyes, his bandaged hand lying on her forearm.

"Akuma!" shouted Kara, crying now of happiness that he woke up so soon. "How are you feeling? Do you need something?"

Kara jumped up from her seated stance and was about to leave Akuma's side to tell Nygus he was awake when he gripped her forearm.

"Stay…" said Akuma, almost inaudibly in his weakened state. Kara complied, almost immediately, and slid back to his side, kneeling on the floor next to his bed.

"How do you feel?" asked Kara in a soothing voice. It almost looked like Akuma was laughing, but no sound came from his mouth.

"Like shit," said Akuma, a weak smile gracing his features. Kara gave a worried smile and intertwined her fingers with his. Akuma glanced at her hand and back to her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Kara, her eyes growing watery again. She leaned towards his face and gave him a light kiss, which he kindly returned.

* * *

Azusa's heels clicked on the floor, and echoed against the walls, as she walked through the narrow halls of the Shibusen infirmary. She turned to face the door of the room Kid was supposed to be in and opened the door to find Liz and Patti sitting in the chairs across from the bed, talking to someone behind the curtain. She quickly walked over and pulled the curtain back to reveal an injured Kid and Chrona.

"Lord Death, how are you feeling? I came as soon as Professor Stein said you were awake," said Azusa while adjusting her glasses.

"I'm fine, Azusa. Nothing I can't handle," said Kid, calmly. Kid was far from fine, from Azusa's inspection. Both of his arms were in slings and he was littered in bandages around his exposed skin. Stein had sewn up the immense holes that Ai had created, but the muscle was so torn up that it would take quite awhile before Kid's Shinigami regeneration to repair the damage.

Chrona was much better; apparently her regeneration much faster coupled with her less severe injuries. The worse thing she had was a broken leg which some bandages and bruises here and there.

"Please, Lord Death, it is alright to tell me you are injured, however, what should I tell the people of Death City? They wish to know what happened with the war and if it is safe to exit the shelters," said Azusa, fixing her glasses again. Kid stared at her for a moment as if the answer was as clear as day.

"Obviously we won the war. They can leave the shelters at their leisure. The enemy was vanquished and the enemy is scattered and broken. We won't be having any problems again for quite awhile," said Kid. Azusa nodded and left the room without missing a step.

"So what ended up happened with Ai and Amaterasu, dear?" began Chrona. "They said that neither of them could be found, neither body nor soul."

"Oh, Kid didn't tell you?" began Liz. "Blue*Star and Melody defeated Ai and Amaterasu. Melody ate their souls afterward. Kara was watching from a distance, seeing if she could be of use to them. She ended up not coming out, though, because she wasn't strong enough to do anything by herself."

Chrona stared in disbelief at that information, unable to believe that children as young as them could have defeated such a powerful foe.

"It's not that surprising once you think about it. Melody inherited her mother's will, her father's Black Blood, and even gained the powers of a dragon god. Blue*Star inherited all the strength of his father and his Star blood and his mother's calm collective personality and intelligence. The pair make a good team and it's only fitting that the next generation of Spartoi gets stronger," said Kid, proudly. "Though I really need to train Akuma more. He needs to get used to his Shinigami powers and Black Blood before he can unlock his true powers."

"Well we're immortal, so there's no rush," said Chrona, calmly. She smiled as she placed a hand on Kid's shoulder.

"I suppose so," said Kid, drifting off into thought.

* * *

Maka and Black*Star were chuckling together not long after they had woken up.

"I can't believe we both got knocked out and are stuck in bed for a week," said Maka while giggling, brightly.

"Yeah! Though you seem to have it worse than me," said Black*Star while laughing as loud as he could without hurting himself.

"You two really shouldn't be moving around so much," began Stein. "You both have fractured bones across your body and are covered in cuts and bruises. If you move around too much, I won't be responsible for you hurting yourselves more."

"Aw lay off, Doc," began Black*Star while waving his hand at Stein. "You know how fast I heal and Maka ain't a pushover either. We'll be back on our feet before y'know it."

Stein merely sighed in annoyance and left the pair of meisters with their weapons. Soul and Tsubaki had suffered much less damage, most of their issues being extreme exhaustion and soreness from the fierce clashes between themselves and other weapons.

"So how ya feelin', Maks?" asked Soul, calmly, as he strut over to her bedside.

"Mmm, alright, though I'm kind of curious how Melody is. I heard that she was in the hospital too," said Maka, her expression becoming worried.

"She's fine just the norm injury wise. She's got nothing to worry about. You, on the other hand, need to stop fidgeting so that you can heal properly," commanded Soul, putting a hand on her to keep her still. Maka pouted but complied and turned to look over at Tsubaki who had wandered near Black*Star.

"Speaking of kids, how's Blue*Star, babe?" asked Black*Star after hearing Maka and Soul talking about Melody.

"He's about as bad as you two, more or less. He was taken out not long after Kid was and is taking a lot of painkillers," said Tsubaki, worry streaked across her face. Black*Star put a reassuring hand on hers and looked into her eyes.

"He'll be fine, Tsubaki. He's not a weakling so he can get through this easily," said Black*Star, seriously. Tsubaki smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, alright, 'nough of the sappiness. Both our kids are fine so how are we gonna celebrate when everyone is up and moving?" asked Soul, trying to break the tension in the air.

"Of course Kid is gonna throw a party! War's over and I need a chance to let loose and go crazy!" shouted Black*Star, prying his eyes from Tsubaki's. She giggled at his sudden change in mood and Maka and Soul followed suit.

"The war is all over now!" shouted Maka, happily, causing those in the room to cheer.

* * *

**_Around a month later…_**

At this point everyone was healed enough to move without the help of a wheelchair, though a couple people still had casts. Death City had suffered minimal damage from the war and the carnage outside the walls had been repaired, the metal of the downed golems used to repairs some damage to the walls and inside of Death City for whatever was necessary. The barrier had also been taken down, since the threat was now gone.

Now at this point, everyone in Death City was gathered at the bottom of the stairs that led up to Shibusen, and Kid was beginning his speech.

"As you all know," began Kid in a loud voice, his slings gone and he stood erect. "The war with the RW organization CEW has ended!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd, praising Shibusen for saving Death City and Kid smiled at their enthusiasm. Behind the crowd were decorations which littered the immediate area.

"We lost a decent number of lives; however, their sacrifice was not in vain. Our home has been saved and the RWs have fled to other locations, their organization now disbanded. Lady Mabaa has also helped by protecting Shibusen's embassies around the world and helping to erect a barrier which was used to shield you all from the RWs attacks. Please give her a hand!" shouted Kid as he gestured to Lady Mabaa who stood to his right. She stepped forward and made a peace sign with her hand while the crowds roared in applause. Kid smiled again at their enthusiasm, clapping with the crowd. "Now, the fight is not over yet, at least until we defeat or capture all the RWs all over the world. Until then, though, let us enjoy the peace that we so rightly deserve. Everyone! Let's party!"

Everyone cheered once more and loud music began to play from the large speakers. Everyone began to dance, chat, and have a good time as the old Spartoi members looked over them.

"Mind if we join?" asked a witch as they she and a group of witches came through a portal from the witch's realm.

"Of course," began Kid. "All of our friends are welcome to enjoy themselves."

The witch smiled at Kid and she led a group of witches out of the portal to mingle in with the citizens of Death City, along with all the meisters and weapons who were there to help.

"Nyamu!" shouted Mabaa, happily.

"You're right, it's nice to see witches and people from Shibusen getting along together," said Kid, a large smile on his face.

"Kid, dear, let's join them," said Chrona, smiling kindly. She clung to Kid's arm, now fully healed, and began dragging him to the dance floor below.

"I don't know how to deal with this," said Kid, teasingly, eliciting a giggle from Chrona after hearing her long forgotten catch phrase.

Maka and Soul watched as two of their friends moved to the dance floor. Soul was quick to pick up on the hopeful tinge in his meister's soul and angled his elbow towards her, eliciting a curious stare from her.

"Shall we?" asked Soul, gesturing to the dance floor. Maka grinned at him and slid her arm through his arm before he escorted her to the dance floor.

"I can't let my best friend show me up!" shouted Black*Star, needing to be in the spotlight once again. He glanced at Tsubaki, who was standing next to him. She shot him a worried look, unsure of what he was about to do, but her expression changed to one of shock when Black*Star suddenly scooped her up in his arms and leapt down the stairs to the dance floor shouting 'Yahoo!' as he went.

Many of the other Spartoi members followed suit and it left a few of the newer generation behind. Namely, Melody, Blue*Star, Akuma, and Kara.

"Our parents are so embarrassing," said Kara, covering her face as she watched her father twirl her mother around. Melody was unfazed by it until she saw her father dip her mother and wink at her, causing Melody to perform the same action only now she was blushing in embarrassment.

"I hate my papa right now," Melody said, embarrassed.

"It's not that bad," said Blue*Star, reassuringly, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Melody stared at him in disbelief and glanced at his parents.

"Your parents are even worse! How are you not embarrassed?!" shouted Melody in shock. Blue*Star was twirling Tsubaki around like a top and throwing her into the air, causing the woman to both flush with embarrassment and giggle in the stupidity of his actions.

"I'm used to it, my dad is always embarrassing," said Blue*Star while shrugging his shoulders. Melody rolled her eyes at him and he began to chuckle.

"Least your parents aren't dancing like this is the 1800s," groaned Akuma as he dragged his hands down his face. Kara giggled before grabbing him by the hand.

"C'mon, c'mon! Let's dance," said Kara, happily, her previous embarrassment gone. Akuma blushed a bit, whether out of embarrassment or Kara and followed wordlessly. Melody began to giggle when she heard Akuma say something along the lines of 'Troublesome woman' and Kara saying something like 'I love you, too'.

"Those two were made for each other," said Melody, continuing to giggle. Blue*Star smiled at her and inspected her face, finding a small scar going across her left eyebrow. He moved a hand up to her face and gently grazed it with his thumb. "Don't worry about it, Bluey. I got it protecting something I cared about."

"Death City?" asked Blue*Star, knowing the real answer. Melody shook her head and pulled his hand from her face.

"You, silly," said Melody, happily. Blue*Star smiled at her and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Melody," breathed Blue*Star when they broke.

"Forever and always?" asked Melody, happily.

"Forever and always," said Blue*Star, lovingly, before kissing her again. When the two broke, Melody giggled and she took Blue*Star's hand before pulling him with her towards the dance floor, and both ran, laughing as they went.

_This is the way love is and the way the bonds in Shibusen are. Love blooms power, as seen by the Perfect Resonance of Maka and Soul. Love between Meister and Weapon made children like Blue*Star and Melody, and now love between them will bring forth the new generation. This is how Shibusen is, home of the every generation. Death City is where it resides and therefore is all of Shibusen's home._

_This is the home that all of them love. The place they were born and raised, lived and loved, grow both physically and mentally, their soul growing with them._

_This is Death City, Nevada, capital of Death! _

* * *

**_So? What did you guys think about the ending?! I thought I made it kinda cheesy but let me know what you guys thought about it!_**

**_So, about the sequel to the series. I will be beginning it sometime late-April, early-May (depends on when I get the chance) so be sure to watched out for it if you guys plan to read it._**

**_The story will be set approximately 24 years after this fic ends and will revolve around the third generation of Spartoi. I plan on introducing my ideas on how the SE world was created (from something other than Ohkubo's brilliant mind) and about how everything came to be the way it was._**

**_It was an interesting idea I came up with around chapter 30 and decided to save it for a sequel._**

**_Anyways, make sure to look out for it if you're interested in it and feel free to leave some ideas for Blue*Star and Melody's and Akuma and Kara's kids as I have yet to even attempt to think about them._**

**_Thank you all for the support until now, love you all! Soul Eater 4ever! Byeee :D_**


	59. Sequel Canceled

_**A/N:**_

_**Okay, guys. I have made a hard decision as I really wanted to make a sequel to this story, but have, unfortunately, decided not to write a sequel. MAYBE at some later date when I have finished my other stories and am looking for a new one to write I could come back to this one, but that is a big IF. I know many of you were looking forward to a cool sequel and I'm REALLY sorry!**_

_**Thanks for being loyal fans and if you are looking for more SoMa you could check out my SoMa fic that is purely romance.**_

**_Goodbye,_**

**_Mega Trainer_**


End file.
